PÁRAMO MALÉFICO
by tsumuru
Summary: AQUELLA HERMOSA HISTORIA DE LA BELLA DURMIENTE, ADAPTADA CON EL TOQUE YAOI.
1. CAPITULO I

¡ACLARACIONES DE LA HISTORIA!

HOLA QUERIDO PUBLICO:

VAYA QUE ESTA IDEA ME HA VENIDO RONDANDO YA POR MUCHOS MESES AL VER NUESTRAS AMADAS PELÍCULAS DE CUENTOS DE HADAS Y POR SUPUESTO AQUELLAS IMÁGENES QUE CIRCULAN MUCHÍSIMO POR INTERNET DE LA VERSIÓN MASCULINA DE TODAS LAS PRINCESAS DISNEY.

MI INTENCIÓN ERA SUBIR UN SOLO FIC EN DONDE ENGLOBARA CADA UNA DE LAS HISTORIAS QUE WALT DISNEY YA HA CREADO PERO CLARO CON EL TOQUE YAOI QUE A MAS DE UNO LE ENCANTA.

SIN EMBARGO AL SER DEMASIADOS CUENTOS QUE OBVIAMENTE TENDRÍA MAS DE UN CAPITULO CON MAS DE 500 PALABRAS -AQUÍ EN CONFIANZA ODIO LOS FICS CON TAN ESCASAS PALABRAS QUE SE VEN OBLIGADOS A REPETIR SUS RENGLONES 15 VECES- BUENO, VOLVIENDO AL TEMA, SI HACIA LO ANTES MENCIONADO ME LLEVARÍA DEMASIADOS CAPÍTULOS Y NO LE CREO MUY ESTÉTICO SI NO SE TRATA DE LA MISMA HISTORIA.

EN FIN, ES POR ESO QUE DECIDÍ SUBIR LAS HISTORIAS POR SEPARADO DÁNDOLE SUS ESPACIO A CADA UNA.

LAS HISTORIAS USTEDES YA LAS CONOCEN: EL REY LEÓN, MULA, POCAHONTAS... BLA, BLA, BLAS... TODAS ESAS ADAPTADAS AL YAOI BAJO MI MANO Y LETRA, **POR SUPUESTO DÁNDOLE EL DERECHO Y AUTORIDAD CORRESPONDIENTE A LOS AUTORES DE LOS MISMO PERSONAJES.**

OTRAS COSA QUE ME GUSTARÍA ACLARAR ES SOBRE LA CATEGORÍA DEL FIC. POR SUPUESTO QUE LA CATEGORÍA PRINCIPAL ES LA DE DISNEY AL SER LOS PERSONAJES E IDEAS SACADAS DE LAS PELÍCULAS DE DICHA EMPRESA. PERO TAMBIÉN ME HE TOMADO LA LIBERTADA DE AGREGARLAS A LA CATEGORÍA DE ORIGINALES PORQUE EN PRIMERA, LA HISTORIA NO SERA 100% IDÉNTICA A LA PELÍCULA, SI BIEN ME BASE EN LAS MISMAS, HE CAMBIADO GRAN PARTE PARA ADAPTARLAS AL MUNDO YAOI. ESTO INCLUYE LOS NOMBRES DE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES Y EN ALGUNOS HABRÁ PERSONAJES DE MI PROPIO AUTORIA.

LA PRIMERA HISTORIA QUE ME HE DISIDIDO A PUBLICAR ES EL DE LA BELLA DURMIENTE, SIN EMBARGO NO ME BASE EN LA PELÍCULA QUE DISNEY SACO HACE YA TANTAS DÉCADAS. ME PARECIÓ MAS ADECUADO -Y CON MAYOR JUGO PARA EXPRIMIR PARA VERSIONES POSTERIORES Y QUE CONFORME LA HISTORIA SE DESARROLLE, ENTENDERÁN MEJOR- LA VERSIÓN DE **MALÉFICA**.

COMO YA DIJE ANTES, HE UTILIZADO LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES DE ESTA PELÍCULA PARA INSPIRARME Y ME TOME LA LIBERTAD DE TOMAR ALGUNOS DIÁLOGOS DE LA MISMA PARA COLOCARLOS EN EL FIC **POR SUPUESTO DÁNDOLE TODOS LOS DERECHOS Y AUTORIA A SUS RESPECTIVOS DUEÑOS.**

CREO QUE HASTA AHORA ES TODO LO QUE TENGO QUE DECIR, SI EXISTE ALGO MAS QUE HAYA OLVIDADO, SE LOS COLOCARE EN LAS NOTAS FINALES DE ESTE CAPITULO.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN.

COMO NOTA FINAL, ESTE FIC YA HABÍA SIDO PUBLICADO CON MI ANTERIOR CUENTA EN WATTPAD CON EL NOMBRE DE "TSUMURU" PERO PERSONAL OJETES Y MALDITAS DENUNCIARON MI CUENTA Y ES POR ESO QUE HE VUELTO A PUBLICARLA.

LAMENTO TANTO LOS INCONVENIENTES.

PÁRAMO MALEFICO.

CAPITULO 1

Esta historia es demasiado vieja y fue contada hace ya mucho tiempo. Existen diferentes versiones, pero ten por seguro que la que yo te cuento, es la más clara y veredicta de todas.

Había una vez, siglos atrás, dos reinos que eran pésimos vecinos. Sus desacuerdos eran tan grandes entre ellos, que se decía que solo un gran héroe o un terrible villano, podría unirlos.

En un reino, vivía gente como tú o como yo, que era gobernada por un terrible rey, arrogante y lleno de ambición. Aquel rey –de quien no vale la pena recordar su nombre- sentía envidia de la riqueza y belleza que el otro reino y sus habitantes poseían, pues en el otro reino, llamado el Páramo, habitaban toda clase de criaturas mágicas que vivían de la naturaleza en pacifica armonía.

El páramo –que al igual que el reino de los humanos- era gobernado por un rey, que a diferencia del primero, era justo y dirigía a su pueblo con sabiduría. *Seigi, amo y señor del páramo, tenía la apariencia de un hombre al inicio de sus cuarenta, elegante porte y cuerpo alto y musculoso que era marcado por algunas cicatrices que evidenciaban su participación en guerras sangrientas, y que eran cubiertas por la ropa que usaba. Una hakama blanca que dejaba entreabierta, dejando ver la mitad de su fornido pecho cubierto por una capa de vello. Aquella hakama bajaba hasta su cintura en donde un obi negro la sujetaba junto a sus pantalones holgados. Terminando con unas botas largas que llegaban hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas.

Su cabello negro levemente ondulado que cubría el nacimiento de unos grandes cuernos que se inclinaban hacia atrás, terminando un una punta puntiaguda, junto con su rostro varonil de facciones duras que era decorada por una abundante barba negra en forma de candado que le otorgaba una aire de increíble sabiduría que su longeva vida fácilmente respaldaba, no era lo único que lo hacía resaltar.

Seigi pertenecía a una extraña y casi extinta clase de hada que vivía en el páramo hace muchos, muchos años con abundancia. Sus enormes alas emplumadas, semejantes a las de un halcón que les permitían volar a grandes velocidades y en donde concentraba gran parte de su poder mágico, junto con su habilidad de controlar todo el poder mágico de la naturaleza, le hacía destacar de las demás hadas que, con alas más pequeñas y frágiles, y con solo la capacidad de controlar el poder mágico de la estación en la que nacían, les dada.

Por aquellas características, aquellas hadas fueron las encargadas de proteger el páramo de las mentes invadidas por la avaricia y la destrucción que se atrevieran a invadirlo.

-¿Cómo está el sur del páramo, Diaval?.- pregunto Seigi al cuervo que se acercaba y que se transformó en un apuesto hombre maduro de cabellos negros despeinados justo enfrente de él.

-todo en orden. La tormenta no causo ningún daño.- dijo la criatura mágica que únicamente tenía la habilidad de transformase en cualquier animal que deseara, siendo la de un cuervo su favorita.

-gracias a la madre naturaleza.- suspiro aliviado.- lamento tener que dejarte la inspección a ti, pero sabes que es más rápido y eficaz hacerlo por los cielos, y lamentablemente es algo que me es imposible hacer por mi cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo.- dijo moviendo su única ala, recordando la perdida de la otra en aquella guerra contra algunos cambia-formas de tierras lejanas, hace ya algunas décadas.

-no te preocupes. Sabes que para mí es un placer ayudarte a hacer este trabajo.- dijo Diaval, restándole importancia, dándole un golpecito al hombre que era su mejor amigo.

-por cierto, Diaval ¿sabes dónde está mi hijo?

-no lo sé, quizás…- el grito entusiasta de un niño, interrumpió las palabras de Diaval, quien soltó un pesado suspiro.- volando por la catarata como es su costumbre dese que aprendió a volar.- dijo el pelinegro, viendo a lo lejos como una figura pequeña se movía a gran velocidad por las nubes.

Seigi, quien miraba todo, enfocaba muy bien la maestría con la que su único hijo *Hayato, se movía sobre la catarata con tan solo siete años de edad. Edad increíblemente corta para seres tan longevos como ellos.

-¡viste padre! ¡Cada vez puedo volar más rápido!.- dijo el pequeño de cabellos tan negros como los de su padre, bajando a tierra de un solo aleteo.

-lo vi. Cada vez eres mucho más hábil.- dijo acariciando los cabellos de su hijo que eran adornados por unos pequeños cuernos en crecimiento.

La atención de Hayato fue reemplazada rápidamente por algo que se encontraba algunos metros de donde estaba Diaval, corriendo con apuro hasta unas flores que estaban estropeadas casi en su totalidad. Con las cejas fruncidas, levanto sus manos a la altura de las flores, emanando de sus extremidades, magia amarillenta, curando con ellas a las plantas que en pocos segundos volvieron a estar tan hermosas como antes.

-te cure.- dijo el niño con una sonrisa antes de volver a marcharse volando.

-es idéntico a su papá.- pronuncio Seigi nostálgico, recordando al padre doncel de Hayato. Un bello hado de su misma especie a quien le encantaba usar su magia para curar a los otros habitantes del páramo, apasionándole el cuidado de los donceles y sus crías. Su amado esposo había muerto –irónicamente- después de dar a luz a Hayato, tras darle una fuerte infección que ni el poderoso hado lleno de conocimiento en esos temas, pudo resistir.

Con dolor, Seigi aun recordaba vívidamente la terrible congoja que le causó la muerte de su esposo, sumiéndolo en una profunda depresión que afecto tremendamente la estabilidad de su poder mágico que era el que alimentaba y mantenía en su máximo esplendor al páramo al ser él el encargado de protegerlo. Su bajo estado de ánimo lo orillo a permanecer encerrado en la cueva que compartía con su esposo, inhalando entre lágrimas, el aroma de su amado que aún se mantenía impregnado entre las pieles de búfalo que lo envolvían por las noches, llevando a su reino a un precipitado y crudo invierno que termino únicamente cuando Diaval –enfadado y arto de su debilidad- le había hecho entrar en razón dándole un fuerte golpe –que le habida dolido por varios días- gritándole su responsabilidad no solo para con el páramo, sino también para con su hijo de escasos días de nacido y por quien su esposo se había sacrificado.

-Diaval, ¿Por qué ya no hay más hadas como mi padre y como yo?.- el pequeño Hayato pregunto mientras bajaba del gran árbol que había junto a la enorme cueva en la que vivía con su padre. Al poseer alas tan enormes que les impedían entrar en las chozas comunes en que otros seres mágicos habitaban, las hadas como Seigi vivían en grandes cuevas cálidas que los protegían de la lluvia o invierno, durmiendo en el suelo entre cálidas pieles de animales.

-porque humanos malvados acabaron con ellas.- dijo el mayor recargándose en el árbol.

-¿todos los humanos son malos?.- pregunto cómo su tutor y niñera ocasional, sacaba un cigarrillo de entre sus ropas negras.

-no. Hay algunos hombres que son buenos, que ayudan y viven en paz con las criaturas mágicas.- dijo dándole una calada a su cigarrillo.- pero son muy escasos.- agrego.- por eso es mejor que no te acerques a ellos.

-yo nunca he visto un humano. ¿Cómo son?

-bueno, se parecen a nosotros. O quizás nosotros nos parecemos a ellos.- pensó esto último.

-¿pueden volar?.- pregunto curioso interrumpiendo las palabras de su tutor.

-no. Ellos no poseen alas o algún tipo de magia. Solo son seres mucho más frágiles y con vidas demasiado cortas.- explico.- pero eso sí, muy inteligentes. No debes subestimarlos nunca. ¿Entendiste, Hayato?

-claro que si, Diaval.

MUCHOS AÑOS DESPUES…

El fuerte aire hacia mover las plumas de sus alas, que extendidas en todo su máxima magnitud se movían con gran velocidad por las montañas del páramo. Ahora como nuevo señor del páramo tras la muerte de su padre hace algunas décadas atrás, Hayato hacia su inspección diaria por todos los rincones de su reino e impregnándolo con su magia.

Sobrevolando por los riachuelos del oeste, sus orejas puntiagudas escucharon los cotilleos de de algunas elfas que canturreaban aterradas sobre la presencia de un humano robando en el rio de las joyas brillantes. Sin pensarlo detenidamente como era su costumbre, Hayato emprendió vuelo hasta el rio, sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, ansioso de conocer a la criatura que se atrevía no solo a invadir sus terrenos, sino también a robarle.

Su mente se cuestionó como seria aquel humano, pudiendo asegurar que sería fornido y de buenos músculos, probablemente negándose a marcharse lejos del páramo como era costumbre, viéndose obligado a tener que pelear en el peor de los casos si unas simples palabras de advertencia no funcionaban.

A lo largo de su vida había visto gran variedad de humanos, siendo la mayoría altos y de cuerpos anchos, iguales a los machos de su especie. Sin embargo en otras ocasiones –sobre todo en viajes que realizaba a hurtadillas o en compañía de Diaval- había visto seres más pequeños y con cuerpos mucho más delgados. Los había comparado una vez con las hembras de su reino, pues al igual que estas eran tan hermosos y con miradas encantadoras que hechizaba a cualquier varón sin importar su especie.

Hayato ya no era un niño que se espantaba fácilmente con los cuentos "aterradores" que Diaval le contaba sobre lo humanos, ahora era todo un hombre al que le habían crecido ya sus diminutos cuernos que apenas si se veían, sabiendo lo que era un doncel y lo que su belleza –y sus cuerpos torneados y de caderas anchas y apetitosas- podía producirle a machos como él.

Su olfato, sensible a aromas extraños, capto en seguida de su llegada al rio de las joyas brillantes, el dulzón aroma del humano, que asustadizo se refugiaba tras unos anchos arbustos.

-al igual que en tu mundo, en el páramo no es correcto hurtar pero no asesino a quien lo hace.- dijo con voz fuerte pero apacible.- ahora sal y muéstrate ante mi.- pidió Hayato.

-no me mates.- dijo el jovencito flacucho y con ropa malgastada de no más de doce años que salía de entre los arbustos.

-pero si solo eres un niño, y doncel además.- dijo un poco decepcionado.

-¿¡cómo es que lo sabes?!.- pregunto espantado el muchachito de que criaturas tan extrañas como la que estaba frente a él, supiera algo así.

-poseo un gran olfato que me permite identificar a una hembra fértil sin importar la especie.- dijo observando mejor al niño que viéndolo bien no eran tan feo. Dejando a un lado la delgadez característica de su edad, el joven poseía un cabello castaño largo hasta las orejas y unos ojos chocolate que eran cubiertos por unas espesas pestañas.

-¡que vocabulario! ¡Si tú también eres solo un muchacho!.-.- dijo algo enojado por ser llamado "hembra", calculando que aquel hombre no tendría más de 30 años.

-no te dejes llevar por mi apariencia. Fácilmente puedo triplicarte la edad. Mi desarrollo es muy diferente al de ustedes los humanos.- explico sin la necesidad que lo hiciera.- ¿Quién eres?

-m-me llamo Stefan. ¿Quién eres tú?.- pregunto, logrando que su cuerpo dejara de temblar, temeroso de morir esa misma tarde.

-soy Hayato.- dijo.- dime Stefan, ¿Por qué intentas robarle al rio de las joyas brillantes?

-y-yo no he robado nada…

-soy el guardián de todo este reino, y puedo sentir como el poder de la joya que ocultas en tu mano derecha se debilita poco a poco al encontrarse fuera del lugar al que pertenece.- dijo señalando la mano fuertemente apretada de Stefan.- no eres el primero que lo intenta.

-l-lo lamento…- dijo avergonzado de haberse convertido en un vulgar ladronzuelo.- ¡yo solo quería un poco de su poder!.- se excusó apretando con más fuerza la joya que ocultaba en su mano.- escuche que las joyas de este rio logran curar las enfermedades o pueden traer a los muertos de nuevo a la vida. ¡Iba a regresarla después de usarla! ¡Lo juro!

-estas equivocado.

-¿ehh?

-esa joya no tiene ese poder.- dijo Hayato acercándose a Stefan y tomando de entre su mano la joya que comenzaba a perder su fuerte color azul.- las joyas que ves en el fondo del rio, nutren su agua otorgándole la magia para poder curar heridas superficiales. Es cierto que puede sanar algunas enfermedades pero solo si estas no son mortales. Ningún tipo de magia puede revivir a un muerto.- aclaro llevando de vuelta la joya al rio, retomando su potente color en cuanto se sumergiera de vuelta al agua.- aun si te llevaras un puñado de joyas y las colocaras en cualquier rio, su poder no funcionaria.

-¿Por qué?

-porque necesitan estar en su hogar para existir. Morirían si las sacaras de este rio. Todo debemos estar en nuestro lugar para funcionar correctamente.- dijo viendo de nuevo al jovencito.- y tu.- señalo a Stefan.- no perteneces aquí. Vamos te regresare a tu casa.- dijo acompañando al humano fuera del páramo.

-lamento haber intentado llevarme esa joya.- dijo arrepentido mientras caminaba entre los espesos árboles que resguardaban el páramo del otro reino.

-no creo que seas malo.- dijo Hayato deteniendo su caminar.- devolviste la joya y te estas disculpando por lo que hiciste. Eso habla bien de ti.

-tu tampoco eres tan malo como creí.- dijo con nerviosismo al estar tan cerca de un hombre tan apuesto.

-dime ¿Dónde vives?.- preguntó ignorando el extraño cumplido que el humano le había dado.

-en una granja a varias millas de aquí.

-ya veo, tus padres son granjeros.- dijo haciendo uso de su conocimiento en cuanto a la vida humana.

-no. Mis padres murieron hace algunos meses y fui enviado a esa horrible granja en donde cuidan a niños huérfanos como yo.- dijo cabizbajo, dándole a Hayato una idea del porque quería el poder de la joya del rio.

-lo lamento. Mis padres también murieron hace mucho.-dijo sin sentir el dolor de la pena. Habían pasado tantos años que su corazón ya había cicatrizado. –me gustaría poder acompañarte un poco más pero si los humanos me vieran se armaría un gran pánico.

-sí, lo entiendo. No es normal ver a personas como tú, con alas tan hermosas.- dijo viendo la enorme envergadura que tenían aun sin ser extendidas. Eran simplemente fascinantes.- me gustan.- el sonrojo de Stefan, no fue desapercibido para Hayato quien sonrió sinceramente para el muchacho.- ¿puedo verte de nuevo otro día?.- pregunto con timidez.

-no deberías volver aquí, no es una buena idea. No es seguro para un humano como tu merodear estos lugares. No todas las criaturas mágicas son comprensivas y tan tranquilas como yo. La mayoría te devoraría sin dejar rastro de tu cuerpo.

-ya veo. ¡Aun así vendré!.- dijo decidido caminando hacia su hogar.

-¿acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije?.- pregunto con una ceja levantada pero con una sonrisa que no demostraba enojo alguno.

-si lo escuche, pero cuando me gusta algo, quiero verlo.- dijo demostrando su lado pícaro.- y ya te dije que me gustan tus alas. Así que vendré a verlas otro día. ¡Te veo después, Hayato!

De aquella manera poco inusual, Hayato y Stefan se hicieron buenos amigos, y por un tiempo, fue como si, al menos entre ellos, el viejo odio entre hombres y criaturas mágicas hubiera sido olvidado.

-creo que de nada sirve decirte que no vengas ¿verdad?.-dijo Hayato quien esperaba por Stefan sentado sobre una roca.- quizás si te lo ordeno, entiendas.

-no haría porque no te estoy pidiendo permiso para venir a verte.- dijo siguiendo al hado que caminaba internándose en el bosque cercano al páramo.

-creí que venias a ver a mis alas.- comento viendo por el rabillo del ojo al castaño.

-b-bueno si, p-pero…

-shh.- Hayato silencio deteniendo el paso y callando las palabras tartamudas de Stefan.

-¿Qué sucede?

-mira.- señalo con un ademan de cabeza al cervatillo que comía a algunos metros de ellos.

-¡es hermoso!.- exclamo bajito intentando no asustar al animalito.

-¿quieres tocarlo?

-¡sí!

-dame la mano. Si vienes conmigo, no se asustara.- dijo ofreciendo su mano a Stefan que con mirada entusiasmada, la tomo.-¡ahh!.- se quejó apartando con un movimiento brusco la mano del humano.

-¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto dolido por la reacción de Hayato al tocarlo.

-tu anillo.- señalo el anillo que Stefan usaba en su dedo medio y que estaba hecho de hierro.- el hierro quema a las hadas de cualquier especie.- dijo mostrando su mano enrojecida por el contacto con el metal, y que poco a poco se recuperaba de la quemadura.

-¡lo lamento, no lo sabía!.- dijo apenado arrogando su anillo lejos.

Hayato, quien en su vida había conocido a un humano como Stefan, pensó en como el joven –a quien apenas conocía- había arrogado su anillo sin pensarlo para que sus manos pudieran unirse de nuevo. Aquel simple acto fue suficiente para que su corazón, conmovido, fuera robado por aquel joven que había intentado robar una joya. Logrando llevarse algo mucho más valioso.

Como era de esperarse con el paso de los años, su amistad poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en algo más. Llevando a ambas criaturas a un bello romance clandestino.

Stefan, ahora con casi dieciséis años, era todo un hermoso adolescente que había dejado atrás aquel niño flacucho que una vez se internó en el páramo. Ahora poseía un lujurioso cuerpo embarnecido, lleno de curvas que mostraba cuando su ropa se humedecía al sumergirse al rio para lavar la ropa que la dueña de la granja en la que vivía le ordenaba. Sus prendas pegadas a su cuerpo dejaban ver sus pezones rozados que se paraban sensibles al frio, erizando con ellos su piel. Stefan era consciente de la belleza que ahora poseía, y como cualquier jovencito coqueto, le encantaba sentir la mirada libidinosa de los hombres sobre él. Sabiéndose deseado, inclinaba a veces –con toda la intención- su culito redondo y carnoso, empinándolo para recoger alguna camisa que "accidentalmente" se le callera de nuevo al rio.

Sin embargo su coquetería no lo hacía un chico fácil que llevara a un sinfín de hombres a su cama. Stefan se mantenía virgen y puro, esperando que aquel hombre alto y de grandes y gruesos cuernos en su cabeza, lo poseyera haciéndolo suyo. Deseaba que lo envolviera con aquellas espesas alas en un cálido abrazo que le hiciera sentir a su cuerpo desnudo la piel del hado pegarse a la suya. Ansiaba sentir las manos de Hayato recorrer su cuerpo con libinosidad y que hurgara con su dedo su agujerito que deseaba llenarse de los fluidos sobre naturales del hado.

A pesar de conocerse desde hace cuatro años, en ningún momento había existido un contacto tan íntimo que sobrepasara un abrazo. Las manos de Stefan solo habían tocado las de Hayato durante sus paseos mientras se contaban sus actividades del día, despidiéndose con un abrazo que quizás duraba más de lo normal pero que al final los separaba.

El humano de cabellos castaños en más de una ocasión se preguntó si Hayato sentía alguna atracción realmente física por él. Por supuesto que el hado le había dicho –en más de una ocasión- lo hermoso que era y lo mucho que disfrutaba de su compañía, pero en ningún momento reaccionaba como el esposo de la dueña de la granja en la que vivía quien se ponía nervioso, tirando los tenedores y las cucharas cuando se acercaba a darle el café de las mañanas. Sintiendo su mirada recorrerle el trasero sin ningún descaro.

Stefan entendía que Hayato era muy diferente a los humanos, y que como criatura sobre natural que era, quizás solo se encontraba sexualmente atraído a hadas que tuvieran hermosas alas de colores y cuerpos sensuales.

-¡Hayato!.- Stefan grito, rodeando con sus manos su cuerpo que sentía la ligera brisa, esperando que el hado se apareciera en el lugar donde siempre se encontraban.- ¡Hayato!

-llegas tarde.- dijo el hado, saliendo de entre los árboles.

-lo lamento. Me dieron más tareas de lo normal y no pude terminar antes.- argumento.

-lo importante es que viniste.- le dijo tomando algunos mechones castaños y colocándolos detrás de la oreja de Stefan, que lo miraba cautivadoramente.- te extrañe.- admitió.- vamos, internémonos en el bosque o te congelaras.

-¿no te pesan?.- Stefan pregunto estando ya en el bosque. Sentado junto a Hayato quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo y recargado sobre un árbol.- se ven como si pesaran una tonelada.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Mis cuernos?.- dijo sintiendo el cosquilleo que los dedos de Stefan le causaban al tocar sus cuernos.- no en realidad. Aunque cuando era niño y comenzaban a crecer, recuerdo que sentía como mi cabeza se hacía de lado acostumbrándose al peso extra.

-¿no naciste con ellos?

-no. Comenzaron a crecer cuando tenía seis o siete años. Aunque tardaron bastante tiempo para verse como los ves ahora.

-¿y tus alas?

-brotaron más o menos a esa misma edad.

-¿brotaron? ¿Solamente salieron así?.- pregunto curioso, atento de las respuestas que Hayato le daba.

-algo así. Una mañana sentí una comezón desesperante en la espalda que me hizo correr asustado con mi padre. Con la calma que lo caracterizaba me explico que mis alas pronto emergerían y que era normal las sensaciones que mi cuerpo sentía.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Te confieso que fue muy extraño sentir como salían de mi cuerpo en pequeñas porciones cada hora pero valió la pena porque al final de ese día poseía unas hermosas alas.

-fascinante.- susurro encantado.- aunque me es difícil imaginarte como un niño. No has cambiado nado en estos años. Sigues teniendo la misma apariencia apuesta que cuando te conocí.

-mi desarrollo es muy diferente al tuyo. - dijo viéndolo con aquellos singulares ojos verdes que eran rodeados por una aureola negra sobre toda la pupila.- recuérdalo.

-lo sé. Yo envejeceré y me convertiré en un…

-en un joven mucho más hermoso.- dijo deteniendo las quejas de Stefan.- por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo acariciando el rostro del doncelito.

-t-te acordaste…- musito en un susurro.

-por supuesto que me acorde, incluso te traje un regalo.- de entre su ropa, saco un collar que había sido hecho con una de las piedras que Stefan había intentado robar hace cuatro años y que a pesar de encontrarse lejos de su hogar, brillaba con fervor.

-¡pero Hayato, la piedra no puede…

-tranquilo. Aprendí un truquito mágico y ella estará bien. Pero si no la quieres…

-¡no! Si la quiero.- dijo impetuoso, dándose la vuelta para que Hayato le colocara la joya - ¡es hermosa!.- dijo admirando la piedrecilla.

-no más que tú.

-h-Hayato, yo también te tengo un regalo.

-¿un regalo? Pero ere tú el que cumple años, no yo.

-lo sé, pero aun así quiero dártelo.- dijo bajando un poco la mirada.- es algo que nunca antes le he dado a nadie, y espero que… lo aceptes.- con las manos temblorosas y sudorosas, Stefan se acercó un poco más a Hayato, rozando con sus labios los del hado que se mantenía apacible en espera de las acciones del doncel. Nervioso, saco su lengua para humedecer un poco sus labios resecos, que torpes se juntaron con los del otro en un beso inocente. Sus labios se movieron un poco, alegrándose de sentir como Hayato participaba en la caricia con mayor experiencia, guiándolo a una más apasionada y profunda.

Así fue como el día en que Stefan cumplió dieciséis años, le había entregado a Hayato, un beso de amor verdadero.

CONTINUARA….

Y ASI ES COMO EMPEZAMOS!

EL ESTOMAGO SE ME REVUELVE DE LA EMOCION!

COMO LO HABRAN NOTADO HE CAMBIADO EL NOMBRE DE QUIEN SERA EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL POR QUE NO ME GUSTO COMO SONABA EL NOMBRE DE **MALEFICO** DE BUENAS A PRIMERAS. DE HECHO AUN NO DESIDO SI DEJARLE EL NOMBRE DE MALEFICO CUANDO SE CONVIERTA EN UNA COSITA MALA. ¿USTEDES QUE OPINAN?

ME DECIDI EN QUE MI HAYATO -MALEFICO PARA LOS CUATES- FUERA EL PROTAGONISTA NO SOLO PORQUE EN REALIDAD LO ES EN LA PELICULA DE **MALEFICA ,** SI NO TAMBIEN PORQUE EN LAS IMAGENES QUE **SAKIMICHAN** HA DIBUJADO, HA HECHO UNA VERSION SUPER SEXY Y COMIBLE DE MALEFICO. SI NO LAS HAN VISTO, TIENEN QUE VERLAS.

DE HECHO SAKIMICHAN FUE UNA DE LAS PRINCIPALES PERSONITAS A QUIEN DEBO AGRADECER POR HACER TAN MAGNIFICOS DIBUJOS QUE HICIERON QUE MI MENTE SE INSPIRARA Y DECIDIERA HACER ESTE CONJUNTO DE HISTORIAS.

BUENO, VOLVIENDO AL TEMA DE MI HAYATO, DECIDI QUE TUVIERA ESE NOMBRE PORQUE EL NOMBRE SIGNIFICA LITERALMENTE HALCON Y CON EL ASUNTO DE LAS ALAS GRANDOTAS CON PLUMAS Y TODO ESO, CREI QUE ERA LO CORRECTO.

ME DEBATI ENTRE OTROS NOMBRES, QUE TENIAN COMO SIGNIFICADO AMABILIDAD Y PROTECCION, HIJO DE DRAGON Y BLA, BLA... PERO AL FINAL ME DECIDI POR HAYATO. ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.

Y BUENO COMO ULTIMO PUNTO EL NOMBRE DE SEIGI SIGNIFICA LITERALMENTE **JUSTICIA**. EN ESTOS MOMENTOS NO TIENE DEMACIADO TRANSFONDO YA QUE EL PERSONAJE ES FUGAS PERO QUIZAS CON EL TIEMPO SE HAGA UN EPILOGO EN DONDE SE HABLE MAS DE ÉL, AUN NO SE MUY BIEN. COMO SE, EL NOMBRE ME PARECIO CHULO Y PUES LO PUSE... JEJEJE.

CREO QUE AHORA SI ES TODO. ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES DECIRLES QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, PREGUNTA, SUGERENCIA, QUEJA, CRITICA - LA CRITICA ES MUY DIFERENTE A LOS INSULTOS EHH- PUEDEN DEJARMELOS EN LOS REVIEW.

PLATIQUENME QUE HISTORIAS DE CUENTOS DE HADAS QUIEREN VER PROXIMAMENTE.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO, HABITANTES DEL REINO.

BYE BYE


	2. CAPITULO II

CAPITULO 2

Varias estaciones habían pasado. Seis años para ser precisos.

En ese tiempo –como era natural en los humanos- la apariencia de Stefan había cambiado. Ya no era aquel adolescente dulce e inocente de 16 años que vivía en una granja, rodeado de animales sucios y comiendo las sobras de pan duro que se dignaban a darle. Ahora era todo un doncel adulto de 22 años que podía valerse por sí mismo en un mundo que se empeñaba en menospreciarlo al hacerlo vivir en la pobreza.

Para Stefan no fue fácil abrirse camino. Siendo huérfano y un muchacho de granja, las posibilidades para sobresalir eran casi nulas, pero aun así, al cumplir 18 años y con solo una diminuta maleta que guardaba sus viejas ropas, junto con algunas monedas que había logrado ahorrar, se marchó de la granja decidido a ser alguien más que el muchacho que ordeñaba las vacas.

Su destino había sido el pueblo del reino, lugar que se mantenía prospero gracias a su cercanía con el castillo.

Con su maleta en mano, camino hasta el mismo con la idea de buscar aquella vieja amistad que se había marchado hace ya varios años y sabia, trabajaba como sirviento en el enorme palacio. Con algo de suerte, logro encontrar a aquel rubio doncel que llego a vivir con él en la granja y quien lo recibió con un cálido abrazo tras años sin verse, invitándole un poco de jugo de naranja en la cocina real mientras tenía su descanso de medio día.

Con la suerte que rara vez le sonreía, el doncel rubio –cuatro años mayor que él- había logrado conseguirle el trabajo de lavaplatos que curiosamente, algunos días atrás, había quedado libre debido a que el muchacho que se encargaba de dicho trabajo, había tenido un parto repentino dejando vacío el puesto.

El trabajo era pesado –aunque no tanto como el de la granja- y la paga no era mucha pero podía vivir en uno de los cuartos de servicio del palacio –junto a otros jovencitos- y probablemente, comer las deliciosas sobras de la cena de los reyes.

Así con el paso de los años, la ambición de Stefan por sobresalir lo llevo a busca mejores "contactos" que el de un sirviento que se había casado con –vaya la ironía- el granjero que surtía los vegetales del palacio. Trabajar en el palacio por varios años para volver a una sucia granja, ¡vaya desperdicio de tiempo!, pensaba Stefan.

Su habilidad para sonreír falsamente le había ayudado a amistar con los concubinos del rey, quienes lo mantenían informado de jugosas noticias reales que podrían favorecerlo algún día. O bien, se hacía de buenas prendas o joyas –que normalmente vendía- que los doncelitos le daban ebrios y deprimidos por no lograr concebir al bastardo del rey.

Aquellas ambiciones impulsaron a Stefan a la tentación del mundo humano, alejándolo poco a poco de Hayato a quien frecuentaba menos.

La avaricia y la envidia eran algo que las criaturas mágicas –como Hayato- no comprendían. Para él, el dinero y las prendas hechas de telas finas traídas de otras tierras y que Stefan tanto anhelaba, eran algo sin importancia y no lograba entender el empeño del humano por obtenerlas.

La lejanía y las fugaces visitas que el castaño le daba, habían llegado a confundirlo sobre si Stefan sería buena "reina" para él. Contaba ya con varias décadas de vida y como Diaval le decía, era hora de buscar una buena "hembra" con la cual procrear.

Amaba a Stefan, y deseaba que fuera él quien le diera su primer hijo. Un hadito de cabellos chocolate y con algunas pecas en el rostro como su doncel padre. Deseaba hacerlo su "reina" y presentarlo como tal ante todo su pueblo. Sin embargo desconocía si Stefan deseaba lo mismo.

Era verdad que el humano se entregaba a él con pasión cada vez que se encontraban, haciendo el amor entre gemidos impregnados con su nombre y esporádicos "te amo" durante el orgasmo. Pero no sabía si eso sería suficiente.

Las dudas que lo atormentaban cada mañana, se disipaban cuando su lindo humano se aparecía en los límites del páramo, en aquella cima rodeada de árboles, matorrales y grandes piedras que los refugiaban del viento. El coqueto caminar que el castaño daba al subir, luciendo su cuerpo envuelto en nuevas y bonitas prendas que se ceñían a él, junto a la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro mientras se acomodaba sus cabellos castaños, le hacían olvidar su propia existencia.

-¡Hayato!- dijo el muchacho con un efusivo abrazo que fue correspondido.- te extrañe.

-yo también.- dijo rodeando con sus brazos aquel cuerpo que había adquirido más curvas con los años.- creí que ya no te vería mas por aquí.

-¡ja! Eso quisieras.- dijo apartándose de los brazos de Hayato.- no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente. Soy muy difícil de desechar.- guiño un ojo travieso.

-qué mala suerte la mía. Ya me había hecho ilusiones.- bromeo.

-¡que cruel!- se quejó haciendo un puchero.

-estoy jugando. Sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.- dijo acariciando el rostro de Stefan.

-lo se.- afirmo arrogante.- por cierto, ¿te gusta mi ropa?- pregunto modelando su atuendo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo seductoramente.- me lo regalo el nuevo concubino del rey.- dijo sin esperar respuesta del otro.- me lo dio a cambio de conseguirle un tónico que lo haga más fértil. El pobre está obsesionado por preñarse del rey.- dijo tocando los tocados que tenía el cuello de su camisola.- no sé cómo puede acostarse con ese viejo por gusto.- hizo una mueca de desagrado.- yo los prefiero un poco más jóvenes y con lindos cuernos en la cabeza.- dijo cautivadoramente acercándose a Hayato.

-mngf…- soltó una risita.- yo soy mucho más viejo que tu rey, ¿recuerdas?

-mmh… pues no lo aparentas.- dijo sujetando con fuerza la hakama blanca que Hayato usaba, atrayéndolo un poco hacia él.- sigues igual de guapo como en el día en que te conocí.- susurro sobre sus labios, besándolos con hambre.

Stefan, contento de sentir las manos del de cuernos sobre su cintura, dejo que cuerpo fuera rodeado en un abrazo que lo elevo los centímetros de diferencia que ambos tenían entre sí, permitiéndole rodear con sus brazos el cuello del hado. Llevaba ya varias semanas sin hacer el amor y su cuerpo lo traicionaba con tan leves caricias que supo disimular muy bien al presumir su ropa con astucia.

La timidez que lo caracterizaba a los dieciséis, había desaparecido con la frecuencia en su actividad sexual. Ya no era el niñito virgen que temblaba al verse desnudo y con la polla de Hayato entre sus nalgas. Ahora le gustaba ser coqueto e incitar al varón que le gustaba desde hace más de seis años.

Dándole una mordida al labio inferior del hado, Stefan logró que sus cuerpos quedaran recostados sobre la yerba, montando seductoramente las caderas del pelinegro. Sus manos delgadas abrieron afanosas la hakama blanca que le impedía tocar aquellos pectorales que tanto le gustaban. Los tocaba con anhelo mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, volviendo a besar aquellos labios sabor a bayas que le habían enseñado varios trucos. Le encantaba sentir como los labios de Hayato se moldeaban a su gusto, para después sorprenderlo y dejar que tomara el control.

-¡mmghh!- un pequeño gemido fue ahogado en su boca. Comenzaba a sentir su ano húmedo, secretando los fluidos que cualquier doncel producía cuando se encontraba excitado. Su ropa comenzaba a incomodarle, a picarle y con un ligero enfado por separarse de tan maravillosos besos, Stefan se irguió un poco deshaciéndose de sus prendas con aquel toque sensual que ahora le caracterizaba.

Desnudo, jugo con el cordón de los pantalones de Hayato, desabrochándolos con lentitud y dando pequeñas caricias al pene despierto que se abultaba dentro.

Relamiéndose los labios, agacho un poco su cuerpo empinándolo y deshaciéndose de la prenda que boto con ayuda del hado. El pene ancho y con venas sobresaliendo reboto en un golpecito, humedeciendo la boca del castaño ante suculento manjar.

Sin esperar mucho, Stefan tomo el miembro entre sus manos acariciando con lentitud el tronco, subiendo y bajando hasta llegar a al glande que apretó con delicadeza. Con una mirada rápida a los ojos verde del hado, el doncel se llevó aquel falo que acariciaba a la boca, metiéndolo casi en toda su totalidad en la primera engullida.

Era normal que un varón –más si este era un ser mágico- tuvieran penes grandes, anchos y largos que les permitían llegar hasta las próstatas de los doncelitos y así poder rosearla con su semen fértil y espeso. Intentando con ello preñarlos.

Los labios de Stefan cubrieron el miembro de Hayato, envolviendo con su saliva caliente todo el glande hasta escurrir hasta los testículos los cuales masajeaba con sus dedos que se mantenían sobre el pubis. El sonido del chupeteo llego a los oídos puntiagudos de Hayato que desfrutaba sentir como aquella lengua traviesa jugaba con la puntita de su pene y luego bajaba por todo el largo del tronco.

Con el sabor salado que tanto le gustaba en la boca, Stefan saco el miembro mojado con su saliva, restregándolo un poco sobre su mejilla mientras lo seguía masajeando con su mano, y azotándolo de vez en cuando sobre su cara.

Su ano empapado de sus jugos, se fruncía en busca de ser atendido, deseoso de llenarse del semen que hasta ahora nunca lo había dejado preñado gracias –en parte- a los tónicos que el castaño debes en cuando tomaba.

Sin la necesidad de tener que preparar su agujero, el castaño volvió a montarse sobre las caderas del hado, restregando sus redondas y algo pálidas nalguitas sobre el pene que palpitaba excitado. Sus dos glúteos alojaron con gusto la pija que se acomodó entre ellos, moviendo su cadera levemente para brindarle un pequeño pero tortuoso masaje.

Su propio pene, ya erecto y escurriendo el semen infértil incapaz de preñar que los donceles producían, fue tomado por la mano derecha de Hayato, calentándolo para que sus caderas se movieran mucho más abajo.

Sintiendo la misma tortura que el aplicaba, Stefan tomo el nabo que jugaba con sus nalgas y ayudándolo a encontrar su agujerito, fue bajando con lentitud comiéndose el trozo de carne dura que lo lleno con locura. Sus caderas temblorosas se movieron con apetito, subiendo y bajando, rebotando sobre el cuerpo del de abajo con fuerza.

Su cuerpo se movía solo, sin la necesidad de que el pelinegro lo dirigiera con sus manos como en años anteriores. Stefan había perdido la vergüenza ante Hayato que observaba como su doncel se movía con morbo sobre su cuerpo, insertándose con fuerza su polla que gozaba del caliente y estrecho ano de su amante.

Aquel cuerpo blanco y con pequitas coquetas, brillaba con la luz del sol a media tarde. Su sudor recorría sus pezones erizados, mientras su pene se bamboleaba de un lado hacia otro rociando su vientre con gotitas blancas y saladas.

Sus gemidos roncos salían con fluidez, disfrutando que Stefan mantuviera el control al ritmo de sus movimientos. Sin embargo como cualquier macho, Hayato termino tomando la cintura del muchacho, sujetándola con fuerza para voltearlo y dejarlo bajo su cuerpo y bajo su mando, penetrando con fuerza el trasero lampiño de Stefan.

Movió sus caderas con energía metiendo su polla más a fondo. Sus manos envolvieron las caderas del doncel, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo suave y sudoroso buscando una mayor inclinación, ayudándose un poco de sus piernas para abrir las de Stefan y de esa manera profundizar sus estocadas que hacían esparcir más fluidos sobre los muslos del joven.

-¡ahh! ¡Hayato! ¡ahh!- gemía el castaño sintiendo tremenda polla abrirle el culo tras un largo tiempo.- ¡mmhg…! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Sí!- su cuerpo comenzó a mover al ritmo de las embestidas que recibía, sintiendo un cosquilleo sobre su espalda que aviso de su pronto orgasmo.- ¡ahhnngg!- gimió soltando su semen que salió vivaracho, contrayendo su cuerpo que temblaba por el orgasmo.

Los espasmos que las paredes anales de Stefan produjeron gozosas por su propio orgasmo, apretaron entre ellas la pija que aún se movía en su interior, sacando el semen caliente que impacto sobre su próstata llenando el interior del chico.

Sudorosos y cansados, la pareja disfrutaba del momento pos-orgásmico que sus cuerpos le brindaban, acurrucándose tras un momento en los brazos del otro.

Stefan desnudo y únicamente con el collar que años atrás Hayato le había regalado, se acomodó sobre el regazo del hado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y dejando que la leche que aun había en su culo resbalara fuera.

-sabes…- hablo acariciando el pecho del mayor.- hace unos días un nuevo chico llego al palacio. Es costurero pero comparte habitación conmigo y los chicos que ya te he platicado.- dijo sabiendo que Hayato lo escuchaba.- una noche mientras guardaba mi ropa limpia, pudo ver este collar.- toco levemente la piedrecilla azul que adornaba su cuello.- le gustó mucho y me pregunto quién me lo había dado. ¿Sabes que le respondí?

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-le dije que me lo había dado mi novio.- dijo con una sonrisa, robándole un beso al hado.- pero no me creyó. Dijo que era un mentiroso porque era una joya demasiado fina y cara como para que me la regalaran y que solo un rey podía ser capaz comprarla.- dijo un poco resentido recordando las risas de sus compañeros que apoyaron al muchacho nuevo.

-Stefan…

-como nunca me ven con ningún varón todos en el palacio creen que no tengo novio…- dijo con una risilla ocultando su coraje que siempre le hacía llorar.- no creen que alguien como yo pueda recibir algo tan lindo como esto.- bajo la mirada volviendo a tocar la alhaja.

-Stefan tu vales más que esta joya.

-lo se.- dijo presuntuoso, evadiendo la mirada verde que insistía en confrontarlo.- pero ese chico tenía cierta razón en lo que me dijo. Solo un rey podría regalar esta joya… tu eres un rey ¿no es así? El rey de todo el páramo. Entonces, ¿Por qué no tienes castillo? ¿Por qué nunca lo he visto? ¿Y tú corona?

-calma, calma.- dijo sonriente por el entusiasmo de Stefan.- en el páramo no hay ese tipo de construcciones. El páramo entero es mi castillo. Y aunque hubiera un castillo como el que tiene tu rey, no sería extraño que no lo hayas visto, nunca quieres internarte en el páramo. La única vez que entraste saliste corriendo a los cinco minutos.

-¡ya te dije esas criaturas de pelaje manchado quisieron atacarme!

-¡jaja! Los morffis son criaturas pacificas del tamaño de un conejo, no te harían daño. Menos aun si saben que eres mi "hembra".- dijo susurrando las últimas palabras en su oído.

-tu… h-hembra… ¡deja de jugar!- dijo levemente abochornado, alejándose del cuerpo de Hayato.- eso me haría tu "reina" ¿verdad?- dijo con cierto interés.

-acaso, ¿estás diciéndome que quieres serlo?- pregunto abrazándolo por la espalda y atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo podría ser una "reina" si no tengo castillo?- dijo algo malcriado.

-construiré uno especialmente para ti, si así lo quieres.

-¿uno enorme?

-tan grande como una montaña. El castillo de tu rey humano no tendrá comparación.- dijo olfateando el cuello del castaño con algo de gula.

Las palabras de Hayato aceleraron el corazón de Stefan. ¡Él, rey consorte de un poblado entero! ¡Era su sueño anhelado! Por fin dejaría de ser el don nadie que lavaba los platos.

Pero… ¿qué clase de reino gobernaría? ¿Uno lleno de criaturas extrañas que en su vida había visto y que dudaba usaran ropajes de telas finas y delicadas? ¿Quién podría envidiarlo de casarse con una criatura del páramo? Aun si este era un atractivo y apuesto gobernante de sus propias tierras, era solo una criatura mágica que viva en las profundidades del bosque. Todo el reino –en especial sus compañeros de cuarto- se burlarían de él si se convertía en el rey consorte de un hada.

Amaba a Hayato, pero no deseaba terminar viviendo en una cueva húmeda y con olor a tierra, conviviendo día a día con elfos, duendes y demás criaturas que le desagradaban. Él se merecía mucho más, y lamentablemente dudaba que Hayato pudiera dárselo.

-Hayato… y-yo…- balbuceo, buscando las palabras correctas para el momento.- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Son soldados?- hacia el horizonte se veía como un gran ejército marchaba a paso medio hacia el páramo. Curioso, Stefan tomo su camisola arrugada, poniéndosela mientras observaba como los soldados se iban acercando.

-¡Hayato! ¡los soldados del rey…!- grito Diaval preocupado quien había volado con prisa hasta donde sabia se encontraba su señor, encontrándolo únicamente con el pantalón a medio abrochar y las botas puestas y con aquel humano castaño a su lado que mostraba su cuerpo sin vergüenza aun estando él presente.

-ya me di cuenta, Diaval.- dijo el hado. Su vista mucho más desarrollada que la de un humano, le permitía ver a una gran distancia, observando así como aquel rey humano, un hombre viejo que se había obsesionado con los poderes ocultos que existían en el páramo y que deseaba para su beneficio, encabezaba al ejército en su gran caballo blanco, envuelto en una pesada armadura.- Diaval.- llamo a su amigo.- quédate con Stefan.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunto el castaño.

-quédate con Diaval, Stefan.

-pero…

-yo intentare hablar con ese estúpido rey.- dijo extendiendo sus alas y emprendiendo vuelo hacia donde el ejército marchaba. Con un fuerte aleteo, Hayato se colocó enfrente del rey, deteniendo su marchar.- ¿¡que hacen tan cerca de mis tierras, humanos?!- dijo con un porte amenazante que asusto a más de un soldado entre las filas.

Sin embargo, el rey de barba blanca no se había intimidado. Desde que era un niño había escuchado historias escalofriantes acerca del protector del páramo y su terrible poder que podía hacer temblar la tierra misma.- ¡pero si solo es un mocoso!- dijo decepcionado, haciendo reír a sus soldados.

-¡tú y tus soldados no deberían estar aquí! Tus ancestros hicieron un pacto de paz con mi padre hace mucho tiempo. ¡Así que da la vuelta y macharte! ¡No tengo la intención de pelear contigo!

-un rey como YO, no seguirá las ordenes de una criatura inmunda como tu.- dijo el rey tirano con desprecio.- ¡arrodíllate ante tu rey! ¡Y júrame lealtad, monstruo!

-un humano egoísta y de corazón negro, ¡nunca! será mi rey.

-¡bastardo infeliz!- bramo el rey ofendido.- ¡mátenlo!- ordeno a su ejército, levantando su espada como señal.

El grito en coro de los soldados resonó por el campo, y con escudos, espadas y lanzas en mano, marcharon dispuestos a acabar con la criatura que había ofendido a su rey.

-¡criaturas del bosque! ¡Reúnanse a luchar conmigo!- Hayato clamo alzando sus brazos emanando su magia amarilla de ellas.- ¡ayúdenme a alejar a estos seres que solo quieren destruirnos!-con esa última plegaria, criaturas oscuras hechas de ramas y hojas nacieron. Su aspecto era tenebroso y con solo una de sus ramas podía arrojar a varios soldados al suelo.

La batalla comenzó y las criaturas oscuras obtuvieron la ventaja, lanzando a soldados inconscientes al suelo e intimidando a los que aún permanecía de pie con gruñidos salvajes.

El caballo del viejo rey, asustado por los fuertes vientos que las alas de Hayato producían, se levantó sobre sus dos patas tirando a su jinete.

Aturdido por el golpe que gran parte de su armadura absorbió, el rey enfadado tomo su espada, dispuesto a atacar a aquella criatura que se había negado a obedecerlo. Sus piernas daban largos pasos a pesar de su edad, esquivando a los soldados inconscientes que yacían en el suelo.

A solo unos cuantos metros de Hayato, blandió su espada apuntando directamente a su espalda, justo en donde el par de alas se unían.

Sin embargo, el agudo oído del hado lo previno del ataque a traición, moviendo sus alas con fuerza y partiendo la espada en dos. Dejando al humano indefenso y a merced de la criatura enojada.

-¡tú!- grito apuntando al rey con su dedo.- ¡lárgate ahora mismo!- ordeno tomando al humano del cuello, levantándolo varios centímetros del suelo.- ¡el páramo no te pertenece! ¡Ni ahora, ni nunca!- exclamo soltando con violencia el cuerpo del rey que jadeó tocando su cuello adolorido.- ¡si valoras tu vida y la de tus soldados, márchate!- manifestó volando de regreso al paramo, dejando a un rey humillado y sin más remedio que retirarse con vergüenza.

CONTINUARA…


	3. CAPITULO III

CAPITULO 3

-Tranquilízate, no sabes para que te ha llamado el rey. Quizás quiere que seas una de sus putas.- Stefan hablaba consigo mismo intentando calmarse.

Hace solo unos minutos se encontraba en la cocina lavando los trastos que se habían utilizado para el desayuno cuando fue interrumpido por la vieja cocinera quien le informo que dos guardias personales del rey lo esperaban en el pasillo. Sin demostrar el nervio que aquella noticia le causo, Stefan se limpió los restos de jabón que tenía en las manos en la vieja ropa que utilizaba para trabajar. Agradeciéndole a la mujer con una media sonrisa por avisarle, se dispuso a ir con aquellos hombres que lo buscaban.

Sin más información que: _"Su Majestad requiere su presencia en sus habitaciones de inmediato.",_ el castaño tuvo que ir junto a los soldados, aguantando con algo de vergüenza los cuchicheos que empezaban a escucharse sobre la razón del porque el rey quería verlo. Era bien sabido por la mayoría de los sirvientes que el rey "acogía" a algunos sirvientes para que lo atendieran personalmente de noche. Únicamente con alguna joya en el cuello mientras su cuerpo desnudo aseaba al rey con una fina franela.

"Son solo unas putas disfrazadas" – se había dicho siempre Stefan.

Él no deseaba ser la nueva puta del rey. Tenía ambiciones pero no quería conseguirlas abriéndose de piernas. No podía imaginarse desnudo en la cama de ese anciano que se hacía llamar su rey, con las piernas abiertas en espera de que metiera su vieja polla en él. ¡La sola idea le parecía repulsiva!

Stefan toco de nuevo su cuello nervioso. No había razones para pensar que ese era el motivo por el cual el rey quería verlo. Nunca antes se había topado con él a solas o a la lejanía y era imposible provocar algún deseo en alguien que nunca habías visto. Además, desde su fallida y humillante pelea con Hayato al intentar conquistar _"El Páramo",_ el rey había enfermado y no salía de sus habitaciones y mucho menos pedía la visita de alguna de sus putas.

Según la cocinera, aquel día, el rey había llegado mal herido y escupiendo maldiciones a cuanto sirviente se lo parara enfrente, siendo los médicos reales los únicos que pudieron acercársele. Aconsejándole que debía guardar reposo por varios días para facilitar su recuperación.

Stefan dudaba que Hayato hiriera de gravedad al rey. Su Hayato no era esa clase de criatura. Él había estado presente cuando el rey intento invadir _"El Páramo"._ Si bien, era cierto que se encontraba a una distancia considerable como para ver y escuchar con claridad, el hado le contó que había tratado dialogar de la mejor manera con el rey, el cual se negó y desencadeno dicha batalla. – _"Lo único que tiene herido es el orgullo"_ –le había dicho Hayato cuando le pregunto si había matado al rey.

Volviéndose a tocar el cuello, Stefan dio tres toques a la puerta hecha de la más fina madera del reino, entrando cuando la voz ronca y fuerte del rey se lo ordeno.

-¿Me mandó llamar, Su Majestad?- preguntó con respeto. Su cuerpo se mantenía quieto a unos centímetros de la puerta y con la mirada clavada en el suelo, temeroso de hacerlo enfadar si cometía la insolencia de mirarlo de frente sin su permiso.

-Así es.- la voz del rey volvió a sonar.- me han dicho que tu nombre es Stefan.- el rey se mantenía semi-acostado en su enorme cama, vistiendo únicamente una sencilla pero fina ropa para dormir y encima de ella una ligera bata roja. Cubriendo sus piernas con una costosa sabana de seda.

-Sí, Su Majestad.- contesto el castaño aun con la mirada en el suelo.

-Levanta el rostro y acércate.- ordeno el rey.- ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en el palacio?

-He trabajado en la cocina por 4 años, Su Majestad.- Stefan camino con pasos cortos hasta el pie de la cama con el rostro elevado como el rey se lo había ordenado.- abandone la granja en donde crecí para poder trabajar aquí.- agrego, consciente de que no era necesario aquel dato.

-Ya veo…- digo el viejo rey. Sus manos alisaron levemente la sabana que lo cubría, causando que el muchacho frente a él, se pusiera más nervioso.- quizás no lo sepas, Stefan, ya que eres muy joven.- tuteo al joven, rompiendo el silencio.- pero cuando ascendí al trono, hace ya bastantes décadas.- muy probable, antes de que el castaño naciera.- le prometí a mi pueblo que un día conquistaría _"El Páramo"_ y todos sus tesoros. Pero es algo que no he podido lograr.- dijo con cierta rabia, apretando con sus manos las sabanas que lo cubrían.

-Lo siento mucho, Su Majestad.

-Han llegado a mis oídos ciertos rumores acerca de ti.- dijo suavizando sus puños y acomodando mejor su cuerpo en la cama.

-¿De mí? ¿Qué clase de rumores serian para que Su Majestad esté interesado en la vida de su humilde sirviente?- aparto la mirada del rey en señal de respeto. Se estaba poniendo demasiado inquieto con esa conversación y eso, no le gustaba.

-Rumores que aseguran haberte visto entre los límites de nuestro reino con _"El Páramo".-_ Stefan sintió como su corazón latía con más velocidad ante lo que escuchaba.- y uno de mis guardias afirma haberte visto junto a la… criatura que protege ese lugar, en términos… bueno.- sonrió de lado.- bastantes cariñosos.

-¡Mi rey, yo nunca me atrevería a traicionarlo!- Stefan exclamo de inmediato, demostrando preocupación en su rostro. No deseaba sentir la ira del rey. No quería que lo consideraran un traidor, la pena por ello era la muerte.

-Jajajaja…- rio al ver el susto del joven al verse descubierto en su aventurita.- me importa muy poco si eres la piruja de ese monstruo.- dijo aun con una sonrisa en los labios.- pero gracias a tu amorío, me serás de mucha ayuda, Stefan.

-¿Yo? ¿En que podría ayudar a mi rey?- su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

-Quiero que acabes con esa criatura. Mátala para mi.- la voz de rey resonó en la lúgubre habitación que parecía más vacía y sin vida al no tener a una reina que la llenara de vida y alegría.- no será difícil para ti hacer lo que te pido. Esa criatura está caliente por tu cuerpo, te desea. Su mente esta nublada por la lujuria de tu desnudes, Nunca se esperara que le claves una daga en el pecho. Nunca sospechara de ti.

-P-Pero mi rey…- balbuceo sin saber muy bien que decir. Esto debía ser un mal sueño. ¿En verdad el rey le estaba pidiéndole que matara a Hayato? ¿Hasta ese punto había llegado la obsesión del rey para con " _El Páramo"_ , que solicitaba la ayuda de un doncel?

-¡Hazlo, Stefan!- grito con desesperación el rey, moviendo bruscamente su cuerpo hacia delante, desarreglando las sabanas.- ¡eres el único que puede hacerlo! ¡Hazlo por mí, por tu rey!

-M-Mi rey, y-yo…

-Si haces lo que te pido, te podrás casar con mi hijo.- tentó el anciano. Un matrimonio siempre convencía hasta el doncel más difícil. Los donceles jóvenes vivían obsesionados con el día de su boda, con ser desposados por un adinerado y apuesto hombre que los sacara de la precaria casa de sus padres y les complaciera hasta el menor de sus caprichos.

Y mejor partido que su hijo, no podía haber.

El príncipe Henry era un buen mozo y heredero al trono que por desgracia –o fortuna del rey en esos momentos- había enviudado hace ya algunos años en un trágico accidente a caballo. La caída desde esa altura había apagado la vida del príncipe consorte, dejando a un pequeño de cinco años con el dolor de no volver a ver a su padre doncel otra vez. El príncipe Henry se había negado a casarse otra vez por el dolor que aún le causaba la pérdida de su amor. Pero el anciano rey sabía que su hijo seguiría sus órdenes y desposaría a Stefan si se lo ordenaba.

-Soy un hombre viejo, Stefan. Si pudiera yo mismo acabar con esa criatura lo haría.- recordó brevemente su humillante derrota.- el día en que mis ojos se cierren para siempre se acerca y en cuanto eso suceda, mi hijo será el nuevo rey y tu.- señalo al castaño con su dedo índice.- podrías ser el nuevo rey consorte de este reino. ¡Mata a esa criatura y te daré tu recompensa! ¡Lo juro!

El inicio de una tragedia y el ciclo del destino habían dado inicio con el último bramido del rey.

La noche comenzaba a cubrir el cielo y el bosque se mantenía tranquilo, únicamente con el ruido del aire chocar contra los árboles.

A lo lejos, un caballo con su jinete se habían internado en el bosque, alejándose considerablemente del camino y de la vista de cualquiera que merodeara a esas horas.

El caballo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás cuando Stefan bajo de su lomo, siendo tranquilizado con una caricia gentil. La capucha de su gruesa, abrigada y larga capa había caído descubriendo sus castaños cabellos y si alguien pudiera verlo, habría encontrado la cara del joven llena de angustia e indecisión.

Una parte de Stefan, de su cordura, le decía que aún era momento de largarse muy lejos, hasta donde el rey y su furia –por no obedecer sus órdenes-, no lo encontraran nunca. Quizás junto a Hayato quien lo protegería de cualquier mal. Sin embargo otra parte de él, le decía que tomara aquella oportunidad que se le ofrecía, lo cual le llevaba a estar justo en donde estaba, a unos minutos de donde siempre se encontraba con su hado, a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría su vida y la de terceros para siempre.

Soltando un largo y pesado suspiro que se llevó la mitad de su alma, Stefan desato la cadena que sujetaba la canasta del arnés del caballo. La tomo en sus manos, abriéndola y contemplando brevemente la comida que él mismo había preparado y guardado con un plan entre manos.

Volvió a cerrar la canasta con cierto afán. La mano libre que no cargaba la canasta, coloco la capucha de nuevo en su cabeza para protegerse del frio viento que comenzaba a soplar y sentirse con fuerza. Con el corazón latiendo nervioso, Stefan camino hacia la colina en donde sabía, encontraría a Hayato.

-¡Hayato!- grito con fuerza el nombre del hado.- ¡Soy yo, Stefan!- por un instante, deseo que Hayato no lo escuchara y así poder irse con la excusa de no haberlo encontrando. Una patética excusa que le daría tiempo.

Sin embargo aquel deseo desesperado no se cumplió.

En pocos minutos, Hayato llego volando, aterrizando detrás de Stefan, produciendo una fuerte ventisca al acomodar sus alas.

-¿A que debo tu visita?- pregunto el hado al oído del chico. Sus fuertes brazos envolvieron el cuerpo de Stefan, cubriéndolo un poco del frio que comenzaba a sentirse y que la capa del joven no lograba aminorar demasiado.

-¿Acaso necesito una razón para venir a verte?- el castaño contesto con otra pregunta al no tener una respuesta para la primera. No podía decirle que estaba ahí para matarlo.- Yo solo…- apoyo su cabeza en el cuerpo del más alto, sintiendo el calor que Hayato emanaba y que lo hacía sentir un poco más cálido y en paz.- solo quería verte…- dijo en un tono necesitado. Su cuerpo se giró levemente, atrapando los labios del pelinegro al levantarse sobre la punta de sus pies. Stefan movió sus labios despacio, deslizando con cuidado sus labios sobre los de Hayato quien le correspondía de la misma manera, tierna y suavemente.- necesitaba sentir tus labios…

-¿Estas bien?- aparentemente Stefan se encontraba normal, nada fuera de lo común, pero _"un no sé qué" l_ e hizo pensar a Hayato que quizás algo andaba mal.

-Por supuesto. Solo pensé que podríamos tener una agradable cena juntos.- levanto la canasta que aun llevaba en la mano y la cual le impedía abrazar a Hayato como deseaba.

Stefan sabía que matar a Hayato no sería fácil. Si un grupo de soldados entrenados no había podido lograrlo. ¿Qué esperanzas tenia él siendo un doncel?

No tenía fuerza pero si inteligencia y astucia.

Desde un principio había descartado el veneno. Hayato le había dicho una vez que la mayoría de los venenos, incluso los que podían matar a un humano en minutos o bien hacerlo agonizar durante días, a hadas como él, no les causaba ni el menor daño.

Era por eso que un par de horas antes, Stefan había ido con la mayoría de sus ahorros bien guardados entre su ropa, con la curandera que vivía fuera del pueblo. Era una mujer misteriosa y temida por muchos por sus remedios que eran capaces de enloquecer sin remedio al hombre más cuerdo. Stefan sabía que con ella encontraría un tónico que hiciera hervir en deseo la sangre de cualquier varón.

Su cuerpo y el deseo que Hayato sentía por él, era el único recurso que tenía y del cual tomaría ventaja. Tal y como lo dijera el rey.

- _"¿Lo dejara inconsciente después de?… ya sabe.- el castaño pregunto a la mujer de mediana edad que molía algunas hiervas en la mesa.- "porque necesito que no se despierte con nada".- dijo mientras observaba con detalle el frasquito que contenía un tónico color café._

 _-"En ese caso…"- la mujer dejo lo piedra con la que molía las hiervas sobre la mesa y se encamino a unas repisas del fondo de la cabaña. Busco entre una gran cantidad de frascos hasta que encontró el indicado.- "utiliza este".- le extendió al castaño un frasco con un líquido más oscuro.- "dejara a tu hombre completamente noqueado a los minutos de que su polla haya expulsado su esencia y no despertara hasta horas después cuando el efecto del tónico pase. Ni el ruido ni dolor más agudo podrá despertarlo.- dijo la curandera con seguridad. Miles de muchachitos acudían a ella por sus remedios milagrosos. Muchachos como el castaño que lo más probable era que fuera alguna puta que deseaba obtener algunas monedas de más sin ser descubierto._

 _A ella no le importaba para que usaran sus tónicos siempre y cuando le pagaran por ellos._

 _-"¿Esta segura?"_

 _-"Por supuesto".- sonrió entregándole el frasco a Stefan.- "solo asegúrate de que tu hombre se corra y el tónico hará el resto".- dijo con el mismo tono seguro de antes._

 _-"Entonces me lo llevo".- dijo decidido, sacando de su ropa las monedas necesarias que cubrirían el pago del tónico._

 _-"Solo una cosa más".- la mujer comento al recibir el dinero que se había guardado en el seno.- "te recomiendo que lo mezcles con un poco de vino o con la comida. Tiene un sabor un poco amargo que podrían alertar al hombre en cuestión. Los sabores dulces son perfectos para ocultarlo"._

Siguiendo el consejo de la curandera, Stefan mezclo el líquido en una botella de vino –que tomara a hurtadillas de la cocina real- y en la comida dulzona que se había encargado de preparar al medio día.

Hayato no disfrutaba mucho de la comida que los humanos ingerían, no por su mal sabor –debía admitir que era deliciosa- si no por los _"extraños"_ efectos que algunas de ellas –sobre todo las bebidas- lograban causarle después de ingerirlas. Recordaba que en su juventud y durante sus aventuras lejos de los ojos protectores de Diaval, había bebido aquel raro líquido de olor fuerte que los humanos varones –y algunos donceles coquetos- disfrutaban tanto beber. Para él, su sabor era bastante potente y nada agradable cuando lo tragaba y este le dejaba una sensación caliente en la garganta la cual estaba acostumbrada al sabor dulzón de las frutas que en " _El Páramo"_ crecían y que al él tanto le gustaban.

A pesar de eso, Hayato comió sin queja la comida que Stefan le ofrecía y se habia tomado la molestia de prepararle.

-¿Te gusto?- Stefan pregunto mientras comía un pedazo de panque que se habia encargado no tuviera el tónico. Sería muy sospechoso si no comia nada.

-Mucho. Todo estuvo delicioso.- dijo dándole otro sorbo a la bebida con sabor a bayas.

-Veo que te gusto el vino.- comento el castaño al ver que el vaso que Hayato sostenía estaba vacío. Con una sonrisa, tomo la botella de vino y con un movimiento coqueto, subió sobre el regazo del hado, llenando de nuevo el vaso.

-Es dulce y delicioso.- dio un trago.- como tu…- Hayato comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo caliente, excitado. El mas mínimo roce con el cuerpo de Stefan lo hacían ponerse duro y deseoso de tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, desnudo y retorciéndose de placer.- se mi reina… y vive conmigo en " _El Páramo"-_ soltó de repente sobre los labios del doncel. No sabía si era por el vino que había bebido o por su anhelo extremo de tener a Stefan a su lado para siempre.

Stefan sintió un espasmo en su pecho. ¿Por qué diablos tenía que decirle eso esa misma noche?

Sin responderle, Stefan beso con necesidad los labios de Hayato, botando al suelo la casi vacía botella de vino al enredar sus brazos en el cuello del hado y así profundizar el beso mientras baja sus caderas hasta golpear sus glúteos con la dura entrepierna de Hayato. Ansiaba sentir por última vez las manos del pelinegro acariciar su cuerpo desnudo mientras lo follaba con pasión.

Su lengua se quedó sumisa ante la de Hayato que se movía posesivo y dominante en un beso lujurioso que mezclaba sus sabores. Al parecer el tónico estaba haciendo efecto porque Hayato lo besaba con mucha más pasión que de costumbre y sus manos lo desnudaban con desesperación arrancándole la ropa.

-Amghh…- un gemido escapo de los labios del Stefan, sus caderas se habían comenzado a mover en círculos sobre el bulto que lo golpeaba desde abajo, calentándolo más de la cuenta. Él no había tomado el tónico pero se sentía igual de excitado. Necesitaba que lo tomaran, que le rompieran el culo entre agresivas embestidas que hicieran salir sus fluidos y empaparan sus glúteos.

Sus manos se habían movido traviesas bajando hasta el pecho, desabrochando y quitando la ropa que le impedía acariciar con libertad aquel pecho marchado y libre de vello. A Stefan le encantaba sentir bajo sus manos los músculos de Hayato. Ser envuelto por aquellos brazos y alas fuertes que le hacían creer mientras estaba entre ellos, que la maldad en el mundo no existía.

Con el paso de los años, Stefan se había acostumbrado a las alas de Hayato que parecían tener vida propia. En un principio pensaba que eran demasiado frágiles o estorbosas como para que el hado pudiera hacerle el amor sin que _"esas cosas"_ se interpusieran. Pero ahora ya no le preocupaban. Podía abrazarlo sin miedo y disfrutar de las caricias que el pelinegro le daba en su trasero. Sus glúteos eran amasados con fuerza por las manos del más alto. Las estrujaba con morbo para después colar sus dedos largos entre sus nalgas y rozar su agujero.

Para Hayato el cuerpo de Stefan siempre había sido seductor y deseable pero en estos momentos le parecía aún más. Ansiaba enterrarse en ese par de nalgas y perforar su agujero. Preñarlo, marcarlo como suyo y que todo _"El Páramo"_ viera la _"hermosa reina_ " que tenía.

Sus manos acariciaban con deseo el cuerpo del castaño, apartando con algo de fuerza la ropa, bajando hasta ese par de carnosos glúteos y amasarlos con fuerza, haciendo gemir al doncel. Besaba con hambre su cuello, atreviéndose a morderlo y dejar a su paso pequeñas marcas rojizas que después lamia con gula solo para volver a morderlas después.

Su cabeza no pensaba más que en follar con desespero el agujero de Stefan, hacerlo gemir hasta que quedara afónico y lleno de su esperma caliente y fértil.

-H-Hayato… ya no aguanto…- decía el castaño entre gemidos y besos.- necesito q-que me tomes…- sus mano desabrocharon con impaciencia el pantalón del hado, únicamente lo suficiente para sacar el miembro duro y punzante que ya se marcaba atreves de la tela.- Follame, mi amor… follame…- pedía con la voz excitada. Sus manos masajeaban el falo del hado con fuerza, apretando entre sus dedos el glande y parte del tronco.

La propia polla de Stefan se encontraba dura y necesitada de algunas caricias que lo ayudaran a calmarse un poco pero sabía que no habría necesidad de pajearse si Hayato lo follaba como solo él sabía hacerlo. Solo Hayato podía hacer que se corriera sin tocarse.

Con un gruñido que se escapó con un gemido, Hayato levanto levemente el cuerpo del doncel para que su verga quedara entre las nalgas del joven. Sus manos abrieron con lascivia el par de glúteos para que su glande rozara el ano del castaño, tentando un poco antes de encajarse con fuerza entre su carne.

-¡Ahh!- Stefan gimió. Sus caderas habían sido bajadas con fuerza, empalándose de un golpe el miembro del hado.- ¡Hayato!- sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del pelinegro, gimiendo sin parar mientras sus caderas subían y bajaban en constantes y energéticas embestidas.- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Así… sigue, si!- gemía moviendo él mismo su cuerpo. Quería seguir sintiendo aquel pene en su interior que lo hacía empaparse de fluidos y volvía a su agujero vicioso y adicto a la verga.

La cara de Hayato transmitía completo placer. Le excitaba tanto ver a Stefan con sus cabellos castaños despeinados y algo sudados, gimiendo su nombre entre embestidas que el mismo controlaba con los movimientos frenéticos que su cadera daba para enterrarse más profundo en el apretado y tibio agujero de Stefan.

-¡Hayato, me vengo! ¡Me vengo! ¡Ahhg!- Stefan grito en medio de sus gemidos. Su esencia salió en pequeños chorritos entre sus vientres, dejándolo más que satisfecho.

El orgasmo del castaño contrajo sus paredes anales, apretujando la verga que aún se movía en su interior. Pronto potentes chorros de semen caliente llenaron la cavidad del doncel.

Era la primera vez que el hado disfrutaba de aquella forma un orgasmo. Muchas veces se había corrido por los movimientos del cuerpo del castaño. Pero en esta ocasión había sido… diferente, mágico.

Con la llegada de su orgasmo, el corazón y respiración de Hayato comenzaron a calmarse, dejando de lado la gran cantidad de adrenalina que llenaba su cuerpo. Su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extremadamente cansado y sin meditarlo, se fue recostando sobre la hierba aun con el cuerpo de Stefan entre sus brazos.

Al cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido, estaba dándole permiso al destino para hacer de las suyas.

Lo veía dormir. Tan profunda y despreocupadamente sobre la hierba.

Hacía más de una hora que Stefan se había apartado del cuerpo inconsciente del Hayato. Se había cambiado y había guardado todo de vuelta a la canasta, incluso se había molestado en arreglar el pantalón del pelinegro metiendo su flácido miembro de vuelta entre la tela. Pero ya era hora de terminar lo que había venido a hacer.

De su bota saco una daga. Su filo brillo con la luz de la luna.

Con un temblor en la mano, Stefan acerco la daga al cuello expuesto de Hayato. Un solo movimiento y le rebanaría la garganta y acabaría con todo.

-No puedo…- aparto la daga con prisa.- No puedo… ¡maldición!- grito bajito frustrado.

¿A quién engañaba? No podía acabar con la vida de Hayato, con la vida del hombre que –quisiera o no admitir-, amaba. Una sonrisa irónica adorno su rostro. Amaba a Hayato pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar una vida a su lado, entre criaturas que despreciaba y viviendo en una cueva con olor a tierra.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba desde que tenía 16 años y le entregara su primer beso. Lo amaba pero deseaba lo que el rey le había prometido. Anhelaba ser rey consorte y dormir entre sabanas de seda, bañarse con esencias costosas traídas de países lejanos, pero sobre todo, ansiaba dejar de ser un don nadie.

¿Cómo obtener eso sin acabar con la vida de Hayato?

Entre sus cavilaciones, su dedo toco algo suave, descubriendo que únicamente que se trataba de las plumas de las alas de Hayato. Su mente trabajo a mil por hora, haciendo uso de la inteligencia que lo había salvado en más de un embrollo.

El rey le había ordenado matar a Hayato pero nunca le pidió una prueba que verificara dicha muerte. ¿Y su le llevaba dicha prueba sin la necesidad de asesinar a nadie? Era posible, y aquellas enormes alas era la respuesta a su problema. Si le cortaba las alas a Hayato, podría " _probarle"_ al rey que había cumplido con sus órdenes y su Hayato seguiría con vida. Sin alas, pero con vida.

Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

Había visto –y tocado- muchas veces ese par de alas mientras se bañaban en el rio o bien, descansando tras hacer el amor. Le crecían justo en los omoplatos y era seguro que una gruesa capa de musculo las unía. ¿Cómo desprendería esa parte del cuerpo y sin que Hayato se despertara por el dolor?

En ese momento el cerebro de Stefan recordó.

-El hierro…- susurro demasiado bajito. El hierro quemada a las hadas. Les destrozaba piel y musculo si se dejaba por demasiado tiempo.

Su cuerpo se movió rápido hasta la canasta que guardaba los trastos sucios. Sus manos hurgaron el fondo de la canasta, encontrando la cadena hecha de hierro con la que había sujetado la cesta al arnés del caballo y había guardado ahí al adentrarse en el bosque.

Solo era cuestión de envolver las alas con la cadena justo en donde estas nacían. Estas se desprenderían y todo habría terminado. Pero nuevamente algo frustro sus planes. Era claro que eso dolería. No podría ser tan rápido y hacerlo antes de que Hayato despertara por el dolor.

-Maldición…- de nuevo un obstáculo en sus planes.- pero la curandera dijo que…- dejo sus palabras al viento. Si lo que la mujer le había dicho era cierto, Hayato no tendría que despertar debido al tónico que ingiriera con el vino y la comida.

Esperando que la mujer no le mintiera, Stefan volteo con cuidado el cuerpo de Hayato hasta dejarlo boca abajo y con las alas completamente expuestas.

Era ahora o nunca.

Dejo que un suspiro saliera de sus labios y sus ojos miraron en diferentes direcciones en busca de alguien indeseable como aquel molesto cuervo que sabía lo detestaba. Cuando se convenció de que no había nadie, se subió sobre el cuerpo del hado. Sus dedos tentaron alrededor de cada ala para más o menos saber en dónde debía colocar la cadena y no lastimar de más a Hayato.

Una vez estuviera listo, tomo la cadena y decidido envolvió la circunferencia de la ala derecha con ella. En el instante en que el hierro toco la piel de Hayato, esta comenzó a quemarse. La cadena comenzó a hundirse entre la piel y el musculo conforme pasaban los minutos y la presión de Stefan aumentaba. Solo un esfuerzo más y la extremidad con plumas quedo separada de la espalda de Hayato. La sangre comenzó a emanar con cierta abundancia, cayendo en gruesos hilos rojos.

De la misma manera que con la primera, Stefan envolvió con la cadena la ala izquierda y la desprendió. Una vez que tuviera ambas alas en su poder, las envolvió con su capa. No las cubría por completo pero le sería más fácil transportarlas de esa manera hasta el castillo.

-Perdóname…- le dijo a Hayato que seguía inconsciente e ignorante de lo que sucedía.- Perdóname… perdóname…- acaricio sus cabellos negros.- Te amo, Hayato.- limpio con rudeza las lágrimas que comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.- Te amo…- con cuidado, dejo en una de las manos del hado el collar hecho con aquella piedra que un día intento robar y que llevaba guardada en el interior de la capa.- Te amo…- dijo una última vez, depositando un beso en los labios dela criatura antes de marcharse rumbo al castillo.

Cuando Stefan llego al castillo ya casi amanecía y a pesar de la hora, exigió ver al rey, argumentando a los guardias que custodiaban los aposentos de Su Majestad, que tenía algo muy importante que entregarle al rey en persona.

No muy convencidos y mirándose el uno al otro, los guardias le ordenaron a Stefan que esperara afuera mientras ellos le preguntaban al rey si podía recibirlo. Los guardias salieron en breve diciéndole al castaño que podía entrar y ver al rey.

Sin darle las gracias, Stefan entro con el "paquete" que arrastraba desde kilómetros atrás.

El rey lo vio entrar desde su cama y aunque se encontraba algo molesto por la insolencia del joven por despertarlo, aquella molestia se desvaneció cuando el muchacho arrojara con la poca fuerza que le quedaba el paquete que venía envuelto en tela.

-He cumplido con lo que me ordeno… y aquí está la prueba de ello…- dijo con voz cansada y con algo de sudor en la frente que limpio con la manga de su ropa.

El rey algo incrédulo, se acercó y con cautela retiro la tela. Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados al contemplar las inconfundibles alas de aquella criatura que odia con todo su ser por haberlo humillado.

-Bien hecho, hijo.- dijo complacido.- has hecho lo que un varón no pudo y serás recompensado. Cumpliré mi palabra y te casaras con mi hijo.

-Gracias, Su Majestad.- dijo aun sin poder creerlo. ¡Lo había logrado! Seria rey y tendría lo que siempre había querido. Riquezas y lujos.

Sin embargo mientras Stefan inspeccionaba la habitación que ocuparía hasta el día de la boda, oliendo cada jabón que se encontraba en el baño y disfrutaba de la suavidad de su cama, en " _El Páramo",_ un grito de dolor y desesperación despertaba a sus habitantes.


	4. CAPITULO IV

CAPITULO 4

Apenas amanecía cuando un dolor punzante despertó a Hayato de su inconciencia. El dolor viajaba por toda su espalda como si agujas calientes lo perforaran, haciéndose más intenso el dolor justo en donde sus alas crecían.

Un grito de dolor salió de sus labios al extender su brazo por encima de su cabeza, hacia su espalda. El más mínimo movimiento le causaba escozor. Su mano se manchó de sangre aun tibia que bajaba por su pecho, pigmentando de carmín su pantalón y el suelo en que estaba recostado. Sus dedos únicamente palpaban la humedad de la sangre y además, algo más en donde se suponía debía estar sus alas que no pudo identificar. Era blando y caliente.

Pese al dolor, Hayato giro su cabeza para intentar encontrar el origen de la sangre. El mundo se detuvo unos instantes para el hado cuando sus ojos observaron su espalda y no encontraron sus alas. No veía aquellas enormes y fuertes alas que le ayudaban a volar a grandes velocidades entre las colinas de _**El Páramo**_. Ya no estaban. Habían desaparecido y en su lugar solo quedaba carne expuesta y lacerada que alguna vez unió sus extremidades.

El miedo y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer lo invadió, descargando su frustración y dolor en un grito desconsolador que llego a varios rincones de _**El Páramo**_.

Diaval realizaba una pequeña inspección mañanera por _**El Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_. A esa hora tan temprano el lugar estaba tan vacío que podía relajarse sin problemas escuchando el agua del rio.

No esperaba encontrarse con nadie, por eso le sorprendió ver a un joven elfo –que coincidencia o no- era el mismo con el que coqueteaba desde las últimas semanas. El chico era una hermosura. Poseía un cabello corto pero tan rubio como los rayos del sol que intensificaban lo blanco de su piel. Sus ojos eran grandes y expresivos, de un hermoso color miel que hacían juego con su nariz levemente respingadita que quedaba a la perfección con su rostro. Pero su cuerpo… Dios, su cuerpo era lo que más le gustaba a Diaval, sobretodo ese par de glúteos redondos y carnosos que rebotaban deliciosamente con cada pasito que el elfo daba.

En más de una ocasión, Diaval imagino ese par de glúteos rebotando sobre su pelvis mientras el muchacho lo cabalgaba con fuerza, empalándose su miembro hasta el fondo.

Era bien sabido por todos en _**El Páramo**_ que Diaval era un rompe corazones innato. Nunca se le había conocido una pareja estable. Sus relaciones era de una sola noche o si se obsesionaba con el trasero de su conquista, de un par de semanas.

-"Esta es mi naturaleza. Soy libre como un ave."- Diaval siempre decía cada vez que Seigi –el padre de Hayato- lo regañaba por haberle roto el corazón a otro joven.

Simplemente, Diaval no podía evitarlo.

Como no podía evitar tener en esos momentos a aquel elfito rubio sobre él, escondidos tras unos arbustos espesos que le brindaba la privacidad para devorar su boca con pasión mientras sus manos descubrían el trasero del elfo.

-D-Diaval…- gimió el elfito fértil sobre los labios del pelinegro. Podía sentir sus glúteos ser manoseados por esas enormes manos masculinas y llenas de experiencia. Les gustaba sentirlas moverse por todas sus nalgas, apretándolas con lujuria mientras su cuello era marcado por los besos posesivos de Diaval.

Probablemente Diaval habría seguido con sus caricias hasta dejar al elfito desnudo y con el culo tan empinado y listo para recibir su polla dura, fallándolo duro y sin contemplaciones hasta rociar su próstata con su esencia. Probablemente lo habría hecho de no haber escuchado aquel grito lleno de angustia y desesperación que identifico inmediatamente como de Hayato.

-¿Q-Que fue eso...?- pregunto el elfito con el placer marcado en su rostro. Su piel quemaba ansiosa por sentir las manos de Diaval en todo su cuerpo, tocando partes que nunca antes nadie habían tocado.

-Hayato…- pronuncio en un susurro con la mirada lejos del cuerpo del elfo. Sin delicadeza, aparto el cuerpo del muchacho y sin despedirse, se marchó convertido en cuervo para ir en busca de _**Su Señor.**_

Sus oídos condujeron a sus alas hasta un poco más allá de donde los territorios de _**El Páramo**_ terminaban, justo en uno de los lugares en donde Hayato solía encontrarse con aquel humano que no lograba caerle bien del todo.

Con horror observo aun desde el aire a Hayato tendido en el suelo mal herido.

-¡Hayato! ¡Dios!- exclamo con la preocupación marcada en su voz y rostro. Se había convertido tan aprisa en humano que algunas plumas negras aun volaban a su alrededor.- ¡¿Qué te sucedió?!- Diaval se quedó sin palabras al ver al chico que quería y cuidaba como a un hijo, un hermano, ahí tirado con semejantes heridas en la espalda.

-D-Diaval… D-Diaval…- Hayato jadeó buscando con desespero a la única familia que conocía.- D-Diaval… mis alas…-estiro su mano hasta el piel del hombre-cuervo quien se había arrodillado a su lado para socorrerlo.- ¿q-que tienen…? D-dime que están ahí, Diaval… n-no puedo sentirlas…- Hayato se negaba a aceptar la realidad que el mismo había visto.

-tranquilízate, Hayato. Todo estará bien.- evadió la pregunta. En estos momentos no era oportuno alterar más a Hayato quien estaba en shock y con la adrenalina a tope.

-M-Mis alas, Diaval… d-dime que están ahí…

-Hayato…

-N-No… ¡no! ¡No!- grito con desesperación. Diaval nunca evadía una pregunta. Siempre era honesto, demasiado a decir verdad. Si no le respondía era porque…- ¡no! ¡Diaval, dime que están ahí!- tomo desesperado la mano de Diaval.- por favor…- sentía demasiado dolor. Pensar lo agitaba.- ayúdame, Diaval… ayúdame…- fue lo último que pudo articular antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Diaval no tenía tiempo para averiguar cuanto tiempo llevaba Hayato en ese lugar, ni que tan serias –aunque era obvio- eran sus heridas. Si seguía perdiendo el tiempo, _ **El Páramo**_ se quedaría sin protector y él sin un amigo. Debía llevar a Hayato a la villa más cercana.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Diaval coloco a Hayato en su espalda y con el paso más rápido que podía dar, llevo a su amigo a la aldea de los elfos del norte. Ellos lo ayudarían.

Nacil, uno de los elfos médicos de la villa de los elfos del norte, bebía té mientras leía algunos diarios medicinales que su padre fértil había escrito. Su familia llevaba generaciones estudiando y poniendo en uso los poderes curativos de las plantas y otros elementos que crecían en _**El Páramo**_.

Él como miembro de esa familia, debía seguir sus pasos y era un destino que le gustaba cumplir. Desde pequeño le había gustado ver a sus padres preparar tónicos y separar y clasificar hierbas que eran capaces de aliviar una gran cantidad de enfermedades y dolores. Y en cuanto tuvo la edad adecuada para comenzar a aprender el arte de la medicina elfica, supo que eso era lo que quería hacer para el resto de su vida.

Ahora sus padre se habían marchado con la madre naturaleza y él se encargaba de la salud de la mayoría de los habitantes en la villa y un poco a su pesar, del cuidado y entrenamiento de su hermano menor, Fiwë. Amaba a su hermano pero ciertamente el elfo que ya era un adulto desde hace un par de días, no ponía de su parte para aprender a ser un buen médico. Se quejaba todo el tiempo de lo aburrido que era aprender tanto sobre plantas y siempre buscaba cualquier pretexto para escabullirse de sus tareas.

Nacil comenzaba a pensar que Fiwë no tenía futuro como médico.

En eso pensaba el elfo cuando Diaval entro como tornado en su choza, espantándolo y haciendo que tirara un poco de su té de hierbas florares sobre los diarios que leía. Estaba a punto de recriminarle y echar de su choza al desconsiderado pelinegro, pero el cuerpo débil y sangrante de _**El Señor de todo El Páramo**_ sobre su espalda le hizo retractarse.

-necesito tu ayuda, Nacil…-dijo entre jadeos el hombre-cuervo.

De inmediato y manteniendo la calma, Nacil guio a Diaval hasta una de las habitaciones que había de más en su choza, ordenándole al pelinegro que colocara a Hayato boca abajo sobre la cama mientras él se lavaba las manos.- ¿Qué le sucedió?- el elfo pregunto mientras revisaba con cuidado las heridas del hado.

-no lo sé. Lo encontré así esta mañana.- dijo observando atentamente como Nacil revisaba a _**S**_ _ **u Señor**_.- ¿está muy grave?- pregunto con cierto temor al ver el rostro que ponía el elfo.

-tiene quemada la piel…- pronuncio colocando algunos paños húmedos para tratar de limpiar la sangre y poder ver mejor la profundidad de la herida.- maldición… Diaval, necesito que traigas agua del _**rio de las joyas brillantes**_.- sus manos aplicaban fuerza sobre la espalda del hado para evitar que siguiera fluyendo la hemorragia. La única forma de detenerla era con la magia que esas joyas le daban al agua del rio.- ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Ya!- le grito al hombre que se había quedado estético del otro lado de la cama.- ¡y si ves a mi hermano, dile que lo necesito!- exclamo esperando que Diaval lo hubiera escuchado.

Fiwë caminaba refunfuñando palabras sin sentido. Se sentía un poco humillado por la forma en que Diaval lo había tratado esta mañana. Lo había dejado como a una puta con los pantalones debajo, el trasero manoseado y tan caliente como una. Fiwë pensaba que su relación con el Diaval iba por buen camino, que el pelinegro lo deseaba tanto como él. Pensaba que esta mañana, en medio de esos matorrales, Diaval lo tomaría y se llevaría su virginidad y lo haría todo un doncel adulto.

-quizás no me ama…-dijo el elfito con pesimismo.

Sus manos sujetaron con fuerza el jarrón que contenía un poco de agua del _**rio de las joyas brillantes**_ que había recogido tras su "humillación". De nuevo se había escapado de las lecciones de su hermano y seguramente cuando llegara a casa, le esperaba un largo sermón que lo haría bostezar. Por eso había recogido esa agua, para intentar calmar a su hermano. El humor de Nacil siempre mejoraba cuando le regalaban algo medicinal.

Apenas iba a convertirse en cuervo cuando Diaval vio a Fiwë acercare a la choza. Con rapidez y alborotando un poco la tierra bajo sus pies, Diaval corrió hacia el elfo que se asustó al verlo frente a él.

-¡Diaval!- dijo entre sorprendido y contento de volver a verlo. Quizás venía a pedirle disculpas.- creí que…

-¡deja la charla para después!- el pelinegro interrumpió al elfo. No deseaba ser grosero pero la situación lo ameritaba.- tu hermano te necesita. Hirieron a Hayato y necesito ir _**al rio de las joyas brillantes**_ por agua.

-¿al rio?- medio murmuro mientras procesaba la información.- ¡yo vengo de allá! ¡Y traigo agua!- le enseño el jarrón en sus manos.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Diaval jalo el cuerpo de Fiwë hacia la choza. El muchacho había llegado en el momento justo. Probablemente había salvado la vida de Hayato.

-se recuperara ¿verdad?- Diaval pregunto sin despegar la vista de las manos de Nacil quien se dedicaba a remojar la espalda de Hayato con el agua curativa.

-debemos ser pacientes. El agua está haciendo su trabajo.- dijo el elfo que ahora llevaba su rubio y largo cabello amarrado en una coleta baja que le facilitaba hacer su trabajo con mayor eficiencia al no tener algún cabello en la cara que le dificultara la visión.

Nacil vio de rojo a Diaval que permanecía sentado en una silla del otro lado de la cama, pensativo pero sin despegar la vista de sus movimientos. Él sabía lo mucho que Diaval quería a Hayato y lo difícil que era para él, verlo en ese estado, mutilado y con la carne expuesta.

El elfo sentía un enorme coraje y odio hacia quien o quienes le habían hecho eso a Hayato. Lo habían quemado con saña, destrozándole de la piel de su espalda solo para conseguir sus alas. ¡Que la madre naturaleza se los tragara!

-será difícil para él adaptarse sin sus alas…- Nacil comento mientras dejaba de lado los paños húmedos y tomaba algunos vendajes. Las heridas ya no sangraban pero aun no cerraban del todo. Necesitaría aplicar agua curativa un par de veces más.

-Hayato es fuerte.

-lo sé. En cuanto se recupere, deberá darte las gracias.- la voz del elfo sonaba más calmada ahora que Hayato se encontraba fuera de peligro.- le salvaste la vida.- con cuidado comenzó a vendar la espalda del hado.- si no lo hubieras encontrado, Hayato habría muerto.

-está vivo gracias a ti.- comento Diaval, acercándose al elfo que terminaba de vendar al hado.

-yo solo limpie sus heridas. Si hay que dar crédito a alguien es al _**rio de las joyas brillantes**_ y a Fiwë que trago el agua.- dijo algo nervioso el elfo. Tener tan cerca a Diaval le hacía recordar los tiempos en que gemía por sus caricias. Nacil sacudió la cabeza, no era momento para pensar en eso. Él había puesto fin a esa "relación" hace mucho tiempo.

Al terminar de vendar a Hayato, el elfo tomo el resto de las vendas y gasas –que había en el pequeño mueblecito junto a la cama- junto con los paños húmedos.

-iré a preparar un tónico para la fiebre y para que las infecciones no hagan de las suyas.- dijo con voz tranquila, echándole un ojo a Hayato antes de salir de la habitación, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual con Diaval.

-¿esa es tu forma de evitarme?- Diaval salió casi enseguida detrás de Nacil.

-yo no te evito.- dijo tranquilo el elfo aunque con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.- hace años que deje de hacerlo.- mientras hablaba, sacaba diferentes hierbas que estaban guardadas en algunos frascos sobre unas repisas en la cocina.

-sabes…- Diaval se acercó y recargó su cuerpo sobre el pequeño fregadero que no tenía ni un plato sucio.- aún recuerdo la última noche que…

-¡ni te atrevas a decirlo!- advirtió el elfo en voz baja y señalando al pelinegro con el dedo índice.- Fiwë puede entrar y escucharte. No sabe nada.- se justificó al ver que el "diablo" lo interrogaba con los ojos.

-no me sorprende. Me obligaste a mantener en secreto lo nuestro.- se quejó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos.

-discúlpame por no querer exhibirme como tu nueva puta.- dijo con cierta ironía mientras colocaba las hierbas que había seleccionado en una olla mediana con agua.- escucha, Diaval.- dejo un momento lo que estaba haciendo y miro fijamente al hombre junto a él.- no lo dije con la intención de reprocharte algo o para intentar revivir lo que hubo entre nosotros. Créeme, ya no me interesas.- dijo muy convencido aunque algunas noches aun recordaba la buena verga que Diaval tenía y había disfrutado entre sus piernas.-yo se…- soltó un suspiro.- que estas coqueteando con Fiwë. Y antes de que me digas algo.-levanto su mano izquierda en una ademan para evitar que Diaval dijera algo.- sé que solo lo buscas por motivos sexuales. ¡Y está bien! Así eres tú. Pero mi hermano piensa distinto. Aun es un elfo joven e inocente y desconoce muchas cosas.- Nacil calló unos momentos.- si vas a seguir coqueteándole, al menos ten la decencia de decirle que lo único que obtendrá de ti, será tu polla. Y eso, por un rato. Si después de eso, él quiere seguir adelante con…- dudo un poco. No sabía que palabra debía usar.- con lo que sea que ustedes tengan.- al final dijo.- será su problema. Pero déjale en claro que eres un casanova.- termino su dialogo con una mirada de advertencia justo a tiempo porque al finalizar su última palabra, Fiwë entro a la choza con algo de leña.

Diaval casi salto de la silla en la que descansaba cuando vio como Hayato despertaba tras casi un día de inconciencia.

-Hayato, por fin despertaste…- en su garganta se atoraron una gran cantidad de palabras que quería decir. Por un momento, paso por su cabeza la idea de gritarle a Nacil por si era necesario algún tónico o algo pero al final sus cuerdas vocales formularon algo diferente.- con un demonio, me tenías con el alma en un hilo.- intento sonar reprendedor y enojado pero su voz únicamente demostró la preocupación que sentía por el hado.

-D-Diaval… ¿Q-Que… paso…?- Hayato se sentía desorientado y con tanta sed que se creyó capaz de beberse un lago entero.- M-Mis alas…- susurro al recordar levemente lo que le había pasado, olvidando el hecho que no reconocía el lugar en donde estaba.

-tranquilo, no te muevas.- pidió Diaval, evitando que Hayato se levantara de la posición boca abajo en la que estaba y se hiciera daño y abriera en un descuido sus heridas.- estas herido.- hablo con la voz más suave que pudo y despacio para que Hayato entendiera.- pero Nacil logro curarte. Solo necesitas descansar y todo estará bien.- omitió el asunto que Hayato realmente deseaba saber. Pero cómo se le decía a un hada que sus alas, una parte impórtate y vital de su cuerpo, de su existencia y esencia como ser mágico, habían sido cortadas.

-las perdí… ¿verdad?- la voz del hado salió con cierta congoja. Había preguntado por sus alas únicamente para confirmar su perdida, teniendo la esperanza de que se equivocara. Pero sus alas transmitían cierto poder, quizás mas como una sensación de vida que viajaba constantemente por todo su cuerpo. Era un poco difícil de explicar pero en esos momentos, aquella sensación ya no la sentía más. Sus alas se habían ido.

-lo lamento…- fue lo único que Diaval pudo decir.

Hayato intento preguntar por qué o quién le había hecho semejante atrocidad pero no lograba formular ninguna pregunta completa por la gran cantidad de sentimientos mesclados que se quedaban en su garganta impidiéndole hablar.

-no sé quién te hizo esto o porque.- admitió el hombre-cuervo con frustración.- regrese al lugar donde te encontré.- jalo una silla del rico y se sentó en ella para que Hayato pudiera verlo sin tener que alzar tanto la vista y así poder informarle mejor.- y no halle nada fuera de lo normal.- Diaval esperaba encontrar algunas marcas en la tierra que le dijeran lo que había ocurrido. Hayato era una criatura poderosa y con una increíble fuerza. Al menos se necesitarían un puñado de hombres para lograr someterlo y así cometer semejante atrocidad. Una cantidad así de hombres no pasarían desapercibidos por ningún lugar, al menos dejarían una señal de su presencia, pero ni el bosque ni la tierra, mostraban marcas de su paso por ahí.- nada que me dijera que paso. Solo encontré esto.- de entre su ropa, Diaval saco el collar que Hayato había hecho para ese humano. La joya era inconfundible y no había forma de equivocarse.

-Stefan…- Hayato pronuncio al ver el collar. De inmediato recordó que esa noche, Stefan estaba con él. ¡¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?!- ¡Stefan estaba conmigo! ¡Tienes que ir a buscarlo!- digo atormentado por que algo malo le hubiera pasado a su Stefan por su incompetencia.- los que me hicieron esto… pudieron hacerle daño…- si era necesario él mismo recorrería cada rincón del planeta para encontrar a Stefan, sin embargo su cuerpo le dio una advertencia en forma de dolor para decirle que aún no estaba en condiciones para aquella locura.- ¡búscalo, Diaval! ¡Búscalo! Por favor…- exigió. No era su intención gritarle a su amigo pero pensar en la posibilidad de perder a su Stefan, lo enloquecía.

-¡bien! ¡Bien! ¡Pero tranquilízate!- Diaval acepto. No le gustaba alzar la voz, lo hacía sentir viejo pero si no gritaba no lograría que Hayato se tranquilizara y lo escuchara.- iré a buscar a ese niño y lo traeré para que lo veas ¿de acuerdo? ¡Pero tranquilízate!- la última vez que había tenido mano firme con Hayato, este era solo un niño pequeño que se culpaba por la muerte de su padre. Diaval recordaba que tuvo que decirle entre gritos y con mirada seria que Seigi –su padre- solo había decidido protegerlo y que si su vida se había apagado en el proceso, eso no era su culpa.

Tal como lo prometió, Diaval partió ese mismo día en busca de Stefan. Tras casi un día de búsqueda, el pelinegro volaba de vuelta a la villa de los elfos, sin la menor idea de cómo iba a decirle a Hayato que ese humano, aquel que tanto amaba, había sido el que le mutilara las alas.

¡Ese pequeño miserable!

Todo el pueblo se regodeaba del chisme de que un joven llamado Stefan, había sido capaz de librar a todo el reino de la "amenaza y peligro" del "monstruo" de _**El Páramo,**_ y que como recompensa por tal hazaña, el rey lo casaría con su único hijo y heredero al trono.

Diaval siempre espero lo peor de ese doncel castaño que siempre le pareció ambicioso e inconforme con todo. Pero ciertamente debía aceptar que el chico había superado su nivel de bajeza.

Pese a los chisme que se oían bastantes convincentes, su deber era verificar que se trataran solo de chismes deformados por los habitantes aun si eso le tomaba varios días.

Sus alas lo condujeron hasta la plaza central del reino en donde se encontraba el rey junto a Stefan y su hijo Henry. Y por supuesto la mayoría del pueblo como espectadores. El rey anunciaba el compromiso entre el castaño y su hijo y la fecha en la que se realizaría la ceremonia que no sería en más de una semana. El discurso del rey concluyo prendiendo fuego a la hoguera que quemaría un par de alas que Diaval pudo reconocer a la perfección.

Impotente y deseando convertirse en dragón para poder destruir a ese pequeño traidor y a su rey que se vanagloriaba probablemente pensando que era el mismo Hayato el que se quemaba entre las llamas, Diaval tuvo que permanecer en la torre de la iglesia desde donde sus ojos de cuervo observaban todo el espectáculo.

-no… es mentira…- Hayato se negó a creer las palabras que salían de la boca de Diaval.

-no miento. Todo lo que te dije es verdad.- dijo con voz firme el pelinegro.

-¡no!- volvió a refutar aventando la sabana que le cubría el cuerpo.- ¡Stefan no me haría esto! ¡Él me ama!- se levantó de la cama, enojado y con la decisión de ir hasta el reino para demostrarle a Diaval que aquello que le decía era una mentira. Una cruel mentira. Lamentablemente sin sus alas que le brindaran el apoyo y equilibrio al que estaba acostumbrado para caminar, Hayato cayó al suelo como un infante que empezaba a dar sus primeros pasos.- él me ama… él iba a ser mi reina…- murmuro tirado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha.

-lo lamento, Hayato. En verdad lo siento.- apoyo su mano en el hombro del hado.- pero yo lo vi y escuche todo. El matrimonio entre el príncipe Henry y Stefan será dentro de cuatro días.

-me hizo esto, solo para convertirse en rey…- la voz de Hayato salió llena de rencor al aceptar la verdad. Al aceptar la traición del hombre al que amaba. Sin ser consiente, Hayato dejo que la ira fluyera por todo su cuerpo, afectado su magia, contaminadora al igual que su corazón. Su magia alguna vez de color amarilla que solo transmitía la bondad y felicidad que había en su corazón, se volvió de un color verde aterrador que solo transmitía rencor y odio.-maldito…- apretó sus puños furioso.

Los habitantes de _**El Páramo**_ no lo sabían aun pero muy pronto, el hogar cálido y tranquilo en el que vivían se vería sumido en una oscuridad y tristeza que no se desvanecería hasta que un rayo de sol iluminara el lastimado corazón de Hayato.

NOTAS FINALES:

NOTAS FINALES:

COMO VERÁN HE COLOCADO DOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS Y COMPLETAMENTE DE MI AUTORIA. LA RAZÓN DE ESTO ES PORQUE TENGO DECIDIDO DARLE MAYOR PROTAGONISMO EN UN FUTURO O QUIZÁS HISTORIAS INDEPENDIENTES COMO PIENSO HACER CON DIAVAL QUE NO SOLO SERA EL SIRVIENTE-GUARDIÁN DE HAYATO. ESTE MUCHACHOTE SEXY TENDRÁ PROTAGONISMO Y AVENTURAS EN LA HISTORIA PERO UN POCO MAS ADELANTE. YA LO VERÁN.


	5. CAPITULO V

CAPITULO 5

 _ **UN AÑO DESPUES…**_

—Diaval, ¿estás bien? — Un preocupado Nacil le pregunto al hombre cuervo al encontrarlo inmóvil y con la mirada perdida en medio del bosque.  
Nacil había salido a buscar algunas plantas que necesitaba para la elaboración de sus tónicos y durante el camino se había encontrado con el hombre de cabellos tan negros como la noche. — ¿Diaval? — el elfo dejo la canasta que llevaba en la mano en el suelo y toco el hombro del más alto para llamar su atención. Al parecer no lo había escuchado la primera vez que lo llamó.

Diaval giro su rostro sobresaltado por el repentino toque en su hombro, relajando sus facciones al notar que era Nacil de quien se trataba.—Oh, eres tú, Nacil…— Dijo intentando darle al elfo una sonrisa, fracasando un poco en el intento.

—Estas triste. — Dijo atreviéndose a acariciar la mejilla de Diaval. Nacil había aprendido a leer las facciones del hombre que una vez amó y pudo notar con facilidad la congoja que lo aquejaba. — Es por Hayato, ¿no es así?

Diaval asintió desviando levemente la mirada. — ¡Solo ve lo que Hayato le está haciendo a _**El Páramo**_! — La voz de Diaval salió con cierto enojo. Le desagradaba ver como el hado aun sufría a causa de la avaricia de un egoísta humano.

Nacil aparto su mano de la mejilla de Diaval, viendo el panorama que se había vuelto frecuente desde hace un año. _**El Páramo**_ comenzaba a marchitarse. Los frondosos bosques habían desaparecido casi por completo, quedando en su lugar únicamente los troncos de los arboles con ramas secas incapaces de florecer al ser ahora la magia de Hayato oscura. Todo _**El Páramo**_ se encontraba en decadencia y todos sus habitantes eran conscientes de que su " _Señor"_ ya no era el mismo que ellos conocían.  
 _ **El Páramo**_ que una vez fue un lugar de hermosos paisajes envidiables, lleno de naturaleza, tranquilidad y armonía; ahora era un lugar lúgubre y oscuro en donde los rayos del sol ya no se veían más. La ira y el rencor por la traición de Stefan hicieron que el corazón de Hayato se ennegreciera. El alma bondadosa y amable del protector de todo _**El Páramo**_ había desaparecido, convirtiéndose en un hombre cruel y solitario que utilizaba su magia para lastimar y causar miedo a todo aquel que se le cruzaba.

—Sé que el panorama no es muy bueno pero… Solo dale tiempo…— Pidió Nacil. — No es fácil recuperarse de un corazón roto. — El elfo lo sabía mejor que nadie, pues cuando su "relación" —si es que se le podía llamar relación a lo que ambos tenían— acabo, él había llorado por muchas noches la pérdida del que creía era su amor. — Déjalo que llore su pena. A veces sanar un corazón roto tarda más de lo que uno piensa.

— ¡Ya ha pasado un año desde que ese humano infeliz lo traiciono! ¡Y lo único que ha conseguido con "llorar su pena" es destruir _**El Páramo**_ poco a poco! Se está repitiendo lo que sucedió con Seigi…— A la mente de Diaval vinieron algunos recuerdos de aquellos días en que el padre de Hayato había sumido en un crudo invierno a todo _**El Páramo**_.

— ¿Te han roto el corazón, Diaval? Porque si no es así, no tienes idea del dolor que eso causa. — La intención de Nacil no era defender del todo a Hayato, él tampoco estaba de acuerdo con lo que el hado le estaba haciendo a _**El Páramo**_ , ya fuera directa o indirectamente, pero quería que Diaval entendiera solo por un momento lo que Hayato sentía.

Por otra parte, Diaval se había quedado sin replica alguna ante la pregunta de Nacil.  
Era un hecho más que obvio que él nunca se había enamorado. El único sentimiento sincero que sentía por alguien era hacia Hayato. El hado era como un hijo y un hermano a la vez pero aun así, este sentimiento no se comparaba con el amor de pareja. El elfo tenía razón, él desconocía por lo que el hado pasaba y por más que se esforzara, jamás entendería los sentimientos de su amigo.

—Siento que estoy perdiendo a mi amigos, Nacil…— Dijo con cierto agobio en su voz. — ¿Sabes que prohibió que lo llamaran por su nombre? Ahora se hace llamar _Maleficent._ — Una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del pelinegro. — Quizás esto no estaría pasando si lo hubiera cuidado mejor… Si le hubiera impedido que frecuentara a ese humano… Si no le hubiera dicho lo que vi ese día en el reino…—

—Hubiera pasado de igual forma, Diaval. — Nacil se volvió a atrever a acariciar la mejilla de Diaval, brindándole un poco de consuelo con este gesto. — Sabes mejor que nadie lo testarudo que es Hayato, se habría enterado tarde o temprano. No puedes culparte por algo en donde no tienes culpa…—

Aquella caricia que Nacil le ofrecía de nuevo, era tan cálida que lograba tranquilizarlo y hacerle olvidar por un momento todo por lo que estaba pasando. Necesitado por seguir sintiendo esa paz que la mano de Nacil le brindaba, Diaval acerco su rostro al del elfo, tomando sus labios en un beso hambriento que le fue correspondido.

A Nacil le había tomado por sorpresa aquel beso, sin embargo con solo volver a sentir aquellos labios carnosos devorar los suyos, fue suficiente para que el elfo recordara lo que era ser besado por ese hombre coqueto y apuesto.  
La lengua de Diaval se deslizaba por sus labios, metiéndose entre estos, moviéndose solo como el hombre cuervo sabía hacerlo, tocando con delicia su propia lengua, enredándose y haciendo el beso mucho más profundo. Hacia tanto que nadie lo besaba de esa manera que Nacil sucumbió ante el gusto que era volver a sentir esa boca devorándolo. Sus manos rodearon el cuello del pelinegro, dejando que aquellas manos grandes y fuertes lo tomaran de las caderas y lo acercaran al cuerpo del otro.

—D-Diaval… Espera…— Dijo el rubio separándose un poco de los labios del otro al sentir que los traviesos dedos del hombre cuervo comenzaba a aventurarse por debajo de su ropa.

—No me digas que no… Por favor…— Pidió jadeante apretando las caderas del elfo.

Culpando a sus días fértiles que hacían que su cuerpo hirviera en deseo, Nacil beso con gula los labios de Diaval, dándole permiso de esta manera a que continuara con sus caricias. Sus brazos se enredaron en cuello del hombre cuervo, jugando con los pequeños rizos que el pelinegro tenia en la punta de sus cabellos levemente largos, gimiendo bajito al sentir como unas manos ajenas se escabullían por debajo de su camisa y acariciaban sus pezones rozados y sensibles.  
Nacil era consiente que lujuria era lo único que Diaval sentía por él y no se engañaría con ideas o ilusiones falsas. El elfo había desechado hace mucho la idea de conseguir una pareja con la cual unirse. Se había resignado a dedicarse únicamente a los conocimientos curativos que le apasionaban. Sin embargo como elfo fértil, su cuerpo pedía atención un par de veces al mes, cuando sus días más fértiles llegaban, y si un hombre como Diaval, tan masculino y apuesto lo besaba y tocaba de esa manera, era simplemente imposible que su cuerpo resistiera a tanta tentación.

—D-Diaval…— El elfo gimió bajito sobre los labios del otro al sentir uno de sus pezones ser pellizcado con delicia.

Las manos del elfo abandonaron el cuello del pelinegro, bajando con lentitud hasta llegar a la entrepierna del otro, tocándola sin vergüenza en masajes circulares, sintiendo lo gordo del pene de Diaval aun sin estar este erecto todavía.  
Mordiendo su labio inferior, jalo el cordón que sujetaba el pantalón negro liberando el falo de Diaval que se acomodaba de lado sobre uno de sus muslos.

El pelinegro soltó un jadeo cuando la mano del elfo rubio comenzó a masajear su polla de manera lenta, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo, apretando la puntita que comenzaba a endurecerse. Sus manos viajaron hasta el trasero redondo de Nacil, apretándolo con morbo y deseo. Diaval recordó como incontables veces había hundido su rostro en ese par de nalgas regordetas, devorando con una tremenda gula el agujerito del elfo. De solo pensarlo, su pene reacciono irguiéndose en su totalidad en la mano del rubio quien comenzaba a jugar con sus testículos con su otra mano.

—Recárgate en el árbol…— Le susurró al oído puntiagudo de Nacil en un tono ronco, dando un fuerte apretón a su glúteo izquierdo.

Con las mejillas un tanto sonrojadas por el tono que Diaval utilizara para hablarle, Nacil camino hasta el árbol grueso detrás de Diaval. Sus manos deshicieron ansiosas el nudo del cordón que sujetaba su holgado pantalón el cual hizo un sonido suave al caer por sus piernas hasta sus tobillos. Con algo de coquetería empino su desnudo trasero al recargar sus manos sobre la corteza áspera del árbol, incitando levemente al pelinegro con pequeños movimientos de cadera que hacían bambolear sus glúteos.

— ¡Diaval! — Gimió un poco fuerte cuando las manos grandes y tibias de Diaval abrieron sus glúteos y su boca comenzó a chupar su entrada, utilizando aquella lengua traviesa y larga para perforar su cavidad. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza la corteza del árbol cada vez que el hombre cuervo succionaba con mayor fuerza su agujero, produciendo un húmedo y erótico sonido que a Nacil siempre le había gustado.  
El miembro de Nacil, más pequeño y delgado como el de cualquier criatura fértil, comenzó a elevarse por las caricias en esa zona tan intima. Hacia tanto que nadie tocaba esa parte de su cuerpo que no podía evitar reaccionar como un virgen.

—Diaval… Necesito que me folles… Quiero que lo hagas…— Pidió entre jadeos ladeando su rostro para enfocar al pelinegro que aún seguía con el rostro hundido entre sus glúteos brindándole un exquisito placer con su lengua.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Diaval abandono su tarea de degustar el apetitoso trasero del elfo. Relamiéndose los labios para llevar a su boca el sabor de Nacil que aún tenía en sus labios, irguiéndose y mirando con detalle la maravillosa imagen que el rubio le ofrecía en esa posición.

—Eres jodidamente erótico, elfito…— Le dijo con una voz lujuriosa, dándole una nalgada al trasero regordete de Nacil.  
Diaval tomo su miembro y lo llevo hasta la entrada que había humedecido con su saliva. Jugó un poco con el borde de ese agujerito que punzaba goloso de comerse su falo.  
Nacil ya no era un elfo virgen, él mismo se había encargado de desvirgar ese culito y llenarlo de su esencia en incontables ocasiones, que de no haber sido por los conocimientos médicos del elfo quien procuraba beber potentes tónicos para no quedar en cinta, desde hace mucho que Diaval ya sería padre de pequeños elfitos rubios y con mofletes rojizos. Por eso, el pelinegro podía darse el lujo de entrar en la cavidad de Nacil de un solo golpe, sabiendo que esto lejos de causarle algún dolor al rubio, le fascinaba y le hacía gemir con verdadero gozo.

— ¡Ahhg, Diaval! — El elfo gimió por la delicia de ser penetrado de esa manera ruda, arqueando su espalda en un impulso por querer sentirse más lleno de aquella polla gorda.  
Su cabello largo acomodado de lado y atado en una mediana trenza, se movía al compás de su cuerpo que era impulsado de atrás hacia delante con cada embestida que Diaval le daba a su entrada. — ¡Aggmh, si! ¡Si, si! — Las manos de Nacil se aferraban al duro tronco del árbol, enterrando sus uñas cada vez que el pelinegro tocaba su próstata aún más sensible por sus días fértiles.

Las caderas de Nacil eran sujetadas con fuerza por las manos de Diaval, quien no dejaba de penetrar aquella entrada ceñida de la cual fluidos comenzaba a salir, escurriéndose por los muslos y piernas largas y torneadas del elfo.

En el bosque se escuchaba el crujir de algunas ramas a causa del viento que se mesclaba con el sonido de gemidos y jadeos de dos viejos amantes que recordaban lo que era la lujuria en sus cuerpos provocada por las caricias del otro.  
El sonido de la pelvis de Diaval chocando contra los glúteos empapados por los jugos del elfo, predominaba en la mente de ambos hombres. El peligro de fornicar en medio del bosque como un par de conejos, y ser descubiertos por cualquier par de ojos que se atreviera aventurarse en el bosque, no era algo que les preocupara.  
Para Nacil, lo único que le importaba ahora era que su cuerpo se liberara de ese calor lujurioso que llenaba su cuerpo y le incitaba a abrir aún más sus piernas hasta donde su ropa arrugada y arremolinada en sus tobillos se lo permitía. El elfo sabía que Diaval sentía el mismo calor hirviendo en su cuerpo que lo motivaba a seguir follandolo con esa fuerza y rudeza que caracterizaba al pelinegro.

—D-Diaval… N-No te corras… Dentro…— Pidió entre jadeos.  
El elfo entendía que como varón, Diaval tenía el instinto natural de llenar las cavidades de los donceles con su semen abundante y fértil. Sin embargo no podía permitir que su próstata fuera inundada con esa esencia espesa que le garantizaría un embarazo seguro. No podía dejar que eso pasara aun si su cuerpo fértil le pedía que se dejara preñar por el hombre cuervo.

Diaval chasqueo la lengua por la petición del elfo. Él deseaba correrse en ese agujero y llenarlo de tanto semen que este escurriría por los bordes. Pero como _Don Juan_ que era, conocía del riesgo que era aquello y mas hora que desconocía si Nacil estaba bebiendo algún tónico que evitara que su semen germinara en su vientre.  
Con un par de movimientos más de su pelvis, el pelinegro logro sentir su orgasmo aproximarse, sacando su pene del ano de Nacil y esparciendo toda su esencia en los glúteos de este.

—Eso fue… fantástico… Me hizo recordar viejos tiempos…— Dijo Diaval con la respiración un poco entrecortada.

—Si… No has perdido tu toque…— Nacil se levantó un poco, sus piernas y glúteos estaban empapados de sus fluidos y de los de Diaval, y tendría que buscar la manera de asearse un poco antes de volver a su hogar. No podía dejar que Fiwë supiera lo que había pasado ahí, no por el hecho de que a Nacil le avergonzara que su hermanito se enterara de su vida sexual, sino por el hecho de que lo había hecho con el hombre por el cual Fiwë aun sentía algo.  
Según se había enterado, Diaval había rechazado rotundamente al pequeño elfo varios meses atrás, rompiendo las esperanzas y románticas ideas del muchacho joven del hermano de Nacil. — Gracias por no correrte dentro. — Dijo limpiando un poco su cuerpo con un pequeño pañuelo que siempre llevaba consigo.

—Sí, bueno, no quería dejarte un recuerdito mío. — Diaval pronuncio mientras acomodaba su ropa.  
Ahora que la lujuria había abandonado su cuerpo, la realidad que enfrentaba volvía a hacerse presente, recordándole que Hayato aún seguía siendo esa criatura amargada que le había ordenado vigilar día y noche a ese miserable humano.

— " _A partir de ahora serás mis alas, Diaval. Ve a ese reino y vigila a Stefan, e infórmame de todo lo que haga."_ — Diaval recordó las palabras que Hayato le había ordenado con una voz apática algunos días después de que el hado se enterara de la traición de aquel al que amaba.

— ¿Cómo diablos le voy a decir que ese humano ha dado a luz a su primer hijo? — El hombre cuervo pensó con pesar. Intuía que aquella noticia no le vendría en gracia al hado que solo esperaba la menor oportunidad para desatar su venganza contra aquel que lo había traicionado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué averiguaste? — La fría voz de Hayato resonó por las paredes de la cueva en la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo desde que corazón fuera consumido por la ira.  
Sin sus alas que eran las que le daba ese equilibrio para caminar, el hado ahora usaba un largo cetro que había hecho de una vara que le brindaba el apoyo que requería, dándole un aspecto diferente junto con el nuevo peinado que usaba. Hayato ahora peinaba su cabello hacia atrás de manera perfecta y su rostro era adornado por una barba en forma de candado que lo hacía ver un poco más mayor de lo que era en realidad.

—Se dice… Se dice que el Rey Consorte Stefan dio a luz en la madrugada a un pequeño y hermoso doncel. — Diaval titubeo unos segundos, dudando en si decirle lo que había escuchado en el reino. Podía mentirle diciéndole que no había ninguna novedad pero Hayato además de su amigo era _Su Señor_ , al cual servía y había prometido obedecer.

—Vaya, así que el Rey Henry y el Rey Stefan han tenido un doncel. ¡Que maravilla! — Dijo con notorio sarcasmo, caminado algunos pasos por la cueva, haciendo que los golpeteos que su cetro hacia al caminar resonaran en la cueva.

—También escuche que en tres días será el bautizo y el Rey Henry ha ordenado hacer una gran celebración, invitando a una gran cantidad de nobles de la región y regiones lejanas.

—Con que una celebración… ¿Crees que deba sentirme ofendido por no haber recibido invitación? — Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona a su fiel amigo.

—Hayato, no creo que…— Diaval detuvo sus palabras al recibir una dura mirada por atreverse a llamar al hado con ese nombre que detestaba. — Lo siento…

—Creo que el hijo de Stefan se merece un regalo mío…— El hado siguió hablando, ignorando la insolencia del de cabellos negros. — Después de todo ese niño existe gracias a mis alas. Eso me convierte como en su… Padrino. Qué clase de padrino seria si no le llevo un regalo.

— ¿Qué harás? — Diaval pregunto con cierto temor por lo que Hayato podría hacer.

—Ya lo veras, ya lo veras. — Dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.  
Su venganza está apunto por comenzar.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Este capitulo fue como que mas dedicado a Diaval y a ese elfito Nacil porque como ya sabran estos dos tendran mas protagonismo mas adelante, si no es que hasta un fic independiente que se conoctara con este de alguna manera junto con otro personajes que apareceran conforme avance la historio. Pero ya no les digo mas que si no arruinare la sorpresa XD

No me queda mas que esperar que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y nos leemos en la proxima actualizacion mis habitantes del reino.

Bye Byei


	6. CAPITULO VI

CAPITULO VI

Apenas amanecía pero la gente de todos los entornos comenzaban a llegar para la celebración que se daría por el bautizo y la presentación al público del segundo hijo del Rey Henry.  
Nobles de regiones lejanas llegaban en sus lujosos carruajes, trayendo consigo preciosos regalos para el doncelito que se decía era la criatura más hermosa que había nacido en el reino.  
El pequeño era un precioso doncel rubio con hermosas y finas facciones que sin duda resaltarían cuando el bebito creciera y se convirtiera en todo un doncel fértil con cautivadoras caderas y preciosos ojos color ***** miel que enamorarían a todo varón que lo cortejara.

Al dar inicio la celebración, lo primero que llamo la atención de los invitados fue el amor y ternura con la que el Rey Consorte veía y cargaba a su hijo. Stefan se había ganado la fama de ser un rey ególatra y prepotente que únicamente se preocupaba por él y menospreciaba a todo aquel que no estuviera a su nivel, olvidando por completo sus orígenes y la humildad en la que se había criado años atrás en una granja como la mayoría de los chicos que le servían y a los cuales despreciaba y humillaba.  
Su arrogancia y presunción sin duda hacían refunfuñar a muchos, sobretodo a aquellos nobles que se negaban a aceptar que un vil muchacho de granja tuviera mas poder y riquezas que ellos que se habían criado entre filas telas traídas del otro lado del mar y aprendido de los mejores profesores. Era inaceptable la buena suerte que había tenido de casarse con el entonces príncipe heredero.  
Aquellos duques y marqueses rabiaban cada ves que el Rey Consorte aparecía en una fiesta luciendo sus costosas prendas y sus llamativas joyas, moviéndose y comportándose con la elegancia y porte de todo un aristócrata. Parecía que Stefan había nacido para ser rey y no se molestaba en presumirlo en cuanta reunión social asistía.

—Gracias a todos por asistir a esta fiesta que es en honor de mi pequeño ***** Haruki.— El rey Henry, quien era un hombre alto y apuesto de cabello rubio, ojos azules y gestos afables, tomó la palabra levantándose de su trono y recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes que interrumpieron sus charlas y detuvieron la degustacion de sus aperitivos para escuchar lo que el rey tenia que decir.— Y gracias también por sus hermosos regalos que mi hijo sin duda sabrá apreciar.

El discurso del rey fue interrumpido por la presencia de una hermosa hada de largos cabellos rosados y alas del mismo color que voló hasta la presencia del rey. —Rey Henry.— Dijo haciendo una respetuosa reverencia.—Si me permite, mis hermanas y yo.- Señalo a las dos hadas que habían volado y colocado junto a ella y hacían la misma reverencia respetuosa—Queremos darle al pequeño príncipe unos regalos especiales en señal de gratitud por la hospitalidad que usted nos ha dado en su reino.— Aquella hada junto a sus hermanas habían huido del terrible lugar en el que _**El Páramo**_ se había convertido desde que su protector se convirtiera en un hado con poderes oscuros. Su hogar ya no era el hogar que conocían y amaban, y con dolor y pesar abandonaron _**El Páramo**_ y buscaron refugio en el reino del rey Henry quien las recibió con los brazos abiertos con la única condición de que vivieran en armonía con el resto de los habitantes.

—¿Regalos?— Dijo Stefan alzando una de sus cejas desconfiado y cargando protectoramente a su hijo. Nunca se había fiado de las criaturas mágicas, mucho menos ahora, considerando lo que le había hecho a una de ellas.

—Así es, su majestad.— El hada de cabellos rosados dio una reverencia al Rey Consorte dirigiéndose a él.- Yo soy primavera, el hada de las estaciones. Ellas son mis hermanas, Fauna, el hada de los animales.- Señalo al hada a su izquierda, de cabellos castaños que le llegaban a media espalda, justo al borde en donde sus alas moradas nacían.- Y ella es Flora, el hada de las flores.- Señalo el hada a su derecha, de cabellos cortos y de un color verde claro y de alas del mismo color.— Le aseguro que nuestras intenciones son buenas, su majestad.

—Adelante.—Dijo el rey Henry con una sonrisa, autorizando a que las hadas entregaran sus obsequios.—Tranquilo, Stefan.— Dijo con voz calmada. El rey tomó al doncelito en brazos, separandolo con suavidad de los protectores brazos de su castaño padre que aun se mostraba desconfiado y renuente a dejar que las hadas utilizaran su magia en su pequeño.— Confió en ustedes.— Les dijo a las hadas tras dejar a su hijo en la cuna que se había colocado en el recinto para comodidad del principito.

—Dulce Haruki..- El hada de cabellos rosados se acerco acerco a la cuna, sonriendole con ternura a ese pequeño bebé rubio que veía con atención todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor con esos enormes ojos mientra chupaba una de sus manitas.— Mi obsequio para ti sera el don de la belleza. Seras la florecita mas hermosa de todos los prados. — Primavera movió sus dedos en ligeros movimientos circulares, emanando un polvillo rosado que se esparció con suavidad sobre el bebé que rió divertido por el espectáculo colorido que el hada le ofrecía con su magia.

—Mi obsequio para ti pequeño príncipe..- Ahora fue el turno del hada de cabellos castaños llamada Fauna. — Sera el don de poseer una hermosa voz y sonrisa que encantara a todo aquel que te conozca. — Al igual que su hermana, Fauna movió sus dedos para emanar su magia que era de color morado y que se combinaban con los polvillos rosados de Primavera que aun volaban alrededor del príncipe.

—Dulce bebé, mi obsequio para ti sera... — La ultima de las hadas se acerco al príncipe pero antes de que pudiera decir cual era su regalo para el pequeño, un viento frió y estremecedor comenzó a soplar en la gran sala, interrumpiendo las palabras del hada e infundiendo el pánico entre los presentes.

Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y era imposible que una ventisca así se colora al recinto, sin mencionar que afuera se lucia un precioso día en donde el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor... O al menos así era hace menos de dos segundo. El bello día había cambiado por uno nublado y tenebroso en donde las nubes negras se aglomeraban lanzando truenos espantosos.

La sensación de temor comenzó a invadir a todos los invitados y la guardia real se mantenía alerta por si era necesario tener que atacar para proteger a la familia real.

De repente un viento mas fuerte abrió la puerta principal de la sala con fuerza, produciendo un sonido hueco que la mayoría de los invitados cerro los ojos esperando lo peor. Los truenos cesaron y aunque el clima nublado y gris permanecía en el exterior, las velas que se habían apagado por el fuerte viento volvieron a prenderse mágicamente iluminando la estancia que ahora en el centro de esta lucia un nuevo invitado.

Ahí en demedio de la gran sala estaba Maleficent con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El hado llevaba una larga capa negra que arrastraba por el suelo al caminar. Su ropa demás ropa que era del mismo color era algo entallada y se pegaba exquisitamente a su cuerpo musculoso y masculino. Con su mano izquierda sostenía un largo bastón y en uno de sus hombros permanecía quito el cuervo Diaval en espera de lo que _Su Señor_ tenia planeado hacer.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos de ver a la criatura en ese lugar, sobretodo Stefan que casi cae de espalda al ver a Hayato parado frente a él con esa apariencia tan distinta. Lucia diferente, de eso no había duda. La barba de candado y el cabello pulcramente peinado hacia atrás -el cual le hacia resaltar mucho mas aquellos oscuros y enormes cuernos en su cabeza-, le daban un toque maduro y hasta atemorizante.

—Vaya, vaya... ¡Que reunión tan esplendorosa! — La voz gruesa de Hayato resonó en la estancia, rompiendo ese silencio incomodo que se había formado con su presencia. — ¡Toda la nobleza reunida! Este es un espectáculo digno de ver..- Sus ojos verdes recorrieron la habitación, viendo cada rostro a su alcance. — Sus majestades.. — El pelinegro hizo un gesto con la cabeza para demostrar su "respeto" a los reyes, desviando su mirada solo por unos segundos hacia Stefan que a su parecer lucia aun mas bello que nunca con esas prendas y joyas finas. No había duda que la paternidad le sentaba bien. — Veo que no escatima en gastos, rey Henry. Usted si sabe como hacer una fiesta.

El rey Henry se mantenía en un porte derecho y aparentando calma, haciendo un simple ademan con la cabeza a modo que este dijera Gracias a las palabras del hado. Su corazón noble y sus buenos y finos modales que venían acompañados con ese gusto de mantenerse en paz y libre de guerras o conflictos, impedían que el rey fuera grosero y se mantuviera tranquilo pese a la situación. Debía analizar la situación con calma y no tomar ninguna decisión precipitada que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de su familia y del resto de los invitados. Maleficent era criatura poderosa y se le tenia que tener respeto y miedo.

—Sin embargo..- Maleficent continuo hablando. — Admito que me desconcertó un poco el no haber recibido una invitación para glorioso evento.. Creí que su reino y el mio se mantenían en paz, rey Henry. — Dijo fingiendo extrañeza. A Hayato le importaba poco la invitación a dicho festejo, sabia que no era bien recibido en los pueblos humanos y eso tampoco le mortificaba.

—¡No eres bienvenido aquí! ¡Lárgate! — Gritó Stefan desconcertando a la mayoría de los presentes.

—¡Stefan, por favor! — Reprendió el rey.

—¡Oh, que situación mas incomoda! — Dijo con una actitud algo burlona, era claro que no le incomodaba para nada la situación. — Tal parece que a su... Lindo esposo no le caigo nada bien, rey Henry. Sera mejor que me vaya.. — Se dio la vuelta e hizo un ademan de irse.

—Disculpe las groseras palabras de mi esposo, no era su intención ofenderlo. — Dijo el re evitando que el hado se marchara. Su voz salia tan tranquila como le era posible para que la calma se mantuviera en el recinto, ordenando a los guardias que se mantuvieran al margen para demostrarle a la criatura su buena voluntad. No quería que la fiesta dedicada a su hijo se manchara por peleas innecesarias. — Lamento no haberle enviado una invitación pero los rumores decían que estaba muerto, y considerando el estado de sus tierras y la gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas que buscaban refugio en mi reino, creí que era cierto. — El rey justifico su "falta" a la criatura que lo veía con esos profundos y escalofriantes ojos verdes. —Debí haberme asegurado de que esos rumores fueran ciertos.

—Oh, se refiere a eso. Son solo chismes sin sentido. Como puede ver, estoy mejor que nunca.

—Y me alegra. Lamento la tremenda descortesía. Usted sabe que su presencia siempre es bienvenida en mi reino.

—Gracias, rey Henry. Y para demostrarle que no estoy enojado y que mis intenciones al venir aquí son buenas, yo también le daré un obsequio a su hijo. — Dijo viendo la cuna a la derecha del rey.

—¡Mi hijo no necesita tus obsequios! — Exclamo el Rey Consorte. Un terrible presentimiento invadió a Stefan, y en un intento por proteger a su pequeño del peligro que creía era Hayato, intento pararse frente al hado e impedir que se acercara a su hijo.

—¡Stefan, contrólate! — El rey detuvo a su esposo tomándolo del brazo y lanzandole un mirada desaprovatoria por su comportamiento descortés.

Hayato se acerco a la cuna, tomándose su tiempo para observar con detalle al pequeño bebé que se mantenía tranquilo dentro de la cuna pese el alboroto en la sala. El pequeño jugaba con una sonaja en forma de estrella que movía de un lado a otro divertido por el sonido que esta producía.

El doncelito al ver el rostro nuevo que se asomaba por encima de él, dejo de jugar con su sonaja y miro con esos enormes ojitos al extraño que lo observaba con una mirada fría. Pese a esto el pequeño sonrió alegre después de unos segundos e incluso levanto sus bracitos intentando tocar a ese hombre que al parecer le agradaba.

Maleficent frunció el ceño, ese niño tenia toda la esencia de su doncel padre y lejos de causarle ternura los balbuceos del pequeño, sintió un odio y repugnancia hacia ese niño que solo había nacido gracias al sacrificio de sus preciadas alas.

—¡Todos los presentes escuchen atentamente! — Dijo dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a los invitados que no perdían detalle de sus movimientos. — El príncipe crecerá rodeado de gracias y belleza. Sera amado por todo aquel que conozca y sus temores mas profundos no serán impedimento para que triunfe en sus logros.

—Ese es un precioso regalo. — Dijo el rey Henry y otros invitados mas.

—Pero... — El hado hizo una pausa, escudriñando cada rostro que no despejaba su vista de él, sintiéndose mas que satisfecho por la atención recibida. — ¡Al cumplir los 16 años, antes de que el sol se ponga, se pinchara el dedo con la aguja de una rueca y se sumirá en un sueño de muerte eterno! ¡Un sueño del cual nunca podrá despertar! — Vociferó con rabia, emanando de su cuerpo magia verde que se dirigió hasta la cuna, envolviéndola como si fueran serpientes.

Todos los presentes soltaron un grito de espanto demostrando el miedo en sus rostros y guardia real de inmediato apunto con sus armas a la criatura que amenazaba al príncipe, causando que un par de invitados huyeran asustados del recinto, temerosos de que la maldición llegara a ellos.

—¡No lo hagas! Por favor... Te lo ruego... — Stefan se soltó del agarre del rey y se coloco enfrente del hado, viéndole con una mirada suplicante. — No le hagas daño a mi hijo... — Dijo con la voz llena de dolor y temor.

—Vaya, ¿el Rey Consorte rogándome a mi? — Fingió falsa sorpresa. Hayato disfrutaba ver lo humillado que lucia Stefan en esos momentos, y quería ver aun mas destrozado al maldito que lo había traicionado. — Hazlo de nuevo.. — Le ordeno borrando solo por unos segundos la sonrisa burlona que adornaba sus labios y demostrando el rencor y odio que sentía por el castaño.

—Te lo ruego... No le hagas daño a mi bebé... Lanzame tu maldición, y deja a mi bebé... — Stefan volvió a suplicar, arrodillándose a pies de Hayato, desesperado porque el pelinegro se compadeciera de él.

—De acuerdo, tu ganas. Aunque le quitas la diversión a todo.. — Dijo el hado encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo un movimiento con su mano para indicarle al castaño que se levantara.

—Gracias...

—El príncipe si podrá despertar de su sueño mortal.. — Dijo con cierto desagrado. — Pero solo por... Un beso de amor verdadero.. ¡Este hechizo perdurara hasta el final de los tiempos, y no habrá poder sobre la tierra que lo destruya! — El viento volvió a aparecer en el recinto, soplando con mucho mas fuerza sobre todo alrededor de Hayato que vociferaba su hechizo que marcaría el destino del pequeño príncipe que lloraba desconsolado por el terror que le causaba esa magia verde.

—¡No! — Grito Stefan asustado tomando en brazos a su pequeño para intentar protegerlo. Pero era demasiado tarde, la maldición había sido dicha y ya no había nada que se pudiera hacer.

— ¡Guardias, atrapenlo! — Ordeno el rey Henry con un grito.

Los guardias de inmediato se lanzaron sobre Maleficent pero este solo rió haciéndolos volar con un solo movimiento de su mano, despareciendo en una nube gris entre tremendas carcajadas.

Al ver que Malefient había desaparecido, de inmediato fue al lado de Stefan que entre lagrimas le susurraba palabras dulces y tranquilas a su pequeño hijo para intentar calmarlo.

—Su majestades, no pierdan la esperanza todavía.- Primavera que se había ocultado junto a sus hermanas al llegar Hayato, se acerco a ambos reyes con una cara afligida que esperaba no fuera demasiado notoria. — Flora aun no le ha dado su obsequio al pequeño príncipe..

—¡¿Puedes deshacer la maldición?! — Stefan pregunto con desespero y hasta con cierto entusiasmo por la posibilidad de que su hijito podía ser salvado de ese terrible destino.

—Lo lamento mucho, su majestad.. Pero no puedo. Los poderes de nuestro protector son sumamente poderosos como para que una simple hada como yo pueda deshacerlos. — Dijo cabizbaja el hada de cabello verde, sintiéndose tremendamente apenada por borrar del rostro del rey Stefan esa expresión de esperanza que tenia. — Pero quizás podamos pelear contra la maldición... — Con una mirada decidida, Flora se acerco al príncipe que era cargado por los brazos de su doncel padre, ya se encontraba mas calmado y ahora solo se sostenía de la ropa de su papi dondo pequeños hipitos que evidenciaban su llanto anterior. — Dulce príncipe Haruki, no puedo romper esa terrible maldición pero si puedo darte el don de la esperanza eterna.. Este don te ayudara a sobrellevar el peor de los problemas y siempre te dara un rayo de luz que iluminara tu camino cuando todo parezca perdido.. — El polvillo verde de Flora comenzó a envolver al pequeño, provocandole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias... — Stefan dijo con sinceridad.

—Lamento no poder hacer mas, su majestad.

Stefan le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla, susurrándole que todo estaría bien. Él mismo se encargaría de eso, no importaba que tuviera que hacer pero su Haruki no viviría ese cruel destino... No le importaba si tenia que matar a Hayato para lograrlo.

 **NOTAS FINALES**

 **¡Y ahora vayamos con las aclaraciones!**

 ***Tome la decisión de que el pricipito se llamara Haruki porque este nombre ademas de sonar super chulo,significa sol, brillo, luz, luminosidad, vida... Que en otras palabras el lo que significa "Aurora" que es el nombre original del personaje de Disney en el que mi Haruki esta basado.**

 **Intente buscar un nombre que se pareciera o sonara algo parecido a "Aurora" pero nada mas no encontré o de plano sonaban muy femeninos y al final me decidí por Haruki.**

 ***También decidí que los ojos de Haruki fueran color miel porque no quise caer en el cliché de rubio de ojos azules.**

 ***Y por ultimo si coloque a esas tres hadas que le dan los regalos a Aurora pero no tendrán mas participación en el fic. La verdad no me agrado la idea de ponerlas en esta versión, ni siquiera si las hacia hados, y créanme que lo contemple muchas veces. Pero ustedes me preguntaran ¿quien cuidara a Haruki esos 16 años? Ah, bueno es... ¡Es una sorpresa que leerán el la siguiente actualización!**

 **¡Soy cruel! XD**

 **En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Espero le agradara el capitulo y una disculpa por la tardanza y un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer el fic y de dejar un lindo review.**

 **¡A todos ustedes, muchas gracias!**


	7. CAPITULO VII

CAPITULO VII

La fiesta había terminado y la noche ya cubría los cielos del reino, aun así un fuerte resplandor se veía por cada una de los ventanales del castillo a causa de la enorme hoguera que iluminaba como el sol.  
El rey Henry había ordenado a sus hombres reunir toda rueca que hubiera en el reino y villas cercanas. Toda rueca, desde la más grande y nueva, hasta la más chica y vieja, era tomada por la guardia real y lanzada al fuego para que nunca pudiera usarse en contra del príncipe.

El miedo que el rey tenia porque esa maldición se cumpliera era tanto que lo llevo a tomar esa abrupta decisión sin importarle que cientos de comerciantes se vieran afectados al no tener una rueca con la que hilar y confeccionar las prendas que vendían para vivir.  
La prioridad de Henry en esos momentos era proteger a su hijo a toda costa y sin importar como. Si tenía que prohibir el uso de ruecas en el reino, lo haría sin remordimiento. Si tenía que matar a Maleficent, lo haría con decisión en su puño sin importar cuanto detestara las guerras y las disputas.  
Después de todo, Maleficent ya había comenzado una en el momento en que maldijera a su hijo.

Al amanecer, el rey reclutó a los mejores soldados del reino y dio la orden a ese grupo de más de 200 hombres vestidos con armaduras y empuñando flechas y espadas, atacar inmediatamente _**El Páramo**_ y capturar a la insolente criatura que se había atrevido a amenazar a su hijo.

El ejército era encabezado por el rey quien montaba un hermoso caballo blanco, seguido por sus fieles soldados que caminaban orgullosos a su lado, pensando únicamente en como destazarían a ese asqueroso monstruo de enorme cuernos que había osado a maldecir al príncipe Haruki.

El camino hasta _**El Páramo**_ no era fácil. Los frondosos y grandes árboles de uno de los bosques que conectaba con esas tierras, complicaba el camino de los soldados que tenían que esquivar cada gruesa rama que se interponía en su camino, o bien pisar con cuidado para no resbalar con el fango que las lluvias habían dejado. Debían procurar no hacer más ruido del que sus armaduras y caballos ya hacían. La emboscada era la única ventaja que tenían en ese momento y no podían darse el lujo de perderla.

Sin embargo Maleficent no era estúpido y sabía que en cuanto todo el revuelo que se había generado con su presencia en aquella fiesta se calmara, el rey enviaría un ejército a buscarlo. Probablemente con la orden de asesinarlo y llevarle su cabeza al rey. Por tal motivo, creó un muro gigantesco de gruesas y afiladas espinas que rodeaban y protegían a _**El Páramo**_ de cualquier amenaza. Aquel muro se alimentaba de la magia oscura del hado, y era capaz de reaccionar y defenderse de cualquier ataque como si cada gruesa rama con espinas contara con vida propia. Hayato lo había creado de esa forma para asegurarse que ningún repúgnate humano pudiera volver a tocar _**El Páramo**_ jamás.

— ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, su majestad? ¿Quiere que rodeemos el perímetro para ver si encontramos algún punto desprotegido? — El capitán de la guardia real que iba justo alado del rey, preguntó ya sin ese previo asombro que invadió su rostro solo por algunos segundos al ver aquel imponente muro de espinas.

— _ **El Páramo**_ es tan grande como nuestro reino, nos tomaría días rodearlo todo. — Dijo el rey con cierta frustración en su voz. No esperaba que esa criatura se defendiera de esa forma. — Si no hay entrada, haremos una. Has que un grupo de hombres corte con sus espadas las ramas y abra camino. Entraremos a _**El Páramo**_ con o sin muro. — Ordeno haciendo girar su caballo para poder ver otro punto del largo muro, pero todo lucia exactamente igual, lleno de espinas y sin un espacio por el que algún hombre cupiera.

—Como ordene, su majestad. — Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y de inmediato ordeno a un grupo de 15 hombres abrieran camino cortando las gruesas rama de aquel muro que les impedía pasar.  
Los soldados seleccionados empuñaron sus espadas y comenzaron a cortas con golpes precisos aquellas ramas que caían al suelo con un golpe seco.  
Los hombres mostraban sonrisas orgullosas y hasta altaneras cada vez que sus espadas cortaban parte de ese muro que para ellos no era más que un insignificante rival que no era capaz más que de hacerles un miserable rasguño. ¡Que apareciera aquella criatura inmunda y entonces si mostrarían de que estaban hechos!  
Sin embargo el muro de espinas reacciono de un momento a otro, arrogando con fuerza a la mayoría de los soldados a metros de distancia con una sola de sus enormes ramas.

—Veo que no tiene respeto por el jardín de otros, rey Henry. — La voz de Maleficent se escuchó junto con el crujir de las ramas del muro que se abría dando paso a su malvado señor y creador. —Es de muy mala educación cortar las flores de otros, su majestad. —Dijo en tono burlón. — ¿A que debo su encantadora visita?

— ¡Criatura insolente! — Gritó el capitán de la guardia real, indignado por la frescura de la criatura.

—Basta, tranquilízate Federic. —Habló con calma el rey bajando de su caballo, y dándole una palmada amistosa a su soldado de mayor confianza. —Maleficent…— Dio unos pasos hasta situarse un poco delante de los soldados que lo protegían. — Te pido que deshagas la maldición que le has hecho a mi hijo…— La bondad del rey salía de nuevo a flote. Aun en esa situación trataba de evitar a toda costa el derrame de sangre, esperando que con una charla de caballeros todo se solucionara.

—Emmh, déjame pensarlo…— Pequeñas risas salían de los labios del hado. El rey actuaba como si se encontrara en un baile en donde alguien más había pisado a su pareja y amablemente le pedía una disculpa. Eso le causaba demasiada risa. — No, no desharé la maldición…— Dijo entre risas después de "pensarlo" por algunos segundos.

— ¡¿Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra!? — Exclamo algo molesto el rey.

— ¿Una guerra? ¡Por favor! ¡No eres capaz de matar ni una mosca y me hablas de guerra! — Volvió a decir con mofa y con ese rostro burlón que a más de uno molestaba. —Solo véase en la situación que esta. Viene aquí a pedirme que salve a su hijo de la muerte como si me pidiera otra rebanada de pastel. ¿¡Acaso no es hombre!? Cualquier otro ya estaría encajándome la espalda por mi insolencia, pero usted… Viene a hablarme con palabras dulces y educadas.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así al rey?! — De nuevo Federic salió a la defensa del rey, empuñando su espada con coraje y amenazando a la criatura con ella.

— ¡Vea! ¡Hasta su soldado tiene más coraje que usted!... Tanta bondad en un rey no es buena. Es cierto que su pueblo lo quiere por ser justo y amable con todos, pero de la misma forma pierde el respeto y miedo de muchos. Esa bondad que emanas puede significar tu muerte, rey Henry.

El rey apretó sus puños hasta dejarlos casi blancos. Esa criatura no solo se reía en su cara, sino que también le daba consejos de cómo ser un mejor rey. Tal humillación no la podía permitir y menos frente a sus soldados. Así que por primera vez en su vida, dejo que la ira invadiera su cuerpo y empuño su espada que descansaba en su regazo, empuñándola y corriendo hacia Maleficent con el propósito de matarlo y así limpiar su honor y el de su hijo.

— ¡Majestad, espere! —Gritó más de un soldado al ver las acciones precipitadas de su rey, quedando inmóviles y con la boca abierta al presenciar como este era atravesado por las ramas de ese imponente muro que protegió a su creador.

—Otro consejo, rey Henry…—Hayato habló con voz neutra y su rostro permanecía sereno, observando como las espinas que salían del cuerpo del rey se manchaban de sangre. —La próxima vez no ataque directamente a su enemigo. Envía a un par de soldados antes y que ellos reciban la peor parte… Aunque no creo que puedas poner en práctica este consejo…— Dijo con cierta pena. El rey agonizaba y dado el lugar en donde las ramas se habían encajado, ese hombre no tardaría en morir. — Lo lamento… Culpa a el rey Consorte de tu muerte…— Fue lo último que dijo antes de que el rey Henry diera su ultimo respiro sin llegar a comprender las últimas palabras del hado. — ¡Escuchen, soldados inútiles! ¡Llévense el cuerpo de su rey y no vuelvan! — Se dirigió al ejército enfurecido que estaba por atacarlo. — ¡Adviértanle a su Rey Consorte que todo hombre que se atreva a enviar a mis tierras, terminara igual que el rey Henry! ¡No tengo intenciones de iniciar una guerra estúpida, pero si su rey no me deja otra opción, todos ustedes y su pueblo entero perderán la cabeza! ¡Están advertidos!

El funeral del rey Henry se llevó a cabo al día siguiente. Todo el reino estaba de luto y demostraba su tristeza entre lágrimas y sollozos, desenado que su bondadoso y gentil rey encontrara la paz en el descanso eterno.  
Ahora su único hijo varón, el príncipe Felipe de tan solo cinco años, era por derecho y ley el nuevo rey del reino. Sin embargo al ser aún demasiado joven para gobernar, Stefan el rey consorte seria quien dirigiría el reino hasta que el príncipe tuviera la edad adecuada para hacerlo el mismo.  
Aquella noticia no fue tomada con agrado por el pueblo. Sin duda preferían que un niño los gobernara a que un hombre arrogante e insensible que ni siquiera había ido al funeral de su rey y esposo lo hiciera.

Stefan no había llorado ni una sola vez por el rey fallecido. Henry siempre había sido un hombre respetuoso y gentil con él, incluso en la intimidad. El joven lamentaba su muerte pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar y hacer que ponerse a llorar por días por algo que ya nadie podía remediar. Nada traería a la vida al rey.

El doncel estaba aterrado.  
Con la muerte del rey, Hayato le había dejado más que claro que haría cualquier cosa para hacerle la vida miserable. Seguramente el hado creía que él amaba al rey con locura y que su muerte lo terminaría por derrumbar.  
Stefan temía que Hayato decidiera atacar el reino y matar a su hijo frente a sus ojos de una vez por todas. Eso sí lo destrozaría y no podía permitir que ese monstruo se acercara a su pequeño Haruki. Debía protegerlo, de esa maldición y de todo lo que tuviera conexión con ella. Incluido él. Si hacia eso, existía la posibilidad de la maldición no se cumpliera y su pequeño se salvara.

La muerte del rey había traído tristeza al reino.  
Era sábado por la noche, un día que los habitantes no desaprovechaban para hacer reuniones o fiestas en donde los varones bebían hasta caerse de borrachos, aprovechando su borrachera para tocar el trasero carnoso de los donceles que les servían las bebidas.  
Pero esa noche era diferente y nadie estaba de humor para festejos o bebidas y antes de las 10 de noche, cada rincón del reino ya se encontraba en total soledad y silencio.

Aquella soledad en las calles fue astutamente aprovechada por Stefan que salió del castillo vistiendo una larga y abrigadora capa negra que le brindaba el camuflaje perfecto en esa fría y oscura noche sin luna.  
Caminaba con sigilo por los callejones, observando cada ciertos minutos a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo seguía, checando enseguida que el bultito que llevaba en sus brazos siguiera dormido y ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Sin dar un solo paso hacia atrás, Stefan salió del palacio y camino sin detenerse hasta salir del reino y escabullirse por los grandes campos de maíz que le harían llegar al bosque en menos horas. Era peligroso internase a esas horas en los maizales y aún más en el bosque pero haría lo que fuera necesario para alejar a su hijo del odio de Hayato.

Dormía plácidamente en su cama, del lado izquierdo como de costumbre pese a que nadie ocupaba el lado derecho desde que su esposo falleciera.  
Era una noche fresca pero aun así Allen solo dormía con un ligero camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas. La tela era algo delgada y hacia que el cuerpo desnudo del doncel se transparentara de manera coqueta. Si fuera un doncel soltero, aquella ropa seria terriblemente indecente y se merecería un buen par de azotes por semejante descaro. Sin embargo Allen era casado, —ahora viudo—, y había sido su propio esposo quien le comprara esos atrevidos camisones.

El sueño del rubio fue interrumpido por los fuertes e insistentes toques en la puerta que hicieron que se levantara de la cama con el corazón acelerado. Su cabaña estaba en lo más profundo del bosque, muy cerca de las montañas y el reino estaba a casi un día a pie o a más si las lluvias habían hecho de la suyas en el camino.  
Nadie que conociera sabia donde vivía, —claro a excepción de algunos comerciantes a los cuales les vendía por temporadas las frutas y granos que su pequeño huerto daba—, y su esposo no contaba con familiares vivos que pudieran hacerle una visita inesperada.

—" _Seguramente se trata de algún viajero perdido_ " —Pensó el doncel al colocarse la bata que cubriría su ligero camisón.

Su esposo siempre le prohibió abrir la puerta a esa hora de la madrugada y más si se encontraba solo. Cualquier loco podía estar del otro lado de la puerta, y un doncel solo y en ropa de cama era una fácil víctima de cualquier tipo.

Allen bajó con cuidado las escaleras de madera, y dejó la vela que iluminaba sus pasos en la mesita cercana a la puerta. Sus manos aferraron con fuerza su bata al acercarse a la puerta y sus ojos no perdieron de vista la escopeta de su esposo que colgada a su lado. Thomas, su esposo le había enseñado a usarla en caso de una emergencia.

— ¿Quién es y que desea a esta hora de la noche? —Pregunto alzando la voz para que la persona que estuviera del otro lado de la puerta lo escuchara. No era tan estúpido como para abrirle las puertas de su casa a un completo desconocido.

—Allen, soy yo Stefan. El chico que vivía contigo en la granja de la "vieja gruñona". Me enseñaste como debía comprar el pan para que la vieja no me regañara. —Dijo fuerte para que el otro lo escuchara con claridad, agregando al final aquel pequeño detalle que esperaba le hiciera recordar al rubio quien era él. Después de todo habían pasado bastantes años desde la última vez que se vieran.

— ¿Stefan?... — Dudó unos segundos hasta que su mente trajo los recuerdos del joven de cabellos castaños. Dejando de lado su desconfianza, quito los seguros de la puerta y la abrió para que su viejo amigo entrara y se abrigara del frio viento del bosque. — ¡Que sorpresa! Nunca espere volver a verte. Por favor pasa y siéntate… Como has crecido.

—Gracias… La última vez que me viste tenía 12 años y ya hace más de 10 de eso. —Sonrió un poco tomando asiento en la silla que le ofrecía el rubio. —Seguramente te sorprenderás de verme aquí…

—Bueno, si es una sorpresa y más porque no le dije a nadie donde viviría y mi cabaña esta en lo más profundo del bosque. —Correspondió a la sonrisa que el otro le daba.  
Allen tan solo tenía 18 años cuando se casó con su esposo Thomas, un humilde granjero 12 años mayor que él. Fue amor primera vista y el doncel no dudo ni un solo momento en decirle _"si"_ cuando aquel hombre de cabellos negros le propusiera matrimonio. Aun recordaba como si fuera ayer aquel momento y el cosquilleo que sintió en el estómago al ver el hermoso anillo de compromiso que su esposo le había comprado con mucho sacrificio.  
Thomas vivía en una pequeña granja a unos kilómetros de donde Allen y Stefan vivían en ese entonces. Sin embargo su esposo poco antes de casarse vendió aquella propiedad y con el dinero que consiguiera de la venta, compró los materiales para construir él mismo la cabañita en la que ahora el doncel vivía.

—Antes de irte de la granja me dijiste que vivirías en el bosque. Me tomo varias horas poder dar con tu cabaña, pero considerando que tu esposo era un antisocial huraño, no debió de extrañarme que estuvieras hasta lo profundo de la montaña. — Stefan siempre había admirado a Allen porque a pesar de la pobreza en la que vivían, siempre mostraba una sonrisa a todo el mundo y en todo momento, incluso era amable con ese huraño granjero con el que al final se había casado. Parte de su admiración se perdió el día en que Allen había decidido casarse con el granjero Thomas. Allen era un doncel bastante hermoso con ese cabello rubio y ojos verdes y fácilmente hubiera podido buscarse un mejor varón con una buena posición económica. Pero al final había elegido a un hombre de campo y con poco dinero.

—Thomas murió hace ya casi un año… — Dijo sintiendo ese dolor en el pecho que siempre sentía al recordar a su esposo pese al tiempo que ya había pasado de su muerte.

—Lo siento, no lo sabía…

—Descuida… Pero déjame ofrecerte algo de beber y comer, seguramente estas hambriento. Puedes quitarte la capa y ponerte cómodo. —Dijo antes de ir a la cocina y preparar algo de té y cortar algo de pan y queso. —Espero que te guste el té y el… ¡Pero si tienes un bebé! — Comentó con asombro al salir de la cocina y encontrar a Stefan con un pequeño medio despierto en los brazos. —No me había dado cuenta. Con esa enorme capa que traes el pequeño no se notaba. —Sus ojos miraban fascinado al bebito que comenzaba a moverse en los brazos de su padre.  
En todos esos años de matrimonio, Allen nunca logró quedar en cinta. Sin importar cuantos tónicos bebiera para conseguirlo, o cuantas veces hiciera el amor con Thomas, ningún bebé logró formarse en su vientre. — Debes de estar loco para internarte en el bosque a esta hora de la noche, y más con un bebé. ¿Hace cuánto que diste a luz?

—Hace solo algunos días… Una semana quizá…— Dijo mientras mecía al pequeño Haruki que se movía inquieto dando pequeños lloriqueos, seguramente tenía hambre.

— ¿¡Y estas dando viajes de este tipo tan pronto!? — Reprendió un tanto paternal. Un doncel debía guardar reposo después del parto al menos durante una semana, y por supuesta los viajes en el bosque no eran parte del descanso.

— ¿Podrías regalarme un poco de leche? Los biberones que traía ya se los ha terminado… Tardamos más tiempo en encontrarte de lo que planeaba…

—Claro, no hay problema. Pero, ¿no lo amamantas? — Preguntó recibiendo el biberón que Stefan le entregara.

—Hace un par de días que no tengo nada de leche…— Dijo algo apenado y cabizbajo. Era natural que con tantas preocupaciones Stefan dejar de producir leche. —Gracias…— Tomando el biberón con leche tibia de cabra que Allen le daba.

—Pobrecito, se moría de hambre. —Comentó al ver como el pequeñito bebía con ganas la leche en cuanto tuviera el biberón en sus labios.

—Allen, necesito pedirte un favor… Necesito que cuides de mi Haruki por un tiempo. Estoy desesperado y no se a quien más acudir.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede? —Allen, aparto la mirada del pequeño que aún se alimentaba y la enfoco en Stefan que lucía bastante preocupado. Para que recurriera a él—Alguien que no había visto en años—, realmente el castaño debía estar muy desesperado.

Omitiendo un par de detalles, Stefan le contó el motivo por el cual necesitaba que cuidara de Haruki durante 16 años y un día.  
Stefan le contó a Allen que había conocido a Hayato poco después de que el rubio se fuera mientras se aventuraba en el bosque y que habían formado una buena amistad a pesar de que eran diferentes, pero con el tiempo la criatura creyó que podría ver algo más entre ellos. Stefan le dijo a Allen que había rechazado al hado de manera sutil pues él no lo veía más que como un amigo, sin embargo el hado no tomó tan bien la noticia como esperaba, y el castaño temeroso por esa reacción, decidió esconderse en el reino en donde con algo de suerte había conseguido un trabajo en el palacio.  
Fue ahí en donde conoció al entonces príncipe Henry, y sin poder evitarlo ambos se enamoraron y aun en contra de algunos nobles que no veían bien que el príncipe heredero desposara a un campesino, ambos se casaron y a los pocos meses de matrimonio fueron bendecidos con su pequeño Haruki.

Todo aquello era mentira pero al vivir Allen en medio de la nada y sin el contacto de los chismosos del pueblo, fácilmente se creería sus palabras.

—Por celos, o por enojo porque no correspondí sus sentimientos, lanzo esa maldición sobre mi hijo y asesino a Henry… Es un monstruo que no se detendrá hasta que verme completamente devastado…— Dijo entre sollozos fingidos o de lo contrario el rubio no le creería del todo. —Por eso necesito que cuides de mi bebé. Quizá si está alejado de todo hasta que pase la edad en la que se supone la maldición se cumplirá, tenga una posibilidad de salvarse de ese terrible destino que Hayato le impuso…

—No puedo creer que esa criatura te haya hecho todo eso. Se decía que era muy tranquila pero veo que solo eran rumores…— Dijo tras asimilar todo lo contado por Stefan, aunque seguía sin poder creer que ese muchacho fuera el rey consorte y ahora rey principal de todo el reino. — ¿Pero cómo estas tan seguro que esa maldición se cumplirá? Esa criatura puede estar mintiendo solo para asustarte.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que pasen 16 años para averiguarlo. Además, Hayato es muy poderoso al igual que su magia, y si mato a Henry sin tentarse el corazón, nada me asegura que un día decida ir al reino y hacer lo mismo con mi Haruki…— De solo contemplar esa posibilidad la voz de Stefan se quebró.  
La única forma en que se le ocurría en que esa maldición desaparecería y su Haruki estaría a salvo, era matar a Hayato. Odiaba pensar en esa opción porque su corazón se estremecía. Aun guardaba sentimientos hacia el hado, tanto lujuriosos como sentimentales pero amaba más a su hijo y si tenía que matar a Hayato para que este estuviera a salvo, lo haría sin vacilaciones. Pero conseguir eso sería increíblemente difícil porque ya no podía acercarse a la criatura con facilidad, y aunque lo lograra, Hayato se mostraría desconfiado y no caería en sus trampas como antes. Debía pensar en algo detallado y efectivo pero antes tenía que asegurarse que su hijo estuviera a salvo mientras tanto. —Entonces… ¿Me ayudaras? — Si Allen se negaba estaría en muchas dificultades.

—Claro que lo hare. Como veras, estoy solo en esta cabaña y aunque no tengo tanto dinero como para regalar a los desamparados, mi Thomas me dejo bien instalado y con los medios suficientes para vivir adecuadamente. Haruki estará bien el tiempo que este conmigo.

—Gracias…—Dijo con claro alivio. — Te juro que te recompensare… Pero será hasta dentro de 16 años y un día. Antes de eso no me veras y tú tampoco podrás ir a buscarme, tampoco puedes decirle a Haruki de mi existencia o que es un príncipe… No puedo arriesgarme a que Hayato lo encuentre… Dile que es huérfano y que lo recogiste, o que es tu hijo… Pero que no sepa la verdad…

—De acuerdo. No te preocupes Stefan, cuidare de tu hijito como si fuera mío, te lo aseguro…—Allen apretó con fuerza la mano del castaño, podía imaginar lo difícil y doloroso que era para este tener que dejar a su hijo con alguien más sin la posibilidad de verlo en muchos años y sin tener la oportunidad de saber si lo que hacía era lo correcto.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco… Tengo que irme, dentro de poco amanecerá y quiero estar lejos de aquí antes de que eso ocurra…—Se levantó de la silla que ocupaba cargando a un dormido Haruki. —En esta pequeña bolsa hay pañales, cambios de ropa, biberones y también algo de dinero…—Soltando unas cuantas lagrimas verdaderas por tener que despedirse de su hijo.  
Stefan le entregó su hijo a Allen, no sin antes abrazarlo y besarlo por última vez. —Cuídalo…- Dijo besando la manita de su bebé, susurrándole un "te amo" antes de salir de la cabaña y escabullirse por el bosque con el corazón roto y sin mirar ni una sola vez hacia atrás o de lo contrario regresaría por su pequeño.

 ***NOTAS FINALES:**

 **Y ahí esta la actualización.**

 **Les confieso que me dolió un poquito matar a el rey Henry porque era un hombre bueno y me caía bastante bien. Era de esos hombres gentiles y amorosos que siempre terminas por amar. Lastima que haya tenido que morir..**

 **Ah, y por supuesto no podía faltar mi nuevo personaje, Allen. Así es, me decidí por que un personaje original fuera el que cuidara al pequeño Haruki y pues no hace falta decir que tengo muchas cosas preparadas para este rubiecito... Probablemente ya se estén haciendo sus ideas pero no lograran que les diga nada, tendrán que esperar a la próxima actualización.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo en la actualización.**

 **¡Bye, bye !**


	8. CAPITULO VIII

CAPITULO VII

Después de confiarle la seguridad de su hijo a Allen, Stefan se encerró en los muros del castillo, y con el paso de los días y al estar alejado de su bebé, su carácter fue ensombreciéndose, y se consumió en la paranoia y la venganza hacia aquel ser proveniente de _**El Páramo**_ que había destruido su vida.

Con el deseo latente de matar a Hayato, ordeno a los herreros del reino elaborar grandes placas de hierro que fueron colocadas alrededor de todo el reino incluido el castillo. Si ese monstruo se atrevía a poner un solo pie en sus tierras terminaría quemado hasta los huesos. El hierro era lo único que el castaño conocía que podía lastimar a Hayato, y el rey consorte lo compraba en exceso para la elaboración en masa de armas y armaduras sin importarle que el costo de ese material fuera tan elevado que llevaría al reino casi a la bancarrota.

El reino próspero y armónico que el rey Henry había creado, poco a poco se convirtió en un lugar triste y sombrío en donde ya nadie quería vivir.

Por otro lado en la cabaña de Allen, la alegría abundaba día a día.  
El rubio cuidaba con dedicación al pequeñito que era la luz de su vida, y no había nada mejor que ver aquellas sonrisas que el pequeño Haruki le dedicaba a cada momento.  
El doncel había deseado un bebé por años, y le había pedido incansablemente a los dioses que lo bendijeran con un pequeño que fuera producto del amor que él y su esposo se tenían. Pero su vientre nunca fue bendecido para albergar vida, y con el paso del tiempo Allen se había resignado a que nunca sería padre. Sin embargo sus rezos fueron escuchados —aunque de una manera muy diferente al que él esperaba—y finalmente tenía un hijo al cual amar con toda su alma. Su Thomas ya no estaba ahí para disfrutar de esa dicha pero Allen lo haría por ambos y le daría un hogar lleno de amor a ese pequeñito de hermosa sonrisa.

—" _Busca a ese niño y dime donde está."_ — Fueron las palabras que Maleficent le dijo a Diaval al enterarse que el hombre cuervo no había visto al pequeño príncipe por ninguna de las ventanas del castillo del reino, o escuchado que las criadas hablaran del mismo.

Sin objetar nada, Diaval se convirtió en su forma alada y voló fuera de _**El Páramo**_ pero no precisamente en busca del principito perdido. El pelinegro no estaba de acuerdo en las cosas que estaba haciendo Hayato, la maldición, la muerte del rey Henry, el muro de espinas que aislaba a _**El Páramo… S**_ u odio estaba cruzando límites inimaginables y él no quería ser parte de esas masacres sin sentido, menos si en medio de todo eso se encontraba un inocente niño que nada tenía que ver en ese lio.

En lugar de seguir las ordenes de su _Señor_ , Diaval se dirigió hacia la cabaña que estaba en lo más profundo del bosque y cercana a las montañas, y en donde vivía un hermoso doncel de cabellera rubia. Desde hace ya un tiempo, espiaba al hombre, sobretodo en las mañanas cuando este se levantaba vistiendo únicamente ese delgado camisón que le dejaba apreciar su apetecible cuerpo de caderas anchas y gordas nalgas.  
Como envidiaba al hombre que había sido el esposo de esa bella criatura. Había podido disfrutar de ese cuerpo delicioso, entregándose sin contemplaciones en noches de lujuria entera. Y el únicamente podía fantasear desde la ventana en una forma animal, deseando tener al doncel desnudo, abierto de piernas y recibiendo gustoso su verga.

Como siempre, se colocó en el borde de la ventana semi-abierta de la recamara del doncel, y observó como este hacia la cama con tranquilidad, empinando su agraciado trasero cada vez que se estiraba para acomodar las sabanas.  
El rubio colocaba las almohadas en su lugar cuando un pequeño llanto claramente de infante, se escuchó en el cuarto, sorprendiendo a Diaval porque estaba más que seguro que el doncel no tenía hijos y menos ahora que era viudo, y tampoco en ningún momento lo había visto con el vientre abultado.

—No llores, cariño. Aquí estoy. —Allen dejó las almohadas y fue enseguida a la pequeña cuna junto a su cama que había improvisado hace un par de días y en la cual el bebé dormía solo temporalmente en lo que tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar una mejor. —Enseguida iré por tu leche, no tardo. —Acomodó al pequeño en la cuna antes de darle un beso y salir de la habitación para bajar a la cocina y preparar el desayuno del doncelito.

En cuanto el rubio saliera, Diaval voló hasta esa cuna, curioso por ver a "ese alguien" al que Allen le hablaba con tanto amor. El rubio vivía solo desde hace meses en esa cabaña pérdida en medio del bosque, sin más compañía que su sombra, y cabía la posibilidad de que el hombre se volviera loco y que dentro de esa cuna únicamente se encontrara un pedazo de tela que había terminado siendo parte de las fantasías de un pobre hombre solitario.

Sin embargo el hombre cuervo se llevó una sorpresa al encontrar a un bebé de carne y hueso dentro, y no cualquier bebé. ¡Era precisamente el principito al que debía estar buscando! No podía equivocarse, el príncipe Haruki tenía rasgos únicos y hermosos que no se podía encontrar en ningún otro bebé.

¿Y ahora que se suponía tenía que hacer?  
Hayato era su _Señor_ y Diaval estaba obligado a decirle que había encontrado al hijo de Stefan. Pero por otro lado, no quería poner en riesgo al pequeño. Ni él sabía lo que su Señor sería capaz de hacer cuando se enterara del paradero del niño. Ya había lanzado una maldición contra él y considerando el odio que el hado sentía por el padre doncel del mismo, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

—Lo encontré… Está en una cabaña en lo más profundo del bosque. Allen, el doncel que ahí vive lo está cuidando. Aunque no sé cómo es que el pequeño llegó hasta ahí. —Al final la lealtad de Diaval fue más grande y no pudo evitar contarle toda la verdad a Hayato, esperando que su decisión no propiciara alguna tragedia.

— ¿En una cabaña en el bosque? — El hado arqueo una de sus cejas, procesando la información que su sirviente le daba. — Ese hombre es un campesino, ¿cierto? Stefan también lo era antes de casarse con el rey. No me extrañaría que esos dos se conocieran o tengan amigos en común.

— ¿Pero con qué propósito ese humano dejaría a su hijo al cuidado de otro?

—Para protegerlo de mí. El muy estúpido cree que atacare su castillo y me llevare a su hijo para acabarlo de una vez por todas… No es una mala idea pero no me satisface matar a un bebé… Aunque hay que darle crédito, pensó rápido y llevo a su hijo con alguien que nunca nadie consideraría una opción… Un campesino como los que tanto desprecia… Si no espiaras a ese hombre, nos habría llevado un tiempo encontrar a ese mocoso.

—Yo no… Da igual. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Vigilarlo…— Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. —Uno vigila a sus enemigos, los estudias y después los matas…—Su voz sonó tan llena de odio y lúgubre que Diaval sintió un estremecimiento en el estómago.

 _ **4 AÑOS DESPUES…**_

Tal y como Maleficent lo dijera, Haruki creció sin problemas y lleno de vida. Ya no era más el pequeño bebé de solo unos días de nacido que había llegado en media de la madrugada junto a su padre, ahora ya contaba casi con cuatro años y era un niño activo y alegre que jugaba y corría por toda la cabaña y huerto en donde su papi Allen trabajaba parte de la mañana con las verduras y semillas que en más de una ocasión había ayudado a cosechar.

A Haruki le gustaba ayudar a su papi en los labores de la casa. A veces le ayudaba a preparar el desayuno, pasándole la jalea para preparar los sabrosos emparedados que su papi le daba. O bien, guardando sus juguetes después de usarlos.  
Pero sobretodo a Haruki le gustaba jugar con su amigo el pájaro. Cada mañana después de desayunar y lavarse los dientes, el doncelito salía a la parte de enfrente de la cabaña, justo en donde había un enorme árbol y ahí encontraba al hermoso pájaro negro con el cual jugaba a las escondidillas o simplemente a saltar intentando alcanzar a ese hermosa ave que siempre le llevaba una colorida flor.

— ¡Pájaro bonito! — Decía cada vez que veía al cuervo con el que jugaba, ya fuera en el jardín o en la ventana.  
Por supuesto que Allen había notado la fascinación de Haruki por ese cuervo que rondaba su cabaña. No sabía si siempre era la misma ave pues en el bosque había una gran cantidad de ese tipo de animales pero al igual que su hijo, concordaba que era un pájaro bonito y siempre que podía le dejaba comida y agua en la ventana para agradecerle las visitas diarias.

— ¡Papi, el señor "pan" te busca! —Gritó el pequeño Haruki al ver que la carreta del hombre que siempre les llevaba pan y queso se encontraba frente a la cabaña.  
Diciéndole adiós a su amigo de negras plumas, corrió dentro de la casa y le aviso a su padre de la visita por si su grito no había sido escuchado.

—Buenos días, señor Smith. Hoy llegó más temprano. —Dijo Allen saliendo de la cabaña con Haruki de su mano.

—Buenos días Allen, Haruki…— El hombre alzó su sombrero de paja respetuosamente al dirigirse al doncel y su hijo.  
Las pocas personas que visitaban a Allen, en verdad creían que Haruki era hijo suyo pues se había topado con la noticia de la existencia del niño ni siquiera un año después de la muerte de Thomas su esposo. Las cuantas salían sin problemas y deducían que Allen se encontraba en cinta cuando su esposo muriera a causa de las graves heridas de un ataque de oso. —Tal parece que hoy mi esposa me levanto mas temprano. —Dijo con una risita volviéndose a colocar el sombrero que cubría las canas que ya lucia su cabello negro y que evidenciaban su mediana edad. —Aquí te traigo como cada semana pan y queso. Con algunos gramos extras, cortesía de mi esposa…—Le susurro al doncel.

—No tenían por qué hacerlo, señor Smith. Ya suficiente hace por mí trayéndome estos víveres hasta aquí. —Dijo el rubio claramente apenado por recibir rebanadas de más en sus comestibles.

—Pero si no es nada. Es lo justo por esas deliciosas tartas de zanahoria que le envías a mi esposa e hija. Se la acaban casi en un día. Y qué decir de tus verduras, son las más frescas que encuentro.

—No exagere…

—No lo hago. En verdad Thomas te enseño muy bien como cultivar. Donde sea que este, estoy seguro que esta orgullo de ti y de la forma en la que estas criado a su hijo. —Dijo con sinceridad el hombre. —Oh, casi se me olvida… Mi hija me pidió que te diera esta ropa…—El hombre le dio la vuelta a la carreta y bajo un costalito bien cerrado. —Mi nieto ha crecido demasiado que su ropa ya no le queda pero seguramente a Haruki sí. Esta casi nueva y mi esposa la ha lavado perfectamente.

—Ustedes siempre molestándose conmigo. En verdad no sé cómo agradecerle.- Dijo con una sonrisa sintiéndose ya más que apenado por esas atenciones. Ese hombre y su esposa eran demasiados buenos con él, y lamentaba no poder darles más que algunas verduras o pastales a cambio.

—Solo ayudamos a un buen amigo.

Allen de nuevo le agradeció al buen hombre y con ayuda del mismo llevaron las provisiones y la ropa dentro de la cabaña en donde el doncel termino de envolver las verduras que le daría como pago a cambio del pan y queso.

— ¡Que tenga un buen viaje y gracias de nuevo por todo! — Alzo su mano y despidió al señor Smith. La próxima semana cuando volviera le daría dos tartas de zanahoria en agradecimiento por la ropa que le había traído. —Bueno hijo, es hora de ir a recoger las bayas con las que te hare un rico pastel por tu cumpleaños.

— ¡SI, si, si! —El doncelito dio brinquitos de alegría, saboreándose el rico pastel que su papi le haría por su cumpleaños que era mañana.

— ¿Cuántos años cumples, Haruki? —Pregunto tomando al niño de la mano mientras que con la otra cargaba la canasta en donde guardaría las bayas. Las mejores bayas siempre crecían muy cerca del riachuelo y este no se encontraba muy lejos de su cabaña. Era un lugar sumamente tranquilo en donde rara vez se encontraba algún lobo u otro animal de peligrosidad, pero aun así Haruki tenía prohibido ir ahí solo pues aún era muy pequeño y podía perderse o lastimarse en el riachuelo.

— ¡Cuatro! —Alzó su manita mostrando cuatro dedos.

Allen no podía creer que ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que Stefan dejara a su cuidado a Haruki. ¡Los años habían pasado volando como días!  
En un principio el rubio tenía planeado que Haruki se dirigiera a él como "tío", pues consideraba que era lo más adecuado ya que el pequeño tenía un padre que tarde o temprano vendría por él y se lo llevaría a ese enorme castillo para que fuera el príncipe del reino. Pero, ¿cómo le explicas a un niño tan pequeño que el hombre que te cuida, te da de comer, juega contigo y te lee cuantos antes de dormir no es tu verdadero papi? Sería algo demasiado complicado para explicar y el pequeño solo se confundiría. Además, Stefan le había prohibido que le dijera a Haruki la verdad de sus raíces y él mismo le había dado la idea de que hiciera pasar como su hijo al doncelito. Así que en realidad no estaba haciendo nada malo y estaba bien que Haruki creyera que él era su papi.

—Míralo, Diaval… Es tan horrendo que creo que me da algo de lastima…—Desde lo alto de un árbol, Hayato y Diaval observaban como la _"pequeña bestia"_ –sobrenombre que el hado le había dado al pequeño- recogía bayas con ese rubio doncel.

—Para ser tan horrendo, lo observas bastante. —Con una sonrisa, Diaval le dijo a su _Señor_. No sabía si era una enferma obsesión o un tipo raro de odio pero Hayato vigilaba día y noche al pequeño doncel, conociendo cada aspecto sobre el niño. Era como una extraña sombra oculta entre la maleza.

—Cállate… Solo lo estudio para matarlo con facilidad si se me da la gana algún día. —Se justificó, manteniendo esa expresión seria en su rostro.

Los ojos de Hayato se movieron siguiendo los pasos que el pequeño rubio daba alejándose del mayor al perseguir una mariposa, acercándose peligrosamente al borde del riachuelo que para un niño de esa edad podía ser peligroso.  
El hado se movió por las gruesas ramas del árbol, atento al pequeño que solo estaba a unos pasos del peligro.  
Sin saber porque sintió ese impulso de bajar del árbol y alejar al niño del riachuelo y advertirle que no jugara en esa zona. Hayato no entendía porque sentía eso, ni porque había utilizado su magia para salvar al doncelito, haciendo crecer con un suave parpadeo la hierba que rodeaba al riachuelo a modo de muro para que el pequeño no pasara.

— ¡Haruki! ¡Te he dicho que no te alejes de mi cuando salimos al bosque! —Allen dejo caer las bayas que recogía al notar que Haruki no se encontraba a su lado. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidado y perder de vista a su hijo?  
Estaba tan asustado que había demostrado ese miedo con un grito asustando al pequeñito.  
—Perdóname hijo, no quise gritarte. Pero papi se asustó mucho cuando no te vio a su lado, así que no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿de acuerdo? Es peligroso.

—Si papi, lo prometo. —Dijo tomando la mano de su padre y volviendo hasta el lugar en donde recogían las bayas.

—No te atrevas a decir nada…—Hayato le advirtió a Diaval quien lo miraba no solo con incredulidad por la forma en que había salvado al niño, sino que también lo veía son ese rostro burlón que siempre ponía cada vez que hacia algo que no era común en él.

—No pensaba decir nada…— El hombre cuervo no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Esa simple acción de Hayato había sido más que suficiente para confirmarle a Diaval que su _Señor_ en realidad no odiaba al niño como aseguraba, o de lo contrario habría dejado que este cayera al riachuelo y se hiciera daño.  
Ahora más que nunca estaba seguro que en el corazón del hado aun había algo de bondad que no había sido consumida por el odio y la venganza. El viejo Hayato aún estaba ahí, solo necesitaba que un rayito de luz iluminara su alma y sanara su corazón.


	9. CAPITULO IX

CAPITULO IX

 _ **11 Años después…**_

— ¡Haruki, date prisa que debo irme! —Gritó Allen desde afuera de la cabaña, montado en su viejo caballo que cargaba un par de costales que contenían las verduras y semillas que habían cosechado en esa temporada.  
Estaban a mediados de otoño, y aunque aún faltaba para el invierno, ya comenzaba a sentirse un aire frio que auguraba una dura estación invernal. Por lo tanto ya era hora de ir al pueblo más cercano a vender las cosechas y así obtener el dinero que utilizarían para comprar ropa caliente y otras cosas necesarias para soportar la temporada.

A Allen no le gustaba ir al pueblo. No solo porque le agradaba la soledad de su cabaña y la tranquilidad del bosque libre del bullicio de la ciudad, sino también porque no le gustaba dejar a Haruki solo durante al menos cuatro o cinco días que era lo que se tardaba en ir y venir del pueblo. Su Haruki ya era todo un jovencito de 15 años y en edad fértil, y aunque su cabaña se encontraba lejos de toda civilización, siempre existía la posibilidad de que algún viajero perdido pasara por la zona y no resistiera la tentación de deshonrar a un joven doncel solitario.  
Sin embargo era un riesgo que tenía que correr pues llevar a Haruki consigo era aún más peligroso por la cercanía del pueblo con el reino. Allen no quería que Haruki tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con el lujoso palacio en el que había nacido y el que no recordaba, al menos no hasta que fuera el momento en que su hijo tuviera que volver.

— ¿Qué tanto hacías? —Le preguntó a su hijo que caminaba con pasos apresurados hacia él con una bolsa con suficiente comida para el viaje.  
Allen no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo mucho que Haruki había crecido. Ya no quedaba nada de ese pequeño bebé que había llegado en plena madrugada.  
El cambio de estaciones habían hecho de Haruki un hermoso jovencito de bellas y envidiables facciones. El joven príncipe poseía un cuerpo delgado, de cintura definida, caderas proporcionadas y unas largas piernas. Su rostro poseía facciones delicadas y hermosas como una naricita respingada que hacia juego perfecto con sus labios carnosos y apetecibles a la vista de cualquier varón, resaltando entre todo eso, sus ojos coquetos, de pestañas largas y llenos de vida. Luciendo aún más hermoso con ese largo cabello rubio que parecía estar hecho de oro puro y el cual caía sobre uno de sus hombros al siempre peinarlo de lado en una suave y baja coleta.

—Preparaba algo extra para el camino. —Dijo el joven entregándole la bolsa con comida a su doncel padre. —Cuídate mucho, papá, y nada de tomar el atajo, es muy inseguro sobretodo en esta época.

—Iré por el camino seguro, no te preocupes, cariño. —Dijo con una sonrisa por la actitud sobreprotectora que su hijo tomaba. —Recuerda que mientras no esté en casa, no quiero que salgas de la cabaña, y no…

—No le abriré la puerta a nadie, y me esconderé en el refugio en caso de peligro. —Repitió de memoria las palabras que su padre le decía cada vez que este tenía que ir al pueblo.

Haruki nunca había ido al pueblo, y con cada año que pasaba sus ganas por ver ese lugar en donde su padre compraba hermosa ropa, deliciosa comida y en algunas ocasiones, y si el dinero rendía, un par de libros de maravillosas y excitantes historias.  
El joven en más de una ocasión le había rogado a Allen que lo llevara con él. Pero ni las suplicas de días hacían que Allen cambiara de opinión.

—" _El pueblo es un lugar muy peligroso para un doncel tan joven como tú. Cuando tengas la edad adecuada, me acompañaras."_ — Era lo que siempre le decía su padre cada vez que le insistía que lo llevara con él.

Haruki no entendía que podía tener de peligroso un lugar que fabricaba prendas hermosas. ¿Qué podía ser más peligroso que una manada de lobos a menos de tres metros de distancia? Él había crecido en las profundidades del bosque, y había vivido junto a criaturas que dudaba otro chico de su edad hubiera visto siquiera, como serpientes, zorros, o manadas de lobos que frecuentaban el mismo arroyo en donde el joven recogía hermosas flores. Eso sí era peligroso, además, ¡él ya casi tenía 16 años! Ya no era un niño y por lo tanto el joven creía que tenía derecho de visitar el pueblo aunque fuera una sola vez.

Allen era consiente que sobreprotegía un poco a Haruki. Quizá demasiado, sobretodo para un joven de casi 16 años, curioso y lleno de ganas de explorar el mundo.  
Ahora que Haruki había crecido, era mucho más difícil mantener a raya su curiosidad. Ya no podía tenerlo encerrado en la cabaña, entretenido con juguetes como cuando era solo un bebé. Pero, ¿alguien podía culparlo? Haruki era su pequeñito, su hijo… Y temía tanto que algo malo le sucediera, que ese hado de mal corazón lo lastimara si lo dejaba tener esa libertada que el joven deseaba. Pero aun con todos esos cuidados, Allen sabía que el día en que Stefan regresaría para llevarse a su pequeño estaba cada vez más cerca, y él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Tendría que dejar que su niño se marchara a ese lejano castillo para que fuera el príncipe que siempre debió de haber sido.

—Estaré bien, papá, así que no te preocupes. —Haruki tranquilizó a Allen, regalándole una sonrisa. —Cómprame algo lindo, ¿sí? Mi cinta azul favorita ya está muy desgastada. —El muchacho rara vez pedía algo, pero amaba esa cinta y además una solo costaba dos monedas. Por supuesto que había cintas mucho más caras de hasta 80 o 200 monedas pero Haruki no era codicioso, y una cinta sencilla y barata lo haría muy feliz.

—Te comprare algo muy bonito, hijo. —Allen acarició la mejilla de su hijo, y tras pedirle que se cuidara una vez más, el rubio le dio un suave golpecito con sus pies a los costados de su caballo, e inicio su viaje al pueblo.

Después de que Allen se marchara, Haruki entró a la casa y aguardo 20 minutos en la cocina –lavando las cucharas, platos y vasos del desayuno- antes de echar a correr a su habitación. Sus pies descalzos subían con rapidez las escaleras de madera que crujían bajo sus pisadas, y la puerta de su dormitorio rechino al abrirla con fuerza.  
La habitación del rubio era pequeña pero bastante acogedora y bonita. La cama se encontraba pegada a la pared del lado derecho de la puerta, y una modesta y algo usada mesita de noche se encontraba junto a esta, y en la cual el joven colocaba la vela que alumbraba sus lecturas nocturnas.  
La habitación era iluminada por una ventana mediana, por la cual entraban los primeros rayos del sol. Un escritorio se encontraba bajo esta, y sobre él varios libros de romance reposaban.

Los pies del muchacho fueron directamente al pequeño mueble –que estaba del lado contrario de la cama- en donde guardaba su ropa. Metiendo la mano, sacó del fondo una morralito en donde ya había guardado una pequeña libreta, un lápiz y una pequeña navaja que su padre le había regalado dos años atrás para que le sacara punta a esos lápices que gastaba con rapidez.

— ¡Oh, hola, hermosa ave! Hoy llegas tarde. ¿Acaso te quedaste dormido? —Haruki giró su rostro y saludó con una sonrisa al cuervo parado sobre el borde de su ventana abierta, y el cual graznaba para llamar su atención.  
Hasta donde recordaba, aquella ave siempre había estado junto a él, siguiéndolo a donde fuera y graznando cada vez que hablaba con él. Como si el ave realmente le contestara.  
—Ten, te guarde un poco del desayuno. Pan de anís, tu favorito. —Dijo colocando el trozo del pan –que guardara con cuidado en un pañuelo en su bolsillo-, colocándolo frente a las patas del ave y sonriendo al ver como este lo comía picoteándolo. —Mi papá se marchó esta mañana al pueblo. —Comenzó a hablar con el ave. —Como siempre, no quiso llevarme. —Arrugó un poco su nariz. —Pero no importa porque así podre ir de excursión. —Dijo con una sonrisa.  
Cada vez que Allen se ausentaba por varios días, Haruki los aprovechaba para escabullirse en el bosque y adentrarse en los profundidades de este, conociendo los lujares más lejanos que su padre jamás le dejaría visitar.  
Al joven no le gustaba desobedecer a su padre, pero esa era la única forma que tenía para explorar los alrededores.  
—No me veas así, ya sé que papá me regañara si se entera… Pero yo no le diré nada, y tú tampoco. Mi mejor amigo no me delataría, ¿verdad? —Dijo acariciando el lomo del cuervo con el índice. —Quizás esta vez sí pueda llegar hasta esas espinas que se ven a lo lejos…—Dijo con emoción.  
Desde la ventana de su habitación se podía observar como a lo lejos se alzaban largas ramas torcidas llenas de lo que parecían ser espinas. Curioso por eso, una vez le preguntó a su papá Allen que era eso que se veía a lo lejos, y con un temblor en la voz, su padre le dijo que era un lugar tenebroso y peligroso que ningún humano debía pisar jamás.  
Lejos de asustarse por la explicación de su padre, Haruki se llenó aún más de curiosidad por ese lugar. Él no creía que el bosque guardara cosas horribles. Y más bien creía que ese sitio era un lugar mágico y lleno de criaturas hermosas que ocultaban su maravilloso mundo de humanos codiciosos con aquellas ramas.  
—Ese lugar está al menos a tres días, pero si no me detengo para dormir y tomo el camino del rio, llegare en la mitad del tiempo y estaré aquí para cuando papá regrese. —Le dijo al cuervo que lo observaba con insistencia dejando de comer su pan. —Quizás en este viaje conozca a mi príncipe azul…—El rostro del donde apareció una sonrisa soñadora.  
Después de haber leído tantos libros de fantasía en donde la protagonista era salvada y protegida por un hombre alto, fuerte y apuesto, Haruki comenzó a creer en la existencia de su propio _"príncipe azul"._ Un hombre que lo amaría incondicional y eternamente, que lo protegería de cualquier peligro y con el cual se casaría y vivirían felices para siempre.

Emocionado, Haruki tomó una de sus capas, se colocó unos zapatos y salió de la habitación bajando de dos en dos las escaleras. Sin perder tiempo, fue a la cocina y tomó algo de fruta, un poco de pan y lo guardo en su morralito.  
Haruki salió de la cabaña, cerró muy bien la puerta e inhaló el aire fresco de otoño, su estación favorita porque le gustaba sentir las hojas de los arboles caer sobre él y el sonido que estas hacían al crujir bajo sus pies.

—Yo sabía que me acompañarías. —Le dijo a su amigo de plumas negras que se colocó con elegancia en uno de sus hombros, acompañándolo en su pequeña excursión.

Para cuando Haruki llegó al muro de espinas ya era de noche, y solo la luna alumbraba el sombrío paisaje que a comparación con el otro extremo del bosque en donde Haruki vivía, este parecía muerto y sin vida, rodeado por un opaco pasto seco.

El corazón del joven latía con fuerza, de hecho con tanta que creía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho. Ese latido solo se intensificaba con cada minuto que pasaba observando el descomunal muro de espinas que se extendía hasta más allá del árbol más alto.  
En su vida había visto algo como eso. Algunas de las ramas eran tan gruesas como troncos y sus espinas apuntaban en todas direcciones, recordándole a Haruki el tallo de una rosa.  
Las ramas espinosas se encontraban torcidas y entrelazadas una contra otra, formando como una poderosa red que impedía que se viera del otro lado.

Incitado por la curiosidad, Haruki extendió un dedo y tocó con cautela una de las puntas de las tantas espinas que sobresalían.

—Agh…—Lanzó un pequeño quejidito al sentir el piquete en su dedo que relucía una gota de sangre.  
Sin apartar su vista del muro, Haruki llevo su dedo a su boca chupándolo y sacándolo cuando la gotita de sangre hubiera desaparecido.  
Con más cautela, Haruki volvió a extender su mano y la colocó con suavidad sobre una de las ramas, esquivando con cuidado cada una de las gruesas espinas que ya había comprobado tenían bastante filo.  
A pesar de que era de noche y soplaba un viento frio que hacia ondear la capa que el joven llevaba puesta, aquella gruesa rama se sentía cálida, logrando percibir una sensación agradable recorrer sus dedos, y por unos momentos pensó que aquel muro de espinas estaba tan vivo como él.

—Quizá pueda escalarlo…—Dijo más para sí que para el ave que estaba en uno de sus hombros. —Sí, ya se. Si me caigo, no será muy agradable…—Dijo respondiendo al graznido que el ave le daba ante su idea, emprendiendo vuelo casi enseguida y desapareciendo del otro lado del muro.  
Haruki suspiró, como deseaba en esos momentos poder volar como su amigo emplumado. — ¿Y si hay una entrada…?—Con esa idea en la mente, comenzó a caminar a lo largo del muro que parecía no tener fin.  
Los pasos de doncelito se detuvieron abruptamente tras varios metros, y como un conejo escondiéndose de un zorro, el rubio se ocultó tras uno de los arboles cercanos al oir voces no muy lejos de donde se encontraba.  
Con cautela se asomó, distinguiendo a unos siete a unos 10 hombres que vestían armaduras que en su opinión se veían bastante pesadas. Su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez, era la primera vez que veía a tantos varones. Haruki con facilidad podía contar con sus dedos a los varones que conocía, y sin duda le sobrarían bastantes dígitos.

Su papá Allen siempre le decía que los extraños podían ser peligrosos, sobretodo los varones.  
Cuando llegó a su edad fértil –hace solo unos meses- su padre le explico que había entrado en la edad en donde su cuerpo estaba listo para albergar un bebé en su vientre y que esto los varones lo encontraba increíblemente atrayente y que debido a eso no podía quedarse a solas con un varón a menos que este fuera su esposo. Sin embargo Haruki nunca pregunto cómo era que un bebé llegaría hasta su vientre y Allen no vio demasiado importante profundizar en eso pues el joven doncel nunca estaba con nadie más que con él y ya habría tiempo de explicarle a su hijo todos esos temas cuando fuera un poco más mayor.

A diferencia de cuando vio el imponente muro de espinas, en esos momentos Haruki sentía un poco de miedo por esos hombres, y se arrepentía de haber ido a esa parte del bosque sin compañía alguna.

—" _Solo relájate… Y aléjate en silencio…"—_ Se dijo mentalmente.

Con pasos pequeños y silenciosos, Haruki fue retrocediendo, evitando pisar las ramas y hojas secas que delataran su presencia. Pero la luna alumbraba ya muy poco, y le era difícil ver por donde pisaba y no logró evitar tropezar con la raíz sobresalida de un árbol, cayendo de bruces al piso.

— ¿¡Quien anda ahí?! —La voz gruesa y ronca de un hombre llegó a sus oídos, junto con el sonido de pisadas fuertes que se acercaban. —Pero si solo es un chiquillo. —Dijo el hombre chasqueando la lengua.  
A diferencia de los demás soldados, este llevaba el pecho descubierto y sin armadura que lo protegiera, mostrando un pecho ancho, musculoso y con varias cicatrices largas y gruesas. Clara evidencia de que había participado en bastantes peleas.

—Y-Yo solo… Yo ya me iba…—Tartamudeó el doncel retrocediendo un poco aun estando en el suelo.

— ¿Irte? No lo creo, lindo…—Dijo el soldado reluciendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
Le había tomado al hombre solo unos segundo darse cuenta que ese chiquillo era un doncel. Uno bastante hermoso.  
Su mano palpó con descaro su miembro. Hacía ya varias semanas que no había follado con ninguna mujerzuela, que con solo ver a ese doncel rubiecito, se le había puesto dura la verga.  
—Vamos a divertirnos un rato… Hasta puede que ponga un lindo bebé en tu vientre…— Dijo con lujuria el soldado colocándose a la altura del doncel.

— ¿C-Como harías eso…?—Preguntó con la inocencia de un chico de 15 años que solo termino por excitar aún más al varón que ya se saboreaba el trasero virgen del muchacho.

—Ven cariño, voy a enseñarte como lo haría…—Con una mirada que devoraba a Haruki, el hombre se acercó tomando con brusquedad las muñecas del joven inmovilizándolo bajo su cuerpo.

— ¡No, suéltame! —Pidió con un nudo enorme formándose en su garganta debido al miedo.

El cuerpo de Haruki era tocado con rudeza y morbo por las manos del soldado que ya había apartado de un tirón la capa del joven y la cual le impedía saborear la suave piel del cuello. Las manos toscas del hombre bajaron a los muslos del doncelito, apretando la entrepierna que nunca antes había sido tocada ni por el mismo joven rubio.

El graznido de un cuervo, volando bajo, rozando la espalda del soldado, distrayéndolo, le dieron a Haruki la oportunidad de liberarse de las manos de ese espantoso hombre.

— ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! —Con la agilidad de cualquier soldado, el varón tomó el tobillo del doncel jalándolo con fuerza y evitando que escapara, haciendo que el joven cayera golpeándose la cabeza con el suelo.

La cabeza de Haruki daba vueltas y su vista se volvía borrosa como en un día de neblina. Comenzaba a sentir una pesadumbre en los ojos y luego sin poder evitarlo, perdió el conocimiento, no sin antes ver la imagen de alguien borroso con un ave en su hombro y sosteniendo un enorme bastón frente a él.


	10. CAPITULO X

CAPITULO X

Un suave cosquilleo recorría la mejilla de Haruki. Sentía algo suave y ligeramente húmedo acariciar su piel.  
Con pesadez, el muchacho abrió los ojos, y por un momento sintió como si su cuerpo estuviera flotando en medio de ese mar de estrellas que llenaban el cielo nocturno. Sin embargo su felicidad "flotante" desapareció de manera súbita, y asustado se incorporó del suelo al recordar a aquel hombre que lo tocara en sus partes más íntimas de una manera escalofriante, suspirando con tranquilidad al no encontrarlo cerca. Pero, ¿Dónde estaba? Sus ojos recorrieron su alrededor. Parecía un valle. Arboles de diferentes tamaños y anchos lo rodeaban, y no sabía si era por la oscuridad de la noche y la escasa luz que la luna daba, que le parecía que los arboles tenían un color verde oscuro demasiado triste.

Su corazón palpitó un poco al de nuevo sentir esa caricia suave y húmeda, aunque esta vez en su mano.  
—Así que tú fuiste el que me despertó. —Dijo con una sonrisa amigable al bajar la mirada y encontrar a un hermoso y esponjoso conejito blanco olisquear sus dedos.  
Haruki se quedó inmóvil unos momentos para infundirle un poco de confianza al animalito, y así demostrarle que él no era un ser de peligro.  
—Me llamo Haruki. —Dijo extendiendo su mano para acariciar con cuidado el suave pelaje del conejito que ya se mostraba con más confianza, saltando con sus patitas alrededor del doncel. — ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó a su nuevo amigo que se alejaba entre saltitos en línea recta.  
Tan curioso cómo era, el rubio se levantó del suelo y siguió al animalito que se detuvo a las orillas de un rio cuya agua resplandecía de colores azules, verdes, rojos, amarillos y hasta rosas.  
— ¡Parece un arcoíris acuático! —Exclamó emocionado al acercarse a la orilla y ver con fascinación el fondo del agua. El agua del rio era tan limpia y clara que fácilmente se podía apreciar el fondo de este, en donde reposaban preciosas piedras de colores hermosos y cautivadores que provocaban ese brillo que tanto le había gustado a Haruki.  
Una risita escapó de los labios del muchacho al posarse una luciérnaga sobre su nariz. Aunque al verla mejor, no estaba muy seguro de que fuera una pues esta brillaba en un tono morado, y las luciérnagas que él conocía no producían ese color.  
— ¿Sera acaso que… Oye, ¿A dónde vas? —El conejo que lo acompañaba, incluso la luciérnaga, se habían marchado de manera rápida y sin aparente explicación alguna dejando a Haruki desconcertado.  
Un crujido detrás de él llamó su atención, sintiendo una presencia que lo observaba. Pero Haruki no tuvo miedo, es más, estaba emocionado. No era la primera vez que sentía _"esa"_ presencia observándole. Normalmente la sentía cuando se internaba en el bosque sin autorización, y al igual que en otras ocasiones, podía asegurar que sus ojos veían una sombra moverse a la par de sus pasos.  
—Sé que estás ahí. —Dijo con una sonrisa, girándose despacio para quedar frente a los gruesos árboles que resguardaban a ese ser. —No tengas miedo, no te hare daño.

—No tengo miedo…—Una voz gruesa y claramente masculina le respondió desde detrás de los árboles.

—Entonces sal. —Propuso sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Si lo hago, tú tendrás miedo. —Dijo la voz.

—No, no lo tendré. —Haruki dijo con seguridad. —Vamos, sal.

Un crujir de ramas secas se escuchó del otro lado de los árboles, y un momentos después apareció una figura alta emerger de la oscuridad.  
Haruki no retrocedió ni un solo paso al emerger la criatura, al contrario, su sonrisa se intensifico y hasta estuvo tentado en acercarse algunos pasos.  
Las nubes que cubrían parte de la luna se despejaron, ayudándole a Haruki ver mejor a ese hombre alto y totalmente vestido de negro. Sus ojos verdes –que relucían como dos potentes gemas- lo observaban de manera seria y profunda, causándole al doncel un ligero estremecimiento. Pero este no era de miedo como el que había experimentado con aquel maleducado y tosco soldado. No, este era totalmente diferente. Este hacia que en su estómago revolotearan miles de mariposas, y que de su boca parlanchina no saliera una sola palabra.  
El doncel nunca antes había sentido atracción por alguien. Era la primera vez en su corta vida que le gustaba un varón, porque estaba seguro que ese hombre era un varón. Uno increíblemente apuesto con esa barba de candado que lograba intensificar sus duras y masculinas facciones, y esos grandes cuernos que salían de la parte superior de su cabeza le resultaban realmente atractivos, aunque no por eso dejaban de ser un poco extraños.

—Yo sé quién eres. —Haruki dijo recuperando el habla tras esos segundos de trance.

— ¿Así? —Dijo Hayato alzando unas de sus cejas. — ¿Y quién soy? —Preguntó retador con voz seca.

—Eres mi príncipe azul…—Dijo con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas que fue oportunamente camuflado por la noche.

— ¿Tu… Qué?

—Mi príncipe azul…—Repitió el doncelito con seguridad sin demostrar el nerviosismo que le causaba aquella potente mirada. —Sé que me has estado siguiendo, y siempre me cuidas o adviertes de los peligros. —A la mente de Haruki vino aquel día en que mientras caminaba por el bosque, _un no sé qué_ le previno de la presencia de una serpiente a solo un paso de sus pies. O como ese otro día en que ese mismo _no sé qué_ le ayudo a encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa cuando se creía perdido después de una de sus aventuras por el bosque. —Los príncipes cuidan a sus princesas, y tú siempre cuidas de mí… Como hoy. Me salvaste de ese hombre.

— ¿Por qué piensas que soy yo el que te sigue? —Preguntó sin cambiar su semblante serio.

—Por tu sombra… La he visto varias veces. —Respondió. —Hasta hoy pensaba que estaba loco porque esa sombra que veía tenia cuernos, y como… Bueno…— Un _las personas no tienen cuernos_ se quedó entre sus labios. Esas palabras podían ser demasiado groseras, y él lo que menos quería era hacer enojar a su príncipe. Además, el muchacho conocía a muy pocas personas como para decir que _las personas_ no tenían esa característica. Quizás en lugares lejanos los cuernos era completamente normales como los lunares que él tenía en el cuerpo. —Ahora que te veo, se con seguridad que eres tú.

—Mmggh…—Hayato emitió una especie de gruñido. Ese niño era mucho más perspicaz de lo que imaginaba, se había dado cuenta de su presencia solo gracias a pequeños detalles que para cualquier humano habrían sido imperceptibles.

—Entonces si eres mi príncipe, ¿verdad? Y este hermoso lugar es tu hogar. Estamos del otro lado del muro de espinas, ¿no es así? —Dijo viendo con emoción su alrededor.

—Hablas demasiado…—Hayato frunció ligeramente el ceño, molesto por la boca parlanchina del doncel que soltaba preguntas una tras otra sin parar.

—Lo siento…—Dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas pero manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios. —Es solo que estoy tan emocionado. Ansiaba tanto estar aquí… Todo es exactamente como lo imagine… Este lugar pareciera que está lleno de magia…—Los pies de Haruki se movieron entre saltitos siguiendo los pasos que su "príncipe" daba con elegancia, manteniendo la espalda recta, y moviendo con gracia ese largo bastón a la par de cada uno de sus pasos.

—No parece _,_ _ **El Páramo**_ tiene magia, joven Haruki. —Haruki parpadeo un par de veces, incluso tuvo que tallarse los ojos para asegurarse que sus ojos no le jugaban una pesada broma. Claramente había visto como su amigo el cuervo –que apenas se daba cuanta que estaba en el césped muy cerca de ellos- se había transformado en un hombre. Un apuesto hombre de cabellos negros y despeinados que lo observaba con una mirada afable y cálida.

— ¿E-Eres humano…?—Pronuncio aun sin poder creerlo.

—Yo no diría que soy humano…—Dijo con una sonrisa. —Digamos que solo soy un ser que tiene la habilidad de adquirir la forma animal que más desee.

— ¡Increíble! ¿Puedes transformarte en lo que sea? ¿Puedes transformarte en unicornio? Porque los unicornios existen, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que existen, viven en _**El Páramo.**_ Viven hacia al sur, muy cerca de las colinas de las hadas de los elementos. —Diaval le dijo al curioso joven que se le acercaba sin miedo.

— ¿Las hadas también son reales?

—Muy reales… Es más, tu príncipe es un hado.

— ¿¡Eres un hado?! ¿¡Enserio?! —Preguntó girando su rostro hacia "su príncipe" que seguía de espaldas rodando los ojos cada vez que escuchaba la voz entusiasmada de ese chiquillo rubio.

—Uno muy gruñón…—El hombre-cuervo le susurro al joven, conteniendo una risita al escuchar el gruñido que el susodicho soltaba ante el comentario de su fiel sirviente.

—Dime, hermosa ave, ¿tienes nombre? —Los ojos llenos de vida de Haruki volvieron a posarse sobre el hombre de los cabellos rebeldes que lucía sus labios un poco entreabiertos y sin palabras que salieran de ellos ante la forma en que el joven rubio lo había llamado. Si bien, no era la primera vez que Haruki utilizaba las palabras _linda o hermosa_ antes del _ave_ para referirse a él, si era la primera vez que lo hacía estando él en esa forma humanoide, y le había sido inevitable que el bochorno lo invadiera.

—Mi nombre es Diaval. —Dijo haciendo una reverencia, tomando enseguida la mano del muchacho que se sonrojo al sentir los labios del mayor besar su extremidad con suavidad.

—Y tú, príncipe, ¿cómo te llamas? —Preguntó en cuanto su mano fuera liberada.

—Mi nombre no te interesa. — Hayato pronunció de mal humor, girando su cuerpo y quedando frente a los otros dos.

—Te dije que era un hado gruño. —Diaval le cuchicheo al rubio, sacándole una sonrisa. —Hace que todo el mundo lo llame _Maleficente,_ —Dijo arrugando la nariz.

— ¿Maleficente? Eso no es un nombre, ¿o sí? —Vio con duda a Diaval.

—No, no lo es. En realidad su nombre es…

— ¡Diaval, cierra la boca! —Hayato gritó dando un fuerte golpe con su largo bastón en el suelo, molesto por lo bocón que estaba hoy el hombre. —Ya es suficiente, es hora de que tú. —Señalando a Haruki. —Te vayas de aquí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con clara desilusión en el rostro. Apenas si llevaba unos minutos en ese hermoso lugar, aún era demasiado pronto para irse.

—Porque detesto a los humanos y ninguno es bienvenido en mis tierras…—Dio unos pasos acercándose a Haruki, observándolo con unos ojos duros y severos. —Porque eres una bestia que habla sin parar y que odio profundamente…

—Mi Señor…—Diaval habló con suavidad dando un paso hacia adelante, atento de los movimientos de Hayato quien lucía un entrecejo más fruncido de lo normal y apretaba con tanta fuerza su largo bastón que si este no estuviera hecho de la rama más gruesa y resistente de _**El Páramo**_ _,_ ya estaría partido por la mitad.

—Si soy una bestia silenciosa, ¿me puede quedar? —Sin rastro de sentirse ofendido por la palabra _Bestia,_ Haruki preguntó con una sonrisa divertida. Haría falta más que un sobrenombre –que a su parecer sonaba lindo saliendo de los labios de su "príncipe"- para que lograran que se marchara de ahí por voluntad.

Soltando un gruñido mucho más audible que los otros que ya había dado, Hayato alzo la mano que no sostenía su bastón, y soltó una pequeña bruma verduzca que se esparció por todo el rostro del doncel que soltó un estornudito antes de que un pesado sueño lo invadiera.

—Por un momento creí que le pegarías. —Diaval comentó con el cuerpo del rubiecito inconsciente en los brazos.

—Sera más satisfactorio pegarle a la _"hermosa ave"_ — Dijo con acidez aunque con un toque de burla en sus últimas dos palabras, tomando por sorpresa a Diaval que lo miro con extrañeza pues hacía años que Hayato no soltaba ningún tipo de broma. Ni una pequeñita. La amargura del hado había llegado a tal extremo que su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo y sin rastro de vida, hablando únicamente lo necesario, en su mayoría soltando gruñidos en lugar de palabras que Diaval se veía obligado a interpretar.

—Tranquilo _, "príncipe azul"_ —Contraatacó de manera hábil aunque arriesgándose a que _Su Señor_ le reprendiera con un fuerte ataque de magia por su gran e insolente bocota.  
Sin embargo, -y para suerte de Diaval- Hayato simplemente gruñó –de nuevo- rodó los ojos con hastío, y dio media vuelta para alejarse de Diaval y de esa… Bestia parlanchina.


	11. CAPITULO XI

CAPITULO XI

Sentado en el borde de su cama y con solo la luz del atardecer iluminando su rostro, Haruki observaba con fascinación y una sonrisa en sus labios, aquel colmillo de unos 12 o 15 centímetros de largo y que según su ___príncipe azul_ había pertenecido a un dragón.  
El joven tocaba con suma delicadeza el objeto, no solo porque este perteneciera a un animal extraño que en su vida había escuchado o visto, sino porque su _príncipe_ se lo había dado y era su llave para ir y venir a _**El Páramo**_

 _ **FLASH BACK**_

Haruki despertó con el césped suave y ligeramente húmedo tocándole el rostro. Sus ojos color miel se abrieron despacio, encontrando –para su tranquilidad- el mismo panorama único y mágico que recordaba antes de caer profundamente dormido. Agradeciendo que no se tratara de un simple sueño.

—Hola, conejito. Nos vemos de nuevo. —Saludó a la esponjosa criatura que lo despertó la primera vez, incorporándose del suelo con algunas ramitas pegadas en su rubia cabellera.

—Eso no es un conejo. —La voz gruesa y potente de Hayato se escuchó a muy pocos metros del muchacho.

—Pero sí parece uno. —Dijo el rubio al hombre de grandes cuernos en la cabeza que le daba la espalda.

—Que parezca uno, no significa que lo sea. —Dijo con sabiduría y disminuyendo un poco ese tono antipático con el que le hablaba al humano.

—Entonces, ¿que es? —Preguntó curioso al hombre que se mantenía con la espalda erguida y con los pies en el borde de ese rio de luces brillantes.

—Es un _**Suwak**_ Es una criatura alada que vive en el territorio de las hadas. —Dijo respondiendo enseguida la pregunta que seguramente esa ___Bestia_ __parlanchina le formularia. —De hecho solo se acerca a las hadas y es muy hostil con otras criaturas, sobretodo con los humanos. —Comentó viendo de reojo a la __ _Bestia_ __y al __ _Suwak_ __que se mantenía junto a ella.

Por si acaso Haruki no creía las palabras del otro, la pequeña criatura que él creía era un conejo, se elevó unos centímetros, revelando un par de pequeñas alas plateadas que brillaban a la luz de la luna.

— ¡Que hábil eres volando! Tienes que enseñarme todo lo que puedes hacer. —Alabó a la criatura que dio un par de piruetas en el aire demostrando sus habilidades.  
Haruki no lo sabía, pero a los ___Suwak_ __les gustaba que los alabaran. Eran criaturas orgullosas y algo desconfiadas, pero leales compañeros si lograbas hacer que uno fuera tu amigo.  
—Dime, amiguito, ¿tienes nombre? —Le preguntó a la esponjosa y tierna criatura que le dio un pequeño chiflido a manera de respuesta.

—Su nombre es _**Vocbok.—**_ El señor de todo _**El Páramo**_ tradujo para el joven.

— ¿Puedes entenderle?

—Soy un hado, ¿que esperabas? —Hayato rodó un poco los ojos, comenzando a hartarle aquel tonito de asombro que esa _Bestia_ daba cada vez que se enteraba de algo nuevo.

—Mucho gusto, Vocbok. Yo soy Haruki. —El joven doncel se presentó, recibiendo otro chiflidito a modo de respuesta, acompañada de una voltereta por el aire que por supuesto fue alabada por el rubio. —Este rio también tiene magia, ¿verdad? —Haruki se levantó tras la pequeña presentación con su nuevo amigo, se sacudió un poco las rodillas cubiertas por pasto, y caminó hasta colocarse junto al hombre de verde mirada, volviendo a quedar fascinado por los colores brillantes que salían del agua.

—Las joyas que hay en el fondo son las que tienen la magia, y comparten ese poder con el agua del rio. — Tal parecía que Hayato estaba de buen humor, pues respondía a las preguntas del joven sin bufidos ni gruñidos, e incluso le daba algunos detalles extras que alimentaban la curiosidad del muchacho.  
Si Diaval hubiera estado ahí, habría recalcado lo parlanchín que _Su Señor_ estaba esa noche.

— ¿Qué clase de poder?

—El agua de _**El rio de las joyas brillantes**_ puede curar cualquier herida de cualquier criatura.

—Agua mágica…—Susurró inclinándose un poco al rio. — ¿También puede curar a las plantas?

—No.

—Es una lástima. De haber sido diferente, podríamos haber rociado un poco a los arboles de allá… Se ven secos y tristes…—Comentó con una sonrisa apagada. Haruki no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero algo le decía que esos árboles del fondo no se encontraban sin hojas y secos solo por el otoño, y cada vez que los veía sentía una gran tristeza. — ¿Y si acercamos un par de joyas a ellos…

—Las joyas no funcionan de esa manera. Estas se debilitarían poco a poco al encontrarse lejos del lugar al que pertenecen. Perderían su brillo hasta morir. —Hayato interrumpió las palabras del doncel de manera cortante. Su mente no pudo evitar recordar el día en que viera por primera vez a Stefan. En ese entonces solo era un niño flacucho y lleno de pecas en la cara que había intentado robar una de las joyas del rio para poder revivir a sus padres. Había intentado robarse una joya y termino robándose su corazón. —Quiero que te largues de mis tierras. —Dijo algo grosero volviendo a darle la espalda al humano. El recuerdo de Stefan aun le hacía sentir un enorme dolor en el pecho que solo podía transmitir por medio de la ira.

— ¿Puedo volver otro día? —Pidió siguiendo los pasos del hado sin tomar en cuenta el mal humor que nuevamente afloraba en la criatura.

—No.

—Por favor.

—No.

—Pues yo volveré. —Dijo con firmeza, aunque en realidad no sabía cómo recorrería todo ese trayecto sin que su papá se enterara. Era un camino de tres días aun usando el atajo que había encontrado, y su padre se preocuparía si no llegaba antes del atardecer. No había más opción que esperar que su padre volviera a salir al pueblo para poder hacer su excursión, y eso por desgracia, podría tardar semanas enteras.

—Eres una _Bestia_ testaruda.

—Sí, un poco. —Admitió con una risita. —Entonces, ¿si puedo volver?

— ¿Por qué quieres volver? —Preguntó serio y con los ojos fijos en el joven.

—Porque quiero volver a verte y también para conocer más el hermoso lugar en el que vives. Ah, y también para visitar a Vocbok…—Le sonrió al animalito que volaba a su lado. —Aunque creo que mi visita no será pronto. —Dijo algo cabizbajo. —Vivo algo lejos y… Bueno…

—" _Eres un chiquillo que no tiene permitido viajar solo"._ —Pensó el hado. —Si realmente quieres volver y tus intensiones son buenas, usa esto. —Hayato cambio su bastón de mano y con su mano derecha tomo el colmillo de dragón que colgaba sobre este, entregándoselo al doncel.

— ¿Qué es? ¿Con esto puedo volver? ¿Es mágico? —De nuevo la boca parlanchina del rubio soltaba una pregunta tras otra sin dar tiempo de responder a la primera.

—Es un colmillo de dragón y tiene magia. Te ayudara a volver a _**El Páramo**_ si así lo deseas, y también te regresara a tu hogar. Solo tienes que desearlo y decir en voz alta el lugar al que quieres que te lleve, pero solo funciona para ir y venir de tu casa a _**El Páramo**_ y viceversa. Nunca intentes pedirle que te lleve a otro lugar pues no funcionaria.

—No hay otro lugar al que quiera ir. Bueno, quizás al pueblo pero quien quiere ir a ese lugar si puedo estar aquí. —Dijo con bastante entusiasmo. —Muchas gracias, _príncipe._ Pero, ¿no lo necesitas?

— ¿Crees que si así fuera, te lo hubiera dado? —Dijo soltando un gruñido. —Ahora lárgate antes de que me arrepienta y te lo quite. —Volvió a gruñir y dio media vuelta, caminando en línea recta. Mientras daba sus pasos, Hayato escucho como esa _Bestia_ volvía a darle las gracias antes de decir un _A casa_ y así desaparecer de _**El Páramo.**_

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

Y por eso estaba ahí en su habitación, sentado en su cama, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con unas ganas tremendas de decir Con el príncipe para que ese objeto mágico que tenía en las manos lo llevara de vuelta con el apuesto varón de entrecejo fruncido.

—Tendrás que esperar un poquito…—Se dijo en un susurro llenado el colmillo de dragón a su pecho.

Fuera de la casa, Allen desmontaba su caballo, sacando de una de los costales cercanos que había en la carreta que jalaba el animal, una zanahoria que recompensaba el gran esfuerzo que el caballo había hecho al cargar con semejante carga.

—Bien hecho, Pat. —Allen Acarició con cariño el lomo del caballo.

— ¡Papá, que bueno que has regresado! —Exclamó un animado Haruki que salía corriendo por la puerta de la cabaña, recibiendo con alegría y un abrazo a su doncel padre. — ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Oh, trajiste muchas cosas! —Dijo al ver los grandes costales que había en la carreta.

—Hola, hijo. —Saludó con una sonrisa cansada a su pequeño, acariciándole con suavidad los cabellos rubios. —Fue un viaje duro pero por fin Pat y yo hemos llegado a casa. —Dijo dándole otra caricia a su fiel caballo. —Ahora ayúdame a llevar todo dentro de la casa.

Algunos costales eran más pesados que otros, y en momentos como esos era cuando la presencia de un varón de brazos fuertes era requerida.  
Mientras Allen acomodaba con cuidado en la cocina los costales que contenían el pan, no pudo evitar recordad los días en que su Thomas aún vivía y regresaba del pueblo con grandes y pesados costales de provisiones –y uno que otro regalo para él-. Su esposo poseía unos brazos fuertes y musculosos que le permitían cargar sobre los hombros dos o tres costales con facilidad.

—" _Es por el trabajo de campo, cariño"_ —Le decía cada vez que lo pillaba observándolo embelesado cargar los costales.  
A Allen le gustaban los brazos de Thomas, pero sobretodo le gustaban sus manos grandes y algo callosas que con facilidad podían cubrir uno de sus glúteos enteros y apretujarlo con delicia. Su esposo siempre le tocaba el trasero, ya estuviera en la cocina preparando el desayuno, o en el pequeño huerto cortando la mala yerba. Y por supuesto el varón no perdía oportunidad para decirle al oído de manera coqueta lo gordo que lo tenía y lo mucho que le encantaba.

Aprovechando la soledad de la cocina y que Haruki se encontraba afuera sacando de la carreta los costales más pequeños y poco pesados, Allen se atrevió a llevar una de sus manos –la que aun relucía su anillo de compromiso y bodas- a su entrepierna. Sus dedos apenas si rozaron la tela de su pantalón, incapaz de tocar más de lo necesario.  
Los recuerdos de Thomas no habían sido los que motivaran a Allen a llevar su mano a esa parte de su cuerpo. No, más bien habían sido un recuerdo que solo tenía unas horas de antigüedad y que había ocurrido en el camino de regreso a la cabaña.

 **FLASH BACK**

—Vamos, Pat, intenta ir un poco mas rápido. —A pesar de que Allen le había prometido a su hijo que no tomaría el atajo, al final lo había hecho cuando regresara del pueblo con la carreta bien surtida de lo que su hijo y él necesitarían para el cambio de estación.

El sol aún estaba en lo alto del cielo, lanzando su luz otoñal a las gruesas copas de los árboles. El sol podría estar haciendo su trabajo de dar su luz al bosque pero eso no evitaba que un frio se sintiera en el ambiente.

—Vamos, Pat. —Volvió a animar a su caballo. Los ojos del doncel se mantenían atentos, viendo de un lado a otro, buscando entre los huecos de los espesas ramas de los arboles algún peligro. Los atajos no eran seguros –menos aun el que dirigía al pueblo- y con el invierno tan cerca eran aún más peligrosos.  
Cualquier crujir de ramas- ya fuera causado por el viento o algún animal pequeño- alertaban a Allen quien se arrepentía de haber tomado ese camino. — _"Debí de haber tomado el camino largo"_ —Se lamentaba el rubio una y otra vez.  
Aquel arrepentimiento se intensifico más cuando dos hombres de abundantes barbas y ropa vieja, salieron de entre los arboles cerrándole el camino. —B-Buen día…—Tartamudeo evidentemente asustado deteniendo a Pat que relinchó un poco. Allen pasó saliva al observar los largos cuchillos que cada hombre llevaba sujeto en el cinturón. Podía darse a la fuga, pero Pat ya era un caballo viejo, y aunque le diera un fuerte golpe en la retaguardia, no iría lo suficientemente rápido como para perder a esos sospechosos hombres.

—Buen día. —Dijo uno de los hombres. —Veo que viene del pueblo. —El hombre alzó la mirada y le hecho un ojo a la carreta con gordos costales. — ¿Compró buenas cosas? —Los ojos del sujeto vieron con complicidad los de su compañero. Ese día se harían de un buen botín.

—C-Cosas sin importancia. Ya sabe, abono y tierra para sembrar. —Dijo algo nervioso al notar que los hombres se acercaban a la carreta.

—Presiento que me estas mintiendo, lindura. —Dijo con una sonrisa uno de los hombres, mostrando sus dientes amarillos. —Pero por ahora me interesa algo más que esos costales llenos de mercancía. —Los ojos del sujeto observaron con morbo a Allen, quien trago saliva nervioso al ver como ese hombre se relamía los labios antes de soltar un silbido que alertó a su compañero que husmeaba en la carreta.

Con fuerza y nada de delicadeza bajaron a Allen del caballo que relinchó asustado. El cuerpo del doncel cayó de un golpe en la tierra seca junto a las ruedas traseras de la carreta, saliendo un quejido de dolor de sus labios.

— ¡Aléjense de mí! —El rubio pateo con fuerza el cuerpo de los hombres, alejándolos momentáneamente. Allen era un doncel, pero no uno débil ni indefenso que se dejara manosear por dos extraños pervertidos sin pelear.

—Me gustan los donceles salvajes, ¿y a ti, Peter? —Cuestionó el de los dientes amarillos a su compañero que sonreía con mofa. —Mira, la polla ya se me puso dura con esas patadas. —Dijo soltando una risilla mientras se apretaba el miembro, haciendo que resaltara de su pantalón.

—Mientras tú le follas el culito, yo me divertiré con su boca. —Dijo el otro hombre sin borrar su sonrisa. Su mano gruesa bajó el cierre de su pantalón viejo y sucio con manchas de cerveza, sacando una larga y flácida polla que se balanceaba a cada paso que el hombre daba al acercarse a Allen.

— ¡Suéltenme! —Exigió Allen con un fuerte grito que lastimo su garganta. Sus dos atacantes lo habían sujetado de pies y manos y no podía hacer nada para apartar las manos que lo sujetaban con fuerza. Sus patadas eran inútiles. _—"Quizá solo deba cooperar… Y después se irán…"—_ Pensó por unos segundos. Los hombres estaban tan cerca que podía percibir el olor de sus atacantes. Cigarrillos, sudor y alcohol barato.

—Veo que sabes distinguir a un buen varón, precioso. —Dijo victorioso el hombre de los dientes amarillentos al notar que el rubio dejaba de defenderse. —Ya verás que disfrutaras de mi verga en tu culito. —El hombre se acercó a los labios de Allen, esparciendo todo su espeso aliento en el rostro del doncel que aguantó una arcada al sentir la espantosa lengua del sujeto tocar sus labios.

—John…

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? —Preguntó molesto el susodicho por la interrupción del otro que no le permitió saborear los labios del doncel como deseaba.

—Voltea…—Susurró el hombre llamado Peter.

De mala gana y chasqueando la lengua –aunque al final haciendo lo que su compañero le pedía- John giró el rostro. Su entrecejo fruncido por la interrupción, desapareció de su frente al contemplar a no más de 6 metros a un enorme lobo negro de ojos amarillos, gruñir con fuerza, enseñando los enormes colmillos que tenía.

Diaval, quien frecuentaba esa parte del bosque, había visto como un par de hombres de aspecto sospechoso –y que si su memoria no le fallaba, había visto en más de una ocasión robar a los viajeros- se adentraban en la espesura del bosque. Curioso por saber qué clase de cosas se robarían esta vez, el hombre-cuervo extendió sus alas y los siguió, encontrándose con la escena que tenía como protagonista al hombre que cuidaba de Haruki en semejante aprieto.  
No necesitó pensarlo dos veces para dejar esa forma pequeña y convertirse en algo más grande, en un gran lobo que fuera capaz de enfrentar a ese par de delincuentes.

—Saca tu cuchillo. —Escuchó el lobo-Diaval decir a uno de los hombres. Enfadado por el cinismo que mostraban esos humanos al blandir sus armas contra él, el lobo peló aún más los dientes y lanzó un par de ladridos y gruñidos amenazantes como advertencia.

Diaval no era una criatura que atacara a otros –mucho menos a los humanos-, probablemente en toda su longeva vida, solo tenía en su conciencia dos o tres ataques en contra de otros, y dos de esos los hizo cuando era un ser demasiado joven e inmaduro. No era una justificación pero los jóvenes siempre son estúpidos e impulsivos y él no había sido la excepción.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión, no dudó en lanzarse sobre esos humanos de ropas viejas, mordiendo con fuerza la pierna del primero que se atrevió a atacarlo con su cuchillo.

Presa del miedo, Allen se encogió pegando su espalda en el árbol más cercano, alejándose de la disputa que dos hombres y un animal tenían. Lo más sensato habría sido huir y alejarse de ese tremendo lio, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Además, si huía, cabía la posibilidad de que alguno de esos hombres pudiera seguirlo hasta la cabaña, y entonces expondría también a su hijo. Y también estaba el asunto de las cosas en la carreta y Pat su caballo. No podía abandonar a su fiel amigo a su suerte, sin mencionar que en esa carreta estaba el resultado de todo su trabajo. No podía dejar todo simplemente ahí a la deriva. Debía luchar al menos por ello. Pero aun con esa decisión en la mente, sus piernas seguían sin moverse y solo pudo limitarse a observar como ese enorme lobo atacaba a los dos bandidos que al final terminaron huyendo con mordidas en brazos y piernas.

—" _Me he salvado"_ —Pensó el doncel con alegría al ver desaparecer a los hombres por el bosque. Sin embargo ese pensamiento optimista se esfumó con rapidez cuando el lobo lo vio directamente con sus enormes ojos amarillos. Ese lobo lo observaba mientras sus enormes patas daban grandes zancadas. Sería su turno para ser atacado y se convertiría en la cena de ese animal.

Diaval se acercó despacio para evitar asustar al humano. Estaba a menos de un metro y sus potentes fosas nasales captaron el cautivador aroma de doncel fértil. El aroma era sumamente atrayente, embriagándolo con cada respiración que daba. De manera instintiva, acercó su mojada y negra nariz a la entrepierna de Allen donde el olor era más fuerte.  
El animal inhaló con fuerza extasiándose del exquisito aroma, acercándose un poco más para seguir disfrutándolo, causando que la humedad de su nariz traspasara la tela de la ropa de Allen quien dio un brinco al sentir la humedad. Aunque aquel respingo nada tenía que ver con el miedo que cualquier humano podría sentir al tener a un lobo de semejante tamaño olisqueando entre sus piernas. No, era más bien excitación. ¿Cómo era posible que le agradara que un lobo lo oliera en esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo? ¡Había enloquecido! Era lo más seguro, porque cuando la lengua del animal rozo su pene, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

Allen agradeció a todos los dioses cuando el animal se apartó de él, caminando hasta la carreta y creyendo que se marcharía, sin embargo el lobo giro la cabeza y le lanzó un leve ladrido al notar que Allen no se movía. Era como si ese ladrido dijera: _"Vamos, ¿qué esperas? Levántate"_

—Creí que me matarías…—Comentó un poco más calmado el rubio, caminando hacia su caballo, completamente recuperado del incidente previo. —Gracias por salvarme. Si nos volvemos a ver, te juro que te lo recompensare. —Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Allen antes de subir a su caballo y emprender el camino que aún le faltaba hacia la cabaña.

 _ **FIN FLASH BACK**_

— ¿Papá? —La voz de Haruki lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad, agradeciendo que su mano ya no estuviera en su entrepierna o de lo contraria no hubiera sabido que decirle a su hijo.

—Oh, disculpa cariño, Debí divagar unos momentos. —Dijo con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de Haruki. —El viaje me dejó un poco cansado. —Se excusó, jalando la silla de madera de la cocina para descansar un poco.

—No te cansarías demasiado si me llevaras contigo al pueblo para ayudarte. —Haruki aún no daba su brazo a toser respecto a conocer el pueblo.

—Tal vez lo considere. —Dijo esperando que con esa respuesta su hijo olvidara el tema.

— ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, pero aún tengo que pensarlo. Y cambiando de tema, te traje un regalo.

— ¡¿Un regalo!?

—Sí. Busca en el costal que esta junto a ti. Tu regalo está en una bolsa negra.

Emocionado, Haruki buscó en el costal que su padre le indicaba, abriendo con torpeza el nudo que protegía lo que había guardado en ella.

— ¡Papá, es hermoso! —Dijo con gozo al sacar de la bolsa el hermoso conjunto azul cielo y blanco. Hacia un poco más de un año que Haruki no estrenaba ropa nueva. Normalmente su padre le regalaba una prenda junto con una cinta para el cabello el día de su cumpleaños, pero unas reparaciones en la casa los obligó a recortar gastos y el dinero escaseo un poco. —No te costó tanto, ¿verdad? —Dijo un poco preocupado de que su padre se hubiera gastado demasiado dinero en la ropa.

—Un joven como tú no debe preocuparse por el dinero. —Tranquilizo al joven. — ¿Por qué no vas a probártelo?

—Mejor lo guardo para mi cumpleaños. No quiero gastarlo tanto. —Comentó mientras acariciaba los suaves bordados de flores que el pantalón tenia.

—Anda, ve a probártelo. La ropa es para usarse, no para guardarse. —Allen le dio un leve empujoncito en los hombros a su hijo para animarlo. — ¡Y ponte zapatos! —Le grito para que el joven que subía las escaleras de dos en dos lo escuchara. Haruki tenía la costumbre de siempre andar sin zapatos. Un día se lastimaría con alguna piedra y entonces si aprendería.

Allen recogió la bolsa que guardara el conjunto que le había comprado a Haruki. El señor al que siempre le vendía sus semillas y verduras le había pagado tan bien que se había podido darse el lujo de comprarle esa ropa a Haruki, e incluso con unos ahorros que tenía pudo comprar dos conjuntos más junto con un par de cintas para el cabello como regalo de cumpleaños. Si lograba horrar un poco más antes del cumpleaños del joven, le compraría algo más como un bonito collar o pulsera.

— ¡Papá, es aún más hermoso puesto! ¡Ven a verlo! —Escuchó el grito de Haruki desde las escaleras, y con una sonrisa, Allen fue a contemplar lo hermoso que se veía el doncelito con esos colores claros de su nuevo atuendo.


	12. CAPITULO XII

CAPITULO XII

Habían pasado ya dos meses desde que Haruki visitara _**El Páramo**_ por primera vez, y como era de esperarse, toda criatura mágica que vivía ahí ya sabía de la existencia del humano que frecuentaba y exploraba su hogar.  
Por supuesto esto tomó por sorpresa a todos, pues en lo últimos 16 años, _**El señor de todo El Páramo**_ , se había caracterizado por su indiferencia hacia todo el mundo, pero sobretodo por su desprecio hacia los humanos. Pero ahora estaba ahí, junto a ese muchacho de rubia cabellera y sonrisa encantadora, siguiéndolo a todas partes cual sombra.

Algunos decía que su señor únicamente lo seguía para vigilarlo y evitar que robara alguno de los tesoros que _**El Páramo**_ tenia, pero solo se necesitaban dos minutos de charla con ese joven humano para darse cuenta que había tanta bondad en él, que era imposible que se llevara algo que no le pertenecía como la mayoría de los humanos que visitaban _**El Páramo**_ tenían la costumbre de hacer.  
Otros más, mas que decir, esperaban que ese muchachito que desbordaba alegría y luz, fuera el que ayudara a su señor a encontrar de nuevo esa paz y amabilidad que había perdido por la codicia de aquel al que creía amar.

—Buenos días, Haruki. —Una de las hadas que protegían el _**El rio de las joyas brillantes**_ saludó al joven al verlo aparecer como cada mañana junto al rio.

—Hola, Jixi, ¿qué tal tu día? —El joven saludó con esa sonrisa tan característica en él, a la joven hada de alas azules que se acercaba hasta él en un bajo y lento vuelo.

—Excelente porque hoy está más soleado que otros días, ¿no te parece? —A pesar de ser un hada del agua, -las cuales les encantaban los días húmedos y con lluvia- Jixi amaba los días con un cálido sol que calentara sus alas.

—Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, el sol se ve con mucha claridad el día de hoy. —Dijo el rubiecito echando una mirada al cielo cubierto por un poco menos de nubes grises que otros días.  
Si algo había aprendido Haruki en esos dos meses visitando _**El Páramo,**_ era que el sol se vía muy poco en ese lugar y las nubes grises siempre cubrían el cielo, lo que llevó a suponer al chico que esa era razón por la que la mayoría de los árboles y vegetación de ahí, se encontraban secos y marchitos, dando también la impresión de que _**El Páramo**_ estaba cubierto por una ligera oscuridad.  
— ¡Vocbok! —Haruki exclamó feliz al sentir a su pequeño amigo el Suwak colocarse en uno de sus hombros.

—Vocbok te ha estado esperando toda la mañana. —Comentó el hada del agua.

—Lamento haberme tardado, Vocbok, pero papá me puso tareas extras y no podía escaparme sin terminarlas. —Le explicaba a la pequeña criatura parecida a un conejo que se pegaba a una de sus mejillas, dando pequeñas y suaves caricias.

Como cada mañana, Haruki se despertaba muy temprano, cumplía con sus tareas que eran limpiar su habitación, ayudar a su padre con el desayuno y trabajar un poco en el pequeño huerto. Una vez cumplido esto, volvía a su habitación, cepillaba su largo cabello, lo sujetaba en una suave trenza de lado, tomaba el colmillo de dragón que guardaba bajo la almohada, se lo colocaba en el cuello, y bajaba corriendo las escaleras, apenas si diciéndole un _Adiós_ a su padre que solo lo veía correr hacia el bosque como de costumbre.

Lo que Allen ignoraba, era que su hijo iba más allá del arroyo cercano a la cabaña al que tenía permitido ir.  
Desobedeciendo a su padre, Haruki se adentraba un poco más en la espesura del bosque, y cuando estaba seguro que no había nadie a su alrededor, tomaba el colmillo de dragón que colgaba de su cuello, cerraba los ojos y con una enorme sonrisa susurraba un: _Con el príncipe,_ apareciendo mágicamente de esta manera junto al _**Rio de las joyas brillantes,**_ lugar a kilómetros de su hogar.

—Buenos días, hermoso Haruki, o más bien debería decir, buenas tardes. —Diaval dijo tras aterrizar en el suelo y dejar aquella forma de cuervo que había utilizado para cerciorarse que el doncelito ya se encontraba en los grandes terrenos de _**El Páramo**_.—Tu príncipe esta algo preocupado por tu tardanza. —Comentó con una sonrisa.

— ¿¡Enserio?! —El joven dijo bastante entusiasmado. — ¿Él te lo dijo?

—Bueno, no literalmente. —Diaval se rasco un poco la nuca. — Pero si dijo _: "Esa bestia ya se tardó"_. —Dijo imitando el tono de voz que Hayato había utilizado, incluso haciendo las mismas expresiones del hado, logrando que tanto Haruki como Jixi, rieran por la buena imitación de _**El señor de todo El Páramo**_ —Y también soltó un par de bufidos poco comunes a esta hora del día, y que en idioma _Maleficent_ se traducen como: _"Diaval, busca a esa bestia y asegúrate que este bien."_

—Al menos es un avance, ¿no? —Haruki dijo de manera optimista. Que su príncipe de cabello negro no fuera muy expresivo con él, no significaba que no le importara.

—Uno muy grande…—Diaval dijo más para sí.

—Me tengo que ir, Jixi, pero prometo que vendré a visitarte, ¿vale? Aun no me terminas de contar esa historia de la criatura de los pantanos.

—Cuando quieras, Haruki. —El hada movió su mano en el aire como gesto de despedía, volviendo a su trabajo en el _**Rio de las joyas brillantes**_ en cuanto perdiera de vista al rubio y al hombre-cuervo.

— ¿Sabes que es un gran privilegio que un hada te cuente una historia? Sobretodo un hada del agua. Normalmente son muy reservadas, especialmente con los humanos—Diaval le comentó a Haruki en el camino. Sin duda el joven tenía un singular don para hacer amistad con las criaturas mágicas.

— ¿En serio? Pues Jixi y todos sus amigos son muy simpáticos y divertidos. Hasta me han enseñado muchas cosas, como por ejemplo que las gotas de rocío, mezcladas con un poco de menta, son excelentes para los malestares estomacales. ¡En mi vida hubiera imaginado que esas gotitas pudieran hacer eso! — Con cada día que pasaba, Haruki aprendía más sobre el maravilloso mundo de _**El Páramo**_ y sus criaturas, haciendo buenos amigos en cada visita. — ¡Oh, es cierto! Te traje algo. —El doncel detuvo sus pasos al recordar el pan de anís que había guardado en su morralito antes de salir de casa. —Ten, te traje una ración doble. —Guiñándole el ojo pues sabia lo mucho que Diaval amaba ese pan.

— ¡Gracias! Justamente hoy estaba pensando que hace mucho que no comía un poco. —Dijo aceptando el obsequio. Con solo oler el aroma del pan fresco, comenzaba a hacérsele agua la boca.

—De nada. Claro que no me olvide de ti, Vocbok. —Le dijo al Suwak que volaba a su alrededor haciendo pequeños soniditos para llamar la atención del rubio. —A ti te traje cubitos de azúcar con unas gotitas de miel. —Haruki sacó de su morralito uno de los cuatro cubos de azúcar que había preparado especialmente para el animalito. —Toma. —Le entregó el cubito al Suwak que dio uno pirueta en el aire antes de tomar su golosina y comerla con calma en el hombro de Haruki. — ¡Príncipe! —El joven movió su mano en el aire al ver al hado caminar por los arboles cercanos. —Hola. — Haruki corrió tan aprisa para ir hacia Hayato, que Vocbok casi pierde su bocadillo. —Lamento llegar tarde, pero papá me puso a lavar y doblar ropa qu…

—Hablas demasiado. —Hayato interrumpió el relato del joven, mostrando la misma expresión de fastidio que ya había ahuyentado a mas de uno en el pasado.

—Lo siento. —Dijo con una sonrisa sin sentirse ofendido. — ¿Quieres pan de anís? Traje un poco para Diaval y una rebanada para mi, pero podemos compartirla. —Haruki buscó en su morralito y sacó una rebanada de pan envuelta en una servilleta bordada.

—Detesto la comida humana. — El hado frunció el entrecejo al ver el alimento. En el pasado había disfrutado de los diferentes alimentos que Stefan traía para él, en especial las bebidas dulces. En verdad que eran exquisitos y en mas de una ocasión había envidiado a todo aquel que tenía la oportunidad de comerlos a diario. O al menos eso había sido así hasta el día en que Stefan había utilizado esa misma comida para drogarlo y mutilarlo sin compasión.

—A él le gustan mas las bayas. —Diaval comentó, ignorando por completo la mirada fulminante que el hado le lanzara por revelar tan íntimo dato.

— ¡Entonces iré a recoger algunas, y para la próxima vez te traeré un postre hecho con ellas! —Sin esperar respuesta, el doncel echo a correr para ir en busca de unas deliciosas bayas.

— ¿Acaso no puedes mantener la boca cerrada? —Hayato gruñó por debajo, viendo con severidad al hombre-cuervo, el cual comía un trozo de pan de anís, ignorando de nueva cuenta el reclamo de su señor.

Haruki recogía animadamente las mejores bayas que encontraba en los arbustos, comiendo una que otra de vez en cuando para cerciorarse que estas estuvieran dulces.  
—" _Para la próxima vez traeré una canasta."_ — Pensó el muchacho al notar que en sus manos solo podía cargar una pequeña cantidad de los frutos.  
Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios al sentir esa presencia que se desplazaba en forma de sombra, y que desde que tenía memoria siempre lo había acompañado. Haruki estaba tan acostumbrado a ella que no necesitaba darse la vuelta para cerciorarse que su príncipe estaba ahí. —Come una, recogí las mejores. —Dijo dándose la vuelta y ofreciendo al hado las bayas en sus manos. —Están deliciosas. —Aseguró.

— ¿Cómo sabes que son las mejores? —Cuestionó sin tomar ninguna baya, viendo al rubio con esos ojos verdes intimidadores.

—Papá me enseño muy bien como escoger las mejores. Él es un experto en esto, así que aprendí del mejor. —Dijo con orgullo al hablar de Allen.

—Mmmgh…—Apenas si soltó gruñidos incomprensibles, sin embargo tomó una de las bayas que como Haruki dijera, estaba deliciosas.

— ¿Verdad que están ricas?

—Sí. —Dijo de manera seca, tomando otra baya más.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Lo harás aunque me niegue. —Dijo, increíblemente de una manera menos seca que hizo sonreír aún más a Haruki.

Para muchos podría parecer que Hayato era demasiado rudo con el joven, sin embargo Haruki sentía un gran cambio en el comportamiento de _su príncipe azul,_ sobretodo cuando se encontraban a solas sin los ojos vigiladores de Diaval.  
El hado ahora le permitía recorrer _**El Páramo**_ a voluntad, hasta el mismo varón lo guiaba o decía como llegar a lugares hermosos y llenos de criaturas fascinantes. También el hado ya no caminaba tres pasos delante de él como era su costumbre cuando lo conoció. Ahora caminaba a su lado y ya no fruncía tanto el ceño cada vez que Haruki le preguntaba algo sobre el maravilloso _**Paramo.**_  
Gracias a su príncipe, ahora conocía el nombre de plantas que solo crecían en ese lugar gracias a la magia de algunas hadas, o bien, sabia la cautela que debía tomar con algunas criaturas si es que no querías terminar con una fea mordida en el brazo.

— ¿Todas las hadas tienen alas? —Haruki soltó la pregunta que lo aquejaba ese día, esperando con paciencia la respuesta que su príncipe le daría.

Como era de costumbre, Hayato tardó en contestar, dando la impresión de que ignoraría la pregunta del muchacho.

—Sí, todas tienen alas. Aunque todas son diferentes dependiendo del tipo de hada e incluso de la personalidad que esta tenga. —Dijo, añadiendo ese par de detalles que alimentó la tremenda curiosidad que Haruki poseía.

— ¿Y porque tú no tienes alas si también eres un hada? —Se atrevió a preguntar.

Al escuchar aquella pregunta, las facciones de Hayato adquirieron un semblante no duro, sino mas bien triste.

Esta era la primera vez que Haruki veía esa expresión en el rostro de _su príncipe,_ y se preguntó si había preguntado algo indebido.

—Tuve alas… Hace mucho tiempo…—Finalmente Hayato respondió después de un largo e incómodo silencio. —Pero un hombre malo y lleno de codicia me las robo…—Dijo con dolor y rencor mezclados en su voz al recordar dicho suceso.

— ¿Y cómo eran? ¿Eran grandes? — Haruki decidió preguntar aquello y no algo relacionado con la perdida de las alas del príncipe, pues lo consideró un poco mas apropiado.  
Por supuesto que el joven sentía curiosidad por saber algo acerca del pasado del hado, pero si este se ponía triste al recordarlo, prefería no saber nada.  
En esos momentos, mas que curiosidad por saber quién y porque se había atrevido a robarle las alas a su príncipe, el doncel sentía un gran coraje hacia aquel que le había causado tanto dolor al varón que le gustaba.

—Eran tan grandes que a veces se arrastraban por el suelo cuando caminaba. —Dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica, pero que también demostraba que el hado estaba recordando un momento feliz. —Solían decir que eran como las alas de un halcón. —Agregó. —Eran fuertes y capaces de llevarme sobre las nubes aun en medio de ventiscas. Nunca me fallaron ni una sola vez… Podía confiar ciegamente en ellas.

Haruki escuchó con atención cada palabra que el hado le decía, sonriendo cada vez que veía esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro del mas alto que recordaba los buenos momentos con sus alas robadas.  
Era la primera vez que la criatura abría de esa manera su corazón, exponiendo sus sentimientos a Haruki.

El doncelito intuía que su príncipe no era la criatura mas amistosa del mundo, pues había notado que mantenía su distancia con los demás, y hasta ahora solo lo había visto hablar con Diaval. Sin embargo algo le decía al joven que esa actitud seria y retraída se debía al acontecimiento que le había arrebató sus alas.  
Aquel ladrón malvado había logrado herir profundamente a su príncipe, dejando una horrible cicatriz en el corazón y alma del varón.  
Haruki podía sentir ese dolor en el otro, y sin poder evitarlo, abrazó al hado en un intento por consolarlo. No sabía que tanto el varón permitiría ese contacto, pero el doncelito solo esperaba que este le brindara a su príncipe el consuelo necesario para que no sufriera mas.

Por otra parte, el primer instinto de Hayato al sentir el abrazo del joven, había sido apartarlo con rapidez y brusquedad, y probablemente gritarle un par de cosas para dejarle en claro al insolente muchacho que no permitiría de nuevo un contacto como ese. Sin embargo, la calidez que el rubio transmitía era tan… Única, transmitiéndole una paz que no sentía desde hace mas de 16 años, y sin darse cuenta, la calidez y esa luz que Haruki transmitía con sus sonrisas y carácter alegre, comenzarían a curar sus heridas, aquellas que Stefan había causado con su egoísmo y avaricia.


	13. CAPITULO XIII

CAPITULO XIII

—Haruki. —Diaval llamó por tercera vez al joven rubio que se mantenía con la mirada perdida en el fondo del camino, que al parecer era mucho mas interesante que las piruetas que el pequeño hacia para llamar su atención.

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que Hayato le contara a Haruki sobre sus alas, y como era de esperarse, ninguno de los dos había tocado el tema de nuevo.  
Por supuesto, esto no impedía que Haruki pensara una y otra vez en aquel malvado hombre que había sido capaz de lastimar de esa forma tan cruel a _,_ y en la forma en que habían robado las alas de este.  
Un sinfín de ideas pasaron por la cabeza del joven doncel, algunas mas descabelladas que otras, pero ninguna que fuera de ayuda para resolver aquel rompecabezas.  
 _podía haber sido cualquiera. Desde un soldado o granjero, hasta un simple costurero._

—Haruki, ¿estás bien? — Diaval volvió a intentar captar la atención del doncel, esta vez tocando su hombro con suavidad para traerlo a la realidad.

—Oh, lo siento, me distraje un poco. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le regalaba a Vocbok una suave caricia detrás de las orejas a modo de disculpa por su falta de atención. —Pensaba algunas cosas…

—Debieron ser cosas muy importantes para que te distrajeras de esa forma. —Diaval comentó, viendo al muchacho con atención. No era común ver a Haruki tan serio y callado. El chico siempre desbordaba alegría y energía, y verlo con la mirada perdida aunque solo fuera por unos breves momentos, hacían preocupar al hombre-cuervo. — ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó un tanto preocupado.

—Sí, bueno… No lo sé… Quizás solo estoy siendo demasiado curioso y entrometido…—Dudando un poco. — No he podido dejar de pensar en las alas del príncipe y en esa persona malvada que se las quito…—Dijo finalmente.  
En ese tiempo visitando _**,**_ Diaval se había convertido en un excelente amigo y confidente, y probablemente Haruki comenzaba a verlo más como al padre varón que no tenía.  
El doncelito no había llegado a conocer a su padre y solo podía contar con los recuerdos que su papá Allen le compartía sobre el hombre de buenos sentimientos y corazón que siempre vio por ellos hasta el último día en que vivió.  
Aun sin conocer a su padre, Haruki estaba seguro que si tuviera la oportunidad de pasar un momento a su lado, sentiría esa misma seguridad y confianza que siempre sentía cuando estaba junto a Diaval.

— ¿Te contó? —La voz de Diaval sonó algo asombrada, e incluso una de sus cejas se había levantado incrédula por lo que escuchaba

—Solo un poquito.

— ¿Qué te dijo? — Preguntó con cautela al desconocer que tanto le había contado al muchacho.  
Él mejor que nadie, sabía cada detalle de lo ocurrido antes y después de que Hayato perdiera las hablar, y hablar de mas significaría revelarle al dura información que era mejor que siguiera siendo desconocida para el joven.

—Solo me dijo que un hombre malo se las robo… —Dijo con tristeza. — Aun sigo sin poder creer que alguien fuera capaz de hacer algo tan cruel…

—Existe mucha maldad en este mundo, Haruki. La ambición puede ennegrecer el ama de cualquiera, a tal grado que hace cometer atrocidades.

— ¿Tú… Tú conoces a esa persona? ¿Aun vive? — EL joven preguntó con un poco de titubeo y sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos a Diaval.

—Sí, lo conocí… Y hace más de una década que no se nada de él, y para ser sincero, no me interesa saber que ha sido de… Ese monstruo…—En la voz de Diaval pudo notarse cierto desagrado al hablar de aquel hombre.  
Stefan nunca había sido de su agrado y desde el primer dia que lo vio junto a Hayato, logró percibir el egoísmo y avaricia que por desgracia Hayato notó demasiado tarde.

— ¿El príncipe aun…

—Haruki. —Diaval interrumpió al joven antes de que este finalizara su pregunta. En esta ocasión la curiosidad de Haruki no podía llegar a mas. —No vale la pena preguntar por una persona que es capaz de cualquier bajeza solo por el beneficio propio. A veces es mejor no saber la respuesta de muchas preguntas, ¿entiendes, pequeño sol?

—Sí, lo entiendo. —Diaval tenía razón. Preguntar por aquel hombre sin corazón, era solo darle importancia, cuando lo mejor era dejarlo en el olvido.

 _ **UN PAR DE DIAS DESPUES…**_

— ¡¿En verdad me llevaras a ver a las hadas de la nieve?! —Un entusiasmado y emocionado Haruki le preguntó al hada de los grandes cuernos.  
Desde que Haruki se enterara de la existencia de las diferentes especies de hadas que vivían en , se moría de ganas de conocerlas todas, siendo sus favoritas las hermosas hadas de la nieve.

Solo iremos a un pequeño punto a dos horas de aquí en donde se reúnen. Su verdadero territorio está a seis días caminando, y si desapareces ese tiempo, tu padre se preocupara. —Explicó al entusiasmado muchacho con una casi imperceptible sonrisa que ya mostraba mucho más a menudo, aunque solo era en presencia de esa _  
_Aunque Hayato no lo notara, la alegría y luz que Haruki desbordaba, poco a poco comenzaba a penetrar aquel duro muro que había construido en su corazón.  
aún seguía siendo serio e indiferente con cualquier criatura que se atreviera a acercársele, pero con Haruki su actitud cambiaba. Se mostraba más tolerante y su rostro cambiaba completamente, desapareciendo aquel ceño fruncido que a más de uno desagradaba al hacerlo ver aterrador.  
Por breves momentos era como si su antiguo y bondadoso _señor_ apareciera de nuevo.

—No importa mientras pueda ver a un hada de la nieve. —Dijo con una sonrisa de ilusión en los labios. —Diaval me dijo que son hermosas y que casi todas tienen el cabello blanco.

—Diaval te mantiene bien informado. —Comentó con una suave sonrisa, comenzando a caminar a un ritmo calmado con Haruki un paso detrás de él. —Te tengo un regalo. —Soltó a medio camino, escuchando a la perfección como los pasos del doncelito que lo seguía se detenían de manera precipitada, haciendo sonar las hojas secas del suelo.

— ¿U-Un regalo? —Dijo con un ligero tartamudeo. ¿Un regalo de su príncipe? ¡Eso era un sueño hecho realidad! — Pero aun no es mi cumpleaños. Para eso aún falta casi un mes. —Dijo un poco nervioso mientras daba un par de pasos hacia el hado.

—Lo sé, pero este no es un regalo de cumpleaños. Este solo es… Un regalo. —Dijo con tranquilidad mientras hurgaba en el interior de su ropa, buscando aquel regalo que había preparado para el muchacho.

—Pero si es…—Apenas si murmuró al ver la hermosa piedra de color rojo que brillaba con intensidad en manos de Hayato. Sin duda era una de las piedras del .

—Te he visto observar mucho las piedras del , sobretodo las rojas. Así que pensé que quizás te gustaría tener una solo para ti. — Los dedos de Hayato tocaban con suavidad el contorno de la piedra que tenía en una de sus puntas un delgado hilo para que fuera a forma de collar. Un collar que era muy parecido al que le había dado a Stefan hace ya muchos años cuando este solo era un jovencito.

—Me fascinan esas piedras pero… Tú me dijiste que ellas necesitan estar en el rio o de lo contrario morirían, ¿cierto? Si la piedra se queda conmigo, morirá…—Dijo algo afligido por lo que le pudiera suceder a la brillante piedra.

—Y es cierto, pero esta estará bien con un poco de magia.

—Pero…

— ¿No la quieres?

—No es eso…—Dijo de inmediato. Lo que menos quería era que pensara que no le gustaba su regalo. —Es solo que no quiero que se ponga triste por estar lejos de su hogar. En el rio estará con sus amigas y se sentirá mucho mas feliz que conmigo.

—Entonces la devolveremos a su hogar. —Dijo con una expresión bastante complacida que reemplazo la de sorpresa que había demostrado al escuchar las palabras del joven.

Sin duda Haruki era muy distinto a Stefan en todos los aspectos.  
Físicamente, por supuesto que compartían algunas características que le hacían a Hayato recordar a su viejo amor, como lo eran la pequeña nariz y las pequitas que surcaban alrededor de este.  
Sin embargo, lo que mas diferenciaba a Stefan de su hijo, era la personalidad. Haruki era un chico sencillo y nada ostentoso que podía ser feliz con una piedra como regalo, siempre y cuando esta fuera escogida con amor.  
En cambio Stefan era materialista. Siempre pensando en el valor de las cosas y el beneficio que podría sacarle para el bienestar propio.

Ahora que Hayato había visto la verdadera naturaleza de Stefan, podía enumerar sin problemas varias situaciones en donde el castaño había antepuesto su egoísmo antes que nada, siendo el más claro ejemplo el día en que le dio la gema de las . Stefan no dudó en tomar la joya en cuanto se le dijera que esta no moriría y conservaría su precioso brillo. Al ahora rey no le había importado los sentimientos de la alhaja, porque claro, como cualquier humano avaro, una joya era solo un objeto para lucir hermoso y nada mas.  
Stefan no se había dado la oportunidad de ver mas allá de lo físico y descubrir que al igual que plantas y animales, tenían vida propia y era esta misma el origen de su brillo y poder mágico.

—Pero si quieres darme un collar, puedes darme uno de flores como Vocbok. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa. —Ya tengo como seis pero realmente me encantan.

— _Él no es su padre…—_ El hado pensó, sintiendo como su corazón latía con un poco mas de fuerza al escuchar las palabras de Haruki.

—Son hermosas…— Escondido tras los gruesos troncos de los árboles, el rubio observaba a un grupo de cuatro hadas de la nieve, juguetear en un pequeño riachuelo, congelando piedras y troncos para su diversión, e ignorando que eran observadas. — Me gustaría tener sus alas…— Murmuró, viendo fascinado las hermosas alas blancas que desprendían tonos morados cuando estas tocaban la luz. — ¿Crees que podamos acercarnos un poquito más? — Preguntó dando un par de pasos fuera de su escondite.

—No, si lo hacemos…— Hayato intentó advertir, pero en el momento en que Haruki pusiera un pie más allá de los árboles, un polvillo blanco, muy similar a la nieve, cayó sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Haruki se preguntó, viendo el polvillo que caía en sus manos y que se sentía mucho más fino que la tierra. — ¡Oigan, esperen! ¡No se vayan! ¡No les hare daño! — Les dijo a las hadas que huían lejos de los intrusos. — ¿Por qué se van?

—Son muy ariscas. —Dijo mientras sacudia el polvito blanco de su capa. —No les gusta mucho la compañía humana, y es por eso que siempre ponen mecanismos de defensa contra los intrusos. Y me temo que lo has activado.

— ¿Yo? Pero si solo… Ah, ya entiendo. Entonces este polvito es de ellas, ¿no? ¿Pero que se supone que hace? No me siento diferente— Haruki sacudió sus manos, esperando que de un momento a otro estas se convirtieran en plantas o aletas, justo como Jixi le había platicado que algunas hadas hacían cuando se sentían amenazadas.

—El polvillo duerme. —Dijo con gran tranquilidad el hado.

— ¿D-Duer… Me…? — Haruki soltó un gran bostezo. De repente le había entrado muchísimo sueño.

—Sí, duerme, pero solo por un par de horas, después despertaras como si nada.

— ¿Y porque tú no bostezas? — Le preguntó lanzado otro bostezo, sintiendo los ojos cada vez más soñolientos.

—Ese polvo nunca afecta a las hadas de ninguna especie, y recuerda que soy una.

—Eso… No es… Justo…—Murmuró antes de caer profundamente dormido.

—Duerme, bestia…— De manera ágil, Hayato atrapó el delgado cuerpo de Haruki antes de que este impactara contra el suelo, colocándolo con suavidad en el suelo en donde aún quedaba un poco de polvillo blanco adormecedor.

Un sueño tranquilo era el que Haruki tenía en esos momentos, y Hayato no hacia otra cosa mas que observarlo.  
Lo había observado desde que era un llorón y simple bebé, pero era hasta ahora que miraba con atención cada detalle en el rostro del joven, memorizando cada peca y lunar que Haruki tenía, siendo el pequeño lunar que había en la comisura de los labios el que mas llamara su atención.

De los labios de Hayato salió una risita. Era bastante irónico que en menos de un mes y cuando el sol se ocultara, el muchacho caería en un sueño tan profundo como en el que estaba ahora, con la única diferencia de que en ese sueño, no habría despertar. Su maldición se cumpliría en pocas semanas y no habría poder o tónico que salvara a Haruki de su destino. Un destino que él mismo había creado en su intento por dañar a Stefan.

—Stefan…—Susurró, apretando sus puños con fuerza. Stefan había sido quien lo traicionara, quien lo usara para su beneficio, diciéndole que lo amaba para después romperle el corazón de una manera vil y cruel.  
Su maldición debió haber caído sobre el castaño y no sobre su hijo quien nada tenía que ver en ese tremendo embrollo.  
—Yo revoco el hechizo, no atormentara nunca mas… Yo revoco el hechizo, no atormentara nunca mas…— Hayato comenzó a decir en voz baja, emanado de su cuerpo su magia verde que pronto envolvió el cuerpo de Haruki. — ¡Yo revoco el hechizo, no atormentara nunca mas! ¡No atormentara nunca mas! — Exclamó con fuerza, causando un gran estruendo en todo el bosque.

—" _Este hechizo perdurara hasta final de los tiempos…" "No habrá poder en la tierra que lo destruya…"—_ Aquellas palabras se escucharon en un susurro escalofriante, repitiéndose varias veces para recordarle al _**Señor de todo El Páramo**_ , la sentencia que el mismo había dictado.


	14. CAPITULO XIV

CAPITULO XIV

Con pasos lentos y torpes, Diaval se movía entre los arboles cuyas hoyas ya se encontraban en su totalidad fuera de sus ramas debido al invierno que ya había llegado a todo el reino y sus alrededores, cubriendo de blanco casi todo a su paso.

—Agghm…— Un quejido de dolor salió de los labios del hombre-cuervo al apoyarse en el árbol mas cercano y recargar de mas su brazo izquierdo herido por una bala. —Con un demonio…— Murmuró soltando un nuevo quejido al tocarse el vientre y sentir la tibieza de la sangre empapar su mano. —Malditos cazadores de mierda…— Bufó con coraje.

En esa época del año, con el frio comenzando a hacer de las suyas, lo cazadores merodeaban el bosque con mayor frecuencia, en busca de osos y lobos a los cuales matar y quitarles la piel para después venderlas a un buen precio en los pueblos cercanos.  
Diaval no era un lobo, pero tenía la costumbre de transformase en uno. Para su mala suerte, esa tarde su brillante y espeso pelaje negro había llamado la atención de los hombres con escopeta, quienes sin pensarlo habían disparado al hermoso animal que de seguro les daría una buena cantidad de monedas en el mercado.  
Las balas había dado en uno de los brazos y pierna de Diaval, además de otras dos mas en su vientre que lo hacían sangrar con abundancia, dejando un camino carmesí detrás de él.

Débil e incapaz de transformarse en cuervo y volar hasta _**El Páramo**_ y así recurrir al agua del _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_ para curarse tremendas heridas, Diaval no tuvo mas opción que caminar hacia la única cabaña a kilómetros a la redonda y que era habitada por un doncel viudo de nombre Allen.

—Sí que hace frio…— Allen dijo para sí, tallando un poco sus manos que habían perdido su calor al salir de la cabaña por un par de leños para mantener la chimenea bien prendida. Apenas si había caído la primera nevada pero el frio ya era fuerte y entumía el cuerpo de cualquiera si se estaba demasiado tiempo fuera de casa.

Acomodándose mejor la gruesa y abrigadora capa que vestía sobre los hombros, Allen tomó tres gruesos troncos y camino con prisa de vuelta a su hogar, no sin antes echar un vistazo a los alrededores para ver si encontraba a Haruki por ahí.

— ¿Dónde estará ese niño? —Murmuró por debajo. Realmente detestaba que su hijo se adentrara en el bosque con ese clima tan frio que podía ponerte enfermo en cualquier momento. Si por el fuera, dejaría al doncelito en la cabaña todo el invierno justo como cuando era un bebé, pero su hijo había crecido al igual que su espíritu libre y aventurero. Haruki era como un ave que no se podía ni se debía tener encerrada.

La mirada chocolate de Allen que buscaba algún indicio de que su hijo regresaba a casa, se topó con la silueta de un hombre alto –pese a la forma encorvada en la que caminaba- saliendo de entre los árboles que rodeaban su cabaña.  
De manera instintiva, el rubio tomó uno de los leños que cargaba y lo empuño como un arma.

Su difunto esposo siempre le recordaba que se debía desconfiar de hasta el hombre con apariencia mas inofensiva, pues nunca se sabia cuando este atacaría.

— ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? — Sin soltar el leño, Allen elevó un poco la voz para que aquel extraño lo escuchara sin problemas. —Si no es así, por favor aléjese de aquí. No quiero problemas. —Dijo al no obtener respuesta del hombre que seguía caminando entre tambaleos hacia su cabaña, causándole bastante desconfianza, la cual desapareció al notar la sangre que el hombre dejaba a su paso. — ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Señor! — Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, Allen corrió hacia el hombre que de manera repentina había perdido el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. — Señor, ¿se encuentra bien? — Preguntó de manera estúpida. Era más que obvio que el hombre no se encontraba bien.

—A-Ayu… Dame…—Apenas su logró balbucear Diaval.

—No se preocupe, todo estará bien, ¿sí? Lo voy a ayudar. — Allen desconocía la gravedad de las heridas del sujeto, pero daría todo su esfuerzo para que estas no le arrebataran la vida.

Gracias al trabajo duro que siempre había en la vida de campo, Allen fue capaz de ayudar al pelinegro a levantarse del suelo nevado, llevándolo dentro de la cabaña a pasos lentos.

— ¿Puedo saber que le sucedió? — Allen preguntó tras recostar a Diaval junto a la chimenea e ir por lo necesario para tratar sus heridas.

—Caza… Dores…—Apenas logró decir. Con cada segundo que pasaba, era más difícil para el pelinegro mantenerse despierto.

Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, Allen cortó la camisa ensangrentada, y sin perder tiempo empezó a tratar las heridas del vientre que eran las que mas sangraban. Al parecer y por lo que había podido revisar, las dos balas habían salido, lo cual disminuía la posibilidad de infección que siempre existía al quedar la bala dentro.

—Me temo que tendré que cauterizar tus heridas…— Dijo mientras seguía intentando inútilmente de hacer que la sangre se detuviera aplicando presión. — Dolerá bastante pero si no lo hago… — Al rubio no le agradaba hablar solo pero en esas circunstancias agradecía que el hombre perdiera la conciencia, de esa manera podría trabajar mejor sin que su inesperado _"paciente"_ se moviera cada vez que limpiaba alguna herida.  
Soltando un largo suspiro, Allen se quitó la gruesa capa que usaba, se arremango las mangas de su camisa y se puso manos a la obra para salvar la vida de aquel forastero.

— ¿Vocbok? ¿Pero que haces aquí? Te dije que no podias venir. —Haruki le decía al pequeño polisón que se había ocultado en su morralito, y que ahora que se encontraban muy cerca de su casa, era que se atrevía a salir de su escondite. —Si el _príncipe_ te regaña por alejarte tanto de _**El Páramo,**_ yo no… De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Hare todo lo posible para que no lo haga. —Dijo con una sonrisa por las caricias que el peludo animalito le hacia en su mejilla para intentar convencer a Haruki de que lo dejara quedarse con él. — Puedes quedarte, pero debes prometerme que ocultaras tus alas y que por nada del mundo las usaras en mi casa. Si mi papá descubre que eres una criatura mágica, tendremos problemas. —El joven no se quería ni imaginar el tremendo regaño que su padre le daría si se enteraba que se había estado alejando mas allá del arroyo. — ¿Te gusta la nieve, Vocbok? A mi me encanta, sobretodo comerla. — Le confesó a su amigo con una sonrisa. —Siempre como un poco. Creo que lo hago desde que era un niño…— Sus entusiasmadas palabras se dejaron de escuchar al encontrar un rastro de sangre en el camino, asustándose demasiado al notar que este iba en dirección a su hogar.  
Con el corazón latiendo con gran fuerza, Haruki corrió hacia su casa con la idea de que algo podría haberle pasado a su padre.  
— ¡Papá! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Papá! —Exclamó preocupado al entrar a la cabaña por la puerta trasera y no ver a Allen en la cocina como era costumbre.

—Aquí estoy, ¿que sucede? — Con un trapo con el que se limpiaba las manos, Allen fue de inmediato hasta la cocina al escuchar los gritos que daba Haruki. — ¿Te paso algo? — Preguntó algo preocupado al ver la cara llena de susto del joven.

—Q-Que bueno que estas bien… Creí que algo te había pasado al ver esa… Sangre fuera de la casa…— Decía entre pequeños sollozos el menor de los rubios.

—Oh, cariño, tranquilo. Todo está bien. —Allen habló con suavidad mientras acariciaba los largos y rubios cabellos de Haruki quien poco a poco lograba tranquilizarse. —Esa sangre no es mía, es de un pobre hombre que fue herido por unos cazadores. Se desplomo fuera de la casa y tuve que ayudarlo. — Explicó el mayor.

— ¿Un hombre? ¿Está aquí?

—Así es, cariño, pero después te explico. Ahora necesito que me ayudes y vayas a ocultar muy bien con mucha nieve la sangre que hay afuera, o de lo contrario tendremos a los animales merodeando por aquí. —Dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimitas que habían quedado en las largas pestañas de su hijo.

—De acuerdo. —Sin preguntar más por el momento, el joven obedeció a su padre y salió de nuevo de la cabaña y tomó la pala de madera que siempre había junto al portón en invierno para poder quitar la nieve que ahí se acumulaba. —Gracias, Vocbok, tú encárgate de esa parte. — Le sonrió al pequeño animalito que con sus patitas, ayudaba al rubio a cubrir la mancha roja del suelo. Con el tremendo susto que se había llevado antes, Haruki casi se había olvidado de su amigo. — Listo, papá, ya termine de… Cubrir la sangre…— Tras cumplir con su tarea, Haruki volvió dentro de la cabaña, llevándose una sorpresa al entrar a al cuartito de la sala y encontrar a Diaval recostado en el suelo rodeado de trapos ensangrentados.

—Gracias, hijo. Porque no vas a la cocina y comes algo en lo que yo termino aquí. — Dijo Allen quien recogía cada una de las cosas que había utilizado para la limpieza y curación de las heridas del pelinegro.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? — Los ojos de Haruki no se despegaban del rostro pálido de Diaval. Era la primera vez que veía al hombre-cuervo de esa forma tan vulnerable y sin esa sonrisa amable que siempre adornaba su rostro cada vez que lo veía o le regalaba un poco de pan de anís.

—Eso espero. Todas las balas entraron y salieron, y la herida de la pierna solo fue un rozón. Si no se mueve y guarda el reposo adecuado, creo que se repondrá. — Allen vio por unos breves momentos al hombre de cabellos negros y ondulados. Lo que le había dicho a su hijo no era mentira pero también era cierto que este hombre desconocido había perdido demasiada sangre, y sumado a las infecciones que siempre amenazaban a una herida de ese tipo, las posibilidades de recuperación se disminuía considerablemente.

Haruki tuvo que contener el suspiro de alivio que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Por la sangre que había visto, creyó que el pelinegro se encontraba al borde de la muerte.

—Yo saldré por un rato, no tardo. — Era un alivio saber que Diaval se recuperaría con reposo pero él no se podía quedar ahí bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras su _príncipe_ estaba _**en El Páramo**_ preguntándose donde estaría Diaval. Seguramente el hado estaría toda la noche preocupado y pensando en donde estaba su amigo.

—De ninguna manera, Haruki. Tú no saldrás a esta hora, sabes perfectamente que hay reglas. Nadie sale después del atardecer. — Le recordó a su hijo.

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. — Dijo con firmeza viendo a los ojos al menor. —Es por tu seguridad. Y también hasta que este hombre pueda irse. — Señalando a Diaval con la cabeza. — Quiero que duermas conmigo. Sé que está herido pero no sabemos qué clase de persona es, y mientras lo averiguamos, te quiero junto a mi cada noche.

Haruki contuvo un par de quejas. Se moría por decirle a su padre que Diaval no era ningún delincuente y que podía confiar en él, pero para decirle eso tenía que revelarle como es que conocía al hombre-cuervo. Decirle eso a Allen, implicaba también tener que decirle sobre el hado de grandes cuernos y las muchas reglas que había roto en esos meses.  
Haruki no temía al regaño por su desobediencia. A lo que le temía era que Allen le prohibiera ver al _príncipe._ Eso si no lo soportaría.

—De acuerdo, papá. Lo que tú digas. — De nada serviría replicar. Si lo hacia, solo levantaría las sospechas de su doncel padre y eso era lo que menos quería en esos momentos.  
Si quería avisarle a su _príncipe_ la situación de Diaval, tendría que esperar a que Allen se durmiera para escaparse a la cocina y así poder utilizar su colmillo de dragón e ir a _**El Páramo**_ de noche por primera vez.


	15. CAPITULO XV

CAPITULO XV

Pasaba un poco de la media noche cuando Allen cayó dormido en su cama.  
Aproximadamente dos horas antes, el rubio había checado que el desconocido que dormía en su salita estuviera bien. Las heridas se mantenían bien cerradas y por el rostro tranquilo con el que dormía el hombre de cabellos negros, deducía que no sentía demasiado dolor.  
Con cuidado de no despertar al herido, Allen había tocado la frente ajena para verificar que no tuviera fiebre, el primer indicio que indicaba que una posible infección estaba en camino, pero para suerte del forastero, su temperatura era normal y no requeriría que Allen pasara toda la noche intentando bajarla con paños húmedos.

Antes de irse adormir, el rubio coloco una cobija extra sobre el cuerpo del hombre-cuervo por si este sentía frio durante la madrugada. La chimenea permanecería prendida para mantener al hombre caliente, aun pese al riesgo que era dejar fuego sin supervisión y sobretodo de noche, pero dada las circunstancias, no podía simplemente apagar el fuego y dejar que el pobre hombre se congelara mientras él dormía entre sus cálidas cobijas.

Dando un último vistazo rápido para asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, Allen finalmente subió a su recamara en donde Haruki ya dormía con tranquilidad con aquel conejo que había traído consigo ese día del bosque.

Sin sospechar que su hijo en realidad no dormía, Allen se metió en la cama, arropó un poco a Haruki y se dejó llevar por el cansancio al primer instante en que su cabeza tocara la suave almohada de plumas de ganso.

Haruki espero al menos unos 20 minutos antes de apartar las mantas de su cuerpo y salir en silencio de la cama junto con Vocbok que se mantenía quieto en sus brazos.  
Su padre realmente tenía el sueño pesado, y estaba mas que seguro que no se percataría de su ausencia. Aun así, el muchacho hizo el menos ruido posible, aunque a esa hora de la noche, con todo ese silencio envolviendo toda la cabaña, hasta el mas mínimo rechinar del suelo parecía el sonido mas estridente del mundo.

—" _Estoy desobedeciendo a papá por una buena causa"._ — Haruki no dejaba de repetirse. Porque aunque lo aceptara o no, el chico sentido un piquete de culpa por estar escabulléndose a mitad de la noche.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Haruki finalmente llegó a la sala, y sin perder tiempo fue hasta donde Diaval aun dormía.

—Diaval estará bien. No te preocupes, Vocbok. — Le dijo a la pequeña criatura que se mostraba algo inquieta. Al parecer Haruki no había sido el único que se preocupaba por Diaval en esos momentos. — Tú quédate aquí, Vocbok. Cuida de Diaval, ¿de acuerdo? — Con cuidado dejó al pequeño _"conejo"_ en el suelo, y le regalo una sonrisa al peludito animal antes de sacar el colmillo de dragón y susurrar las palabras: _Con el príncipe._

Junto al _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes,**_ Hayato observaba la redonda luna de invierno que esa noche se encontraba sin ninguna nube que la cubriera.  
Observar la luna era casi lo único que lograba tranquilizar al _**Señor de todo El Páramo.**_  
La hermosa vista del cielo, sumado a esa tranquilidad que siempre había a mitad de la noche, le brindaba al hado un poco de la paz que había perdido hace ya mas de 16 años cuando Stefan se llevara sus alas y toda la tranquilidad y alegría que albergaba en su corazón.

— ¡Príncipe! —Aquel grito con la voz de _La Bestia,_ logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.  
El rostro de Hayato seguía estando serio e inexpresivo, pero en el fondo se encontraba sorprendido de que ese niño estuviera en _**El Páramo**_ a esa hora. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Es demasiado tarde. — Con cada palabra que decía, un suave vaho flotaba a su alrededor.

—Es que tenía algo muy importante que decirte y no puedo esperar hasta mañana. —Haruki dijo con algo de prisa. Había sido una suerte tremenda haber encontrado al hado junto al _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_. A esa hora, _el príncipe_ podía haber estado en cualquier parte y hubiera sido un lio recorrer _**El Páramo**_ con el tiempo tan limitado y sin la experiencia de moverse por los terrenos de noche. — Es sobre Diaval…— Tan preocupado estaba por informar al mayor de la situación de Diaval, que no fue consiente de las tremendas fachas en las que iba hasta que sintió la mirada del _príncipe_ recorrerle de arriba abajo. —Está herido…— Dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas. Era la primera vez que alguien, además de su padre, lo veía con ropa de cama y con su largo cabello rubio suelto y cayendo por su espalda. —Está herido.

— ¿Herido? ¿Se cayó de un árbol mientras volaba?

—No, fue algo peor. Unos cazadores le dispararon y tiene heridas muy feas. —La preocupación de nuevo se mostró en sus palabras. —Pero está en mi casa y papá ya lo ha curado.

—Ya veo.

— ¿No te preocupa? — Hayato era poco expresivo pero Haruki esperaba una reacción diferente cuando le informara que Diaval se encontraba herido. — Creí que estarías preocupado y preguntándote donde estaría…

—Diaval a menudo desaparece, asi que ya no me extraña no verlo molestando por aquí. — Dijo con tranquilidad.

—Oh, ya veo…— Dijo un poco cabizbajo. Solo un jovencito tonto como él, se alarmaría por tan poco.

—Pero gracias por venir a avisarme. Ahora sé que no está en problemas y que está a salvo en tu hogar. —Comentó al ver la expresión apagada del rubio.

—De nada. —Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. —Yo en verdad me asuste cuando llegue a casa y lo vi en el suelo en esas condiciones… Había mucha sangre y estaba tan pálido…—Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Haruki con solo recordarlo.

— ¿Tan grave esta?

—Pues… Papá lo curo y detuvo el sangrado, y también dijo que estaría bien pero…. Yo aún lo sigo viendo muy pálido y tengo mucho miedo que le pase algo malo…—Dijo de nuevo con preocupación.

—Ese viejo cuervo es mas resistente de lo que crees, pero si tan preocupado estas, puedes llevarle un poco del agua del rio. —Sugirió, haciendo un ademan con la cabeza para señalar el rio en donde brillaban coloridos rayos de su interior. —Recuerda que cura cualquier herida superficial.

— ¡Es cierto! Pero no traje nada en que pueda llevarme un poco…— La emoción que sintió al recordar el poder del agua curativa, se desvaneció como el vaho que salió junto a sus palabras.

—Como tampoco trajiste zapatos y algo con que abrigarte. —El hado no pudo evitar mencionar.

—Yo… También lo olvide…—De nuevo un pequeño sonrojo pigmentó el rostro del muchacho. ¿Por qué _el príncipe_ tenía que fijarse en esos pequeños detalles tan vergonzosos?

—Eres una _Bestia_ distraída. —Dijo con una media sonrisa.  
Alargando el brazo que no sostenía su largo bastón, Hayato se quitó la capa negra que vestía y se la extendió al muchacho, quien la tomó con una sonrisa nerviosa al ser la primera vez que el hado tenía un detalle como ese con él.  
La capa olía a _su príncipe_ y al colocársela ese mismo olor, que Haruki describiría como a bosque y frescura, envolvió su cuerpo.  
— ¿Tienes el colmillo de dragón que te di?

—Sí, aquí esta. ¿Quieres ir a ver a Diaval? —Pregunto mientras se quitaba el objeto mágico del cuello para entregárselo al hado.

—No, iremos a la villa de los elfos del norte. Ahí vive alguien que ayudara a Diaval. —Hayato tomo el colmillo de dragón y segundos después dijo las palabras necesarias para que ambos fueran llevados a la villa de los elfos.

— ¿No iras a dormir, hermano? — El joven Fiwë, ya vestido con su ropa de cama, que solo consistía en un pantalón y camisa holgada, preguntó a su hermano quien seguía en la mesita de la cocina, escribiendo en uno de los tantos diarios que años atrás perteneciera su doncel padre. —Es mas de media noche. —Dijo soltando un bostezo y tallándose los ojos cansados y con sueño.

—Enseguida iré, solo quiero terminar esto. —Sin despegar su vista de las páginas amarillentas del diario, Nacil le respondió a su pequeño hermano.  
La vela que iluminaba su escritura estaba casi por consumirse, pero eso no detuvo a Nacil quien seguía escribiendo con entusiasmo y fascinación cada palabra que _**un hada del bosque de los frutos rojos**_ , compartiera con él sobre el uso de las hojas _**Brull**_ , que eran pequeñas hojas de color caqui que solo crecían en los arbolitos que las misma hadas de ese bosque, plantaban y cultivaban.  
 _Remojar seis hojas_ _ **Brull**_ _en agua fría y recién sacada del rio durante cuatro días.  
Después de transcurridos estos días, se obtendrá un líquido de color café algo espeso y grumoso que se deberá colocar en un recipiente de barro y dejar reposar por otros dos días para que se espese y se convierta en una pasta manejable a la cual se le deberá colocar tres gotas de sábila y tres pétalos de flores amarillas de los prados __**Roca Luz.**_ _  
Este remedio es muy eficaz en quemaduras graves y daños en la piel, además de…_  
—Vuelve a la cama, Fewë. Yo me acostare en unos minutos. — Su doncel padre le había dejado tan poca información sobre esas hojas y sus usos, que era un gozo y privilegio total tener esos datos de voz de una propia hada. Tanta era la emoción de Nacil, que temía irse a dormir y olvidar los detalles de otro par de remedios.

Fiwë observó como su hermano escribía con una sonrisa en los labios, murmurando un par de cosas que solo el mismo Nacil entendía. Él nunca había compartido el amor y pasión que su hermano profesaba a todo remedio medicinal. Para Fiwë resultaba aburrido y tedioso tener que estar rodeado de plantas y raíces que para su vista resultaban ser todas iguales.  
Pese a pertenecer a una larga familia de elfos sanadores, Fiwë nunca demostró tener aptitudes para la sanación. Se suponía que todo buen elfo sanador debía ser hábil con las manos para tratar la herida mas profunda y grave con cuidado y delicadeza; mente imaginativa para descubrir nuevos usos curativos y paciencia extraordinaria para curar a cualquier enfermo. Sin embargo el joven elfo era torpe y siempre arruinaba todo tónico que sus manos tocaban. Fiwë a veces se preguntaba si en realidad era hijo de Aran y Narwë, los mejores elfos sanadores de la villa del norte.  
—Hermano… Yo quiero hablar contigo de algo…— Sin mucha confianza, Fiwë se acercó a Nacil quien de inmediato dejó su escritura para poner total atención a su hermanito. Fiwë era demasiado reservado y pese a los intentos de Nacil para acercarse a él, el joven elfo siempre marcaba una línea que era imposible cruzar.  
Nacil adjudicaba el comportamiento de su hermano a la muerte temprana de sus padres. Fiwë era muy pequeño cuando esto ocurriera y por mas que había intentado darle todo el amor y cariño que sabía sus padres le habrían dado a su hermanito, el amor de un hermano nunca se compararía con el de los padres. — Lo que sucede es que yo…—Fiwë dudó un poco y de sus labios no salía mas que aire. Cuando finalmente el menor de los elfos se decidió a hablar, el sonido de la puerta interrumpió sus palabras, dejándolo de nuevo en silencio.

—Dame cinco minutos, hermano. Iré a ver quien toca. —El sonido de la puerta a esa hora no era nada extraño para Nacil quien estaba acostumbrado a recibir a algún herido a mitad de la noche. — ¿Mi señor? — Nacil dijo algo consternado. Esperaba cualquier cosa al abrir la puerta, menos encontrar al _**Señor de todo El Páramo**_.— ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo a estas horas? — Preguntó con respeto, viendo con discreción al joven rubio que acompañaba al hado. Si los rumores eran correctos, ese jovencito debía ser el humano del que todo _**El Páramo**_ hablaba.

—Necesito que acompañes a _La bestia—_ Hayato dijo señalando a Haruki con la cabeza. El joven estaba tan entretenido viendo la hermosa villa que tardó en percatarse que de la choza en donde se había detenido, había salido un elfo rubio de gran belleza.

— _¿La bestia?—_ Dijo sin comprender el elfo.

— _Bestia,_ él es Nacil. Nacil, él es _La bestia—_ Lanzando un pequeño bufido, Hayato presentó de manera rápida. — Ya se conocieron, ahora acompáñalo.

— ¿A dónde debo acompañarlo? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? — Nacil parecía tranquilo pero en su mente ya comenzaban a formularse un sinfín de ideas del para que era requerido a esa hora por _**El señor de todo El Páramo.**_

—Es Diaval. —Haruki se adelantó a decir. — Lo hirieron y el _príncipe_ sugirió llevarle agua del Rio de las Joyas Brillantes para que se recupera mas rápido.

—El padre de _La bestia_ ya no ha ayudado pero no está de mas que tú vayas a echar un vistazo.

—Entiendo. Iré por algunas cosas y nos marchamos enseguida. — Sin esperar respuesta, Nacil entró a la choza con prisa y tomó el morral que siempre dejaba junto a la puerta y el cual guardaba los remedios, ungüentos, y tónicos mas básico pero tremendamente útiles. Llevando también un par de frascos con el agua sanadora del rio. —Fiwë, hay una emergencia y debo irme pero cuando regrese…

—…Hablaremos…—El menor de los elfos dijo por su hermano. En el momento en que habían tocado la puerta, sabia que la pequeña charla que deseaba mantener con su hermano, tendría que esperar. —Cuidate, hermano. —Dijo con una débil sonrisa, viendo como Nacil salía por la puerta y se marchaba a hacer su deber como elfo sanador.

— ¿No vendrás con nosotros, príncipe? —Haruki observó a Hayato y enseguida el colmillo de dragón que le daba, repitiendo la acción un par de veces.

—El colmillo solo tiene el poder para trasladar a dos personas. —Explicó. En otros tiempos, y con sus alas con él, dándole el máximo poder mágico, Hayato habría sido capaz de otorgarle a ese colmillo de dragón el poder necesario para transportar a un pueblo entero. Pero ahora, con su magia reducida a menos del 20%, era toda una hazaña que el objeto aun tuviera el poder para trasladar a dos personas. —Nacil y tú le serán mas a Diaval que yo. Así que no pierdan mas tiempo y márchense.

—De acuerdo. —Haruki dijo acercándose a Nacil y acomodándose un poco mejor la capa de _su príncipe_. En verdad le habría gustado mostrarle al hado su casa y los lugares mas especiales para él alrededor de esta tras ayudar a Diaval. — _"En otra ocasión será."_ —Pensó el doncelito antes de susurrar las palabras _a casa._ Ya habría mas tiempo para un paseo con el _príncipe._

—Diaval está en la sala. —Haruki le dijo al elfo que le seguía.

En la sala, aun cálida por el fuego de la chimenea, Diaval despertaba de la inconciencia. Por breves momentos, pareció alterarse al desconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Lo último que recordaba era estar en el bosque, herido y sangrando. Y después… El recuerdo de Allen vino a su mente, y mas tranquilo, logro reconocer la salita de la choza del rubio.

— ¿Vocbok? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Dijo al ver al animalito y buen amigo de Haruki junto él y que al parecer lo cuidaba.  
Diaval intuyó que había perdido demasiada sangre pues sentía el cuerpo sumamente débil y con mucho esfuerzo apenas si podía levantar una mano. Su cuerpo sintió un pequeño escalofrió que fue recorriéndolo haciéndolo tiritar de frio. La chimenea estaba prendida y tenía dos gruesas mantas cubriéndolo pero el frio que sentía era intenso, y no necesitaba ser médico para saber que ese frio era causa de la fiebre que comenzaba a hacer de las suyas.

—Por aquí…— Escuchó una voz decir en un tono bastante bajo pero que logró reconocer sin mayor problema. La voz de Haruki era inconfundible. — ¡Diaval, estas despierto! — El tono de voz era un bastante bajo pero eso no le quitaba el entusiasmo que había sentido al ver al hombre-cuervo despierto y dedicándole una sonrisa.

—Hola, solecito. —Saludó al muchacho. —Nacil…—Dijo también con una sonrisa. Ver al elfo ahí, si que había sido una gran sorpresa.

—Hola, Diaval. Veo que alguien te confundió con un pato. —El elfo bromeo un poco.

—Joder, no me hagas reír. —Dijo soltando un leve quejido. El comentario de Nacil le había causado risa pero con esa heridas en el vientre, resultaba bastante doloroso soltar alguna carcajada. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Nacil? No sabia que conocieras a Haruki.

—Y no lo conocía hasta hace unos minutos. —Dijo mientras comenzaba a revisar las heridas del pelinegro. — Ha… Nuestro señor. — Se corrigió de inmediato. — Fue a buscarme y me pidió que viniera a revisarte.

—Yo le dije al _príncipe_ que estabas aquí. —Haruki le dijo a Diaval quien escuchaba atento a cada palabra que le decían mientras observaba como Nacil revisaba con paciencia cada una de sus heridas que ya habían sido tratadas anteriormente por Allen.

—Ya veo. Lamento si les cause problemas.

—Nos causarías problemas si estuvieras muerto pero eso no sucederá, al menos no hoy. Tu padre hizo un excelente trabajo. —Nacil se dirigió a Haruki quien no pudo evitar sonreír ante la adulación que el elfo le hacia a su padre. — Tus heridas fueron muy bien limpiadas y cerradas. — Le dijo a Diaval. — Y no parecen que se vayan a infectar pero aun así me preocupa un poco la fiebre que tienes. — Nacil tocó la frente de Diaval un par de veces, frunciendo un poco el ceño al sentir la temperatura fuera de lo normal. — Pero desaparecerá en cuanto el agua de _**El rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_ haga su trabajo.

—Espera, no quiero que uses esa agua. — Con la poca energía que le quedaba, Diaval sostuvo la mano de Nacil que buscaba en su morral el frasquito que contenía el líquido curativo. — Si mis heridas se encuentran cerradas para cuando el padre de Haruki vuelva a revisarme, sospechara, ¿no te parece?

—Pero…

—Además, tú mismo lo dijiste. Mis heridas no parecen infectadas y con un par de días de reposo, estaré bien.

—Si esa es tu decisión. — Nacil no vio a Diaval muy convencido. Lo que decía el hombre-cuervo era una disparatada pero si esa era su decisión, nada podía hacer. — Al menos dejaba darte algo para fiebre.

—De acuerdo. — Aceptó. Aún era de madrugada y Diaval había espiado a Allen lo suficiente como para saber que el doncel dormía de manera profunda y que este no se despertaría hasta dentro de varias horas. Estar con escalofríos todo ese tiempo no era de su agrado.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres que…

—Estaré bien. —Le dijo al elfo que ante ojos de cualquiera parecería estar tranquilo, pero él lo conocía bastante bien y sabia que Nacil se encontraba preocupado. Preocupado por él. — Estoy en buenas manos, ¿no es así, solecito? — Viendo a Haruki.

—Sí, yo lo cuidare. Puedes confiar en mi. — Le dijo a Nacil. — Y papá también lo hará. Y Vocbok también. — Dijo al notar que el animalito también pedía ser incluido.

—En ese caso, me iré mas tranquilo. —Nacil dijo con sinceridad. Apenas si había cruzado un par de palabras con ese jovencito de nombre Haruki, pero no hacia falta mas para saber que era de alma buena y generosa y que Diaval estaría a salvo con él.


	16. CAPITULO XVI

CAPITULO XVI

Apenas amanecía cuando Allen se removió un poco en su cama. Una suave luz entraba por un pequeño espacio de la ventana que las cortinas blancas, escogidas por Allen cuatro años atrás en un pequeño puestecito en el pueblo cercano al camino que llevaba hacia el castillo, no cubrían.

El rubio lanzó un bostezo antes de incorporarse un poco de la cama y estirar los brazos por encima de su cabeza para así esfumar ese sueño perezoso que siempre venía acompañado en una mañana fría como esa.  
Tallándose los ojos, Allen giró su rostro hacia la derecha, sonriendo inevitablemente al encontrar a su pequeño durmiendo con tranquilidad a su lado y sin dar signos que delataran su pequeña huida de anoche.

 _Ya no esta tan pequeño,_ pensó Allen con una sonrisa nostálgica. Parecía que había sido apenas ayer cuando aún arrullaba a Haruki en sus brazos, o le enseñaba a amarrarse las correas de los zapatos. Su hijo había crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo que era increíble que ya fuera todo un doncel fértil de casi 16 años.

La palabra _hijo_ le había golpeado con brutalidad en el pecho a Allen, pues con el cumpleaños de Haruki a pocas semanas, era inevitable que llegara el día en que el joven se enteraría de la verdad de su origen, que él mismo había intentado negar mas de una vez.  
Él no era el padre biológico de Haruki; y quisiera o no, Stefan, quien si lo era, aparecería para llevarse a su hijo a ese enorme castillo en el que había nacido y al cual pertenecia. Se convertiría en el príncipe de finos y recatados modales que siempre debio de haber sido, se casaria con algún rey rico y poderoso y terminaría por olvidarse del hombre que lo crio en una humilde chocita en el bosque.  
 _El dinero y los lujos cambian a las personas,_ siempre se escuchaba decir a los aldeanos cada vez que estos comentaban sobre el granjero o leñador que en su deseo de prosperar, viajaban al castillo para pedir un lugar en el ejercito real. Eran muy pocos los que eran aceptados, pero aquellos que lo lograban tener la dicha de ser entrenados para servir en el ejercito de su majestad, al volver a su pueblos después de años, vistiendo las brillantes y finas armaduras con el emblema del rey, eran completamente otras personas. Del humilde y modesto campesino poco quedaba, y en su lugar solo había el orgullo y la arrogancia tan característica de cualquier soldado. En sus rostros solo se mostraba el desagrado al pasar por esas calles pobres llena de gente con ropa usada y vieja, olvidando que cuando alguna vez ellos habían reído y compartido el pan con los pueblerinos que ahora despreciaban.

Un ligero escalofrió le recorrió la espalda de solo imaginar que su Haruki se trasformaría en un ser banal y egocéntrico en cuanto los lujos del palacio llenaran sus ojos… No, Haruki no era así. Él mejor que nadie conocía a doncelito, y sabia que la sencillez siempre había albergado en el corazón de este.

Sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar aquellas espantosas ideas, Allen apartó las cobijas de su cuerpo y salió con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Haruki que aun dormía y al cual arropó un poco antes de ir a su pequeño armario y sacar de él un conjunto simple pero abrigador, saliendo poco después de la habitación.

Al bajar por las escaleras, además del ruido de la madera del suelo crujir najo sus pies, se escuchaba el crepitar de la leña que había colocado en la chimenea antes de irse a dormir, y que ahora estaba ya casi en cenizas.

La salita seguía manteniéndose cálida, y antes de que el calor se esfumara, Allen colocó dos de los leños que había junto a la chimenea para que esta siguiera prendida. Atizando un poco los leños, Allen agrego uno mas antes de acercarse al hombre recostado en el suelo y que aun lucía un aspecto pálido pero no por eso menos atractivo. Ahora que tenía tiempo para observar mejor al forastero, se daba cuenta que este poseía atractivas y varoniles facciones, que junto con ese cabello ondulado y tan negro como la noche, hacían que el varón fuera bastante agradable a la vista.

 _Nadie tan apuesto como mi Thomas,_ se dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en los labios ante el recuerdo de su difunto esposo. Habían pasado ya muchos años de la muerte de Thomas, pero Allen seguía tan enamorado de él como el primer día.

Aun con esa sonrisa en los labios, Allen tocó la frente del forastero. No había fiebre pero el cabello levemente mojado del hombre le indicaba que su había habido una poca durante la noche.

Poco después de que Haruki y Nacil lo dejaran solo, la fiebre comenzó a apoderarse del cuerpo de Diaval. No era una fiebre tan insoportable gracias al remedio de sabor amargo que el elfo le había dado. Aun así, entre los escalofríos y sudor que lo aquejaban, el hombre-cuervo por momentos se arrepintió de no haber aceptado el agua curativa del _Rio de las Joyas Brillantes_. Por este motivo, Diaval tardó en dormirse. La sangre que había perdido más la fiebre lo tenían totalmente agotado y no fue consciente de que tenía compañía hasta que después de un rato sintió unas manos que tocaban esas heridas del demonio que tenía en el vientre y que dolían hasta con el mas mínimo roce.

—Veo que ha despertado, ¿como se encuentra? — En un tono amable, Allen preguntó mientras retiraba con cuidado las vendas que él mismo había colocado anoche. Las heridas se veían bastante rojas pero dado que no tenían ni un día de haber sido cauterizadas, el color era perfectamente normal.

—Mucho mejor gracias a ti…—Diaval podía sentirse cansado y sin muchos ánimos, pero aún tenía reservada energía suficiente como para dedicarle una sonrisa a Allen. — Me salvaste la vida…

—Yo no hice gran cosa. Si está vivo, es solo gracias a su fuerza y ganas de vivir. — Allen le restó un poco de crédito a sus cuidados, pero aun así correspondió a la sonrisa que el otro le daba. — ¿Puedo saber su nombre y a que se dedica? — Con cuidado de no hacerle daño, Allen volvió a colocar las vendas en su lugar. Esperaría a que el sol calentara un poco el agua del pozo antes de limpiar las heridas del hombre que si bien no le inspiraba desconfianza o temor, seguía siendo un extraño y debía tener cuidado.

—Mi nombre es Diaval y soy… Un viajero en busca de aventuras…— Terminó por decir. Contarle a un humano su verdadero origen y proceder no era una buena idea. Sabia que Allen no era de esa clase de hombres que lo entregaría a los traficantes de criaturas mágicas por un par de monedas, pero aun así debía ser cuidadoso con lo que decía. — Hace ya muchos años que deje la aldea en la que vivía para aventurarme por el mundo y saber que secretos había en él… — Aquello no era mentira. Diaval no había nacido ni crecido en _**El Páramo**_ como muchos creían. Él provenía de tierras mucho mas lejanas, las cuales había dejado cuando era tan solo un jovencito con deseos de saber que había mas allá de las altas montañas en donde su familia vivía. Por aquellos tiempos Diaval apenas controlaba sus transformaciones, y era de esperarse que se metiera en mas problemas de los que pudiera manejar.  
Diaval aun recordaba con lujo de detalles el tremendo embrollo en el que se había metido al invadir el territorio de los _**Dragones Escarlata.**_ Era bien sabido que los dragones eran seres muy temperamentales y poco amigables con los extraños, pero eso no le importó al joven cuervo que osado, había intentado robar un par de escamas que según se decía, tenían el poder del acero y los volcanes.  
De no haber sido por Seigi, que era buen amigo de los dragones, habría terminado chamuscado y devorado por tan poderosas criaturas.

— ¿Y los ha encontrado, los secretos que el mundo guarda? — Preguntó con cierta curiosidad. Eran muy pocos los hombres que se atrevían recorrer el mundo sin un ejercito que los protegiera de todas esa criaturas que muchos ancianos aseguraban eran mas aterradoras que los monstruos que vivían en ese lugar llamado _**El Páramo.**_

—He visto cosas maravillosas, de colores que jamás creí que existieran y de formas que solo en mis sueños había visto. —Confesó. Con una vida tan longeva como la suya, sus ojos se habían deleitado con un sinfín de bellas criaturas y paisajes que ningún humano en su vida tendría la dicha de ver.

—Vaya, que interesante. A mi hijo le fascinaría escuchar sobre todo eso que ha visto. —Dijo con una sonrisa al mencionar a su hijo.

—Para mi sería un placer relatarle mis aventuras, claro, solo si tú lo permites. Se que piensas que puedo ser un hombre peligroso, un asesino o un vil ladronzuelo, pero te aseguro que puedes confiar en mi. Me salvaste la vida y estoy en deuda contigo.

—Creo que usted es un hombre extraño y probablemente un poco loco por andar por el bosque sin arma que lo protegiera. — Mientras Allen apartaba la ropa ensangrentada del pelinegro, no encontró ningún cuchillo o navaja entre esta, como tampoco en las botas altas de cuero que este usaba. — No me malentienda. — Se apresuró a decir. —Si bien es una locura, la falta de armas me dice que no es hombre de guerra o conflictos y creo que puedo confiar en usted por el momento.

— ¿Por el momento? —Dijo un poco desilusionado aunque con una sonrisa en los labios. La sinceridad de Allen era encantadora.

—Así es, por el momento. No lo conozco y puedo cambiar de opinión en el tiempo que se quede aquí.

—Seriamos menos desconocidos si me dijeras tu nombre. — Diaval conocía mas que el nombre de Allen. Años de verlo mañana, tarde y noche por la ventana en su forma de cuervo, no eran en vano.

—Supongo que es justo si yo se el suyo… Mi nombre es Allen. —Le dijo con una sonrisa que logró que el corazón de Diaval latiera con fuerza. Era la primera vez que Allen le sonreía a su yo humano, y por los dioses que en el mundo existían, juraba que no sería la última.

 _ **UN PAR DE SEMANAS DESPUES…**_

—…. Y Vocbok dio un salto cuando Diaval nos contó el gran tamaño que un dragón puede tener. Hasta papá rio un poco al ver su reacción. — Haruki soltó una risita al ver que su amiguito peludo le veía con insistencia. Si Vocbok pudiera hablar, estaba mas que seguro que le diría que no lo avergonzara en frente del _príncipe._

La nieve ya había cubierto gran parte de los terrenos en _**El Páramo,**_ y la última nevada había hecho que en el suelo hubiera una gruesa capa blanca y blanda que se hundía ante el menor movimiento si no se pisaba con cuidado.

Con esta última nevada, las ardillas eran las que se habían llevado la peor parte. Con la gruesa capa de nieve cubriendo el suelo, la mayoría de las bellotas que comían por montones en esa época, habían quedado enterradas y fuera de su alcance, y Haruki al ver esto no dudó en ayudarlas.

—Veo que Diaval ya comenzó a contarte sus historias. — Dijo Hayato con una media sonrisa desde el árbol en el que estaba recargado y observando como Haruki sacaba bellota tras bellota de la nieve. Él mismo había escuchado esas mismas historias cuando solo era un niño, y debía admitir que el hombre-cuervo tenia talento para contarla cada una de sus aventuras.

—Son muy interesantes. Aun no puedo creer que Diaval haya visto a un dragón. —En la voz del muchacho aún se escuchaba el mismo asombro que había sentido al escuchar las aventuras de Diaval. — Dice que son hermosos, aunque bastante temperamentales.

—Vaya que si lo son. —Comentó soltando una risita.

— ¿También los has visto, príncipe? — Haruki casi dejó caer la bellota que tenía en las manos al escuchar al hado.

—Te di un colmillo de dragón, ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo tendría si no conociera a uno?

— ¿Y cómo era ese dragón? ¿Era grande? — Olvidando por un momento su tarea de recoger bellotas, Haruki se acercó hasta donde estaba el hado, viéndolo con impaciencia y con ojos curiosos en espera de la respuesta.

—No era tan grande como te imaginas. Quizás solo tenía el largo de tres pinos de roble. —Un tamaño pequeño para un dragón. —Pero no por eso era menos temible. Era un dragón viejo pero muy sabio que me enseñó muchas cosas. Es una lástima que ya haya pasado a mejor vida.

—Oh, qué pena, y yo que quería verlo… Pero ese dragón tendrá amigos, ¿cierto? ¿Crees que pueda conocer alguno? —La sola idea de ver a una criatura tan maravillosa y de tremendas proporciones, hacían que el estómago de Haruki se llenara de millones de mariposas revoloteadoras.

—Me temo que eso no será posible. Los humanos han cazado a los dragones por generaciones y hace mas de un siglo que no he visto a ninguno. — Hayato aún tenía la esperanza que alguno se mantuviera oculto y lejos del ojo humano. Realmente sería una pena que criaturas tan fascinantes como los dragones, estuvieran ya extintas. — Pero quizás tengas suerte y algún día veas uno.

— ¡Seria un sueño! Deben ser maravillosos con esas enormes alas, volando por las nubes y…—Haruki calló al ser consciente de las palabras que había dicho. Era realmente insensible hablar de alas cuando su _príncipe_ había perdido las suyas. —Lo siento yo no…

—Descuida, hace años que deje de llorar la perdida de mis alas. — Dijo sin mostrarse enfadado por las palabras del doncelito. — Por mas que me lamente, no me crecerán de nuevo.

—Aun las extrañas mucho, ¿verdad? — _El príncipe_ podía quitarle importancia al tema, pero podía ver claramente el dolor que el hado aun sentía al hablar de sus alas perdidas.

—Creo que mas de lo que debería. — Dijo con una media sonrisa. —Sobretodo cuando quiero recorrer grandes distancias. Caminar es bastante tedioso. Para un hada las alas son como un soporte, dan ese equilibrio para andar. Pero al perder uno o ambas, nos hacemos torpes al caminar y correr es casi imposible. Es como cuando un hombre pierde una pierna. No hay balance. — Explicó al joven que lo veía con atención. Ahora Haruki entendía porque el hado usaba ese largo bastón.

— ¿Odias a ese hombre que se robó tus alas? — La confianza que comenzaba a formarse entre ellos, le permitía a Haruki formular aquella pregunta que en otra ocasión habría sido demasiado directa.

—A veces. — Dijo sin pensarlo demasiado. — Cuando ese hombre se llevó mis alas, estaba tan enojado y dolido al mismo tiempo. Confié en él ciegamente y lo único que hizo fue traicionarme para llevarse lo mas importante que un hada tiene… El odio me invadió e hizo que todo cambiara en mi. Durante años desquite ese odio en todos, menos en quien realmente me había dañado… ¿Pero sabes algo? Al menos me queda el consuelo de que mis alas sirvieron para algo bueno… Gracias a ellas, algo hermoso vino a este mundo…— Hayato vio a Haruki. Él era eso hermoso de lo que hablaba.  
Stefan se había llevado sus alas para poder convertirse en rey y estar rodeado de toda esa riqueza que tanto anhelaba. Por supuesto que esto era un acto vil, pero si Stefan no lo hubiera, si no se hubiera casado con el rey Henry… Haruki nunca habría nacido…

— ¿Algo hermoso? — El muchacho no sabia a que se refería el _príncipe_ con _algo hermoso._ Para él, algo hermoso era un campo de flores en primavera, o uno de esos conjuntos que su padre le traía del pueblo en cada una de sus visitas.

—Así es, _Bestia._ Algo hermoso, como tú…—Dijo tocando la mejilla de Haruki con suavidad. Era la primera vez que Hayato le decía algo como eso o tocaba al joven, y no fue de extrañarse que el rostro de este adquiriera un fuerte color rojo. Aun después pasado el momento y de regreso a casa, Haruki seguía con el sonrojo iluminando sus mejillas.

— ¡Dijo que soy hermoso! —Exclamó dando un par de vueltas con Vocbok en sus manos. — _El príncipe_ me quiere, Vocbok, lo se. Me quiere tanto como yo a él. — Decía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y dando un par de vueltas mas.

—Disculpa, jovencito…— La voz de un hombre joven, sacó a Haruki de la nube de encanto en las que danzaba. Su corazón ya no latía de felicidad, ahora lo hacía de temor. La última vez que se encontró con un hombre desconocido, había sido meses atrás cuando se aventurara en el bosque para averiguar que había detrás del imponente muro de espinas. La experiencia no fue nada grata, y de no haber sido por _el príncipe,_ aquel desagradable hombre lo habría seguido tocando en esas partes tan intimas. —Lamento si te asuste. — Dijo el hombre al notar el rostro asustado del joven. — Me he perdido y me preguntaba si podrías decirme hacia donde esta el camino que lleva al pueblo mas cercano. — Preguntó con enorme cortesía, bajando del caballo que parecía algo viejo y cansado.  
Por las pintas que el hombre tenía, Haruki deducía que era un simple campesino. Su ropa no era nueva, en realidad estaba bastante usada y con algunas manchas de lodo en ella. Su cabello era de un hermoso color chocolate al igual que sus ojos que eran afables al igual que aquella sonrisa que le dedicaba a Haruki.

—El camino está por allá…— Dijo aun con desconfianza y señaló el rumbo de su lado derecho, el camino opuesto hacia su hogar. — Debe ir todo derecho. No se perderá si sigue el sonido del riachuelo.

—Conque es para allá… Vaya, muchas gracias, hermoso joven. — El castaño agradeció e inclinó un poco su cabeza como muestra de respeto al doncel. Le habría gustado saber su nombre pero era claro que el muchachito era tímido y desconfiado, una pregunta tan personal, solo lo habría atemorizado. Por eso, y quedándose con esa duda, el hombre volvió a montar a su caballo y se dirigió hacia la dirección que el rubio le había indicado.  
El bosque era bastante espeso para ser invierno, y de no haber escuchado el sonido del riachuelo, tal y como se lo había sugerido aquel jovencito, se habría perdido irremediablemente.  
—Por fin, Gorgo. Ahí está el camino. — Le dijo a su caballo que siguió su camino sin detenerse un solo momento. El animal ya era viejo, y caminaba aún más lento que una mula, pero era eficiente, dócil, bastante tranquilo y había estado en la familia del hombre que lo montaba por años. Cualquier otro ya lo habría cambiado por un par de monedas o unos bultos de paja en el establo más cercano, pero no su amo quien era un hombre amable que lo trataba y quería como un miembro más de su familia. — Otro día vendremos a conocer el pueblo. —Volvió a decirle al animal. — Ahora tenemos que llegar al palacio cuanto antes. Tú necesitas descansar, y yo ver al rey.

El viento y el agua-nieve que comenzó a caer a mitad de camino, hicieron el viaje mas pesado, pero por fortuna el clima tuvo un poco de consideración casi al llegar al castillo.  
Era ya de noche, y a excepción de un par de hombres saliendo de algún burdel, no había ninguna otra presencia en las calles.  
En su infancia, el castaño había tenido la oportunidad de recorrer esas calles, y el recuerdo que tenia de estas era una muy diferente de la imagen acabada y pobre que veía. El pueblo que estaba junto al palacio siempre había sido próspero y lleno de vida aun durante la noche, pero eso al parecer era historia. Ni siquiera el imponente castillo se había salvado. Le costaba admitirlo pero la posada en que pasara la noche días atrás, lucia en mejores condiciones que el castillo de su majestad.

— ¡¿Quién eres y que deseas en el castillo de su majestad el rey Stefan!? —Uno de los muchos soldados que custodiaban el castillo, le gritó al sucio forastero empapado por la nieve. — ¡Identifícate, o márchate! —El soldado volvió a gritar, alzando de manera amenazadora su lanza por si el forastero se le ocurría hacer una estupidez.

Sin importarle los gritos del soldado, el castaño bajó con calma de su caballo, y como si nadie le estuviera apuntando con una lanza, se dio la libertad de acomodar su vieja capa y de darle una caricia a su caballo para transmitirle su gratitud por llevarlo todo el camino en su lomo.

—Mas te vale que dejes de apuntarme con esa lanza, o mañana tu cabeza estará en ella. —Dijo poco amable y en un tono de voz fuerte para que el hombre lo escuchara sin problemas. — Soy el príncipe Philip, hijo legítimo y primogénito del difunto rey Henry, y heredero al trono. Te ordeno que me lleves con el rey consorte Stefan.


	17. CAPITULO XVII

CAPITULO XVII

Con finas ropas de seda negra y una capa roja que ondeaba a sus pasos, Stefan caminaba por los largos pasillos del castillo que en los últimos años había adquirido un olor a humedad, las telarañas adornaban la mayoría de las esquinas del techo y la falta de muebles y cuadros en las paredes, hacían que el sonido de cada pisada retumbara en un profundo y sonoro eco.

Hace menos de una hora, Stefan se encontraba en su habitación, una de las pocas que aún conservaba los lujo como muebles caros, sabanas y almohadas de telas finas y suaves, así como un muy buena dotación de las mejores alhajas que guardaba en el primer cajón del mueble junto a su cama.  
El castaño estudiaba los mapas del reino. Cada bosque, cada granja, cada pastizal, cada atajo quedaba memorizado en su mente, así como las rutas mas cercanas y rápidas para llegar a _**El Páramo.  
**_ La vela que iluminaba su estudio chipoteó un poco justo en el momento en que unos de sus soldados tocó con fuerza su puerta y con una insistencia que hizo al hombre bufar y tirar uno de los muchos papeles que tenía regados por el escritorio al levantarse y así encarar al insolente que se atrevía a molestarlo cuando había dado la orden estricta que lo dejaran solo.

 _Lamento la interrupción, su alteza, pero el príncipe Philip está aquí y desea verlo_ , fue lo que el soldado de frente amplia y sudorosa le dijo al abrir la puerta.  
El ceño ya fruncido de Stefan se arrugó aún más al escuchar que ese muchachito se encontraba ahí. El muy malcriado jamás había sido de su agrado, ni aun cuando solo era un mocoso de escasos seis o siete años cuando se casara con el difunto rey Henry, y Stefan no necesitaba quemarse las neuronas para saber el motivo de la visita del príncipe.

Aparentando calma, despidió al soldado y le ordeno que volviera a su puesto. Con esa misma calma, guardo los mapas que con tanta devoción estudiaba, apago la vela y salió de la habitación para así dirigirse hasta el salón principal en donde los pocos sirvientes que aún mantenía en el castillo, atendían al joven que aun vestía aquellas ropas sucias y remachadas que en Stefan causaron un gran desagrado. De no haber visto a Philip un par de años antes, habría ordenado de inmediato que sacaran a ese campesino que se atrevía a pisar su palacio y a beber vino en tan fina copa.

 _Podrá vestir como pordiosero pero no hay duda que es el hijo de Henry,_ pensó el doncel. No había convivido mucho tiempo con su esposo, y cariño no era algo que podría decirse que sentía por aquel buen mozo que había muerto ensartado por ramas espinosas, pero los rasgos del difunto rey se encontraban en ese muchacho y no podían ocultarse aun con esa ropa mugrosa y desaliñada.

— ¿Con esa cara es como recibes a tu familia? — Philip dijo en un tono un poco burlón al percibir de inmediato la cara de asco que Stefan le ponía al ver su aspecto. Era una fortuna que se bañara un día atrás en aquella posada, o de lo contrario el Rey Consorte le habría dedicado algo mas que un gesto de desagrado en cuanto le llegara su aroma. —Aunque tampoco esperaba un abrazo de tu parte. Que te hayas casado con mi padre no nos convierte en seres muy cercanos, ¿verdad? — Decía aun con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. —A lo mucho nos hemos visto, ¿que serán? ¿Dos o tres veces? —Philip tomó la copa con vino que había dejado en la mesa al momento en que viera al otro entrar, y le dio un sorbo. No estaba mal, dulce y fácil de beber como le gustaba. —Debería darnos vergüenza nuestro poco contacto, ¿no crees? Mi padre nos reñiría a ambos si se enterara que ni siquiera conozco a mi hermanito. — Volvió a dejar la copa en la mesa tras darle otro trago. — Por cierto, ¿dónde está? Creí que él me recibiría con mas entusiasmo. — Claramente también lo decía en broma. No conocía al muchachito en nada pero teniendo a un padre como Stefan, podía imaginarse la clase de joven que era.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —Stefan dijo de manera brusca. Hablar de su hijo, no era nada grato para él.

—Te equivocas, Stefan. Tu hijo es de mi incumbencia. No solo porque compartimos el mismo padre, sino también por tus planes de casarlo conmigo. Si, así es…— Continuo al notar que la cara de Stefan cambiaba levemente. — Aun recuerdo muy bien la conversación que tuvimos hace algunos años. Había bebido varias copas de vino pero mi mente no estaba tan nublada. Un plan bastante ingenioso, debo decir. —Agregó. — Que mejor forma de seguir teniendo control y poder en el palacio que casando a tu hijo con el heredero.

— ¡Mi hijo es tan príncipe como tú, y tiene el mismo derechos que tú!—Stefan alzó la voz irritado. De haber tenido a Philip mas cerca, le habría dado un buen golpe en la cara para enseñarlo a medir sus palabras.

—Tu hijo es un doncel y no tiene derecho a nada por encima de mi. —Philip también dijo alzando la voz aunque de una manera un poco mas moderada.

—Como rey yo decido…

— ¿Rey? — Soltó una carcajada que interrumpió las palabras de Stefan. — Tú dejaste de ser rey el día en que mi padre murió. — Le recordó. Philip solo era un niño de escasos seis o siete años que aun resentía la muerte de su padre doncel, cuando el rey Henry muriera a manos de _**El Señor de Todo El Páramo.  
**_ Siendo aún demasiado joven para gobernar, los padres de difunto príncipe consorte Benjamín, así como los hombres de mayor confianza del muerto rey Henry, decidieron que lo mejor era que el pequeño viviría con sus abuelos alejado de todas esas desgracias que en esos momentos envolvían al reino. El príncipe Philip seria educado e instruido por lo mejores maestros para convertirlo en un gobernante justo y respetado como lo había sido su padre, y volvería al reino cuando cumpliera 18 años y estuviera listo para gobernar. Y mientras esto ocurría, Stefan sería el encargado de dirigir el castillo así como el reino.  
—No te des aires de grandeza, Stefan. —Escupió con desdén.

— ¡Soy rey aunque te pese! Tú mismo me diste ese poder, ¿o es que acaso ya no recuerdas el papel que me firmaste hace cinco años? —Dijo con una sonrisa, sintiendo el gozo en cada una de sus palabras.  
Como cualquier muchacho joven, Philip deseaba conocer el mundo, viajar a tierras lejanas y descubrir los misterios que había en ellas, y por supuesto, entre sus planes no entraba la tediosa responsabilidad de dirigir un reino entero tras los muros de un aburrido castillo. Por eso, y solo un par de días después de su cumpleaños número 18, Philip le hizo una pequeña visita a Stefan, y justamente en la misma sala en donde se encontraban en esos momentos, el joven inexperto y ansioso por marcharse a su increíble viaje, le firmó al rey consorte un documento en donde le otorgaba el poder para que siguiera gobernando en su ausencia.

—Sí, sí, sí, el papelito. —Dijo tocándose el puente de la nariz, ya un poco harto de la palabrería que el otro soltaba. —Que yo recuerde, no dicte una fecha en concreto en donde te dejaba como rey, así que esa orden dejó de tener validez en el momento en que puse un pie en el castillo.

—Te equivocas. —Stefan sonrió de manera amplia. Si ese mocoso creía que lo tenía acorralado, estaba muy equivocado, y aprendería que subestimarlo sería su peor error. — Era tanta tu prisa por marcharte y descubrir el mundo, que ni siquiera revisaste el documento que me firmaste. De haberlo hecho, te habrías dado cuenta que firmabas la orden para que me quedara a cargo de todo por otros diez años. — Dijo saboreando el triunfo. Nadie lo pisaría como escoria y le quitaría su título de rey tan fácil. — Así que yo sigo siendo el rey, tú… Bueno, solo un muchacho con ropas sucias…

— ¡¿Y que clase de rey eres?! —Philip alzo la voz. — ¡La clase de rey que viste con alhajas, prendas costosas y toma el mejor vino, mientras tu pueblo se muere de hambre y viste harapos! ¡Eso no es ser un rey! —Dijo furioso. Su padre había dejado en excelentes condiciones el reino, pero Stefan había acabado con eso de una manera asombrosa. Los grandes campos de cosechas no eran mas que terrenos secos llenos de cuervos. — ¡El reino está en quiebra y es tú culpa por gastar en estas porquerías! —Igual de furioso, Philip alzó la copa que momentos antes contuviera vino y la volvió a poner sobre la mesa de un azote. —Un buen rey se preocupa por su pueblo, por sus necesidades y busca la manera de solucionar sus problemas, pero tú no has hecho eso. De rey no tienes mas que la corona. —Dijo con repudio.

— ¡El pueblo tiene que sacrificarse por su rey! ¡Deben sacrificarse para poder vengar la muerte del rey Henry! —Se justificó.

— ¿Vengar? ¿Planeas atacar _**El Páramo**_?—Ahora Philip entendía muchas cosas. —Es por eso que todos estos años has ordenado la construcción de armas, escudos y armaduras de hierro, ¿no es así?

En uno de sus muchos viajes, llegó a oídos de Philip que el reino que por derecho era suyo, estaba en quiebra y en la pobreza total. Su pueblo pasaba hambre mientras él se divertía de lo lindo y consumía guisos calientes y cerveza fresca.  
Maldiciendo por debajo, Philip tomó su viejo caballo y se dirigió de inmediato al reino. En su camino, y vistiendo ropa que fácilmente lo hacían parecer uno mas del pueblo y no el joven de sangre real que era, se mezcló e hizo amistad con los habitantes, enterándose de esa forma de las carencias en las que vivían y como el rey Stefan no hacia nada para ayudarlos. Todos lo apodaban _El Segundo Avaro_ porque era como si su abuelo, al cual nombraban _El Rey Avaro_ , volviera de la muerte para llevarse todo el dinero que había dejado.

— _El Rey Avaro era un desgraciado. — Escuchó decir a un ebrio en una de las tantas tabernas en donde se refugia de las inesperadas tormentas. — Pero al menos tenía la decencia de darnos buenos granos y fruta para comer. Pero este rey, solo se preocupa por armas. Hace trabajar a los pobres herreros día y noche para que fabriquen sus espadas y escudos de mierda. ¡Cabron insensible! Y para colmo, son espadas de hierro. El material mas barato e inútil con el que puedes fabricar armas._

— _¡Pues por mas barato que sea, ya lleva millones gastados! —Gritó el hombre que servía una nueva ronda de cerveza._

— _¡Ha enloquecido! —Dijo otro ebrio tras dar un trago a su vaso y limpiarse con la manga de su camisa, el sobrante de la bebida en sus labios. —Nunca sale de ese castillo, y en su locura, ha arrastrado al pobre principito que nadie ha visto desde el día de su bautizo. Si el rey Henry viera esto, volvería a morirse._

— _¡Esta loco! —Siguió el primer hombre. —Ojala ese monstruo con cuernos venga y lo mate. Nos haría un favor al liberarnos de esa porquería de rey._

Conversaciones como esas eran tan comunes como la nieve que comenzaba a caer y se acumulaba en las entradas. Si eso seguía así, la gente no tardaría en revelarse y comenzar saqueos por un poco de pan.

 _Debería dejar que el pueblo se encargue de él._ Philip pensó. La idea era tentadora pero de ninguna manera dejaría que un buen pueblo como este, se manchara las manos innecesariamente por alguien como Stefan.

—Así que si no tienes nada mas que decir. —Stefan continúo con su palabrería. —Como tu rey te ordeno qu…

— ¡Ya basta! —Philip explotó. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, y en su enojo, había botado la copa que reposaba en la mesa. — ¡Tú no eres ningún rey! ¡No eres mas que una puta que mi abuelo sacó seguramente de algún callejón. Y ebrio y senil, obligó a mi padre a casarse contigo!

— ¡No voy a permitir que me faltes al respeto! —Stefan gruñó ofendido, y sin pensarlo levantó su mano para dar un buen golpe al insolente joven. Si nadie le había enseñado modales, él lo haría.

Sin embargo, Philip ya no era ningún niño. Ya era un hombre de 22 años que lo rebasaba en tamaño y fuerza, que demostró sin inmutarse al tomar la mano que se disponía a golpearlo como a un crio.

—Yo soy el que no te permite tu insolencia. —Philip apretó con fuerza la mano ajena. Stefan ya había llegado demasiado lejos, y ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera un alto. —Te guste o no, ante todos yo soy el rey, y como tal puedo invalidar ese papelito que te firme y que tanta valentía te da. — La nariz de Stefan se arrugó al sentir otro fuerte apretón en su extremidad, pero como hombre orgulloso que era, no se quejó. — Te voy a dar una semana para que te largues de mi castillo y vuelvas a los establos de donde te sacaron. Y si no lo haces, conocerás la furia de un verdadero rey. — Amenazó liberando sin ninguna delicadeza la mano del otro.

Stefan sobó su muñeca lastimada en cuanto esta fue liberada. Philip no se andaba con rodeos, y si no pensaba en algo pronto, terminaría mas pobre que cuando llegara años atrás al palacio, en busca de un trabajo en la cocina.

 _ **UNOS DIAS DESPUES…**_

—Veo que has decidido volver. ¿Tu nuevo pasatiempo es ser el blanco de los cazadores? — Hayato, quien se encontraba sentado bajo la sombra de uno de los pocos arboles cuyas hojas aun no sucumbían ante el invierno, le dijo aquellas palabras a Diaval en un tono bromista y poco usual ya en él.

—Y yo veo que mi señor ha recuperado el sentido del humor. —El hombre-cuervo contraatacó de manera rápida, ganándose solamente una media sonrisa por parte del hado por su ingenio.

Tocándose un poco el vientre, Diaval se sentó con cuidado en la roca grande y robusta que había junto el árbol. Las heridas del vientre aun no sanaban del todo, y la que tenía en el brazo aun le dolía un poco, pero al menos la herida que había en su pierna había sanado lo suficiente como para que el pelinegro pudiera caminar todo el trayecto de vuelta a _**El Páramo.**_ Con su cuerpo aun en esas condiciones, era aún bastante difícil cambiar de forma para trasladarse mas rápido, pero ya que se encontraba en _**El Páramo,**_ le haría una visita sin demora al _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_

—Creí que te quedarías mas tiempo con ese humano. Según tenía entendido, tus heridas aun no sanan. —Hayato dijo tras un rato de silencio.

—Ganas no me faltaron, pero tenía que volver a tu lado para asegurarme que no hicieras alguna tontería. —Comentó con una pequeña sonrisa. Había veces en que Diaval olvidaba que Hayato ya era todo un adulto y que ya no era necesario cuidarlo demasiado.

— _Ya cometí una tontería hace 16 años…—_ Pensó el hado mientras le dirigía su mirada hacia donde Haruki jugaba con Vocbok y un pequeño grupo de _morffis._

—Sería una excelente reina, ¿no te parece? —Diaval le dijo a su señor al notar hacia donde este miraba con cierta melancolía, pero también con cariño. —Es hermoso, tierno, con una sonrisa que alegra a todo al que la ve, y cada criatura en _**El Páramo**_ que lo conoce, le tiene un gran aprecio. —El hombre-cuervo no pudo evitar sonreír al decir aquellas palabras para referirse a Haruki. —Y lo que es mas importante, te ha hecho volver a sonreír. ¿No te parece que es hora de que toda esa oscuridad que te envuelve, desaparezca?

—La oscuridad nunca me dejara…— Dijo el hado con una voz apagada. —Maldije a Haruki, y eso me hace un ser mucho mas vil que Stefan…

—La maldición aún se puede romper, ¿recuerdas? —Diaval sonó algo entusiasmado. — Un beso de amor solucionara todo. — El amor venia representado en diferentes formas, y considerando el encanto que era Haruki, estaba seguro que hasta el pequeño Vocbok sentía amor por el joven.

— ¿Amor? —Soltó una risita ante las ingenuas palabras del cuervo. — ¿No lo has entendido aun, Diaval? Lo hechice así porque no existe el amor… Es solo un vil engaño para disfrazar la traición y sufrimiento…—Dijo con coraje en sus palabras. Su rabia aún era tanta, que apretó con fuerza sus puños que descansaban en su regazo.

—Entiendo que pienses así, pero…

—No tiene caso discutir. —Interrumpió de forma tosca las palabras del hombre-cuervo, y tomando su largo bastón que se encontraba a su lado, Hayato se incorporó del suelo. — ¡Bestia, ven aquí! — Llamó al doncelito mientras daba un par de pasos hacia él.

— ¿Qué sucede, _príncipe?—_ Haruki se despidió de sus nuevos amigos y fue de inmediato junto a su príncipe, saludando de manera rápida con su mano a Diaval que hacia un par de días que se había marchado de su casa.

Diaval le sonrió al muchacho y le correspondió el saludo de la misma manera, pero mantuvo su distancia. Era mas que obvio que su señor deseaba tener una conversación a solas con el _solecito._

—Tu cumpleaños se acerca. — El hado dijo sin perder de vista al joven rubio frente a él.

— ¡No lo has olvidado! —Haruki no pudo evitar decir con emoción. Había pasado ya tanto tiempo desde que le dijera sobre su cumpleaños al _príncipe,_ que no lo culparía si lo olvidaba.

—Yo nunca olvido nada, _Bestia._ —Dijo con una sonrisa.

—Hace un tiempo. —Haruki fue el que continúo hablando. — Papá me prometió que me llevaría al pueblo cuando fuera mayor, y con 16 años ya soy suficiente mayor, ¿no crees? Ya podre cuidarme de esos peligros que papá dice hay en el pueblo.

—Existe mucha maldad en este mundo, _Bestia.—_ Dijo casi en un susurro pero Haruki logró escucharlo. Aquellas mismas palabras alguna vez también se las había dicho Diaval.

—Pero tú me protegerás de todo. Eres mi príncipe y los príncipes siempre cuidan a los que aman…—El doncelito dijo con un encantador sonrojo.

—No te puedo proteger de todo…—El hado pasó un poco de saliva y apretó su bastón con impotencia. — Existe un mal en este mundo del que no puedo protegerte… Cada vez que vas de _**El Páramo**_ y te alejas de mi, te acecha… Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo…

Haruki sonrió y se mordió un poco el labio inferior. Cualquier otro doncel estaría asustado al saber que un mal desconocido lo acechaba como a un conejo lo acecha un cazador. Pero él no. No podía tener miedo si su príncipe de enormes cuernos estaba con él.

—Entonces tengo una idea. —Se acercó un poco a Hayato sin borrar su sonrisa. —Tú me prometiste un regalo por mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? —El hado asintió. — Pues ya se que me puedes dar de regalo. —La sonrisa del joven se incrementó aún mas. —Quiero vivir aquí en _**El Páramo**_ contigo. —Dijo sin titubear pero manteniendo ese sonrojo en las mejillas. En un principio, el regalo que le iba a pedir al ___príncipe_ __iba a ser un viaje al territorio de las hadas de la nieve, pero si se ponía pensar, deseaba mas estar junto al hado día y noche, que una excursión por el bosque. —Si estoy aquí contigo, ya no tendrás que preocuparte cada vez que me voy.

Por unos segundos, Hayato no dijo nada y solo se limitó a observar a _La Bestia._ Aquella proposición podía ser una locura, pero para el hado en esos momentos eran una esperanza de salvar a Haruki de ese cruel destino que le había impuesto. Si mantenía al muchacho cerca de él, aún existía la posibilidad que pudiera contrarrestar la maldición. Sonaba algo absurdo pero era su única esperanza.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Hayato dijo sin perder su vista del muchacho.

—Sí, _príncipe._ No he estado mas seguro en mi vida.

—Bien, ese será tu regalo.

— ¿En serio? — Su corazón latió con fuerza y hasta sus manos sudaron un poco. — ¡Sí! Ya quiero que sea mañana…—Dijo dando un par saltitos. Un día parecía demasiado en esos momentos.

—No tienes que esperar hasta el día de tu cumpleaños. —Hayato se acercó al entusiasmado rubio. — Quédate desde hoy aquí conmigo…— Sin que Haruki se lo esperara, Hayato tomó una de sus manos y la apretó con suavidad.

— ¿H-Hablas en serio…?—No pudo evitar decir con un tartamudeo.

—Nunca he hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida. —Dijo con una media sonrisa al utilizar casi las mismas palabras que el otro anteriormente.

— ¡C-Claro que me quedo contigo! —Sintiendo una gran cantidad de mariposas revolotear en su estómago, Haruki abrazó por primera vez a Hayato. El movimiento había sido un tanto brusco por la emoción del doncel, pero aun así paso sus manos por la espalda de Hayato y pegó su rostro en el amplio pecho de este, inhalando ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.

 _Cálido,_ esa sería la palabra que Hayato utilizaría para describir lo que el abrazo de Haruki le producía. Su corazón latía como hace años no lo hacia, y hasta sentía ese cosquilleo en el estómago que Stefan solo había conseguido provocarle.

—Hoy mismo le diré a papá que viviré contigo. —El doncel dijo aun con su rostro pegado al pecho del otro. — ¡Que emoción! —Se separó un poco. — ¡Sera tan maravilloso! Viviré en una cueva contigo, comeremos las bayas que tanto te gustan, aunque aprenderé a cocinar cosas ricas para ti. — Tendría que pedirle a su padre que le enseñara a cocinar un par de cosas pero era listo y aprendería rápido con un par de lecciones. —Recorreremos _**El Páramo**_ juntos y me hare amigo de todo todas la criaturas… Y seré feliz el resto de mi vida porque estaré contigo…

—Sí, así será, _Bestia.—_ Una sonrisa de nuevo adornó su rostro y su mano acaricio de manera mas prolongada el rostro de Haruki que acunó su rostro para sentir mejor esa mano grande y acogedora.

Ya no tendría que soñar con el _príncipe_ porque desde esa misma noche, dormiría a su lado, justo como decían los cuentos que tanto le gustaban.


	18. CAPITULO XVIII

CAPITULO XVIII

—Papá, ya tengo casi 16 años y estoy enamorado. Así que me iré de la casa…— Haruki dijo en un tono serio con el rostro de igual manera para demostrar la seriedad de sus palabras. —No, eso suena muy rudo…—Soltó un suspiro. Haruki era un manojo de nervios, le iba a decir a su padre esa misma tarde su decisión de irse a vivir con _el príncipe_ a _**El Páramo.**_ Hacia solo unos minutos que había dejado al hado y había utilizado su colmillo de dragón para que lo dejara a la misma distancia prudente de su casa como siempre, y con solo guardar su objeto mágico, comenzó a practicar las palabras que le diría a Allen.

 _No lo olvides. Te estaré esperando mañana en la mañana en el Rio de las Joyas Brillantes,_ le había dicho _su príncipe_ antes de irse. Era poco tiempo considerando las cosas que debía hacer antes de irse, como era guardar en un morral, una buena dotación de ropa y sus objetos especiales. Quizás se llevaría un par de libros, solo sus favoritos y que sin duda le encantaría compartir con _el príncipe._ Pero lo mas importante que tenía que hacer era decirle a su papá que se marcharía. No sería una noticia placentera para el mayor de los donceles pero Haruki estaba mas que seguro que cuando le contara a su padre lo enamorado que estaba, y todo lo bueno que el _príncipe_ había hecho por él, no se opondría que hiciera una vida en _**El Páramo.**_ Después de todo Allen había hecho algo parecido cuando era mas joven y conociera a su padre varón. El mismo Allen le había contado que se había enamorado de su padre Thomas con solo verlo, y que no lo pensó dos veces cuando este le pidiera casarse con él y llevarlo a lo profundo del bosque para vivir juntos en esa cabañita en la que ahora Haruki vivía también.  
Un pequeño sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas al preguntarse si el príncipe le pediría que se casara con él. No tenía idea si las hadas se casaban como los humanos, pero si eso sucedía, Haruki no dudaría en aceptar tal y como su padre Allen tampoco dudo.

—Papá, sabes que te quiero mucho…—Haruki se dio un par de palmaditas suaves en las mejillas para desaparecer su sonrojo y siguió practicando esa palabras que le diría a su papá. —Y si pudiera, me quedaría para siempre contigo, pero estoy enamorado y él también me ama. Así que me iré a vivir con él… Si, eso sonó mejor. —Dijo mucho mas satisfecho con aquellas últimas palabras. Solo esperaba poder recordarlas. Haruki soltó un suspiro y camino de regreso a casa, si olvidaba las palabras que había ensayo bajo aquel árbol torcido, solo tenía que hablarle a su padre con el corazón y él entendería. — _Las palabras dichas con el corazón, son mucho mejores que las ensayadas. ._ —se dijo el muchacho con bastante optimismo. Todo saldría bien.

— ¿Me pregunto si estará bien…?—Allen dijo casi en un susurro mientras terminaba de dar una pequeña limpieza a su cocina.

Habían pasado ya un par de días desde que Diaval se marchara de la cabaña y él seguía con esa pequeña angustia por no saber nada del pelinegro. Sus heridas aun no sanaban, y la mayor parte del tiempo pensaba si el pelinegro estaba teniendo los cuidados necesarios para que esas heridas no se abrieran o infectaran.

 _Espero no le exija demasiado a su cuerpo,_ siempre pensaba antes de reprenderse con un par de golpecitos en las mejillas. No tenía porque preocuparse por un hombre del que apenas si sabía su nombre. Era cierto que en el tiempo en que se había quedado en la cabaña había descubierto que era un buen hombre, hasta Haruki había simpatizado con él, y él… Por mas que intentara negarlo, se sintió atraído por ese hombre de cabello negro y sonrisa coqueta.  
 _Tonto, deja de pensar en eso. Tú eres un doncel casado._ O mas bien había sido un doncel casado. Pero aunque su esposo llevara muchos años muerto, Allen seguía siendo fiel al recuerdo de Thomas, y la sola atracción que sentía por Diaval, lo hacían sentir culpable y el peor hombre del mundo. La culpa lo invadía cada vez que Diaval le sonría y él, con algo de timidez, le devolvía el gesto. La peor parte venia cuando en la noche, ya con su camisón de dormir y tapado con las sabanas, no podía dejar de pensar en el cuerpo semi-desnudo del hombre que dormía en el piso de abajo, en su sala, junto a la chimenea.  
La última vez que Allen había intimado con Thomas había sido dos días antes de que este fuera atacado por ese horrible oso. Era natural que después de mas de 16 años sin ser tocado por un varón, su cuerpo reaccionara al ver el atractivo cuerpo del varón.  
Un par de veces había sucumbido ante la tentación, y se tocó los pezones por encima del camisón, imaginando que era Diaval quien lo hacia. Su esposo solía lamerle los pezones hasta dejarlos completamente erizados, y se preguntó si Diaval haría lo mismo.  
Por supuesto sus fantasías no llegaban a mas. La poca fuerza de voluntad que aún quedaba en su cerebro nublado por pensamientos lujuriosos, siempre salía a flote ante todo, y evitaba que su mano tocara mas de lo debido.

— ¡Papá, ya llegue! —La repentina voz de su hijo, le hizo volver a la realidad y dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos e imágenes que nada bueno le traían.

—Hoy volviste temprano. —Le dijo a su hijo que ya entraba en la cocina e iba directamente al fogón en donde tenía una pequeña olla con la cena de esa noche. —Prepare guiso de patatas con un poco de carne de venado. —Dijo al ver que el joven levantaba la tapa de la olla y olía con gusto su contenido.

—Mmm… Que rico. —Pasó un poco de saliva. El guiso de patatas de su papá era delicioso y uno de sus favoritos. —Papá, yo quería hablar contigo…—Tapó de nuevo la olla y se acercó a su padre. Tomando asiento en la silla junto a él. Por unos momentos el delicioso aroma de la cena, lo había hecho olvidar aquella cosa importante que tenía que decirle a su progenitor.

—Dime, cariño, ¿que ocurre? —Allen puso toda su atención a su hijo.

—Bueno…— Era ahora o nunca. —Mañana es mi cumpleaños. —Empezó a decir.

—Lo se, no se me ha olvidado. —Dijo con una sonrisa. —En mi última visita al pueblo, te compre un lindo regalo, y por supuesto, tengo los ingredientes necesarios para prepararte el pastel de fresas que tanto te gusta.

Haruki sonrió. Su padre siempre tenía muy lindos detalles con él en su cumpleaños, y ya podía imaginarse la linda ropa envuelta en una linda caja de madera que su padre le regalaría.

—Supongo que podemos comer una rebanada de pastel cuando venga en la tarde a visitarte…—Haruki se mordió un poco el labio inferior. Tal vez no era la mejor forma de soltar la noticia, pero no había encontrado otra forma.

— ¿Visitarme? ¿Acaso planeas viajar? —Dijo un poco en broma y con una sonrisa divertida.

—Pues si… Hoy me voy de la casa…—Finalmente dijo con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, y la mirada de su padre sobre él, no ayudaba mucho a aminorar sus nervios.

— ¿Pero que estás diciendo, hijo? —Dijo tras unos momentos de silencio. —No puedes irte, aun eres muy joven. —Allen sonrió un poco creyendo que Haruki solo bromeaba.

—Ya tengo casi 16 años, soy lo suficiente mayor. —Hizo un leve pucherito. —Además… Estoy enamorado. —Dijo con una gran sonrisa con el solo recuerdo del _príncipe._

— ¿E-Enamorado? — Allen tardó unos segundos en asimilar las palabras. Por su cabeza primero pasó la clara intención de decirle a Haruki que tener 16 años no lo hacia un adulto y que para eso aún faltaban un par de años mas. Sin embargo la súbita confesión del muchacho, le hizo pensar en otras cosas, como el miedo de que algún hombre estuviera aprovechándose del joven, endulzándole el oído con palabras bonitas de amor eterno, solo para conseguir meterlo en su cama.— ¿¡Acaso has estado viendo a algún varón?! —Dijo de manera alarmada viendo con severidad a su hijo.

—No te enojes, papá. Hace varios meses que voy mas allá del arroyo y veo a alguien. —Dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. —Veo a mi príncipe…

—Por dios, Haruki…—Allen cubrió su rostro con sus manos. En sus labios había quedado una buena reprimenda para el joven por desobedecerlo.

— ¿Estás enojado? —Escucho a Haruki decir. Por supuesto que estaba enojado, pero estaba aún mas temeroso. En esos meses pudo haber pasado cualquier cosa entre ese hombre y su hijo. Haruki podía estar en cinta y él ni en cuanta. Temeroso y con la boca seca, Allen se levantó y obligo a su hijo a también hacerlo, y de inmediato coloco sus manos sobre el estómago del menor, suspirando aliviado al comprobar que seguía igual de plano que siempre. — ¿Qué haces, papá? —Haruki preguntó sin entender porque su padre le tocaba el estómago.  
Haruki ya era un doncel fértil, aun así hasta ahora Allen solo le había dicho que eso significa que su cuerpo de doncel ya podía albergar a un bebé y que eso solo ocurriría cuando estuviera casado con un buen varón que lo quisiera. Para Allen, Haruki seguía siendo un niño, y al menos por ahora, no consideraba necesario que supiera mas detalles sobre eso.

 _Haruki ya no es un niño… Y puede que ya se haya entregado a un hombre y que este embarazado de este,_ el mayor de los donceles pensó con un gran pesar.

—Ese hombre y tú, ¿han estado a solas? ¿Te ha tocado? —Preguntó aun con un tinte de enojo en su voz. — ¿Te ha visto desnudo? —Agregó por si Haruki no entendía a lo que se refería.

— ¿Eh? Pues si hemos estado a solas mientras damos paseos y a veces me toca la mejilla. —Dijo con una sonrisita. — ¿D-Desnudo? ¿¡Como se te ocurre, papá?! — Dijo con un tremendo sonrojo. — _El príncipe_ no sería capaz de semejante cosa. Él siempre me cuida. —Allen soltó un suspiro aliviado. Al menos ese hombre había respetado a su Haruki y no había llegado a mas. —Me ama tanto como yo a él y hoy me dijo que viviéramos juntos…

— ¿Qué? ¡De ninguna manera! —Allen elevó un poco la voz, llegando a asustar a Haruki. — Tú no iras a ningún lado con él.

— ¿Por qué? —Dijo un poco enfadado por la actitud tan brusca que estaba teniendo su padre. —Si lo conocieras te darías cuanta…

— ¡Que no, Haruki! —Alzó de nuevo la voz. —No es que me niegue a la idea de que estés enamorado, o que crea que ese hombre sea una mala persona. —Si habían pasado tantos meses sin que intentara tocar a Haruki, debía ser un hombre de buenos valores. En otras circunstancias, habría aceptado que el hombre fuera a su casa para conocerlo mejor, y si lo consideraba apropiado, podría haber dejado que él y Haruki continuaran con su romance, pero… Haruki era un príncipe y no era su hijo. Si Stefan se oponía a ese romance, solo sería peor el joven. — Tú no puedes irte con ese hombre porque al día siguiente de tu cumpleaños…—Había llegado el momento, ese que tanto temía y que tanto había retrasado. Había llegado el día en que tenía que decirle a Haruki toda la verdad. — Tu papá vendrá y te llevara a tu verdadero hogar…

— ¿Cómo que mi papá? Tú eres mi papá y este es nuestro hogar, ¿a dónde iríamos? —Dijo sin comprender lo que Allen decía.

—No, Haruki… Tú no eres mi hijo…—Al decir eso, pudo sentir como su estómago se revolvía y su pecho se oprimía. —Tu verdadero padre te dejo conmigo cuando eras solo un bebé de pocos días de nacido…—Con el mayor tacto que pudo, Allen le dijo a Haruki toda la verdad, todo lo que Stefan le había contado aquella noche de hace 16 años. —Al principio mi intención era que me llamaras tío, de esa forma no sería tan duro cuando llegara el momento de separarnos… Pero cuando me dijiste papá por primera vez, yo…

—Mientes… No es cierto lo que dices…—Haruki dio un par de pasos hacia atrás interrumpiendo a Allen, negándose a aceptar lo que escuchaba. —Mientes… — Volvió a decir apenas en un susurro. En su garganta comenzaba a formarse un enorme nudo que le impedía hablar con claridad. — ¡Mientes! ¡Todo es una mentira! —Dijo con un grito que salió con dificultad de su boca. Haruki dio media vuelta y con las manos temblorosas, abrió la puerta trasera de la cocina y salió corriendo de ahí sin importarle que la noche cubriera todo el bosque.

— ¡Haruki, ¿a dónde vas?! ¡Haruki, espera! —Allen siguió a su hijo e intento detenerlo. Lo siguió por el bosque, gritando su nombre con desesperación al perder su rastro. — ¡Haruki! —Volvió a gritar su nombre, dejando frente a él una columnita de vaho por el tremendo frio que hacia.

Haruki escuchó los primeros gritos de Allen pero no fueron necesarios para que se detuviera. No recordaba haber corrido tan rápido en su vida. Las piernas le dolían y la cara le ardía por el golpe del frio viento en su rostro, pero aun así no se detuvo en ningún momento. Siguió corriendo pese al cansancio e incluso se atrevió a pasar por el arroyo que ya estaba casi en su totalidad congelado. Casi tropezó cuando sus pies tocaron el hielo, pero tras unos tambaleos, logro cruzar y evitar que su huida dejara huellas en la nieve.  
Su correr se hizo mas lento cuando su visión se tornó borrosa a causa de las lágrimas que tanto había evitado que salieran, pero que ahora empañaban su vista y resbalaban por sus mejillas heladas.  
No sabía a donde corría, pero eso no tenía importancia. Lo único que quería era alejarse y olvidar esas horribles palabras que su papá… No, que Allen le había dicho.  
Todo tenía que ser una mentira, una broma de mal gusto. Quizás solo era la forma de castigarlo por haberse alejado mas allá del arroyo y por no contarle antes de el _príncipe._ Si, eso tenía que ser. Cuando regresara a casa, su papá le diría que todo lo que había dicho era mentira, lo abrazaría, le daría un beso y después le serviría un gran plato del guiso de patatas que tanto le gustaba.

Sus pies cansados y llenos de nieve recorrieron un par de metros mas antes de tropezarse con las gruesas raíces sobresalidas de un árbol. El cuerpo de Haruki cayó con fuerza en el suelo cubierto por una gran capa de nieve que afortunadamente amortiguó el golpe.  
La caída había hecho que su colmillo de dragón, -siempre atado a su cuello- saliera volando a unos pasos de él.  
 _El príncipe… El príncipe sabrá que hacer…,_ pensó con un poco de esperanza y estiro su mano hasta el colmillo de dragón y lo tomó de manera desesperada, susurrando de igual manera aquellas palabras que tan bien se sabía.

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? —Diaval le preguntó a su señor. Estaban muy cerca del _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_ y como era costumbre Hayato caminaba un par de pasos adelante, haciendo un suave sonido cada vez que ese largo bastón chocaba con la poca nieve que se había acumulado en ese lugar. Hayato le daba la espalda, y el hombre cuervo solo podía ver esa larga capa negra que se arrastraba por el suelo, aun así, no era necesario ver el rostro de su señor para saber que su vista se entretenía con las luces que el colorido rio proyectaba, mientras su mente seguramente se encontraba completamente sumergida en cierto muchachito rubio que en pocas horas viviría en _**El Páramo**_

—Que esté a mi lado es la única esperanza que tengo de mantenerlo con vida…—Hayato dijo tras soltar un suspiro.

— ¿Y qué sucederá con Stefan? ¿Crees que se quede tan tranquilo cuando se entere que su hijo se encuentra contigo? —El hombre-cuervo preguntó sin mucho tacto y hasta con cierta brusquedad. En otras circunstancias, se habría disculpado por su rudeza, pero considerando la situación, no había tiempo para palabras bonitas que endulzaran la cruda realidad. Hayato mejor que nadie sabía de lo que ese humano era capaz de hacer para conseguir algo, el mismo hado lo había vivido en carne propia, y Diaval dudaba que Stefan se quedara de brazos cruzados en ese castillo de mierda mientras el hijo que tanto intento alejar de Hayato, terminara en brazos del mismo.

—Stefan se puede ir al infierno. —Escupió con odio. Hacía mucho que no decía aquel nombre, pero aún seguía percibiendo un sabor amargo en sus labios cada vez que lo pronunciaba. _El sabor del odio_ , pensó. —Hace años debí haberme encargado de él. Debí de haberle dejado en claro que mutilar a un hada no tiene perdón… Pero pese a lo que me hizo, aun no tengo deseo de hacerle daño…—Una media sonrisa adorno sus labios de manera fugaz. — Pero si se atreve a alejar a _La Bestia_ de mi…—Hayato giró su cuerpo para quedar frente a Diaval. —Conocerá la furia que llevo guardada.

 _Lo quiere…,_ fue lo primero que cruzó por la cabeza de Diaval al escuchar las palabras de su señor. Tal vez Hayato no lo aceptara, quizás ni siquiera el hado fuera consiente aun, pero Diaval había vivido tantos años y conocía tan bien a Hayato, que con seguridad podía afirmar ante cualquiera que el hijo de su buen amigo Seigi quería al _solecito._

— ¡Príncipe, príncipe! — La repentina voz de Haruki, alertó a ambos varones, sobretodo a Hayato que por unos momentos llego a pensar que el doncelito se había arrepentido y ya no deseaba vivir en _**El Páramo**_ y por eso de su visita a esa hora.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —Hayato alzó un poco la voz para hacerle saber a Haruki donde estaba. — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Creía que nos veríamos mañana?... ¿Bestia? — Con solo ver al hado, Haruki corrió hacia él y se abrazó con fuerza y de manera desesperada al pecho de este. Su rostro podía estar oculto entre la ropa negra que Hayato usaba, escondiendo sus ojos llorosos de la vista de ambos hombres de cabello negro, pero sus sollozos lo delataban de manera obvia.

—Solecito, ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó Diaval preocupado, tocando con suavidad el hombro del rubio. — ¿Te ocurrió algo? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? —La negra mirada de Diaval se alzó unos instantes de Haruki hacia Hayato, quien frunció el ceño ante la sola posibilidad que el hombre-cuervo planteaba.

—Mi papá…—Haruki dijo apartándose un poco del pecho de Hayato. —Dijo que no era mi papá…—Soltó un sollozo.

Sabe la verdad, fue lo que ambos varones pensaron al intercambiar de nuevo miradas.

— ¿De qué hablas, bestia? —Hayato fue el que habló primero. Su tono de voz no se podía describir como _consoladora_ pero a Haruki le transmitió paz y logró que su llanto se calmara un poco.

—Cuando llegue a casa…— Comenzó a decir el joven. — Le dije a papá…—Haruki dudó por unos segundos. Ya no sabía si era correcto que se refiriera a Allen con esa palabra. —Le dije que estaba enamorado y que viviría con mi príncipe… Y él me dijo que no podía porque…— Un nuevo sollozo se hizo presente. De nuevo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos y u horrible nudo en la garganta se le formaba. — Mi verdadero papá vendría por mi después de mi cumpleaños…—Se limpió un poco los ojos antes de continuar. —Me dijo que mi verdadero papá me había dejado con él porque… Un hada mala me hechizó cuando era un bebé…—El estómago de Hayato se encogió al escuchar esto. Era el sentimiento de culpa y lo sabía muy bien. — El hechizo era, es muy malo…—Se corrigió. —Porque hará que muera… Y para protegerme, me llevaron a la cabaña del que yo creía era mi papá…— Haruki limpio de nuevo sus ojos. Estos comenzaban a ponerse rojos por la fricción constante al limpiarlos con su mano. — Pero tú me ayudaras, ¿verdad? —Alzó la mirada para buscar la de su príncipe. —Tú eres un hada y tal vez conozcas a esa hada que me hechizo… Si la veo y le digo que no soy malo o peligroso… Si me conoce realmente, vera que soy una buena persona y me quitara ese feo hechizo…—Intentó decir de manera animada. —Podría llevarle hasta un regalo para que viera que mis intenciones no son malas. —Su amiga Jixi seguro que lo ayudaba a escoger el mejor regalo. En alguna ocasión el hada de _**El Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_ le contó que a la mayoría de las hadas les gustaban los objetos bonitos y brillantes como las joyas. Haruki no tenía ninguna alhaja en su poder, pero quizás si vendía un poco de pan en el pueblo, obtuviera el dinero suficiente para comprar alguna. —Mi papá me dijo su nombre… Creo que era Hata… Hama…

—Hayato…—Dijo el mismo Hayato.

— ¡Si, ese era! —Dijo con mas entusiasmo. Si _el príncipe_ conocía al hada, había la posibilidad de que se salvara de ese hechizo. —Entonces si la conoces. ¿Podrías llevarme a…—La sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en los labios de Haruki por el rayito de esperanza que se le mostraba, se desvaneció de manera lenta al ver el rostro que su príncipe ponía. Era un rostro lleno de culpa y remordimiento. — ¿E-Eres tú…? ¿Ese es tu nombre...? — Preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sus manos que mantenía en el pecho del hado, resbalaron a sus costados y sus pies retrocedieron en pequeños pasos. _No es verdad,_ pensó con dolor. No podía creer que lo único que tenía, que su príncipe, aquel al que tanto amaba, también fuera una mentira.

—Sí, ese es mi nombre… Y yo te hechicé cuando eras un bebé…—Dijo sintiendo ese sabor amargo que había saboreado al pronunciar el nombre de Stefan. —Pero si me dejas explicarte…—Hayato camino un par de pasos hacia Haruki, pero fue rechazado de manera inmediata.

— ¡Aléjate! —Dijo retrocediendo otro poco.

— _Solecito,_ deja que te explique. —Diaval, que hasta el momento se había mantenido cayado, se hizo escuchar. Sabía que no había justificación alguna para lo que Hayato había hecho, pero si Haruki sabia ese otro lado de la historia que seguramente Stefan había omitido al contarle a Allen, entendería el porque de muchas cosas. Si había alguien a quien juzgar y odiar, ese era Stefan

— ¿Qué me explique…?—Dijo con una sonrisa apagada. Sentía que el pecho le dolía. O tal vez solo era su corazón roto en mil pedazos.

— _Bestia…—_ Hayato volvió a intentar acercarse a Haruki.

— ¡No me llames así! —Gritó con coraje retrocediendo de nuevo. — ¡Mi nombre es Haruki! Al menos ten la decencia de recordar el nombre de aquel al que hechizaste. —El corazón le latió con tanta fuerza que sentía que se le saldría del pecho en cualquier momento. — ¡Te odio! Eres malo y mentiroso… ¡Te odio! ¡Y a ti también te odio! —Señaló a Diaval. — Tú sabias todo, ¿no es así? Y no me dijiste nada. Eres igual de malo que él…

—Haruki…—Diaval intentó tranquilizar al muchacho, pero Haruki se encontraba tan alterado que no escuchaba a ninguno.

— ¡Los odio a ambos y no quiero volver a verlos en mi vida! —Gritó con tanta fuerza que sintió una molestia en la garganta. — ¡Los odio! — Sin dar oportunidad a Hayato o Diaval de hacer algo, dio media vuelta y volvió echar a correr tan rápido y lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieran. Todos los que estaba a su alrededor era unos mentirosos y no quería estar junto a ninguno.  
 _Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes… Quiero que este pesadilla acabe…_ , pensó con desesperación el doncelito antes de internarse en los espesos bosques de _**El Páramo.**_


	19. CAPITULO XIX

_**CAPITULO XIX**_

— ¡Búscalo, Diaval!—Fue lo poco que pudo decir Hayato al ver como Haruki se internaba en el espeso bosque que había junto al _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes.**_  
Se había quedado sin palabras tras confesarle a la _Bestia_ que él era el autor de la maldición que amenazaba su vida. La mirada llena de incredulidad, decepción y dolor que el rubio había puesto al escucharlo, lo dejó con la boca seca y con las palabras atoradas en la garganta debido al remordimiento que sintiera.

Una parte de él estuvo a punto de tomar al doncel por los hombros y decirle todo lo que lo había motivado a hacer semejante atrocidad –porque entre mas lo pensaba, quedaba convencido de que ese maldición era una atrocidad —. Habría querido gritarle que su padre, -el verdadero- era un ser vil que lo mutiló aprovechándose del amor que sentía por él.  
 _Fue por el odio que sentía por Stefan,_ habría dicho. Sin embargo de su boca no salió ninguna palabra, y solo observó como _el solecito_ , como Diaval le decía, los miraba con dolor y resentimiento antes de gritarle que los odiaba y salía corriendo hacia algún lugar desconocido.

De haber tenido sus alas, él mismo habría ido en la búsqueda del chico. Estaba casi seguro que lo habría encontrado casi al instante y habría hecho al joven escuchar su versión de la historia mientras limpiaba aquellas lágrimas que le habían hecho sentir una opresión en el pecho al verlas caer por las mejillas de Haruki.

Pero la realidad era otra. Era un hada inservible que no tenía sus alas y que debía esperar a que su buen amigo Diaval fuera en busca de la _Bestia._

Diaval se transformó en cuervo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ir en busca de Haruki.  
Pese a que había curado sus heridas con el agua de _**El Rio de las Joyas Brillantes,**_ transformarse había sido un poco complicado. Sus heridas podrían haberse curado, pero el agua curativa no le devolvía la energía perdida, y transformarse en cualquier animal, por pequeño que fuera, requería una considerable cantidad de energía.  
Aun así y sin importar la leve incomodidad que sentía en una de sus alas por la bala que se había alojado en su brazo, el hombre-cuervo sobrevoló _**El Páramo,**_ buscando en los bosques y praderas cercanas a Haruki.

Ya casi amanecía y Allen seguía sin saber de Haruki. Caminaba de un lugar a otro de la cabaña, tocándose los nudillos una y otra vez de manera nerviosa. Había pasado toda la noche buscando a su hijo sin importar la nieve o el frio que se sentía con mucha mayor intensidad en medio del bosque. Su búsqueda se había prolongado bastante que se había quedado afónico y con la garganta seca de tanto gritar el nombre de Haruki, las manos entumecidas y el rostro tan frio que llegó a dolerle.

Al final y sin obtener mucho éxito en su búsqueda, había regresado a su cabaña horas antes del amanecer con la esperanza de que Haruki ya estuviera ahí, pero fue tremenda su decepción al encontrar la cabaña vacía y sin ninguna luz encendida.

— ¿Dónde estará…?—Se preguntó por enésima vez mas que preocupado.  
No podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada, debía salir y buscar a su niño sin importar cuanto tiempo le levara. Así que sin perder mas tiempo, tomó su capa del gancho junto a la puerta en donde la había colgado para que la nieve que había en ella se escurriera, y abrió la puerta decidido a encontrar a Haruki. Pero tremenda sorpresa se llevó al encontrar a Stefan con la mano un poco elevada a solo centímetros de golpear la puerta de madera vieja y desgastada.  
— ¿S-Stefan…?— La figura del castaño era lo que menos esperaba en esos momentos.  
Stefan lucia bastante diferente. De aquel muchacho que le dejara a su hijo hace 16 años no quedaba casi nada. Seguía siendo apuesto, eso nadie lo podía negar. Su cabello seguía tan castaño como siempre y los años habían hecho madurar sus facciones que le daban un buen toque, sin embargo, los años también habían pasado con fuerza sobre su rostro en forma de pequeñas arrugas que se notaban sobretodo alrededor de sus ojos y que lamentablemente lo hacían lucir mas viejo de lo que realmente era. Las marcadas ojeras que lucía no ayudaban mucho y además lucia mucho mas delgado de lo que recordaba. Podía verse su delgadez pese a la ropa roja con negro y abrigadora que usaba.

—Hola, Allen. —Saludó al rubio que se había quedado claramente sorprendido al verlo. No lo culpaba. Según su acuerdo, se verían un par de días después de que Haruki cumpliera 16 años. Un día después del cumpleaños de Haruki, Allen debería decirle la verdad a este y tendrían que emprender el viaje hacia el pueblo cercano al reino en donde Stefan los estaría esperando. Ese suponía que era el plan.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que nos veríamos…

—Ya lo sé. —Interrumpió al rubio con una media sonrisa nerviosa, entrando a la cabaña cuando Allen se hiciera a un lado y le dejara pasar. —Se lo que acordamos pero necesitaba verlo. No sabes cuanto lo he extrañado. —Stefan era consciente de que su impaciencia y deseo de ver a su hijo podía arruinarlo todo. Pero aun así estaba ahí esperando poder ver a su pequeñito que para ese momento ya no sería tan pequeño. — ¿Crees que pueda verlo?

—Supongo que no habría problema pero…—Soltó un suspiro. No tenía caso ocultárselo a Stefan. —No sé nada de Haruki desde ayer en la tarde…

— ¡¿Le dijiste todo?! —Fue lo que Haruki escuchó al llegar a la cabaña tras pasar toda la noche fuera.  
Después de descubrir que _su príncipe_ no era lo que él creía –como lo era todo en su vida-, quiso escapar a un lugar lejano en donde nada fuera una mentira, a un lugar lindo en donde estuviera solo y tranquilo, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza ir a donde su padre –el verdadero-, a ese enorme castillo, pero ese hombre lo había abandonado y sentía un pequeño resentimiento pese a los motivos por los que lo había dejado con Allen.

Sin saber que hacer, se escondió en el agujero de un viejo árbol. Los árboles en _**El Páramo**_ eran mucho mas grandes y gruesos, y él al ser un poco delgado, no tuvo problemas para meterse en ese lugar seco y que lo resguardaría del frio y de todos aquellos a los que no quería ver.

Haruki lloró en silencio, mordiéndose los labios para evitar que algún sollozo se le escapara y delatara donde estaba. Si _el príncipe_ lo encontraba, lo mas probable era que se lanzara a sus brazos y le pidiera que lo ayudara pese a que fuera el mismo hado quien le causara ese dolor. Sabía todo la verdad pero aun así seguía amando al hado, a su príncipe, a Hayato… Porque ahora sabia su nombre y le gustaba como sonaba en sus labios.

Aun estando en ese tronco, a Haruki lo encontraron. No fue Hayato ni Diaval, mucho menos Allen que ni siquiera sabía que el doncelito visitaba _**El Páramo,**_ fue Vocbok, aquella criaturita con la que había hecho una hermosa amistad. El doncelito no sabía como Vocbok lo había encontrado pero se alegró mucho de verlo. Era su único amigo y el único al que le podía contar todo por lo que había pasado ese día. Vocbok le respondía a su manera, con tipos de "ronroneos" y caricias con su cabeza peluda que consolaban al pobre muchacho.

En medio de la madrugada, cuando la luna fuera tapada por una gruesas nueves, él y Vocbok salieron de su escondite y caminaron hacia el muro de espinas. En sus paseos, él y el animalito mágico, habían encontrado una abertura entre las gruesas ramas con espinas por donde con un poco de esfuerzo, podrían salir. Las filosas espinas hirieron levemente los brazos y manos de Haruki pero quería tanto alejarse de ahí que el dolor parecía insignificante y a los pocos minutos se olvidó de él.

No volvería a la cabaña de Allen. Se iría a un lugar lejos y comenzaría una nueva vida junto con Vocbok. No sería fácil pero Haruki no se consideraba un inútil. Sabía cocinar algunos cuantos guisos, lavar ropa y cuidar un poco de los cultivos también. No era mucho pero seguro que alguien le daba trabajo y con el dinero que le pagaran, compraría comida para Vocbok y para él.

¡Que esa maldición que lo acechaba se fuera al demonio! No dejaría que estropeara su vida mas de lo necesario.

Esos eran los planes que el muchacho tenia, pero al parecer Vocbok no estaba en total acuerdo con ellos. El animalito, al ver que Haruki iba en una dirección diferente a la usual, sacó de inmediato sus alas y jaló con sus pequeñas patitas la ropa del rubio para llevarlo de nuevo al camino correcto.

—No, Vocbok, hoy iremos por este camino. Comenzaremos una nueva vida. —El rubio le dijo a su amiguito. Sin embargo Vocbok no se convencía e insistía en que Haruki tomara el camino habitual. —No, nuestro nuevo hogar esta de este lado. —Tomando al animalito en sus brazos y caminando hacia la dirección contraria a la cabaña de Allen.

Haruki caminó por una o dos horas hasta que el aguanieve que comenzó a caer, le dificultó seguir. Las frías gotas eran una tremenda tortura al contacto con su cuerpo, y el rubio no dudó en buscar un refugio lo antes posible, o de lo contrario tanto él como Vocbok terminarían congelados.

Afortunadamente una cueva abandonada no estaba muy lejos, y ambos pudieron usarla como refugio. La cueva era oscura y olía un poco extraño pero sería útil por esa noche.

—Ven, nos daremos calor mutuamente. — Haruki tomó a Vocbok en sus brazos y lo arropó lo mas posible con su ropa. Habría querido poder prender una fogata para entrar en calor con mas facilidad, pero toda la madera estaría mojada a causa de la nieve y seria completamente inútil. Sin mas remedio, Haruki y Vocbok durmieron acurrucados en un rincón, con frio y bastante incomodos.

El aire que entraba en la cueva era tan fuerte y frio que cuando despertó, no se quiso imaginar como estaría afuera. Quizás no había sido tan buena idea huir de casa y menos con ese clima. Ahora que habían pasado un par de horas y su mente se había aclarado un poco, podía pensar mucho mejor la situación. Aun sentía un gran resentimiento hacia _el príncipe,_ y de ser posible no quería verlo al igual que a Diaval.

Al único que podía perdonar era a su papá Allen quien lo había cuidado con tanta devoción y amor pese a no compartir un lazo sanguíneo. Eso era verdadero amor… ¿Y él como se lo pagaba? Diciéndole un montón de cosas horrible y huyendo de casa.

—Volvamos a casa, Vocbok. Seguro que papá está muy preocupado…—Le dijo al pequeñito que seguía bien arropado en su ropa.  
Soltando un suspiro, sacó el colmillo de dragón que aun llevaba consigo –pese a las ganas que tenia de deshacerse de él por pertenecer al _príncipe-,_ y dijo las palabras: _A casa._

Así fue como Haruki volvió a la cabaña de Allen.

— ¿Y qué planeabas que hiciera? —Allen respondió en el mismo tono alto que Stefan había utilizado con él. —Tarde o temprano se iba a enterar de todo.

— ¡Pudiste esperar a que yo estuviera presente! ¡Eso habíamos acordado!

— ¡Al diablo ese maldito acuerdo! —Gruñó enojado. —Piensa en lo doloroso que habría sido para Haruki enterarse de todo de la forma en que tú lo planeabas. ¿O que pensabas? ¿Qué iba a saltar de alegría cuando le dijeras que tú eras su padre y que era príncipe de todo un reino? —Soltó una risita. —Habría reaccionado mucho peor… Yo solo trate de proteger un poco a mi hijo…

—No es tu hijo, es mío. —El coraje se hizo notable en sus palabras.

—Te equivocas, Stefan. Haruki es mas hijo mío que tuyo. Tal vez no lo tuve en mi vientre o lo di a luz, pero lo cuide día y noche. Me desvele atendiéndolo cuando se enfermaba a mitad de la noche, y me quede sin comer para pagarle sus medicinas, juguetes y ropa. Le enseñe a caminar y hablar… Estuve con él cuando tenía una pesadilla y lloraba aterrorizado gritando mi nombre… Haruki me dio los mejores 16 años…—Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. — Y tú no vas a venir a decirme que ese niño que ilumino mis días y al cual amo, no es mi hijo.

—Yo lo traje aquí por…

—Se porque lo trajiste. —Interrumpió al castaño. —Y no pienso juzgarte por eso, pero tomaste tú solo esa decisión, y te guste o no, ahora tiene consecuencias. Si Haruki no quiere irse contigo, no lo vas a obligar, Stefan. No me importa que seas el rey, no vas a lastimar a mi hijo. —Allen le dejó en claro a Stefan que no se veía muy a gusto con lo que escuchaba pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Al escuchar que las dos voces dentro de la cabaña no decían mas, Haruki abrió la puerta. Sus ojos fueron por breves segundos hasta el castaño de ropas finas y porte elegante que ahora sabia era su padre. Pero tan rápida como la mirada que le dedico, Haruki corrió a brazos de Allen que de inmediato lo abrazó y dio gracias por tenerlo de nuevo en casa.

—Papá, perdóname… No debí de haberme ido así, yo…—Decía entre algunos sollozos que se esforzaba por ocultar en el pecho de Allen.

—Shh… No llores, cariño. Entiendo porque lo hiciste, pero ya habrá tiempo de hablar de eso. —Dijo en un tono tranquilo mientras limpiaba con cariño aquellas lágrimas que empañaban los ojos de su hijo. —Dios, estas helado. —Dijo al sentir lo frio que estaba el rostro del menor. —Ven, acércate al fuego. Necesitas calentarte. —Sin perder tiempo, Allen arrojo seis troncos a la chimenea que aún tenía una leve llama. De inmediato la madera nueva avivaron las llamas. — ¿Dónde estuviste? Mira nada mas como tienes las manos, es una suerte que aun puedas moverlas. —Allen colocó una manta sobre los hombros de Haruki y tomando sus manos comenzó a darle un poco de calor con un suave masaje.

—Me quedé en una cueva… Vocbok me dio calor…—Enseñando al animalito que estaba dentro de su ropa.

—Menos mal que te cuido. —Sonriendo al ver a ese conejo que Haruki tanto adoraba. —Acércalo a él también al fuego.

—Papá, sobre lo de ayer…

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Lo que importa ahora es que ya estás en casa y que hoy es tu cumpleaños. Mi niño hoy cumple 16 años. —Dijo acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Haruki que ya comenzaba a tener ese color rosado gracias al calor del fuego.

—Pero la maldición…—De solo pensar de nuevo en esta, un escalofrió recorría su espalda, aun cuando se había propuesto que no arruinaría su vida.

—No pienses en ella. Hoy está prohibido pensar en cosas tristes. —No permitiría que su hijo se deprimiera, mucho menos en su cumpleaños. —Hoy solo tienes que disfrutar de la comida que te voy a preparar y de los regalos que te voy a dar, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. —Dijo sonriendo un poco para su padre.

—Bien, ahora quédate aquí frente al fuego mientras caliento un poco de sopa. —Besando la frente de Haruki. —Todo va a estar bien. —Prometió antes de darle otro beso al doncelito y marcharse hacia la cocina.

—Usted es mi padre. Bueno, mi otro padre. —Después de que Allen se fuera, Haruki le dijo a Stefan quien se había mantenido callado y un poco alejado, sintiéndose como un intruso.

—Así es, me llamo Stefan. —Sintiéndose bastante nervioso, caminó hasta la chimenea y se sentó frente a Haruki. Solo la mesita de centro los separaba. —Has crecido tanto desde la última vez que te vi. Eras solo un bebé cuando te deje con Allen, pero ahora eres todo un doncel. Tienes muchos rasgos que me recuerdan a tu padre, el rey Henry. — Para Haruki aún era extraño escuchar que tenía otros padres, sobretodo porque sin importar la circunstancia, Allen y Thomas, siempre serían sus verdaderos padres.

— ¿Rey Henry? ¿No sería mas natural que lo llamara Henry? Después de todo era su esposo, ¿no? —Allen siempre decía el nombre de su padre Thomas con cariño y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al recordarlo, aunque algunas veces se ponía triste. Pero aquel hombre decía el nombre del que era su verdadero padre, sin sentimiento, como si solo fuera un nombre mas en el mundo.

—Tienes razón. —Dijo con una media sonrisa. Debía ser cuidadoso en ese tipo de detalles, sobretodo ahora.  
Un pequeño e incómodo silencio se hizo presente después de eso, siendo Stefan quien hablara de nuevo. —Estoy seguro que tienes muchas dudas o curiosidades, pero no te preocupes. —Tomándose el atrevimiento, Stefan se acercó un poco mas a Haruki. —Las resolveré todas. Mañana mismo si es posible, quiero que volvamos al palacio. Todos estarán muy felices de ver a su príncipe. —Y ese muchachito insolente de Philip, sin duda caería rendido a la belleza de su Haruki.

—Espere, yo no quiero ir a ningún lado, y mucho menos ser un príncipe. Me gusta estar aquí, me gusta mi casa y no quiero irme. —Quizás cualquier otro jovencito se emocionaría con la idea de vivir en un enorme y lujoso palacio, pero no Haruki. Él amaba la vida en el bosque. Ensuciarse con tierra al recoger moras, darse un chapuzón en el rio en primavera, o jugar con todos sus amigos conejos y ardillas. Si se volvía príncipe, tendría que dejar todo eso atrás. —No me malentienda, con esto no estoy diciendo que no me gustaría conocerlo. Creo que sería lindo saber mas de usted y de mi verdadero padre, pero… Esta es mi casa.

Stefan se limitó a sonreír. Aún era muy pronto para que Haruki le diera una respuesta definitiva. Su pequeño aún estaba con la cabeza nublada por el impacto de la noticia, y aun se negaba a aceptar la verdad. Cuando pasaran unos días, Haruki tendría una mejor actitud y podría llevárselo sin problemas al palacio. Y si el joven seguía negándose a acompañarlo para entonces, se vería obligado a recurrir a la fuerza.

—Haruki, cielo; bebe esto, te hará entrar en calor. — Con un cuenco con sopa caliente y un poco de pan, Allen volvió junto a Haruki, colocando la comida en las manos de su hijo, que con solo oler el delicioso aroma de la sopa, le dio un pequeño sorbo que su estómago agradeció.  
Haruki terminó su sopa y la mitad del pan, guardando la otra mitad para Vocbok que había despertado al olfatear el aroma de la comida, y que ahora comía con pequeños mordisquitos su trozo de pan. —Ahora ve arriba y descansa un poco. Cuando despiertes, el pastel que tanto te gusta, ya estará hecho. —Haruki obedeció a su padre. Realmente estaba muy cansado por haberse quedado en esa cueva y ansiaba poder recostarse en su suave cama.

Se quedó dormido con solo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada. No sabía cuanto había dormido pero por la posición del sol –y que podía ver desde la ventana- podía decir que era bastante tarde. Quizás a poco del atardecer.

Estirándose un poco, se levantó de la cama con mucho mejor humor. Aquella siesta lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor.

Sonrió un poco al ver a Vocbok bien tapado en las cobijas. Siempre que dormía, la criaturita mágica sacaba sus alas y las dejaba bien colocadas sobre la almohada, como si estas también fueran un ser pensante que necesitaran de la comodidad como cualquiera. Pero Vocbok era un animal hada y como había aprendido en esos meses, las alas era la parte mas importante de un hada, y si las perdían… Aquel pensamiento le hizo recordar inevitablemente a _su príncipe_ , y una gran tristeza lo volvió a invadir. No, no podía deprimirse de nuevo, se dijo dándose unos golpecitos suaves en las mejillas. No podía dejar que la tristeza controlara su vida, debía ver hacia delante y dar lo mejor de sí. Con esa actitud positiva, salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Vocbok, y salió en silencio de la habitación.

La cabaña se sentía algo silenciosa, y de no ser por el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea, el sonido seria nulo.

— ¿Papá? —Llamó a Allen al llegar a la salita pero no hubo respuesta. Lo único que pudo encontrar, fueron dos tazas en la mesita de centro de la sala, como única señal de que Allen y Stefan habían estado ahí previamente.  
En el gancho junto a la puerta tampoco había algún abrigo, lo cual le indicaba que su padre había salido, probablemente al granero por algunos huevos y algo de leche.

Sin colocarse algún abrigo, fue hasta la puerta. Como siempre que nevaba demasiado, estaba algo atorada y debía abrirse con cuidado para que no quedara mucho mas atascada. Un poco de nieve entró y cayó sobre sus pies, y de inmediato intentó sacarla de la casa sin mucho éxito. Después de unos minutos de pelea con la nieve, finalmente la entrada quedó libre y Haruki pudo salir sin problemas.

Hacia un poco de aire frio y comenzaba a arrepentirse haber salido sin su abrigo, pero ya estaba afuera y seria mas tardado ir y volver.  
El granero estaba en la parte de atrás de la casa y se debía caminar un poco para llegar a él. Cuando era niño, disfrutaba hacer todo ese recorrido corriendo, e imaginaba que los costales de semillas y granos eran montañas enormes que debía escalar para llegar al _"Árbol de la vida"_ , que no era otra mas que un cedro mediano que estaba a un par de metros detrás del granero. Le encantaba recargarse en ese árbol y ver su casa desde ahí. El cedro siempre había sido uno de sus lugares favoritos, al menos hasta ese día en que vio a _su príncipe_ besar a aquel hombre castaño llamado Stefan y que también era su padre.


	20. CAPITULO XX

_**CAPITULO XX**_

—No lo encuentro…— Diaval le dijo a Hayato. Su voz venia acompañada de un casi imperceptible jadeo. Llevaba toda la noche y parte de la mañana buscando a Haruki. Había recorrido de 10 a 15 kilómetros a la redonda de palmo a palmo, volando en diferentes alturas para tener una mejor visión de cada rincón, pero no encontraba pista del paradero del _Solecito_.—No creo que este en _**El Páramo**_.—Soltó tras unos segundos. Ciertamente, después de horas de búsqueda, dudaba que Haruki siguiera en _**El Páramo,**_ o de lo contrario ya lo habría encontrado y no creía que el jovencito recorriera más de 15 kilómetros a pie en una sola noche como para desaparecer del perímetro en el que lo había buscado.

Hayato observó a su amigo. Se veía igual de preocupado que él por no saber nada del paradero de _La Bestia_ , pero también lucia agotado tras horas de permanecer como cuervo. Diaval debía de estar descansando, reponiéndose de esas heridas que si bien, había sanado con el agua curativa del _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_ pero que aun así, debía complicarle cada transformación.

—Sí, yo también lo pienso. —Dijo al hombre-cuervo que intercalaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra. —Lo mas seguro es que este en su casa, y ahí es a donde iremos.

— ¿Iremos? —Preguntó algo confundido. Ese era un viaje de varios días a pie, y aun volando se llevaría gran parte de la tarde. Diaval no quería decirlo en voz alta, peo Hayato era incapaz de hacer el viaje ni de una ni de otra forma. Lo mas sensato, y común, era que lo mandara únicamente a él. Sería un viaje agotador dada la poca energía que tenía, pero haría lo que fuera por Haruki.

—Sí, iremos. —Confirmó al extrañado pelinegro. —La maldición está a sólo horas de cumplirse. Tengo que estar junto a Haruki para evitar que…—Tan preocupado estaba, que no se percató que había llamado a _La Bestia_ por su nombre.

— ¿Pero como…?—Diaval se rascó la cabeza algo indeciso, sin saber como expresar la duda que tenía sin ser demasiado rudo en sus palabras. Su señor era reservado y sensible respecto al tema de sus alas perdidas, algo entendible considerando como las había perdido, y el hombre-cuervo evitaba a toda costa hablar de ellas.

—No tendré alas con las que volar, pero aún tengo magia. —Dijo ahorrándole terminar la incomoda pregunta.

— ¿Estás loco? Para llegar a la casa de Allen, tendrás que usar una gran cantidad de magia, y debo recordarte que no estás en condiciones para eso. —Su lado protector salió a flote. El nivel mágico de Hayato era muy bajo y si este se excedía en su uso, podía morir. En el pasado, Hayato utilizaba el colmillo de dragón para ir y venir de la casa de _La Bestia_ cuando esta era solo un bebé, pero ahora sin este objeto mágico, el hado se veía obligado a utilizar la poca magia que aún le quedaba.

—Al igual que tú no estás en condiciones para transformarte en cuervo. —Dijo con una media sonrisa al dejar a Diaval sin argumentos con los que reprochar. —Descuida, soy capaz de hacer este hechizo de teletransportación sin problema.

Diaval soltó un suspiro. Sabía que sería imposible hacer que Hayato cambiara de opinión, y menos con la vida de Haruki en peligro. Así que sin replicar mas, se colocó frente al hado.  
En cuestión de segundos, la magia verdosa de Hayato los envolvió a ambos y con solo un golpecito del bastón del hado en el suelo, desaparecieron.

Tal y como Diaval lo dijera, Hayato no estaba en condiciones de utilizar esa cantidad de magia, y solo a un poco mas de la mitad del camino, aparecieron en la espesura del bosque.

— ¡Hayato, ¿estás bien?! — Preguntó mas que preocupado, sosteniendo el tambaleante cuerpo del hado que jadeaba cansado. — ¡Te dije que no estabas en condiciones para hacer ese hechizo!

—E-Estoy bien… Solo estoy un poco oxidado… La próxima vez, llegaremos a esa casa…

—Ni te atrevas volver a intentarlo. —Dijo de manera seria al notar que Hayato se disponía a hacer el hechizo de nuevo. —Eres un niño inconsciente, pero afortunadamente estoy aquí para cuidarte.

—Por un momento sonaste como mi padre. —Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Si fuera Seigi, ya te habría dado una buena tunda, pero por suerte no soy ese barbón y tú ya no eres un crio de teta. Ahora…—Continuo sin darle tiempo a Hayato de replicar. —La cabaña de Allen esta hacia allá como a un día caminando pero haremos el recorrido en unas horas a caballo. —De nuevo, sin darle tiempo a Hayato de decir nada, Diaval dejó su forma humana y se transformó en un hermoso caballo negro.

—Ya voy, ya voy.- Hayato dijo cuando el caballo le diera un par de golpecitos en el brazo con el hocico, como diciendo, _Hey, ¿Qué esperas? Móntame y vámonos. No hay tiempo_. De esa forma, subió al caballo que en cuanto sintió que Hayato estaba acomodado y bien sujeto, emprendió galope hacia la cabaña de Allen.

Probablemente media hora antes del amanecer, Hayato y Diaval llegaron a la cabaña de Allen, la cual lucia tranquila y sin ninguna señal de que algo catastrófico hubiera pasado. Hasta el momento todo parecía normal.

Con un movimiento algo complicado por el largo bastón que llevaba en la mano derecha, Hayato bajó del lomo del caballo-Diaval, quien casi de inmediato dejó su forma animal y se transformó en humano. Era evidente que ese trayecto a galope había sido agotador para él, pues lucia una capa de sudor en la frente que empapaba sus ondulados y negros cabellos, y su agitada y jadeante respiración, no hacían otra cosa mas que demostrar que de pura suerte, el hombre-cuervo aún se mantenía en pie.

— ¿Hayato…?—La voz un tanto sorprendida de Stefan hizo reaccionar a ambos hombres, quienes casi al mismo tiempo giraron su cabeza para encarar al propietario de esa voz que hasta el momento ninguno de los dos había reconocido. En el rostro cansado de Diaval no se disimuló el desagrado que le causaba ver de nuevo a ese castaño infame y traidor. Había arrugado la nariz y lanzado un gruñido, el cual se repitió en un tono mas fuerte al notar como Stefan se acercaba a ellos. — Si eres tú…—Se escuchó que Stefan decía aun con cierta incredulidad. Con paso decidido, el castaño se acercó, sonando entre cada paso la armadura de hierro que llevaba bajo de la capa y que se colocara hace solo un par de minutos cuando uno de sus soldados le había llevado la armadura siguiendo las ordenes que su rey le diera antes de separarse en el camino.  
Antes de que Stefan tomara el camino para ir a la cabaña de Allen, le dio la orden a su ejército que fuera directamente hacia los límites de _**El Páramo**_ e iniciar el ataque en cuanto llegaran. Su ataque a _**El Páramo**_ se debió llevar a cabo semanas antes, pero la inesperada visita de Philip lo había cambiado todo. Debido a esto, y a solo dos día del cumpleaños de su hijo, fue que pudo emprender el viaje con sus hombres. De esa enorme cantidad de soldados, dividió un pequeño grupo de 30 hombres que lo esperaría a un kilómetro de la cabaña a la que iba ir. Sus planes no iban como esperaba. Tenía un gran retraso y comenzaba a creer que no conseguiría su objetico. Sin embargo, el súbito encuentro con Hayato lo cambiaba todo, inclinando la balanza a su favor.

Por otra parte, Hayato se veía un poco sorprendido. Nunca se imaginó encontrar ahí a Stefan, o en algún otro lado, al menos no desde que Haruki ocupara por completo su atención y pensamientos.  
Durante el bautizo de Haruki en donde lanzara su maldición, Hayato estuvo tentado en gritar en medio del gran salón, en donde los mas influyentes nobles se reunían, la persona vil que era su nuevo Rey Consorte y como mediante mentiras y engaños había logrado convertirse en rey, como sólo con sus mutiladas alas había cumplido su ambicioso deseo. Pero reflexionando, comprendió que decir aquello solo lograría ponerlo en ridículo a él, dejándolo como un tonto enamorado que se dejara engañar y sucumbiera a los encantos de un pobre y ambicioso campesino.  
Aquella tarde se guardó sus palabras crueles y dolidas hacia el Rey Consorte, y sólo se limitó a hechizar a lo mas preciado que Stefan tenía en esos momentos, prometiéndose que si volvía a tener al castaño de frente, le diría todas esas palabras que aun llevaba cargando consigo. Sin embargo, en esos momentos en que tenía a Stefan frente a frente, a solo un par de metros de distancia, ninguna de esas palabras que tanto quería decir, venían a su mente. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era que su viejo amor se veía sumamente atractivo pese al paso de los años.

— ¡Como te atreves a dirigirle la palabra a mi señor después de lo que le hiciste! —Diaval bramó furioso, interponiéndose entre el hado y el traidor.

— ¡Cierra el pico, ave inmunda, y piérdete de mi camino! —Stefan dijo en el mismo tono que él otro. Diaval nunca había sido de su agrado y ya no se molestaría por ocultarlo.

— ¡Eres un…!

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Hayato, silenciando a ambos. No había tiempo para discusiones absurdas. —Diaval, busca a Haruki. No hay tiempo.

— ¡Ey! ¿¡A donde vas!? —Stefan exclamó al ver como ese hombre daba media vuelta y caminaba con prisa hacia la parte trasera de la casa, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de completo desprecio. — ¿Qué pretendes hacer? —Girándose hacia Hayato. — Te advierto que si pretendes hacerle daño a mi Haruki…

—Cierra la boca. —Dijo el hado un tanto brusco y arto de escuchar la palabrería sin sentido de Stefan. — ¿No crees que si hubiera querido hacerle daño, lo habría hecho en el momento en que lo dejaste con ese campesino? — Dando media vuelta, caminó en la misma dirección por la que Diaval se había ido.

— ¿Tú sabias…?— Balbuceó algo incrédulo, siguiendo al hado.

—Por supuesto que sabía. Lo he vigilado todos estos años, y créeme que me resulto bastante satisfactorio saber que te encontrabas en algún lugar lejos, en tu castillo, solo y desdichado por no poder estar con tu hijo. —Encarando a Stefan, dijo con un gran gozo en sus palabras. —Y mi gozo es aún mas al ver tu cara en estos momentos en que te enteras que tu "sacrificio" fue en vano. Siempre he sabido donde estaba tu hijo y la maldición lo sigue acechando. Dime una cosa. —El hado continuo hablando. — ¿Esa preocupación que tanto manifiestas, es verdad o sólo es una mentira como lo es todo en ti? ¿En verdad lo amas, o solo estas esperando el momento justo para clavarle el puñal por la espalda? —Dijo de manera resentida y frunciendo el ceño. Era claro que con esto ultimo se refería a él.

— ¡Claro que lo amo, es mi hijo! —Contestó, sintiéndose un poco ofendido por la risita que Hayato lanzara al escuchar su respuesta. —Lo que pasó contigo fue…

—Una vil traición. —Gruñó. —Decías amarme y gemías bajo mis caricias de manera tan real que llegue a creerte…

—Era verdad lo que sentía por ti…—Dijo acercándose un poco y alargando su mano para acariciar el rostro del hado.

— ¡Dile eso a alguien que lo crea! —Apartando de un golpe aquella mano que quería tocarlo. El descaro con el Stefan mentía, le enfermaba.

— ¡No es mentira, mi amor por ti era sincero!

—Claro.- Riendo de manera incrédula. — Tan sincero que no lo pensaste dos veces para mutilarme. Aquella noche te pedí que fueras _mi reina,_ te dije lo mucho que te amaba y cuanto deseaba compartir una vida contigo… Y aun así, cortaste mis alas…—Hayato sintió como un nudo se le formaba en la garanta. —Me traicionaste… Dime una cosa. —Pasó un poco de saliva y continuó hablando. — ¿Disfrutaste ver como el hierro quemaba mi piel hasta el hueso?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡No es como tú piensas! Me vi obligado a hacerlo. El antiguo rey me obligó a hacerlo… Me dijo que me mataría si no te asesinaba. Él sabía de lo nuestro y por eso creyó que yo era el candidato perfecto para hacer el trabajo… Tenía mucho miedo y no sabía que hacer, así que decidí llevarle tus alas como prueba de tu muerte… De esa forma te dejaría en paz y tú seguirías vivo… ¡Lo hice por ti! El rey estaba furioso porque lo humillaste en aquella batalla, y habría hecho lo imposible por matarte si yo no hubiera hecho lo que hice…—Stefan se defendió con verdades a medias como era su costumbre.

—Habría preferido la muerte. ¡Tú sabias lo que significaban las alas para un hada! Te confié ese secreto y lo usaste para tu beneficio… ¿Crees que llevo una vida plena? ¡Apenas si puedo mantener el equilibrio con esto! —Alzando su bastón.

—Yo no… ¡No tuve mas poción! El rey quedó tan complacido con el… Trofeo que le lleve, que al final decidió que me tenía que cazar con el entonces príncipe Henry. —Aun viendo la cara furiosa y fruncida de Hayato, Stefan se acercó lo que había de distancia entre ellos, y posó sus manos en el pecho del hado. —Lo hice por ti y por el amor que te tenía, que aun te tengo… —Se corrigió. — Nunca he dejado de amarte, Hayato… ¿Por qué crees que le puse _Haruki_ a mi hijo? Es un nombre que suena un poco parecido al tuyo y me hacia recordarte…—Esto no era mentira. Al leer el nombre _Haruki_ en uno de los tantos libros que la biblioteca del palacio tenia, Stefan no lo dudo dos veces y eligió ese nombre para su pequeño.

—Debiste haberme dicho lo que ese rey planeaba…—Por un momento, creyó las mentiras de Stefan. Durante tanto tiempo se había tratado de convencer de que Stefan no le haría semejante bajeza sin una buena razón. Ahora tenía esa excusa que tanto buscaba.

—Tenía miedo… —Dijo casi en un susurro, al tiempo en que acariciaba la mejilla del hado.

—Yo habría hecho lo que fuera por ti… Habría invadido el reino de ese rey y lo habría conquistado a tu nombre…—Esas eran las palabras que tanto Stefan quería escuchar. Con un ejercito de criaturas poderosas de _**El Páramo**_ , Philip no tendría oportunidad de obtener el reino y al final hincaría la rodilla ante él. — Te habría dado el castillo que tanto deseabas…

—Aun puedes dármelo…—Dijo sobre los labios del hado. — El hijo del primer matrimonio del rey Henry, se ha revelado. Esta loco y quiere atacar _**El Páramo.**_ Ya envió un gran ejercito hacia allá con armaduras de hierro y bien equipados para acabar con cada criatura… Intente detenerlo pero no pude…—Dijo fingiendo una cara de angustia. — Pero aún podemos detenerlo… Pelea a mi lado, acabemos con el príncipe Philip y recuperemos esos años perdidos… Yo aún te amo…

—Pero yo ya no…—Dijo alejándose un poco del castaño. —Tú acabaste con ese amor que te tenía. Tuve 16 años para pensar, para recordar y analizar cada momento que pase junto a ti, y gracias a eso, logre distinguir la verdad y las mentiras en tus palabras. Y ahora con seguridad puedo decir que me mientes. Quizás no en todo, pero si en algunos detalles para convertirlos a tu favor. Como por ejemplo, en los motivos por los cuales te llevaste mis alas.

—Eso no…

—Ya no tiene caso que sigas mintiendo, ya no te creeré jamás. Hace tiempo que deje de hacerlo, al igual que deje de tener rencor hacia ti porque comprendí que gracias a tu traición, tu hijo nació… Y Haruki es lo mejor que hay en mi vida. —Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar al doncelito. — Haruki iluminó mi vida, la vida que tú oscureciste, y reparó el alma hecha trisas que dejaste atrás el día en que te llevaste mis alas y me abandonaste a mi suerte en un charco de sangre. Sin embargo, debo agradecerte que lo hayas hecho, porque de lo contrario, _El Solecito_ no estaría en este mundo.

— ¿L-Lo amas…?—Preguntó con un claro nudo en la garganta. Estaba sorprendido no por enterarse del contacto que Hayato y su hijo habían tenido, sino por la forma en que el hado hablaba de su primogénito, y de esa sonrisa que el otro mostraba con la sola mención del nombre de Haruki.

Hayato sonrió un poco antes de contestar.  
—Si, lo amo.

Stefan sintió un enorme hueco en el estómago al escuchar la confesión del hado, y un desagradable sabor le llenó la boca. No sabía si eran celos por saber que alguien mas había cautivado el corazón del hado que él mismo había traicionado y abandonado, y que la persona que este amaba era su propio hijo; o bien, era por la caída en pique de sus planes al intuir que Hayato no lo ayudaría a deshacerse de Philip. Si bien en un inicio, Stefan tenía la intención de atacar _**El Páramo**_ , ahora la idea ya no le parecía tan consistente. Durante 16 años hizo trabajar día y noche a los herreros del reino para fabricar armas a base de hierro. Con satisfacción podía decir que tenía un ejercito de mas de 1000 soldados entrenados y vestidos con poderosas armaduras de hierro. Un ejercito invencible ante cualquier hada o criatura que quisiera atacarlos. Pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que Hayato no era una amenaza y que pelear contra él, sólo desperdiciaría recursos que bien podría usar contra ese chiquillo que quería quitarle su reino. Philip era la amenaza que debía ser exterminada de inmediato. Sin embargo en el fondo, Stefan le guardaba un inmenso rencor al hado por ser el causante de la separación con su hijo, y que este en la actualidad, lo viera como un completo extraño. Una parte de él quería acabar con _**El Páramo**_ y su guardián, pero otra parte de él no podía negar que aun amaba a Hayato, o mejor dicho, deseaba al hado de grandes cuernos. En todos esos años, y en mas de una ocasión, el Rey Consorte se acarició el cuerpo pensando que era Hayato quien lo hacía. Noches seguidas, sus manos acariciaron su miembro duro y con gotas de semen bajando por la punta, pasando y otra vez sus dedos por su glande y tronco, gimiendo con fuerza y sin pudor cuando metía sus dedos en su humedecido agujero que palpitaba deseoso de tener algo mas grande y gordo moviéndose dentro.

—Nunca creí que te enamorarías de alguien mas. —Stefan dijo después de un rato.

—Ni yo…— _La Bestia_ se había metido de manera inesperada a su corazón.

—Yo aún te amo…—El castaño insistió, volviendo a desaparecer esa distancia que Hayato había impuesto entre ellos. —Y se que tú también me amas… Sólo te gusta Haruki porque se parece mucho a mi cuando tenía su edad, ¿cierto? —Dijo muy cerca de los labios del otro. —Shh… No tienes porque decir nada. —Agregó antes de que Hayato replicara. Sus labios estaba a solo centímetros y Stefan no dudó en acercarse lo que faltaba pata sellarlos en un beso.

Tomado por sorpresa, Hayato tardó algunos segundos en procesar el beso de Stefan. Por años había deseado volver a sentir sus labios, esos besos fogosos y apasionados que el castaño le solía dar. Su cuerpo reaccionó instintivamente, no sólo correspondiendo a ese beso, sino también llevando sus manos a la cintura de Stefan para acercarlo mas a su cuerpo, el cual tardó en asimilar que ese no era el cuerpo que quería que sus manos tocaran, ni esos eran los labios que quería que lo besaran. Quería los labios carnosos y rosáceos de Haruki y abrazar su cuerpo mientras lo hacia.

— ¿P-Príncipe…?—Escuchó la voz sollozante de _La Bestia_ en el momento en que apartaba el cuerpo de Stefan del suyo.

— _Bestia…_ no es lo que crees, Stefan y yo…—Se apresuró a decir, sintiendo la boca un poco seca por la escena que el doncelito había presenciado.

—Creí que yo te gustaba…. —Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Algunas lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero las limpió con fuerza. No permitiría que los vieran llorar, no permitiría que se burlaran mas de él, porque de seguro para el _príncipe,_ él era una broma. El hado debió estallar en carcajadas al saber que el mocoso que había hechizado y el que lo seguía a todas partes, se había enamorado de él ¡Pero que iluso había sido! ¿Cómo pudo imaginar que un hombre tan apuesto como Hayato, se iba a fijar en un muchachito flaco como él?

—Y me gustas. —Dijo acercándose unos pasos a Haruki. —Por eso estoy aquí, para aclararte todo lo que ocurrió… No quiero perderte…

— ¡Mentiroso! —Gritó ya con algunas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. — ¡No te creo y no quiero que me molestes mas! —Dijo dando media vuelta y echando a correr sin importarle que Hayato y el mismo Stefan gritaran su nombre con desesperación. De nuevo se sentía triste y deprimido, y con ese horrible hueco en el pecho que lo hacia desear meterse en alguna cueva y no volver a ver a nadie por el resto de su vida.

Después de tremenda carrera, se detuvo tras un árbol grueso. Recargando su espalda en el tronco, respiró hondo para intentar regular su respiración agitada, notando cuando se encontrara mas calmando, que la punta de su dedo indicie de la mano derecha, le picaba bastante y lo sentía demasiado caliente. Pensando que se lo había lastimado durante su huida, lo levantó y lo colocó frente su rostro para revisarlo, pero no encontró nada. Su dedo se encontraba perfectamente bien.

 _Haruki… Haruki…_ , escuchó una voz femenina dulce y afable que decía su nombre. Un poco asustado, dejó de lado el tema de su dedo y buscó con prisa la propietaria de esa voz.  
Por aquí, Haruki…, volvió a escuchar. Pasando un poco de saliva, despegó su espalda del tronco y caminó hacia donde él intuía, venia la voz. ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿Cómo sabia su nombre y porque quería que fuera hacia ella?, se preguntó mientras caminaba. Con cada paso que daba, su dedo índice palpitaba con mas fuerza.  
 _Ya casi llegas, Haruki… Ven, te he estado esperando…,_ Haruki siguió caminando. No sabía a donde iba pero tal parecía que su cuerpo si, y aunque sonara algo raro, sentía que era su destino caminar por el bosque para encontrarse con esa voz que cada vez que se escuchaba con mas fuerza y claridad.

Algunos metros mas adelante, una vieja rueca de madera roída y agrietada, se encontraba en medio del camino. Haruki en su vida había visto un objeto como ese, que parecía la rueda de una carreta, aunque ajustada a una tabla.

 _Ven, Haruki… Estoy aquí…. ,_ se volvió a escuchar esa hermosa voz, que ahora el joven sabia, provenía de ese objeto extraño que emanaba en aura verde intenso.

Sin miedo, y mas que nada curioso por saber que era ese objeto en forma de rueda, Haruki se acercó. Su dedo, aun palpitante y caliente, punzó con fuerza cuando sus ojos vieron la aguja que había en la rueca y que brillaba con muchísima intensidad con los rayos del sol que se colaban hasta ese lugar.

Sin que él se lo ordenara, su brazo se levantó y extendió hasta la brillante aguja. Un deseo por tocarla con su dedo índice, de repente lo invadió. De un momento a otro, el joven olvidó todos aquellos malos momentos que lo entristecían y lo hacían sentir desdichado. Olvido que Allen no era su verdadero padre, y que el verdadero, era alguien que parecía frio y que solo le preocupaba llevárselo lejos. Olvido a _el príncipe,_ la maldición que este le había lanzado, y esa desagradable escena en donde lo encontrara besándose con alguien mas.  
Todos aquellos recuerdos se habían esfumado y solo podía pensar en que quería que su dedo tocara la punta de esa aguja.

 _Eso es, Haruki…. Coloca tu dedo en mi…,_ se escuchó de nuevo la voz.

El atardecer acariciaba ya las montañas y el resto del bosque cuando Haruki colocó su dedo sobre la aguja de la rueca. Su dedo sólo sintió un pequeño pinchazo que fue mas que suficiente para que ese palpitar y picazón en su dedo se detuvieran. Por breves segundos, Haruki sintió un gran alivio, no sólo en su dedo, sino también en su alma lesionada por el dolor. Sólo fueron unos breves segundos y después… Nada. Su cuerpo cayó inconsciente en el suelo nevado junto a la rueca que se desvaneció tras cumplir su objetivo. La maldición se había cumplido.


	21. CAPITULO XXI

_**CAPITULO XXI**_

Si recordaba bien, desde el granero —desde aquella puerta que estaba bien colocada y camuflada detrás de los costales de semillas y el alimento de los animales— se podía entrar a la casa. Una vez familiarizado con la casa, era fácil encontrar esa puerta que te llevaba al interior de la cabaña.  
Él había estado muchas veces en el granero y sabía cómo encontrarla. Había estado ahí en forma de cuervo mientras jugaba con un pequeño Haruki de unos cinco años, y también había estado en su estancia en esa casa al cuidado de Allen después de ser herido por esos cazadores.  
Cuando finalmente pudo levantarse de la cama improvisada —pero cómoda y acogedora— que Allen le había hecho en la sala junto a la chimenea, Diaval comenzó a acompañar al rubio en sus actividades diarias, como cuidar del pequeño huerto que los alimentaba y daba dinero al vender parte de lo cultivado, o bien, el cuidado de los animales, que dicho por el propio Allen, era lo que mas le gustaba.

Diaval, que apenas si tenía la fuerza para caminar un poco, se tenía que limitar a ver como Allen trabajaba.

 _Quédate sentado ahí, y mejor cuéntame una de esas maravillosas historias de tus viajes,_ el rubio siempre le decía cada vez que se levantaba con la intención de ayudarle un poco. Al parecer Haruki no era el único aficionado a sus historias, y sentía un gran gozo cada vez que obtenía la atención de Allen con una de ellas.

 _Sobre las montañas de un país del Norte, existe una aldea que se dice, siglos atrás, fueron domadores de dragones. Según las leyendas, los hombres eran grandes cazadores de dragones y cada vez que atrapaban uno, lo registraban en grandes y gruesos libros. Cada detalle por mínimo que fuera, estaba anotado. Cada escama, el numero de dientes, su largo y su ancho; todo estaba en esos libros.  
Mas que curioso por saber si lo que se decía de esa aldea era cierto, viaje hasta ese lugar…_, de esa manera, Diaval comenzó la historia de ese día, que al igual que muchas otras, captó la atención de Allen.

En varias ocasiones, Diaval se veía obligado a omitir algunos detalles de sus historias, no porque creyera que Allen divulgaría a los cuatro vientos aquellos secretos que hasta el momento habían estado ocultos para casi todo el mundo, sino porque dudaba que Allen se lo creyera. Ya era difícil hablarle de dragones sin que lo viera extrañado y poco crédulo. No debía de olvidar que para los humanos —al menos en esa época— los dragones eran seres ficticios creados y usados por los libros que habían sido escritos por mentes alocadas y disparatadas. Si de repente comenzaba a decirle que había conocido y hasta tocado a aun dragón, lo tomaría por un loco, aunque en el fondo sabía que Allen no creía al 100% sus historias, pero eso no impedía que entre ellos se iniciara una amistad.

Con los días, Allen se mostraba mas amable y hablaba con mucha mas confianza, y hasta en algunas ocasiones, podía asegurar que el doncel lo veía mientras dormía —o mientras fingía dormir—. No sabía si sólo lo hacía por desconfianza, porque aunque no le gustara admitirlo, seguían siendo dos perfectos extraños que compartían historias de vez en cuando. Aun así, Diaval prefería pensar que Allen lo observaba porque en el fondo le gustaba un poquito.

Ser herido por esos cazadores le había dado la oportunidad de acercarse al doncel y como buen conquistador que era, no lo desaprovecharía. Por eso un día, y aprovechándose de que Allen le cambiaba los vendajes, Diaval se atrevió a besarlo. Por la posición en la que se encontraba, sus labios únicamente se rozaron por algunos segundos antes de que Allen se apartara sorprendido y con un tremendo sonrojo en el rostro.

— _¿P-Porque hiciste eso_ … _?_ —Allen preguntó terriblemente sonrojado, sin saber a donde mirar o cómo reaccionar.

— _Porque me gustas, creí que era obvio_. —Dijo de manera natural y sin perder detalle de las reacciones del otro que jugaba nervioso con sus manos. —Se que me ves mientras duermo y creí que te gustaba un poco.

— _N-No, eso yo puedo explicarlo… Sólo fue…—_ Tartamudeaba nervioso sin saber a donde mirar. Para fortuna de Allen, ese día Haruki llegó a la casa un poco mas temprano de lo normal, dándole a su padre la excusa perfecta para alejarse del pelinegro y esa incomoda situación.

Después de eso, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema. Los dos actuaban de manera normal como si Diaval nunca hubiera hecho o dicho nada, y eso Allen lo agradecía enormemente, pues en su cabeza había un remolino de ideas que lo atormentaba y lo hacían sentir muy confundido. Allen aún se sentía un hombre casado pese a la muerte de su esposo, y la sola idea de que le gustara otro hombre, lo hacia sentir culpable e infiel. El remordimiento se hacia mas palpable cada vez que su mente lo traicionaba e imaginaba durante las noches que Diaval le hacia el amor de forma tan apasionada que su ropa de dormir terminaba completamente empapada de sus fluidos.

Como era de esperarse, el día en que Diaval debía marcharse, llegó. Aun no estaba recuperado al cien, y de haber sido por el hombre-cuervo, se habría quedado el resto del invierno y un poco de la primavera. Pero debía volver a _**El Páramo**_ quisiera o no.

— _¿En verdad debes marcharte? ¿Por qué no te quedas unos días mas? Tus heridas aún no sanan del todo y podrían abrirse con cualquier cosa._ —Allen dijo en un intento para que el pelinegro se quedara.

— _Ya te he molestado por muchos días y he consumido parte de tus reservas para el invierno. Me sentiría terrible si por mi culpa te quedas sin comida._ —Diaval se justificó, aunque esto no era mentira. En invierno, una tercera boca que alimentar podía ser mucha responsabilidad, mas con las fuertes nevadas que complicaban la ida al pueblo para ir por vivieres.

— _Hay comida de sobra para todos. Si es por eso que te vas, en verdad no tienes de que preocuparte… En el bosque puede pasarte cualquier cosa…_

— _Pareciera que estas preocupado por mi._ —Dijo con una media sonrisa mientras se apartaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

— _¿Y si así fuera….?_ —Dijo en un tono bajo y desviando la mirada.

Allen sólo había dicho _¿Y si así fuera?,_ pero para Diaval fue suficiente como para que sus esperanzas —apagadas anteriormente por la forma en que el rubio reaccionara con el beso que le robara—, se volvieran a encender.

Arriesgándose a un nuevo rechazo, Diaval tomó el rostro de Allen entre sus manos y lo acercó al suyo. Allen era alto pero el mas de 1.88 de estatura del de cabellos negros, lo hacían parecer pequeño y obligaban al hombre-cuervo a inclinarse un poco para poder tomar aquellos labios carnosos que el doncel poseía, en un beso.

Esta vez no se trataba de un simple rose. Diaval se encargó de que sus labios quedaran bien pegados y su júbilo no pudo ser mas grande cuando sintió como Allen correspondía de una manera tímida pero simplemente encantadora.

— _Con un par de besos mas y quizás me convenzas de quedarme…—_ Dijo con sus labios aún muy cerca de los de Allen.

— _¿En serio?_ —La voz de Allen sonaba bajita y el color rojo de nuevo había cubierto sus mejillas.

A Diaval le habría encantado responder de manera afirmativa a esa pregunta y robar un par de besos mas. Había robado ese par de besos pero al final había regresado a _ **El Páramo,**_ prometiendo antes de irse, que regresaría a visitarlo.

Y había cumplido su promesa aunque no de la forma y circunstancia en las que le habría gustado, pero aun así, estaba ahí, en ese granero que conocía tan bien y a muy poco de que esa maldición que acechaba a Haruki, se cumpliera. Debía darse prisa.

Allen había visto como alguien entraba al granero e iba directamente detrás de los costales de semillas en donde estaba la entra a la casa. Preocupado, se ocultó tras las herramientas y con sigilo y tomando una de las palas, intento ver el rostro de aquel intruso que hasta ahora se mantenía de espaldas.  
— ¿Diaval? —Dijo un poco incrédulo cuando la poca luz que entraba al granero, iluminó el rostro del pelinegro. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó saliendo de su escondite y dejando la pala con la que pensaba defenderse.

—Allen, no hay tiempo para explicaciones. —Le había sorprendido escuchar de repente la voz de Allen, pero al girarse para quedar frente al otro, no daba signos mas que de preocupación por el tiempo que se le agotaba. —Necesito saber donde esta Haruki.

— ¿Haruki? ¿Para que lo…?

— ¡No hay tiempo, Allen! —Interrumpió desesperado. — ¡El atardecer no tarda en ponerse y Haruki debe estar con Hayato! —Dijo viendo por el rabillo del ojo que la luz del sol que entraba al granero era cada vez mas naranja. —La maldición tal vez no se cumpla si hacemos eso…

— ¿Cómo es que sabes…?— Toda esa información le llegó como bomba. Se suponía que todo eso solo lo sabían Stefan y él. ¿Cómo diablos es que Diaval conocía sobre la maldición? —Tú y ese monstruo que maldijo a mi Haruki, se conoce, ¿no es así? —Dijo con cierto temblor en su voz. No había otra forma de que Diaval supiera todo. Diaval era amigo —quizás hasta cómplice— de esa hada. — ¡Stef…!—Gritó el nombre del castaño en busca de ayuda. Diaval ya no era de su confianza y temía por la seguridad de su hijo que dormía en el piso de arriba. Sin embargo el hombre-cuervo fue mas rápido y silencio a Allen antes de que terminara su grito, colocando su mano en la boca del otro.

—No llames a esa rata traidora. —Le dijo al oído. Su cuerpo se pegaba al de Allen, que nervioso por la cercanía, se movía intentando quitarse la mano que tapaba su boca. —Seguramente ya te contó la historia de una manera que resultara a su favor, ¿verdad? — Le cabreaba que Stefan engañara a medio mundo con la facilidad con la que se aplastaba una mosca. ¿Es que acaso nadie se deba cuenta de la clase de hombre que era? — Apuesto a que no te contó como enamoró a Hayato para después darle una puñalada por la espalda. Estoy seguro que te dijo que él era la pobre victima de todo y que sin razón alguna hechizó a su hijo.

— ¿D-De que hablas…?—Logró preguntar al deshacerse de la mano que cubría su boca. Cada palabra que Diaval le decía, lo dejaba mas confuso. —Stefan me dijo que ese tal Hayato se obsesionó con él y…

— ¡Esa rata no sabe mas que mentir! —Gruño enfadado. — ¡Te engaño y se hizo la victima! ¡Stefan…

— ¡Basta! —Gritó arto de escuchar tantas cosas. Un poco enojado, se alejó del cuerpo de Diaval. — No me importa quién le hizo que a quien, nada justifica lo que le hicieron a Haruki. — Allen sabía bien que Stefan no era la perita en dulce que quería aparentar. Aun cuando solo era el niño de 12 años que llevaba pocos días en la granja en la que solían vivir, pudo darse cuenta de la clase de joven que era y las ambiciones que este tenía. No decía que el deseo de Stefan por superarse fuera malo, pero a veces sentía que era capaz de hacer cosas inimaginables para conseguirlo, y al parecer, no estaba tan equivocado. — Haruki era el mas inocente en todo ese lio y no voy a permitir que…— Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por los gritos que venían de fueran.

— ¡Diaval! ¡Diaval! —La voz de Hayato diciendo el nombre del hombre-cuervo en ese tono insistente y preocupado, los alertó. Intercambiando miradas por unos segundos, Diaval y Allen salieron con prisa del granero.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Diaval, que se había adelantado un poco, preguntó.

— ¡Busca a Haruki, no hay tiempo! ¡Se ha ido hacia esa dirección! —Hayato dijo con desesperación.

— ¿¡Como que se ha ido!? —Allen le dijo con cierto reproche al hado. Eso se debía de tratar de una broma. Su Haruki estaba en su habitación durmiendo, pero la mirada que Stefan le lanzara le confirmaba que nada de eso se trataba de una broma.

—Maldición…—Gruñó el hombre-cuervo para si, al ver la posición del sol y lo cerca que estaba el atardecer.  
Hayato ya había dado media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de manera apresura hacia el interior del bosque por donde Haruki se había marchado.  
Diaval no podía perder mas tiempo ahí parado sin hacer nada, así que sin pensarlo mas, se transformó en cuervo. Para Stefan no sería raro verlo de esa forma. Años atrás se había transformado varias veces frente al muchacho. Y como era de esperarse, Stefan le dio poca importancia y corrió en busca de su hijo. Pero era la primera vez que Allen lo veía hacer eso y la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en su rostro al verlo transformarse en cuervo. Como estaba la situación, Diaval no tenía el tiempo para explicarle a Allen lo que era y la peculiaridad que tenía para transformarse en animales.  
—No, no, no, no… ¡No puede pasar esto ahora! — Se quejó pateando con fuerza la nieve con la punta de su bota. Diaval estaba tan escaso de energía, que a los pocos segundos volvió a su forma humana. Lo intento un par de veces mas pero su cuerpo estaba agotado tras esa última transformación. Era completamente inútil. Su cuerpo no cambiaba.

Su largo bastón se hundía en la nieve que le dificultaba aún mas su andar. Hayato caminaba lo mas rápido que le permitía su cuerpo, siguiendo aquel camino de pisadas que Haruki dejara en su huida.  
 _Debo encontrarlo… Debo encontrarlo…_ , no dejaba de repetirse. Haruki había estado tan cerca de él, a sólo unos metros. Si no se hubiera entretenido con Stefan, en estos momentos _La Bestia_ estaría a salvo a su lado. Pero de nada serviría lamentarse, eso no haría que Haruki apareciera mágicamente en sus brazos. Debía darse prisa y encontrarlo antes de que el sol…

Y entonces lo sintió…

Un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda y sintió como su mágica fluía de manera fría por su cuerpo cuando el atardecer cubrió la montañas. Aquella era una señal de que su magia había cumplido su cometido. Lo había sentido ciento de veces, cuando es su juventud, lanzara grandes hechizos y estos se realizaban.

Entonces eso que había sentido se debía a que… No, se negaba a creerlo. _La Bestia_ no podía estar…

Pero la maldición se había cumplido….

Sobre la nieve, ahí estaba el cuerpo de Haruki. Parecía que el doncelito únicamente estaba dormido, descansando en el suelo. Su rostro se veía tranquilo, sin ninguna expresión de dolor o incomodidad. Incluso dormido, Haruki deslumbraba su belleza. Su largo cabello rubio caía sobre la nieve y una de sus manos, se encontraba junto a su rostro, dándole el toque que haría pensar a cualquiera que lo viera, que simplemente se encontraba tomando una pequeña siesta.

Aquella imagen dejaron al hado débil, con el cuerpo tembloroso y la boca tan seca que no se creía capaz de pronunciar alguna palabra con claridad por mas que lo deseara. Aun así se obligó a mover sus pies, caminando hasta el doncelito y arrodillándose junto a este al llegar.

—Perdóname…—Dijo con una voz apenas audible. Sus manos temblorosas, cargaron el cuerpo del joven con suavidad y tomó una de sus manos, que aún se mantenía tibia. —Perdóname… — ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que sintiera tanto dolor? Un dolor que le perforaba el pecho y parecía que le llegaba hasta el alma… Lo recordaba. Había sido aquel día en que Stefan se llevara algo mas que sus alas con su traición… Se había llevado su corazón. El dolor de la piel quemada de su espalda y lo roto de su corazón, fueron sensaciones que en la vida quería volver a experimentar, pero que en esos momentos estaba mas que dispuesto a volver a vivirlos si con eso Haruki despertaba.  
 _La Bestia_ se había robado lo que quedaba de su corazón, aquel que no creía capaz de amar jamás. Ahora que su vista se había aclarado de todo ese odio y rencor que sentía, es que se daba cuenta de lo valioso que era Haruki, de lo mucho que lo amaba… Pero Haruki se había ido para siempre…-—Perdóname… Perdóname, mi dulce sol… Te juro que mientras tenga vida, no descansare hasta encontrar la forma de despertarte…— Muy lentamente, Hayato se inclinó y beso la frente de Haruki. Fue un beso pequeño, delicado y suave pero lleno de amor.

—Mmhmg…—Un quejadito salió de los labios de Haruki.

— ¿H-Haruki…?— Hayato pronuncio nervioso, incrédulo de ver como el cuerpo de _La Bestia_ se movía poco a poco. ¿Acaso todo era producto de su imaginación? ¿Eran las ganas que sentía porque Haruki despertara, que lo hacia ver como el muchacho se movía?

El hado no tenía cabeza para nada mas, Ni siquiera se había percatado que Diaval, junto con Allen, habían llegado hasta ellos y presenciaron el momento en que arrepentido, le diera aquel beso al doncelito.

— ¿Príncipe…?— Haruki dijo con los ojos aun medio cerrados. Los parpados los sentía tan pesados que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para abrirlos, encontrándose al hacerlo con el rostro del _príncipe_ que lo veía entre preocupado y feliz.  
Sintiendo el cuerpo pesado —como aquella vez en que el polvillo de las hadas de la nieve le cayera—se obligó a incorporarse un poco, fijándose que estaba en medio del bosque. ¿Qué hacía ahí a esa hora? Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y no recordaba mas que el momento en que se pinchara el dedo con la aguja de ese objeto, y la sensación de gran alivio que lo invadió segundos después.

— ¡Haruki, cariño! ¡¿Estas bien!? —Alarmado, Allen se acercó de inmediato a su hijo, revisándolo en busca de alguna herida.  
Si el atardecer del decimosexto cumpleaños del muchacho había pasado y con ello la maldición, ¿Cómo es que su Haruki estaba despierto, aparentemente en buenas condiciones y diciéndole con una sonrisa que se encontraba bien?

—Amor de verdad…—La voz de Diaval, que también se había acercado, se escuchó; llamando la atención de los dos donceles y Hayato que voltearon a verlo. — Sólo un beso de amor de verdad podía romper el hechizo, esas fueron tus palabras. —Dijo viendo a Hayato, que al igual que Allen, se preguntaba que había pasado. — Has roto el hechizo con ese beso…

— ¿La maldición…?—Haruki murmuró aun sin entender. — Entonces cuando toqué la aguja de esa cosa rara, ¿la maldición se cumplió? —Poco a poco todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado antes de pincharse el dedo, acudieron a su cabeza.  
Alzando su mano izquierda, observo su dedo índice que solo tenía un pequeño puntito rojo como prueba de lo que había ocurrido. Parecía que sólo había sido un simple sueño, pero aun recordaba a la perfección el dolor punzante que aquejara su dedo y como al tocar la punta de la aguja, este se desvaneció junto con la pena y tristeza que sentía por haber visto al _príncipe_ besar a su "padre". Mentiría si dijera que el recuerdo ya no le molestaba. Por supuesto que le dolía la imagen del hado besando a alguien mas, hasta sentía ganas de llorar de nuevo pero en cuanto esos sentimientos pesimistas lo invadían, una especie de oleada cálida en su cuerpo, los desvanecía al instante y lo hacían pensar de una forma positiva. Si _el príncipe_ no lo quisiera, no habría ido a buscarlo y tampoco le habría dado ese beso—que por desgracia no recordaba— pero que como Diaval lo dijera, debía de estar lleno de amor.  
—Príncipe…—Debía decirle lo que realmente sentía por él, debía decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y lo especial que era en su vida.

—Vaya, vaya… Que bella escena. —La voz de Stefan interrumpió las palabras del joven. —Es una imagen tan familiar que casi me da pena interponerme. Pero no se intimiden por mi culpa, por favor continúen. No quiero ser un intruso. —Dijo con notorio enojo y sarcasmo en sus palabras. De nuevo se veía excluido, de nuevo era un vil intruso que no encajaba en la vida de su hijo.

— ¡Stefan, no te imaginas que acaba de suceder! —Allen, aun con la dicha de que su hijo se encontraba a salvo, se incorporó y dio algunos pasos hacia el castaño. — ¡La maldición que amenazaba a Haruki, se ha ido! ¡Se ha ido para siempre! —El entusiasmo con el que Allen hablaba, se apagó al escuchar el fuerte gruñido que Stefan lanzara junto con una mirada poco agradable. — ¿Qué suced…?

— ¡Perfecto! —Interrumpiendo al otro. —Haz hecho tu trabajo perfectamente, Allen. Ya no me eres de utilidad pero te recompensare como te lo prometí por haber cuidado de Haruki todos estos años. —Dijo sonriendo hipócritamente. — ¡Haruki, es hora de irnos! — Ordenó a su hijo que aun seguía en el suelo y en brazos del hado de grandes cuernos.

— ¡Haruki no ira a ningún lado cont…!—Diaval, quien se disponía a encarar a Stefan, cayó al suelo al recibir una flecha en el pecho que el mismo Stefan lanzara con una ballesta que hasta ahora nadie había visto.

— ¡Diaval! —Gritaron al unísono Haruki y Allen.

— ¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!? —Allen quiso saber. Sin pensarlo, había corrido hasta el hombre-cuervo que se quejaba en el suelo y mostraba una expresión de dolor cada vez que intentaba tocar la flecha para sacarla.

—Siempre me cayó mal esa ave entrometida. —Dijo con el ceño fruncido y sin arrepentimiento en su voz mientras colocaba otra flecha en la ballesta.  
Stefan lucia su armadura de hierro sin prenda o capa que la cubriera. Esa armadura era un trabajo que había llevado a los herreros mas de seis meses en hacer, al igual que la espada que reposaba en uno de sus costados.  
— ¡Haruki, ven a mi lado ahora mismo! —Gruñó al ver que su hijo seguía junto a Hayato.

— ¡No iré ningún lado contigo! —Dijo temeroso y refugiándose en los brazos de su príncipe.

Terriblemente furioso por la desobediencia de Haruki, Stefan apuntó la ballesta hacia Hayato, y lanzo una flecha sin titubear. Si Haruki no iba con él por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

Gracias a sus sentidos mucho mas desarrollados que los de un humano, Hayato reaccionó a tiempo antes de que esa flecha llegara a su blanco. De dos agiles movimientos, apartó a Haruki de su cuerpo y tomó con su mano aquella flecha que sin duda iba a atravesarle el pecho. Tan rápido como tomara la flecha, Hayato la soltó al sentir como esta le quemaba la mano. La maldita flecha estaba hecha de hierro y de haberlo atravesado, estaría quemándole el interior.

— ¡Príncipe! —Haruki gritó preocupado al ver como humo salía de la mano del hado y la expresión de dolor que este hacia. — ¡Basta! ¿¡Porque haces esto!? —Exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía aterrado al ver como ese hombre hería a sus seres queridos.

—Lo hago por ti, hijo… Por nosotros… Para que podamos ser una familia de nuevo…—El tono voz de Stefan cambio radicalmente al dirigirse a Haruki, incluso sus facciones se suavizaron y bajó la ballesta que ya cargaba de nuevo, por breves segundos.

— ¡Tú no eres mi padre, eres un monstruo!

—Bien. — De nuevo sus facciones se endurecieron. —Lo haremos a tu manera. Vendrás conmigo cuando no tengas nada porque quedarte en este lugar. ¡Ahora! —Gritó sin apartar la vista de su hijo.

Del bosque salieron los 30 hombres que lo acompañaban, empuñando lanzas y espadas hechas con hierro, y luciendo armaduras del mismo material y muy parecidas a las de Stefan.  
Las fuertes pisadas de los soldados sonaron cuando se abalanzaron contra Hayato que sin mas remedio, tomó su largo bastón para defenderse. Esquivó varios golpes y detuvo otros cuantos con la fuerte y resistente madera de su bastón, dando un par de golpes a cada soldado que lo atacaba. Sin embargo 30 hombres, todos con armas y armaduras, eran demasiado para él y no pudo defenderse de todos.  
Las filosas puntas de las lanzas y espadas le herían manos, brazos, piernas y pecho, quemándole la piel. Hayato estaba débil por el hechizo de teletransportación pero aún se creía capaz de lanzar algún hechizo que aturdiera a esos hombres. El problema era que para hacerlo, necesitaba al menos unos segundos libres para realizarlo, y con tantos hombres atacándolo sin tregua por todos lados, era imposible.

— ¡Deténganse! ¡No lo lastimen! —Haruki gritó con desesperación. Al ver como atacaban a _su príncipe_ , el muchacho corrió hacia él, empujando a los guardias que tenía a su paso. Pero Haruki era sólo un jovencito de 16 años y su fuerza no se comparaba con la de los soldados, quienes al verlo, dos de ellos lo apartaron tomándolo de ambos brazos y arrastrándolo lejos. Tenían ordenes estrictas de no lastimar al hijo del rey.  
— ¡Suéltenme! ¡No, príncipe! ¡No le hagan daño! —Haruki luchaba por liberarse de esas manos que lo sostenían. Daba patadas y se removía con todas sus fuerzas para soltarse.

—H-Hayato…—Diaval, a unos metros, se esforzó por levantarse. Apenas si pudo levantar la cabeza pero con eso fue mas que suficiente para ver como esos soldados lo atacaban con esas armas que le quemaban la piel al mas pequeño roce. No podía quedarse ahí tirado y ver como Hayato sucumbía a esas armas. Debía hacer algo para ayudarlo. Pero su cuerpo no le respondía y por mas que se lo ordenara, no se movía.

Allen veía con espanto lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Había visto muchas cosas horribles en su vida, pero nada como eso. Podía oler la carne quemada de ese pobre hombre que se defendía pese a sus heridas, pero que con cada segundo que pasaba, sucumbía bajo los ataques de los soldados que lo superaban en numero. No importaba que el hado ya estuviera en el suelo casi rendido, seguían atacándolo.

Los sollozos de Haruki eran audibles aun por encima del ruido que las armaduras de los soldados hacían. Al parecer Stefan no le importaba ver a su hijo llorar, pues no hacia nada para detener el ataque que el mismo castaño había empezado. Se veía en su rostro que disfrutaba ver a la criatura de grandes cuernos sometida y en el suelo, y no se detendría hasta quedar satisfecho.  
Allen no podía permitir que eso continuara, no podia dejar que mataran a ese pobre hombre desarmado. Si iban a lucha, que fuera en una pelea justa de uno contra uno. Sin embargo, antes de que se levantara y pudiera hacer algo, fue el mismo Stefan quien ordenara a sus hombres detenerse.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó a Hayato que lucia cortes profundos por el rostro y todo el cuerpo. Algunos de esos cortes se encontraban en carne viva y sangraban escandalosamente, empapando de carmín la blanca nieve a su alrededor.

Jadeante y adolorido, el hado logró incorporarse un poco. Sus ojos vieron con coraje a Stefan que se regodeaba de lo que había hecho. El Stefan del que se había enamorado ya no existía. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel muchachito que conociera en el _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes.**_

Sin sentir remordimiento por lo que haría, Hayato movió sus labios. Sólo eran simples susurros pero era lo único que se necesitaba para realizar un hechizo. Un momento después, se escuchó una explosión que detono frente a Stefan y los soldados que estaban a su alrededor. Si bien la explosión no los lesiono, si los aturdió lo suficiente como para darle al hado el tiempo suficiente para tomar su bastón, incorporarse y alejarse lo mas posible de Haruki y los otros.  
Su caminar era torpe y apenas si daba algunos pasos firmes antes de tropezarse por la prisa que llevaba, y las heridas que le escocían no ayudaban mucho.

—No tienes a donde escapar, Hayato. —En su intento de escape, Hayato había llegado hasta _**El acantilado de los Lobos.**_ Como su nombre lo indicaba, era un acantilado bastante peligroso, sobretodo en invierno cuando el suelo era mas inestable por la nieve, y su nombre se debía a que años atrás, una mana de fieros lobos vivía a los alrededores, atormentando a los viajeros que se acercaban al lugar. Los lobos se habían ido pero el nombre se conservaba.

Stefan había tardado unos minutos en recuperarse de esa explosión que le había dejado un zumbido en los oídos. Un zumbido no detendría sus planes, así que soltando la ballesta, desenvaino su espada y siguió el rastro de sangre que Hayato había dejado.

Hayato estaba acorralado. Enfrente tenía a Stefan con espada en mano, y atrás, estaba el borde del acantilado. Si caía, tendría una muerte segura. Sin energía para usar magia, caería por metros, golpeándose con las rocas hasta caer al rio que había debajo. Si la caída no lo mataba, la corriente del rio lo haría.

—Únete a mi y te perdonare la vida. —La mirada que Stefan le dedicaba a Hayato era fría y la sonrisa en sus labios era burlona, de completo gozo al ver la clara ventaja del otro.

— ¡¿Y convertirme en un monstruo como tú!? ¡No gracias! —Dijo soltando una risita. ¿En verdad Stefan creía que aceptaría su oferta?

El entrecejo de Stefan se arrugo con notoriedad al recibir una respuesta negativa, y mas que furioso, atacó a Hayato.  
En esos 16 años, Stefan se había dedicado a aprender y perfeccionar el manejo de la espada y otras armas, así como la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

La espada del Rey Consorte impactó con fuerza en el bastón de Hayato que milagrosamente aún estaba entero y lo defendía de los fieros ataques.

— ¡Basta, Stefan! ¡¿Qué sentido tiene esta pelea?! —Intentó racionalizar con el otro, pero Stefan no escuchaba razones y seguía con sus ataques, acercándose peligrosamente al borde del acantilado con cada uno de ellos.

Decidido a acabar con eso de una vez por todas, Stefan alzó su espada y lanzó un gritó al abalanzarse contra el hado con toda su fuerza. La espada chocó contra el bastón de Hayato, que irremediablemente termino por romperse a la mitad.

Sin el bastón que lo protegiera y lo ayudara a mantener el equilibrio que sus alas antes le brindaran, Hayato se tambaleo hacia atrás, pisando el borde del acantilado y cayendo al vacío sin remedio, pero llevándose el cuerpo de Stefan en un ultimo de reflejo por buscar algo de lo que agarrarse.

Ambos cuerpos cayeron, pegándose con las rocas en estrepitosos golpes que les sacaban quejidos de dolor a cada uno.

Haciendo uso de las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Hayato logró sujetarse de uno de los bordes salidos de las rocas, sintiendo un tirón espantoso en el brazo cuando se sostuviera y su cuerpo se balanceara. Un grito ronco quedo ahogado en sus labios al momento en que Stefan, desesperado, se sostuvo de su cuerpo, quemándolo con su armadura.

—D-Dame la mano…—Pese a todo, Hayato no deseaba la muerte de Stefan, y aunque su cuerpo ardía como los mil infiernos por el contacto con el hierro de la armadura con su piel, ofreció su mano para que el castaño subiera y se sujetara igual que él, al borde sobresalido del acantilado. —R-Rápido…—Podía sentir como el cuerpo del otro iba resbalando poco a poco, y si no hacían algo pronto, ambos caerían. —Stefan… Caeremos los dos si no me das la mano…

—Caeremos lo dos de igual manera… Ese borde no nos sostendrá a ambos…—Dijo algo jadeante y sosteniendo con mas fuerza al cuerpo del hado. El vértigo que sentía por estar a esa altura y sin posibilidades de sostenerse a algo mas sólido, lo aterraba.

—Solo dame la maldita mano…

—Moriremos los dos si hago eso…—Elevando el rostro, Stefan siguió hablando. —Hayato… Cuida de mi Haruki… Él es lo único bueno que he hecho en la vida… Cuídalo, por favor…—Pasó un poco de saliva antes de continuar. Sentía que su cuerpo resbalaba otro poco. —Se que no lo merezco pero… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme…— Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de soltarse del cuerpo de Hayato y dejarse caer al vacío. Por primera vez en su vida, Stefan había pensado en alguien que no fuera el mismo. Se había dejado caer para que Hayato tuviera mas posibilidades de salvarse.

— ¡Stefan! —Hayato gritó al ver como el castaño se soltaba. Instintivamente, intentó estirarse para poder atraparlo, pero fue inútil.  
El cuerpo de Stefan golpeo las rocas un par de veces antes de caer al rio con fuerza, produciendo un gran sonido que retumbo en un eco.  
Hayato esperaba ver a Stefan salir a la superficie y nadar contra corriente hasta la orilla, pero Stefan nunca salió. Quizás la pesada armadura que usaba lo había hundido hasta el fondo y su cuerpo fue arrastrado desde esa profundidad por la fuerte corriente.  
— ¡Stefan! —Volvió a gritar con la esperanza de que su grito ayudara al castaño a subir a la superficie. Cuando el eco de su grito se desvaneció, todo quedó en silencio y sin señal del Rey Consorte.


	22. CAPITULO XXII

_**CAPITULO XXII**_

— ¡Sosténgase, le lanzaremos algo para subirlo! — Hayato escuchó que alguien le gritaba desde la cima del acantilado. No reconocía aquella voz, pero en esos momentos no le importó. Si pretendía ayudarlo, no podía ser una mala persona.

Tras la caída de Stefan, Hayato quedó colgado, sólo sosteniéndose con la fuerza de su brazo, lo que le pareció una eternidad. El brazo le ardía como nunca por la fuerza que aplicaba para sostenerse del borde, y los dedos le comenzaban a sudar, tanto que temía que en cualquier segundo caería sin remedio, siguiendo el mismo destino que Stefan. ¿Por cuánto tiempo golpearía las rocas antes de quedar inconsciente? ¿Sentiría dolor al caer al rio?, el hado se preguntó cuando sus dedos resbalaron otro poco.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo oportunidad para averiguar la respuesta de aquellas preguntas, pues para su suerte, alguien se apiado de él y lo ayudo a salir de aquel aprieto en el que se encontraba. Una cuerda, gruesa y lo suficientemente resistente como para cargarlo, bajo y se colocó a su lado en el momento justo en que su brazo no podía seguir sosteniéndolo. Con una mano, y lo mejor que pudo, tomó la cuerda y se sujetó a ella, subiendo de manera lenta pero segura. Al llegar arriba, necesitó otro poco de ayuda para poder subir ese último borde que lo separaba del suelo firme.

— ¡Príncipe! —Sólo tuvo oportunidad de gatear lejos de la orilla, antes de sentir el fuerte abrazo de Haruki.

— ¡Agh! —Se quejó un poco ante el brusco abrazo, aunque no apartó el cuerpo del doncel. Tenerlo cerca y verlo en buenas condiciones, le daban la tranquilidad que necesitaba en esos momentos.

— ¡Lo siento! —Algo apenado, se apartó un poco del hado. —Es solo que… Tenía tanto miedo de no volverte a ver que…—Un sollozo hizo que las últimas palabras fueran incomprensibles.

—Lo se, yo también tenía miedo de no verte mas…—Dijo limpiando aquellas lagrimas que empapaban las mejillas del doncelito. Hayato sabía que no era el momento o el lugar adecuado, pero sin poder contenerse, elevó un poco el rostro de Haruki y le dio un suave y rápido beso, que fue correspondido con torpeza. En su vida Haruki había besado a alguien, y no tenía ni idea de que hacer o como mover sus labios. Era un poco vergonzoso su patosidad, pero de ninguna manera rechazaría al _príncipe._

— ¿E-Ese… También fue un beso de amor…?—Haruki preguntó con el rostro tremendamente rojo.

—Si, ese también fue un beso de amor. —Dijo con una sonrisa. — ¡Agh! —Volvió a soltar un quejido de dolor ante otro brusco abrazo del doncelito.

— ¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó aún mas apenado, pero estaba tan feliz que no podía controlar su entusiasmo.

—Podrás abrazarme todo lo que quieras, pero después de que esto. —Señalando sus heridas. —Se haya curado.

—Lamento interrumpir…—Hayato estaba tan distraído con Haruki y con la dicha de verlo bien, que olvido que alguien lo había ayudado a subir. Hasta ahora era que se percataba de la gran cantidad de soldados que había a su alrededor. Algunos lo observaban –no sabía si por el espectáculo que había dado al darle el beso a Haruki, o porque era la primera vez que veían a alguien con cuernos en la cabeza. —, y otros miraban hacia el fondo del acantilado mientras gritaban el nombre de Stefan. —Pero será mejor que nos movilicemos. El príncipe lo ha ordenado. —Dijo el hombre, de cabello y barba castaño rojizo, que tenía enfrente.

— ¿Qué príncipe? —Hayato dijo un poco a la defensiva, y de manera instintiva, atrajo protectoramente a Haruki hacia él. Entre los hombres a su alrededor, puedo reconocer a mas de un rostro de aquellos que lo atacaran. Si se mostraba con esa actitud, aun con el hombre que lo había sacado del acantilado, tenía sus motivos.

—Yo le explico, Connolly. —Atento a lo que ocurría, Philip se acercó al notar que el hombre con cuernos con el que estaba su medio hermano, se ponía a la defensiva.

—Como ordene, su majestad. —Tras hacer una reverencia, el soldado Connolly se retiró.

—No soy tu enemigo, o de lo contrario, no te habría salvado. —Explicó al hado que seguía con el ceño fruncido. —Soy Philip, hijo del rey Henry.

— ¿El rey Henry?

—Así es, quizá lo recuerdes. Murió gracias a ese muro de espinas que protege tus tierras. —En ningún momento, Philip quiso decirlo con reproche, pero sus palabras terminaron por sonar así. —Lo lamento, no quise sonar tan brusco, se que si hay que culpar a alguien, la rata que cayó contigo al acantilado, es la indicada.

— ¿Y que quiere de mi, príncipe Philip? ¿Quieres venganza por la muerte de tu padre? —Si eso era lo que el joven buscaba, se la daría. Ese muchacho estaba en todo su derecho.

—Te equivocas, mis intenciones no son esas. —Dijo de inmediato. —Vengo con buenas intenciones y me gustaría hablar con ambos. —Viendo a Hayato y en seguida a Haruki que hasta el momento se había mantenido cayado. Aun seguía asimilando que ese muchacho, al cual recordaba de aquella tarde en que le pidiera indicaciones; aunque en esa ocasión, usaba ropas mas sencillas y algo desgastadas y sucias, nunca se hubiera imaginado que se trataba de un príncipe, y mucho menos que fuera su medio hermano. — Y también me gustaría que estuviera presente el propietario de la cabaña en donde vives.

Haruki cada vez entendía menos. No es que desconfiara de Philip, después de todo, él había ayudado a Diaval al ordenar a uno de sus soldados que lo llevaran a la cabaña y que le curaran la herida de flecha. No creía que el castaño fuera una mala persona, pero no debía ser tan confiado.

—Les repito que mis intenciones no son malas. —Philip volvió a decir al percibir las miradas poco convencidas del hado y del doncel.

—Él ayudó a Diaval, no creo que sea malo…—Haruki le dijo a Hayato, quien tras meditarlo unos segundos, aceptó ir con el ahora nuevo rey.

El camino de regreso a la cabaña de Allen, fue a paso lento. Hayato se apoyaba un poco en Haruki —que insistió ayudarlo— y en una rama gruesa, larga y resistente que encontraron a medio camino y que sustituiría momentáneamente su bastón.

Había oscurecido hacia bastante rato, pero los soldados había encendido antorchas que facilitaban y alumbraban el camino.

Allen los esperaba con una lámpara fuera de la cabaña. Su rostro no reflejaba otra cosa mas que preocupación. Haruki se había ido en busca de ese hado sin que pudiera detenerlo, y la preocupación y la angustia no lo abandonaron hasta que vio a su pequeño de vuelta.

— ¡Haruki! —Aun con tono preocupado, Allen corrió hacia su hijo al verlo de lejos.

—Ve con él, yo estaré bien. —El rostro de Haruki se iluminó al ver a su padre, y se podía ver claramente las ganas que tenía por ir a abrazarlo.  
Apartando el brazo que rodeaba los hombros de Haruki, le alentó con la mirada para que fuera con su padre.

—Como ya les he dicho a todos…—Después de aquel encuentro entre padre e hijo; Philip, Hayato y los dos rubios entraron a la cabaña, encontrando a Diaval sentando frente a la chimenea, con la mitad del pecho vendado, algo pálido —por la pérdida de sangre—pero vivo.  
Hayato no estaba muy convencido de querer entrar a la cabaña. Se sentía como un intruso y nunca había sido de su agrado ese tipo de viviendas humanas. Él estaba acostumbrado a la cueva alta y espaciosa en la que vivía. Aun así —y solo por Haruki— entró, alegrándose de ver a su amigo, vivo. Tan vivo que se dio el lujo de regañarlo un poco.  
—…Mis intenciones no son malas. —El príncipe Philip continuó. —Después de que mi padre doncel muriera, mi padre, el rey Henry, decidió que lo mejor era que me criara con mis abuelos, lejos de aquí, es por eso que me mantuve de alejado de todo este embrollo. —Decidió que debía comenzar a explicar desde ese punto, pues ya desde ese momento, todo había influido en el presente. —No recuerdo haber estado en la boda de mi padre con Stefan, y mucho menos en tu bautizo. —Viendo a Haruki. —Sabía que tenía un hermano pero realmente nunca fue de mi gran interés, al igual que no lo fue convertirme en rey. Fue por eso que en mi estupidez por deshacerme del cargo lo mas posible, deje en manos de Stefan el cuidado de mi reino, creyendo que él haría mejor trabajo que yo al gobernarlo. Ahora se que estuve en un error, pero en ese entonces era joven e incauto. Tanto, que no me pareció tan mala idea la propuesta de Stefan de casarme con su hijo, contigo, Haruki. —Los cuatro que escuchaban la historia, se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Hasta qué punto estaba dispuesto llegar Stefan para conseguir sus ambiciones? — Tranquilos, no tengo intención de que eso suceda. Ya no. —Dijo al ver la reacción de todos. —Nunca podría casarme con mi medio hermano, sería algo extremadamente raro y enfermo. —La sola idea le causaba un cosquilleo en el estómago. No porque Haruki fuera de mal ver, al contrario, el muchachito era bastante apuesto y agradable a la vista, mas cuando se le veía de cerca, sino mas bien por el hecho de saber que compartían el mismo padre y lazos sanguíneos. — Esto también se lo deje en claro a Stefan, como también, que me haría cargo de mi papel como rey y que no estaba dispuesto a que siguiera en el poder, destruyendo mi reino. Le di un plazo para que dejara su posición como Rey Consorte, que curiosamente, se cumpliría mañana.

— ¿Y Stefan aceptó así de fácil dejar de ser rey? —Diaval no pudo evitar preguntar.

—La verdad, no creí que dejara el cargo con tanta facilidad. —El castaño aceptó con una media sonrisa. —Sospechaba que intentaría hacer algo para apartarme del camino, y la gran cantidad de armas que había mandado a fabricar, me dio una pista de lo que haría. — Philip solo esperaba el día en que fuera emboscado por sus propios hombres en su propio castillo. — Aunque al final estaba algo equivocado y me sorprendió un poco descubrir que no era yo a quien se disponía atacar, sino a ti. —Señalando a Hayato. —Unos días atrás, Stefan salió del castillo con un ejercito. A unos kilómetros de aquí, separó a 30 hombres y junto a ellos, se dirigió a esta cabaña; el resto, se dirigió a _**El Páramo.**_

—Mi muro de espinas es impenetrable. —Se jactó Hayato como si no le sorprendiera la noticia. Años atrás ya había intuido un ataque de esa magnitud, y por eso había creado ese imponente muro.

—No lo dudo. —Su mismo padre, había conocido el poder de ese muro. —Y por eso ordene detener ese ataque. No quiero muertes innecesarias, y tampoco tengo ningún interés en iniciar una guerra con tu pueblo. —Aclaró. — Al contrario, me gustaría que mi pueblo y el tuyo, tuviera una buena relación, cordial y amistosa; sobretodo ahora que veo que mi hermano tiene cierto interés en ti. —Dijo con una media sonrisa, causando que Haruki se sonrojara.

Tras meditarlo un poco y compartir algunas miradas con Diaval, Hayato habló:  
—No veo porque no podamos mantener una buena relación. Hace muchos años, mi padre firmó un tratado de paz con tu pueblo, quizás ya es hora de retomarlo.

— ¡Perfecto! La paz es lo único que deseo. —Dijo con una sonrisa de total satisfacción. — Ya que hemos aclaro ese punto, debemos aclarar tu situación, Haruki. —Antes de continuar, se acercó un poco al joven que se encontraba sentado ente Allen y Diaval. —Eres príncipe por nacimiento y aunque no seas varón y no puedas heredar el trono estando yo con vida, aun así tienes algunos derechos y responsabilidades como parte de la familia real.

—Yo no quiero nada de eso. Esta cabaña es mi hogar y soy feliz aquí.

—Eso dice mucho de ti. No cualquiera rechazaría la oportunidad de ser príncipe. — La humildad del joven era digna de admirarse. — Aun conociendo tu respuesta, te pido que me dejes terminar. Como segundo hijo del rey Henry, tienes derecho a una buena suma de dinero que se usaría como dote al casarte con un rey o duque, como es la tradición cuando se trata de un doncel.

—Yo no…

—No quieres ser parte de ese mundo y mucho menos casarte con un desconocido, ¿cierto? Descuida, no te voy a obligar a que lo seas. Como tu hermano mayor, debo ver por tu seguridad, y creo que en esta cabaña estarás bien y feliz, al lado de tu padre. —Dijo con una sonrisa a Allen.

— ¿E-En verdad podre quedarme aquí? —Preguntó aun sin poder creerlo. Por un momento creyó que en cualquier instante Philip ordenaría a los soldados que lo sacaran de la cabaña y lo llevaran a ese palacio del que tanto hablaban.  
Su mayor temor, no era ir a ese lugar totalmente desconocido para él, sino que lastimaran a su padre, al príncipe o a Diaval, al intentar protegerlo. Pero al parecer su hermano –aún era raro dirigirse a alguien de esa forma- no era la persona que él creía. En esos minutos de charla, pudo ver –al igual que todos los presentes- que Philip era un hombre justo que no se involucraba en los problemas ajenos para sacar algún tipo de ventaja.

—Si, puedes quedarte. En el poco tiempo aquí, pude ver que las tres personas a tu lado. —Viendo a Allen, Diaval y Hayato, respectivamente. —Te quieren y se preocupan por ti. En otro lugar, no estarás mejor.

— ¿Entonces no tendré que ser príncipe?

—No si no lo deseas. —Sonriendo un poco. — Pero recuerda, Haruki, que un príncipe no es aquel que viste ropas bonitas y finas, que vive en un palacio y se casa con un rey; un príncipe es aquel que se preocupa por los demás y hace lo posible por protegerlos, aun acosta de su vida. Un príncipe que hace eso, en el futuro, será un buen rey. Y con seguridad, puedo decir que has encontrado un excelente rey que te ame y proteja. —Su mirada se dirigió brevemente hacia Hayato. Sólo le basto unos segundos para percibir el amor que esa criatura le tenía al doncelito. —Creo que al final si terminaras siendo rey como Stefan quería. — Soltando una risita, le susurró a Haruki que volvió a sonrojase. —Haruki, en verdad me gustaría conocerte mejor y tener una buena relación de hermanos.

—Eso también me gustaría, siempre me pregunte como sería tener un hermano.

—Serás bienvenido cuando quieras. —Allen le dijo al joven, con amabilidad y una sonrisa que transmitía lo agradecido que estaba con este.

—Gracias, ustedes también serán bienvenidos al palacio cuando quieran, y tu gente también será bienvenida en mi reino. —Le dijo a Hayato. —Me gustaría que criaturas mágicas y humanos se llevaran bien y convivieran en armonía y sin prejuicios absurdos. Mi padre quiso eso también en un tiempo, y yo seguiré sus pasos.

— ¿Se quedara? — En la cocina, calentando un poco de agua para algo de té, Allen le preguntó a Diaval que entró con paso lento, apoyándose en la pared mas cercana. La herida que le causara Stefan con la ballesta, no era tan grave como a primera vista pareció. Era dolorosa y había sangrado con bastante escándalo, pero con unos días de descanso, el hombre-cuervo estaría como nuevo.

—Logre convencerlo de que pase aquí la noche, o mas bien, Haruki lo consiguió. —Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. —Pero ten por seguro que mañana se ira. Hayato nunca le han gustado mucho las casas humanas.

Hacia aproximadamente una hora que el príncipe Philip se había marchado con todos sus soldados. Haruki aun se encontraba digiriendo todo lo que había pasado durante el día, pero aun con muchas cosas en la cabeza, se dispuso a ayudar a su padre a curar las heridas de Hayato, quien había insistido en tener primero aquella charla con el príncipe Philip, antes de atender sus heridas que no consideraba de tanta gravedad.  
En gran parte de sus brazos y pecho había fuertes quemaduras que sin duda, harían llorar a mas de un hombre. Por supuesto que a Hayato le dolían, pero intentaba mantenerse sereno y sólo se limitó a arrugar un poco la nariz cada vez que Allen o Haruki ponían aquel ungüento verdoso en alguna quemadura profunda.

Preocupado por esas quemaduras, Haruki se ofreció a ir a _**El Páramo**_ por un poco de agua del _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_ ; con el colmillo de dragón, volvería en pocos minutos y _el príncipe_ quedaría como nuevo. Sin embargo, Hayato se negó a que el joven fuera, argumentando que él mismo iría al rio una vez recuperara suficiente energía para hacer el hechizo de teletransportacion.

 _¡Pero no puedes irte! Aun estas muy débil y…. Aun es mi cumpleaños…_ , el doncelito dijo al escuchar las intenciones del hado de querer marcharse. Haruki tenía la ilusión de que Hayato se quedara y comiera un poco de pastel, incluso, mostrarle su habitación.

 _Quédate al menos esta noche. Ya es algo tarde y necesitas descansar_ , Allen le dijo al hado antes de levantarse e ir a la cocina a calentar agua. Un buen té caliente ayudaría a todos a dormir.

— ¿Y tú te quedaras?— Sacando un par de vasos de la alacena, Allen le preguntó a Diaval, quien se recargaba en la pared mas cercana a él.

— ¿Yo? Bueno, pues…—Rio nervioso. —La verdad creí que me echarías en cuanto todos se fueran a dormir.

— ¿Por qué haría eso? —Preguntó girando su rostro para ver a Diaval.

—Porque te mentí… No te dije quien era en verdad y…

—Es cierto. —Interrumpió al pelinegro. —Me mentiste y aún estoy enfadado por eso. —Dijo volviendo a girar su rostro. — Pero entiendo porque lo hiciste, así que te perdono…

— ¿Hablas en serio? —El entusiasmo en su voz no pudo ser contenida.

—Si. Ahora se que las historias que me contabas, no estaban tan disparatas después de todo. —Dijo con una risita, viendo de reojo a Diaval que se había colocado a su lado. Si alguien se transformaba en animales, ¿Quién decía que los dragones no eran reales?

Diaval estaba inmensamente feliz. ¡Allen no lo detestaba! Su felicidad era tanta, que no pudo contenerse y en un impulso, sujetó a Allen de la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo, reclamando los labios del doncel en un beso, que tardó solo unos segundos en ser correspondido.

Allen no permitió que su miedo y su remordimiento, le llenara la cabeza. Ansiaba tanto sentir los labios de Diaval sobre los suyos, que no dudó en enredar sus brazos en el cuello del otro, permitiendo que el pelinegro lo cargara levemente para sentarlo sobre la mesa.

—E-Espera…—Allen intentó alejar su rostro un poco al sentir como Diaval se colocaba entre sus piernas. Haruki se encontraba en la otra habitación, y se moriría de vergüenza si lo encontraba en una situación como esa.

—Solo uno mas…—Pidió el hombre-cuervo, reclamando los besos de Allen en otro beso.

— ¿Cumplirás…?—Haruki, ajeno a lo que sucedía en la cocina, soltó aquella pregunta. —Quiero decir, ¿si me darás mi regalo de cumpleaños…? Vivir en _**El Páramo**_ contigo…. —Le recordó. Algo nervioso por no saber si la pregunta había sido demasiada directa, se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Aun quieres vivir conmigo después de lo que sabes de mi? —Hayato nunca le reprocharía a Haruki si al final decidía alejarse de él. Motivos de sobra tenía.

—Yo… No te mentiré. Me dolió mucho cuando me entere de la medición, y sentí que mi corazón. —Tocándose el pecho. —Se desmoronaría cuando te vi besando a mi otro padre… Pero aun después de eso, yo te sigo queriendo. —Dijo viendo con una sonrisa tímida al hado.

Conmovido por las palabras del joven, Hayato tomó la mano de Haruki y le contó toda la historia. Le contó como había conocido a Stefan en el _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_ cuando este solo era un muchachito huérfano de no mas 12 años, y como con el paso de los años, aquella amistad que habían formado, se convirtió en amor, que en ese entonces, él creía correspondido. También le contó como después de unos años, Stefan encontró trabajo como sirviente en el castillo, y como la estancia en ese lugar, sólo ayudó a que la ambición del castaño se agrandara, llegando al punto de traicionarlo y cortarle las alas, justo la noche en que le pidiera que fuera su _reina._

 _Fue esa traición lo que me lleno de tanto dolor e ira,_ confesó.

Enloquecido y obsesionado por esa decepción amorosa, fue lo que lo llevó a maldecir al entonces bebé Haruki, con la esperanza de destruir la felicidad de Stefan, de la misma manera que este había destruido la suya.

—Pero mis planes no salieron como planeaba… —Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios—Al final termine por enamorarme de aquel niño que había hechizado y que me empeñe en hacerle daño…—Dijo sin apartar su vista de Haruki, que escuchaba atento. —Nunca me habría imaginado que tú serias mi alma gemela…—Acariciando la mejilla del joven. —Por años creí que era Stefan, pero ahora se que eres tú. — Haruki era la _reina_ que estaba buscando. Era perfecto para ese puesto, tal y como alguna vez Diaval le llegara a comentar. El joven era amable, bondadoso y gentil con cualquiera. No importaba de que criatura se tratara, Haruki siempre le ofrecía una sonrisa y estaba dispuesto a ayudar. También era alguien que amaba y respetaba la naturaleza tanto como él. Sin duda cualidades que el guardián de _**El Páramo**_ , debía buscar en su pareja.

—Te dije que eras mi príncipe azul, Hayato. —Era la primera vez que decía el nombre del hado, y eso le causo un cosquilleo nervioso en el estómago.

—Y seguiré siendo tu príncipe, su así lo sigues queriendo, Haruki. —Al escuchar su nombre, un suave sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del doncel, el cual se intensifico al notar como el hado se acercaba a él. Estaba nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía como sus manos sudaban un poco. — ¿Serias mi _reina_?—Hayato preguntó, con sus labios muy cerca de los de Haruki.

— ¡S, si quiero! —Dijo con emoción y casi de inmediato. Le sorprendió que su respuesta no saliera con un tartamudeo, dado lo nervioso que estaba por la cercanía del hado.  
El corazón de Haruki volvió a latir ansioso, cuando Hayato se aproximara mas, y con una increíble delicadeza, acarició una de sus mejillas antes de juntar sus labios en un beso casto. Era el segundo beso que se daban, pero al igual que el primero, estaba lleno de amor verdadero.


	23. CAPITULO XXIII

_**CAPITULO XXIII**_

— ¡Príncipe!— Con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, Haruki corrió hasta el hado que ya lo esperaba junto al _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes**_. Hayato lucía un poco diferente al ya no llevar su negro cabello peinado hacia atrás. Aun usaba la misma ropa negra y conservaba la barba de candado, pero el cabello ligeramente desordenado y peinado como antaño, le daba una apariencia mucho menos estricta y amenazadora.  
—Perdón si me tarde un poco. —Dijo tras separarse un poco del abrazo que le diera al otro a modo de saludo. —Pero papá insistió que trajera comida. —Abriendo el morral que llevaba, le enseñó al hado la pañoleta que envolvía comida suficiente para dos. Por encima, Hayato también pudo ver que el morralito guardaba al parecer un par de mantas, un cambio de ropa y la capa azul celeste con fondo de borrega que Allen le regalara a Haruki en su cumpleaños, haciendo que el bolso luciera algo gordito.

Tras aquella tarde en que el hechizo se rompiera, la relación de Hayato y Haruki era mucho mas cercana. Hayato poco a poco recuperaba su carácter habitual y demostraba el cariño que le tenía al doncelito sin pena ni restricciones, logrando que Haruki se viera feliz, dichoso de que su amor era correspondido.

Vivir juntos era el siguiente paso, después de todo, Hayato se lo había prometido a Haruki como regalo de cumpleaños _ **.**_ Sin embargo, después de una charla, ambos concordaron en que el doncel aún era demasiado joven para vivir con Hayato, y acordaron que cuando Haruki cumpliera 18 años, Hayato lo presentaría ante todo _**El Páramo**_ como _su reina_ y el muchacho podría vivir formalmente con él. En _**El Páramo,**_ era lo mas cercano que había a una boda. Mientras eso sucedía, Haruki continuaría con sus visitas diarias, usando el colmillo de dragón como recurso para moverse.

—Diaval me ha dicho que la comida de tu padre es deliciosa, y sería un placer probarla. — Dijo extendiendo su mano para que Haruki la tomara y comenzaran a caminar un poco, alejándose del _**Rio de las Joyas Brillantes—**_ ¿Ansioso por ir al _**Bosque de las Hadas de la Nieve**_? _ **—**_ Viendo de reojo al doncelito.

— ¡Si, algo!—Dijo algo mas entusiasmado de la cuenta. Ya que Haruki no se mudaría con Hayato hasta dentro de unos años, y a modo de recompensación, la reciente pareja irían al territorio de las hadas de la nieve, uno de los sueños de Haruki desde que conociera mas de las hadas. — Pero, ¿no crees que se molesten de que vaya a su territorio?— Hasta ahora, había aprendido que las hadas de la nieve eran algo recelosas de su entorno y no se sentían muy a gusto frente a extraños, mucho menos si estos era humanos. Lo que menos quería era incomodar a alguna de ellas.

—No te preocupes. Si vas conmigo, no te dirán nada. — Hayato conocía muy bien al hado líder de las hadas de la nieve, Hinun, y aunque no lo veía desde hacia años, sabía que este no tenía ningún resentimiento con los humanos y Haruki no correría peligro alguno.

La pareja siguió caminando un par de metros mas. _**El Páramo**_ lucia un hermoso paisaje invernal ahora que el invierno estaba en su mejor apogeo, y la oscuridad, desolación y muerte que envolvían todo el territorio, poco a poco se iban desvaneciendo. Ahora que el corazón de Hayato estaba libre de odio, su magia había vuelto a su verdadero color amarillo y empezaba a emplearla para deshacerse del daño que él mismo había causado. Hacer que _**El Páramo**_ volviera a ser y lucir como años atrás, le tomaría al hado años. Sin sus alas y con su poder mágico siendo aún muy débil, la cantidad de magia que podía utilizar para la reparación del territorio sin comprometer su propia salud, era realmente poca. Sin embargo, no importaba cuanto se tardara, arreglaría el daño que había causado.

Utilizando el colmillo de dragón, Hayato y Haruki se trasladaron al territorio _**de Las Hadas de la Nieve**_ , la cual era la zona mas fría de todo _**El Páramo**_ y en donde el invierno siempre permanecía aun en primavera.  
Sin el colmillo de dragón, el territorio de _**Las Hadas de la Nieve**_ quedaba a mas de 15 días a pie, teniendo que subir forzosamente _**Las Colinas de los Cuervos**_ para poder llegar ahí, además de cruzar la aldea de los _**Elfos del Oeste.**_ Una ruta bastante larga y complicada en opinión de Hayato pero emocionante y divertida para un humano como Haruki.

Con la ayuda del colmillo de dragón, hado y humano llegaron al límite del bosque de las hadas de nieve que era una zona extensa y cubierta por frondosos árboles de secoya y pino que cubrían todo a muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

—Espera, si cruzamos ese límite de árboles, los polvos de sueño que protegen la zona, harán efecto en ti. — Hayato le dijo a Haruki que se mostraba con la intención de cruzar hacia el bosque.  
Las ramas y hojas de los árboles, además de estar cubiertas por gruesas capas de nueve, tenían una cantidad de polvos de sueño que caerían en cuanto alguien cruzara por debajo. Para un humano, este polvillo era prácticamente invisible hasta que cayera, pero para las hadas, sin importar su especie, podían verlo con facilidad. Los pequeños brillos que el polvillo tenia, era inconfundible y difícil de ignorar.  
— ¡Hinun, deshazte de esos polvos!— Hayato gritó, con la seguridad de que Hinun lo escucharía sin importar la distancia a la que este se encontrara.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que finalmente hubiera respuesta.

—Vaya, vaya… El hijo de Seigi ha venido a visitarme. — De entre los arboles de pino, un hombre alto –tanto como Hayato-, hombros anchos, cabellera larga y plateada que le caía como cascada tras su espalda en donde su par de alas nacía, y tez blanca ligeramente pálida, característica notable en ese tipo de hadas; salió en compañía de dos lobos blancos como la nieve y de gran tamaño.  
Hinun era un hado de facciones finas y atractivas, poseyendo unos hermosos ojos grises que lo distinguían del resto de las hadas de nieve, quienes normalmente poseían unos ojos en tono azul.  
— ¿A que debo tu visita, mi señor? ¿Acaso has venido a secar este bosque con tu magia oscura, como ya lo has hecho con muchos otros?— Dijo en un tono que podía llegar a ser burlón y un poco insolente que nadie se atrevería a usar con Hayato. Sin embargo Hinun era un hado viejo, pese a la apariencia de un hombre a finales de sus treintas. Era tan longevo como lo sería el padre de Hayato si este aun viviera y al cual, había conocido cuando ambos eran solo unos niños.

—Muy gracioso, Hinun. — Mostrando una ligera sonrisa en sus labios por las palabras del otro. —He venido para que Haruki. —Señalando al doncelito a su lado. — Conozca tu territorio. Las hadas de la nieve son mucho de su interés.

— ¿Y crees que con esa burda explicación abriré las puertas de mi territorio así de fácil?—Dijo soltando una pequeña risa. — No soy estúpido. Se en la clase de hada en la que te has convertido, y tus poderes oscuros acabarían con la tranquilidad que me he esforzado aquí permanezca.— _El bosque de las Hadas de la Nieve_ era uno de los poco lugares, por no decir el ultimo, que permanecía con un buen aspecto y libre de la magia oscura del _**Señor de Todo El Páramo**_ , y eso solo era gracias a la poderosa magia de Hinun, quien se había encargado de proteger a su territorio y a las criaturas que ahí habitaban , con una fuerte barrera mágica que por desgracia con el pasar del tiempo, debilitaba al hado de la nieve poco a poco.

—Si me conoces tan bien como creo, te darás cuenta que ya no soy esa hada que le hizo tanto daño a _**El Páramo**_ , y todo gracias a Haruki.—Dijo viendo al muchacho.— Él ha desaparecido esa oscuridad que había en mi.

—Creo que hay algo de verdad en tus palabras. — Dijo tras meditarlo por unos segundos. — Ya has dejado ese peinado ridículo. — El cambio en el cabello de Hayato era algo difícil de ignorar, y Hinun no desaprovechó en hacer un comentario al respecto, causando que Haruki riera un poco. — Tiene sentido del humor. Comienza a caerme bien. — Comentó al ver al doncel reír.

—Deja de criticarme y quita el polvo. — Hayato dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Bien, como _**El señor del Páramo**_ ordene. —Dijo de nuevo con ese tono levemente burlón que a Hayato le divertía. — Hum, Kum. — Dirigiéndose a los dos lobos blancos que lo acompañaban y que de inmediato prestaron atención a sus palabras. — Ya saben qué hacer. — Los dos animales caminaron un par de pasos hacia delante, colocándose a algunos metros de distancia entre si. Cuando consideraron que estaban a la distancia prudente, lanzaron un aullido ligero y armonioso que hizo que el polvillo del sueño que había sobre los árboles que estaban entre la distancia de cada lobo, se desvaneciera momentáneamente, permitiendo que Haruki entrara sin problemas.

Hinun caminaba varios pasos adelante con sus dos lobos a su lado.  
Desde atrás, Haruki podía ver con claridad el hermoso par de alas que el hado de la nieve tenia. Eran de un tamaño mediano, probablemente de no mas de 1.20 metros de largo. Cada una era de un hermoso color plateado, que cuando los rayos del sol o cualquier otra luz las tocaba, parecían lucir transparentes y con tonos brillosos.  
Era lo mas hermoso que Haruki había visto, toda una obra de arte como todo lo que el doncelito veía en _**El Páramo**_ , y se preguntó que textura tendrían y que tan alto podrían elevar a su dueño.

La mirada de Haruki sobre las alas de Hinun, no fue desapercibida por Hayato, quien por breves segundos sintió unos grandes celos hacia el hado que podía igualar la edad y poder de su padre. Celos de que Haruki estuviera fascinado por sus alas, alas que él mismo ya no poseía mas. De tenerlas, Haruki no dejaría de verlas y quedaría realmente asombrado con su poder. Podría envolverlo con ellas y llevarlo a cada rincón de _**El Páramo**_ en cuestión de minutos, brindándole al joven una excelente vista de todo el territorio desde la altura que podía alcanzar cuando volaba. Pero todo eso no eran mas que sueños… Volar, ya solo podía hacerlo en su imaginación.

— ¿Príncipe?—Haruki apretó con suavidad la mano de Hayato al percibir que este se veía algo distraído. — Todo aquí es muy bonito. — Dijo con una sonrisa que contagió al hado.  
En invierno, el territorio de _**Las Hadas de la Nieve**_ no tenia mucha diferencia de otras zonas que gozaban del mismo paisaje invernal. Sin embargo, cuando el resto de _**El Páramo**_ se encontraba en primavera con sus cientos de árboles en flor, en _**El bosque de Las Hadas de la Nieve**_ , la nieve lucia como si una tormenta acabara de azotar el lugar. Los paisajes invernales eran constantes y necesarios en ese lugar, pues aunque las hadas de la nieve pudieran vivir sin problemas en climas mas cálidos, alejarse de la nieve o de un ambiente frio, significaba disminuir su poder mágico, llegando incluso al grado de perderlo por completo si no se refrescaban un poco.  
—Todo aquí luce…

—Con vida, ¿no es así?— Hinun, que escuchaba con discreción la conversación, respondió.

—Pues si. — Dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa, temiendo que su comentario fuera mal recibido por el hado de la nieve.

—Hinun tiene un gran poder mágico. Tan grande es, que es capaz de evitar que mis cambios de humor, que a la vez influyen en el poder mágico que proyecto en _**El Páramo**_ , no afecten directamente su territorio.—Hayato explicó al doncelito que escuchaba con mucha atención y fascinación.— Increíble, ¿no te parece?

Siglos atrás, y cuando _**El Páramo**_ solo era una pequeña porción de territorio, las hadas de la nieve y las hadas de la especie a la que Hayato pertenecía, se disputaron el privilegio para saber cuál de las dos especies sería la encargada de proteger esas tierras.  
A diferencia de lo que se podría llegar a pensar, aquella disputa fue una limpia y sin rencores de por medio, en donde cada hada demostraba sus habilidades frente a un amplio grupo que al final decidiría quien ganaría. La clara desventaja de las hadas de la nieve en un ambiente cálido, las hizo perder al final el puesto como protectoras de _**El Páramo**_ , quedando como seleccionada, la familia de los antepasados del mismo Hayato.

La aldea de _**Las Hadas de la Nieve**_ se encontraba bajo los árboles mas grandes y espesos que había junto a un pequeño riachuelo que estaba casi en su totalidad congelado. Las numerosas chozas, hechas de corteza, ramas, troncos gruesos, piedras y cuero de animal, estaban repartidas a todo lo largo y ancho del lugar, separadas entre si solo por un par de metros.  
El ambiente que se respiraba era tranquilo y bastante ameno, pensó Haruki, al escuchar las risas y animadas conversación que las hadas y hados, que en esos momentos se encontraban en la aldea, tenían fuera de sus chozas o mientras hacían alguna actividad común de ese día.

— ¡Señor Hinun, que bueno que regreso…!— El entusiasmado saludo de un joven que físicamente podía aparentar no mas de 15 años, se apagó al notar que su líder no regresaba solo, siendo uno de sus acompañantes _**El Señor de Todo El Páramo.**_

La mira de preocupación y extrañeza de todos al verlo, no sorprendió a Hayato. Era de esperarse que tuviera ese tipo de recibimiento después de todo lo que había hecho en esos años.

—Nuestro señor ha venido de visita y ha traído a un amigo. Sean amables, el humano está ansioso por conocer de nosotros.— Consciente del ambiente incómodo y algo hostil que se había formado de repente, Hinun se encargó de tranquilizar a su pueblo, diciendo aquellas palabras con tranquilidad antes de caminar hacia su propia choza, que era la mas grande y se encontraba justo en medio de todas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esta es la primera vez que entro a tu choza desde que era un niño. — Después de un rato enseñándole a Haruki la aldea, Hayato se animó a entrar a aquella choza a la que había entrado cuando solo era un niño y mucho antes de que sus alas brotaran. La choza era espaciosa pero aun cuando fuera solo un chiquillo con sus alas en crecimiento, habría roto mas de una cosa con un solo movimiento de estas. — Aunque recuerdo que había mas plantas y unos frascos verdes por allá. —Señalando una de las esquinas de la vivienda.

— ¿Tu padre no te enseñó a tocar antes de entrar?—El hado de la nieve dijo con una media sonrisa al escuchar la voz del pelinegro, y sin apartar su mirada del frasco que tenía en las manos y el cual contenía un líquido verduzco.

—Vivo en una cueva y no hay puertas que tocar. — Se excusó, adentrándose mas a la choza.

—Cierto, casi olvido que tu especie son monstruos con alas gigantes que no caben en ningún lugar.

—Ya no soy un monstruo, ahora puedo entrar a cualquier hogar.

—Lo lamento, en verdad siento lo que te pasó. — En ningún momento había querido lastimar a Hayato con sus palabras. Había adquirido la costumbre de llamar _"monstruo"_ a Seigi y al resto de las hadas que poseían esas enormes alas, incluido Aranor, el padre doncel de Hayato. Eran palabras en juego que con el pasar de los años se volvieron una costumbre incluso después de que el mismo Seigi perdiera una de sus alas. — Sabes que si pudiera, te ayudaría a recuperarlas. — Las hadas de la nieve, como muchas hadas de otras especies, poseían curiosos y exclusivos remedios curativos, y Hinun desde muy joven, se había interesado en estos remedios, llegando incluso a mejorarlos con el uso de su magia.

—Lo se… Aunque no lo creas, ya casi acepto que mis alas no volverán. Dentro de poco, podre tomar el asunto con humor como mi padre solía hacer. — Dijo con una media sonrisa, al recordar las bromas que su padre hacia sobre su ala perdida. — ¿Qué es eso?— Cambiando de tema, preguntó señalando el frasco que Hinun aún tenía en sus manos.

—Gotas de rocío con extracto de sábila.

—Se ve bastante asqueroso.

—Tal vez. — Dijo riendo un poco. — Pero podría ayudar a detener hemorragias severas si se logra perfeccionar.—Viendo con fascinación el líquido del frasco.— Hasta ahora no hace gran cosa pero Nacil me ha dado una idea de cómo mejorarlo.— El gusto de ambos por los métodos curativos, había ayudado para que el hado, en algunas ocasiones huraño y solitario, hiciera una buena amistad con el elfo que era conocido en varias aldeas en _**El Páramo**_.— ¿En dónde dejaste a tu humano?— Preguntó, guardando el frasco en una de las tantas cajas que ahí había.

—Está afuera haciendo nuevos amigos. — Una sonrisa adorno sus labios al venir a su mente la forma tan fácil en la que Haruki se desenvolvía.

—Ese niño es famoso en todo _**El Páramo**_ , todos lo conocen. —Menciono, viendo de reojo a Hayato y aquella sonrisa que se formara en este al mencionar al humano.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Todos hablan del humano que logró que _**El Señor de Todo El Páramo**_ volviera sonreír. — Dijo girándose un poco para ver mejor a Hayato. — Debo darle crédito a ese niño por sacarte de esa oscuridad en la que estabas y que en verdad creía acabaría contigo.

—Haruki es mi luz, mi vida… Él es lo único bueno que trajo la perdida de mis alas, y las daría mil veces si con eso lo tengo a mi lado. —Dijo sin titubeos.

—Me pregunto, ¿que estará haciendo mi Haruki en estos momentos?— Allen que disfrutaba de una tarde tranquila en su cabaña, preguntó con la mirada un tanto perdida a Diaval, quien lo visitaba casi a diario desde aquel día en que Haruki cumpliera 16 años.

—Seguramente se la está pasando de maravilla con las hadas de la nieve. Son bastante simpáticas cuando se les conoce. — Dijo dando un sorbo al té que el rubio le preparara.

—Si, se que se estará divirtiendo pero…. —Por unos segundos, la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios desapareció y se torció en una mueca dudativa. — La verdad me preocupa que este solo…

— ¿Solo? Hayato estará con él todo el tiempo. _El solecito_ estará a salvo y perfectamente con él.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa…. Que este a solas con un varón…—Dijo con un semblante preocupado. Si bien, al día siguiente del cumpleaños de Haruki, y sabiendo que el joven estaba enamorado del hado y que este correspondía sus sentimientos, Allen no pudo esperar mas para tener una seria conversación con su hijo que incluía temas que hasta ahora, no había considerado oportunos decir. Meses atrás, cuando Haruki entrara en edad fértil, se encargó de decirle que su cuerpo ya era capaz de albergar a un bebé en su vientre y que por este motivo, debía evitar quedarse a solas con algún varón. Sin embargo, Allen no profundizo en el tema, pues considero que Haruki aún era algo joven para hablarle sobre sexo, y dado que el joven no mostró curiosidad por lo que le decía, consideró que aún quedaban unos cuantos años antes de que su hijo necesitara saber acerca de esos temas.

Pero Haruki se había enamorado antes de lo que pensaba, y su deber como padre era mantener al doncelito informado para que mantuviera sano y sin un bebé que cuidar siendo tan joven.

Para Allen, no fue tan complicado como pensaba abordar el tema, y habló sin vergüenza alguna, explicando lo mejor que pudo, lo que un varón y un doncel hacían para poder concebir un bebé. La vergüenza fue para Haruki cuando su padre comenzó a hablar de cuerpos desnudo y los lugares que un varón tocaba en el cuerpo del doncel, incrementando aún mas su incomodidad cuando Allen utilizara su nombre y el del _príncipe_ para insinuar un par de las cosas que le estaba explicando, causando que no pudiera ver al hado a la cara por un par de días sin imaginarse cosas que no debía.

—Hayato nunca se atrevería a aprovecharse de Haruki, eso te lo puedo asegurar. — El hombre-cuervo dijo acariciando la mano de Allen de manera cariñosa. Conocía a Hayato y sabía que no era de la clase de varones que se aprovecharía de la inocencia de un chico enamorado.  
—Y no solo lo digo porque sea mi amigo. — Aclaró para evitar malentendidos. — Hayato es un buen hombre y realmente esta enamorado de tu hijo, y lo que suceda entre ellos, sucederá en el momento adecuado.

—Gracias, tus palabras me han ayudado mucho. —Dijo sonriéndole al pelinegro, tomándose la libertad de acariciar la mejilla de este. —Es solo que me cuesta un poco aceptar que mi niño, ya no es tan niño. —Sonriendo nostálgicamente. —Aun no asimilo que llegara el día en que se vaya…

—Pero no significa que se olvidara de ti.

—Lo se… Pero no he estado solo desde hace 16 años. —La llegada de Haruki había llenado aquel vacío que la muerte de su esposo había dejado, pero en cuanto su pequeño se marchara, porque sabía que lo haría, de nuevo se quedaría en esa casa llena de recuerdos.

—No estarás solo, no ahora que me tienes a mi…—Sin pensarlo, Diaval se acercó un poco mas a Allen y tomó su mano entre las suyas y la besó con ternura. —Me gustas, Allen, y no te dejare solo. Te lo prometo.

La repentina confesión de Diaval no llegó a sorprenderlo, era algo que ya se imaginaba por la forma en que el pelinegro lo miraba y por los continuos besos que le llegaba a robar en cada una de sus visitas. Él tampoco negaría que Diaval le gustaba. Sería un completo ciego si no le gustaba ese hombre alto, de cabellos negros y una voz tan seductora que lo hacia temblar con tan solo escucharlo pronunciar su nombre.

—Realmente me siento alagado de saber que te gusto… sobretodo porque también me gustas. —Dijo sonriendo un poco, sintiendo un cosquilleo al decirlo. —Eres el primer hombre que me gusta dese que mi esposo murió… Y para ser sincero, no creí que me volvería a sentir así… Nervioso cada vez que estas a mi lado, o ansioso por recibir uno de tus besos…—Confesó con un ligero sonrojo. —Me gustas… Pero en el fondo me siento culpable por eso, porque siento como si traicionara a Thomas…

—Allen, eso es entendible. Aun lo amas y nunca te reprocharía algo así. Él fue una parte muy importante en tu vida y siempre estará en ella… Pero créeme cuando te digo que yo no pretendo reemplazarlo u ocupar el lugar que tiene en tu corazón. Yo quiero ser parte de tu vida como yo, como Diaval, y lograr ganarme algún huequito que aun quede disponible en tu corazón. No importar si es un espacio muy pequeño, yo aun así estaré feliz.

—No cabe duda de que eres un buen hombre. —Dijo volviendo a acariciar la mejilla del otro. — Tus palabras solo han hecho que me gustes aun mas…—Con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, Allen se acercó al hombre-cuervo, quedando a escasos milímetros de los labios de este.— Ayúdame a que el recuerdo de Thomas ya no sea doloroso…—Le pidió casi en un susurro, antes de eliminar esa distancia que los separaba.

El beso fue suave y lento, dándose el tiempo de disfrutar y memorizar el sabor de cada uno.  
Para Allen, Diaval sabia a menta y frutos del bosque. Para Diaval, Allen sabia a jarabe de maple y frambuesas.  
Sus sabores pronto se fueron mezclando cuando Allen abriera un poco sus labios, permitiendo que Diaval introdujera su lengua e iniciara una danza con la suya. No era la primera vez que compartían ese tipo de contacto en donde sus lenguas se enredaban. Con el paso de los días, los besos que Diaval le robaba a Allen eran cada vez mas fogosos y profundos. Sin embargo, y por mas que lo deseara, Diaval nunca llegaba a mas por miedo a presionar a Allen mas de lo debido. Pero ahora había sido el mismo rubio quien iniciara ese beso, y quien para su gusto, comenzaba a acariciar de manera tierna su mejilla, bajando con lentitud por su cuello. No sabía hasta que punto estaba dispuesto llegar Allen en esos momentos. Sabía que Thomas, su esposo, aun seguía muy presente en el día a día del rubio, y besarse no se comparaba con algo como hacer el amor. Aquello ultimo era sin duda un gran paso que Allen aún no estaba listo para enfrentar.  
Aun así, no poder hacer suyo al doncel no le molestaba. Estaba bastante seguro que Allen no era una aventura mas como lo fueron muchos jóvenes antes que él. Allen era diferente, podía sentirlo cada vez que ese cosquilleo le envolvía el estómago cuando el rubio le sonreía o tocaba su mano cuando le ofrecía una taza de té caliente.  
Nacil y hasta el mismo Seigi, si es que este viviera, le dirían que se encontraba enamorado, y por primera vez en su vida, no lo negaría o se enfurecería por ello porque sabía que era verdad.

—¿Te divertiste hoy?— Hayato le preguntó a Haruki que se encontraba sentado en la orilla del arroyo, contemplando la aldea de las hadas de la nieve cubierta por la luz de la luna, dándole un toque aún mas hermoso.

— ¡Sí! Todo es muy bonito. — Le dijo al hado que dejando su bastón a un costado, se había sentado a su lado. — ¿Crees que mañana podríamos ir a las montañas? Me dijeron que dentro de sus cuevas, hay estanques de aguas termales y que cristales muy hermosos hechos por el hielo, crecen ahí. —Comentó algo emocionado. — Las hadas dicen que están a solo unas horas volando… Pero con el colmillo de dragón, quien necesita alas. — Dijo al ser consciente del poco tacto en sus palabras anteriores. En ningún momento había querido recordarle a su príncipe algo doloroso. — Y si me lo preguntas. — Siguió hablando, levantándose un poco para acercarse mas al hado. — A mi me gusta caminar contigo… Mas cuando me tomas de la mano. — Dijo con una sonrisa tímida, atreviéndose a darle un beso igual de tímido en la mejilla.

—Entonces iremos caminando. — Dijo con una sonrisa, devolviendo aquel beso pero a diferencia de Haruki, Hayato se lo dio en los labios. Los besos que el hado le daba al doncel, eran realmente castos y superficiales, nunca sobrepasando el límite que los labios cerrados del rubio imponían. Por ahora con ese contacto, estaba mas que satisfecho.  
— Sabes que hare lo que tú quieras…— Susurró muy cerca de las labios del otro, no perdiendo la oportunidad de robar otro pequeño beso que inevitablemente hizo sonrojar a Haruki. A la mente del joven, de nuevo vino aquella conversación que tuviera con su padre, y sin poder evitarlo, se imaginó al príncipe y a él en esa situación. Por alguna razón, en los últimos días no dejaba de imaginarse como sería hacer el amor con el hado y sentir su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo.

—Príncipe… ¿También podemos hacer el amor?—Dijo, para su sorpresa, sin tartamudear. Su padre le había dicho que solo se podía entregar al hado si realmente lo amaba, y él amaba a Hayato y Hayato lo amaba a él. Si ese era el caso, ¿qué problema había en pedirlo?

Al escuchar la petición de Haruki, Hayato se quedó sin palabras. Nunca imaginó que el doncelito le llegara a pedir algo como eso. Por supuesto no es que no lo deseara, pero desde su punto de vista, Haruki aún era un poco joven para eso. Si bien, Stefan se le había entregado cuando tuviera la misma edad que Haruki, tenía claro que padre e hijo eran muy diferentes y el compararlos no era nada correcto. Stefan a los 16 años aun no mostraba del todo esa personalidad tan arrogante y manipuladora que lo llevara a la perdición, pero aun así, ya demostraba que era un chico coqueto que comenzaba a descubrir lo que su belleza podía ofrecerle.  
Por otro lado, Haruki era tierno y sin malicia. Era un chico que se sonrojaba cuando lo tomaba de la mano o le daba un beso en la mejilla.

—Haruki, ¿eres consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo?— Dijo con tacto y sin perder detalle de las reacciones del doncel. — No quiero que tomes a la ligera…

— ¡No lo estoy tomando a la ligera! —Interrumpiendo al hado. — Te amo y quiero hacer el amor contigo. Eso hacen las personas que se aman, ¿cierto? ¿Tú no me amas...?—Preguntó con algo de temor.

—Por supuesto que te amo. —Dijo con una sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla del chico. — Pero creo que aun eres muy joven para eso.

— ¡Ya tengo 16 años!

—Solo tienes 16 años, yo tengo mas de 200. Se que el transcurso del tiempo es muy diferente en tu raza que en la mía, pero aun así te puedo asegurar que ya sea en uno o en diez, tu manera de pensar cambiará, y puede que en un futuro la idea de que le hayas entregado tu virginidad a alguien como yo, no resulte del todo agradable.

—Pero mi padre, el verdadero… —Aclaró. —Tú y él…

—Haruki, lo que haya pasado entre Stefan y yo, no tiene la menor importancia. Tú no eres él, y de ninguna manera quiero que te compares o pretendas ser como él en un intento por gustarme. Tú me gustas como eres. —Dijo alzando el rostro del joven por la barbilla. — A mí me gusta mi _linda bestia_ como es… Tímida y bondadosa, siempre sonriente, dispuesta a ayudar y buscando la manera de no hacerme recordar momentos dolorosos. Esa es _La Bestia_ que me gusta. — Con una sonrisa, Haruki abrazó a Hayato. Con unas solas palabras, había logrado elevar su autoestima y hacerlo olvidar esos pensamientos pesimistas. —Escucha, hagamos algo. —Dijo haciendo que el rubio lo viera a los ojos. — ¿Recuerdas que dijimos que tú vendrías a vivir conmigo cuando cumplieras 18 años?— Haruki asintió. — Entonces ese día y después de presentarte ante todos como _mi reina_ , tú y yo haremos el amor.

—Entonces es una promesa. En dos años seré _tu reina_.—Dijo sin borrar su sonrisa y abrazando al hado. Acomodando su cabeza en el hombro de Hayato, Haruki ocultó levemente su rostro en la línea entre el cuello y hombro del pelinegro, aspirando con tranquilidad ese aroma a bosque que tanto le gustaba. En tan solo dos años, seria completamente de Hayato.

 _ **DOS AÑOS DESPUES…**_

Desde lo alto de una colina, Haruki, ya de 18 años, observaba como el gran e imponente muro de espinas, aun rodeaba _**El Páramo**_. Quitar esa barrera de manera definitiva, seria todo un reto para Hayato, quien se encargaba mas en eliminar poco a poco la oscuridad que aún existía en muchos lugares del territorio.  
Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que viera aquel muro por primera vez, pero aun recordaba el cosquilleo que sintió cuando viera su tamaño y el grueso de cada rama que le impedía ver el maravilloso mundo que adentro había.

 _Aun con el muro de espinas,_ _ **El Páramo**_ _es un lugar hermoso_ , el joven pensó.  
En esos dos años, la apariencia de Haruki, había cambiado un poco. Sus facciones ya no eran las del adolescente en crecimiento. Ahora poseía un rostro igual de bello, de eso no cabía duda, pero de un doncel adulto en pleno apogeo de la vida. Su largo cabello rubio, ahora lucia corto, dándole un aspecto fresco y relajado; y los centímetros que había crecido, ayudaban a su cuerpo a lucir mucho mas apetecible a la vista de cualquiera. Aun con la ropa holgada que le gustaba usar para mayor comodidad a la hora de moverse de un lado a otro por todo _**El Páramo**_ , se podía ver que el joven poseía unas largas piernas que acentuaban ese trasero que en esos dos años se había vuelto mucho mas redondo y firme. Su delgada cintura, que resaltaba mas con el obi que usaba para sujetar su pantalón, lo hacían ganador de incontables cumplidos que varones coquetos y descaros le decían cada vez que visitaba el pueblo en compañía de su padre.

Una pequeña risita salió de los labios del joven al sentir unos grandes brazos envolver su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, sonriendo aún mas cuando esos labios que tanto le gustaban, se posaron en su mejilla a modo de saludo.

—Hola, Hayato. —Le dijo al hado que aun besaba con ternura su mejilla.

—Hola, _Bestia.—_ Dijo dando un beso mas al joven. — Creí que no te vería hasta mañana. — Finalmente, mañana seria el día en que Haruki sería presentado ante todo _**El Páramo**_ como _su reina_. Aquella presentación, solo era una mera formalidad, y porque no, una tradición que se seguía haciendo sin excepción cada vez que el protector de _**El Páramo**_ encontraba a esa persona con la que compartiría su dicha. No había habitante en _**El Páramo**_ que no supiera de la existencia de Haruki y de la relación amorosa que este tenía con _su señor._

—No verte un día es demasiado para mí. — Comentó al girarse un poco para quedar frente a Hayato. Aun con esos centímetros que había crecido, el hado seguía siendo mucho mas alto que él. Como era de esperarse, la apariencia de Hayato también había cambiado, o simplemente, como muchos lo decían, había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, sin esa barba de candado y sin esa capa y ropa negra tan ajustada, volviendo a usar su hakama y pantalón de antaño.  
—Te extraño al minuto de no estar contigo.

—Pero a partir de mañana, estaremos todo el día juntos. Si te hartas de mí, no será mi culpa. — Bromeó un poco, antes de inclinarse y tomar los labios de Haruki en un beso que sin demora fue correspondido. Los brazos de Haruki se enredaron en el cuello del hado, permitiendo que este colocara sus manos en su cintura y lo elevara aquellos centímetros que diferenciaba su estatura. Solo meses atrás, aquellos besos castos y superficiales que siempre se daban, fueron reemplazados por unos cada vez mas fogosos, profundos y duraderos.

Los primeros besos de Haruki habían sido algo torpes. En su vida había sentido la lengua de otro sobre sus labios, empujando con suavidad para poder meterse entre ellos, y cuando finalmente le permitiera el paso, la danza que su lengua y la del hado hacían al juntarse, fue una completa experiencia.  
Con el tiempo, fue acostumbrándose y aprendió como mover sus labios y su lengua a un ritmo que se acoplara al de Hayato, quien sin duda, tenía mucha mas experiencia, pero que aun así, con paciencia le seguía el ritmo.

—Se que acordamos que hasta mañana tú y yo haríamos el amor pero…— Haruki se mordió un poco el labio inferior. Con cada día que pasaba, su cuerpo ansiaba mas que un simple beso, y en sus sueños no había espacio mas que para el momento en que se entregaría al hombre que amaba.

—No creo que un día afecte mucho, ¿no crees?— Hayato mentiría si dijera que podría esperar hasta mañana para hacer suyo al doncel. Hacerle el amor a Haruki, era algo venia deseando desde hace mucho y los últimos meses habían sido los mas difíciles para controlarse. Pero ahora que _su bestia_ volvía a proponérselo, ya no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para negarse.

Con una sonrisa cómplice, Hayato tomo la mano del doncel, y caminaron lo mas rápido que pudieron hasta la cueva que a partir de ese momento, compartirían.

Haruki había estado ahí un par de veces aunque solo de manera rápida. Conocía cada rincón de esa cueva que en realidad no tenía la gran cosa, mas que una buena cama hecha con abrigadoras y abundantes pieles de búfalo.

El corazón del joven latió con fuerza al contemplar la cama. Por fin había llegado el momento… Por fin haría el amor con el _príncipe_ , sin embargo, un ligero temblor lo invadió. Esa también sería la primera vez que alguien lo vería completamente desnudo. Él no poseía grandes músculos que presumir, al contrario, era algo delgado y sin gran chiste. Si al menos tuviera un poco de la complexión que su padre Allen tenía gracias al trabajo en el huerto, se sentiría un poco menos nervioso.

— ¿Haruki?— Escuchó que el hado pronunciaba su nombre. Al parecer se había perdido en la nebulosa por unos momentos.

—Yo… Estoy nervioso…—Admitió con una media sonrisa que lo evidenciaba.

—Yo también. — Dijo tomando las manos del joven que temblaban un poco y las llevo a su pecho para que sintiera el palpitar de su corazón. Hacia mas de 18 años que no intimaba con nadie, y que fuera Haruki con quien lo hiciera después de ese tiempo, lograba ponerlo nervioso. — Si quieres esperar…

— ¡No! Es decir… Quiero hacerlo. — Dijo soltando un suspiro que lo ayudara a relajarse. — Estar nervioso es normal, ¿no?

—Si, supongo que si. — Por unos instantes, Haruki se preguntó quién había sido la primera persona con la que Hayato había tenido sexo. Dudaba que esa persona fuera Stefan. Haruki podía decir que Hayato era el tipo de hombre que se entregaba por completo a su pareja. Una vez enamorado, el hado no tenía ojos para nadie mas. Pero así como era un hombre entregado, también sabía que no era la clase de hombre que se enamoraba con facilidad. Aun recordaba las caras de desagrado que este le ponía cada vez que lo veía. Realmente no le simpatizaba cuando lo conoció, y el mismo hado le había dicho que no se enamoró de él de la noche a la mañana.

Sin mas tiempo para sus preguntas mentales, Haruki tuvo que concentrarse en los labios que lo besaban con ternura y con una lentitud, que lo ayudaban a relajarse y a olvidarse de todas esas preguntas e inseguridades que momentos antes lo invadían.

Con calma, Hayato recostó al doncel en las pieles de búfalo, tomándose el tiempo para besarlo un poco mas antes de animarse a avanzar un poco. Intuyendo que una de las preocupaciones de Haruki era que lo viera desnudo, fue él quien se quitó primero la hakama para que el muchacho fuera acostumbrándose.

Los ojos de Haruki recorrieron el amplio pecho del hado, bajando por su abdomen hasta el borde del pantalón que cubría para su fortuna lo demás. Hayato solo se había quitado una prenda, pero eso fue mas que suficiente como para acelerar aún mas su corazón y sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estómago.

Sonriendo un poco por la forma en que Haruki lo miraba, Hayato se colocó sobre el doncel con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza. Sus labios esta vez se dirigieron hasta aquel blanco cuello, repartiendo suaves besos por todo este.

Los jadeos de Haruki comenzaron a salir de su boca con cierta timidez. Los besos en su cuello se sentían tan bien que ladeo un poco su cabeza para que el hado pudiera besarlo con mucha mas libertada.

—Te amo…— Hayato le susurró al oído, mientras una de sus manos se dirigía a la ropa del rubio, aflojando un poco el obi y sacando la camisola que estaba bien fajada bajo este. Deteniendo momentáneamente sus besos, Hayato se irguió un poco, lo suficiente como para sacar la camisola de Haruki y dejarlo igual de semidesnudo que él.

Al verse desprovisto de su camisola, Haruki de manera instantánea, intentó cubrirse el pecho al apoderarse la vergüenza de nuevo de él. Sus mano no permanecieron mucho tiempo cubriendo su pecho, al Hayato apartarlas con delicadeza.

El rostro de Haruki estaba en un sonrojo total y su vergüenza se encontraba en los límites mas altos que nunca creyó alcanzar. Su mirada se mantenía fija en otra cosa que no fuera Hayato. Temía verlo y encontrar un rostro lleno de decepción mientras veía su cuerpo semidesnudo, sin embargo, cuando finalmente se animara a dirigir su mirada hacia el hado, no pudo encontrar otra cosa mas que deseo en esos ojos verdes que lo devoraban en cada parpadeo.

Hayato había quedado mas que satisfecho con lo que veía. La blanca piel de Haruki era una tentación y su lengua no perdería la oportunidad de saborearla con paciencia, sobretodo aquel par de pezones rozados que lo incitaban a lamerlos hasta dejarlos completamente erizados.

Las manos del hado no pudieron resistir mas la tentación y tocaron un poco el vientre plano del joven, dando pequeñas vueltas con su índice alrededor del ombligo, bajando hasta donde el borde del pantalón que le impedía seguir disfrutando de la vista y de la suave piel del joven.

Al igual que con la camisola, Hayato apartó con cuidado el pantalón del rubio, bajándolo de manera lenta, deslizando la tela por ambos piernas hasta que la prenda quedara completamente fuera. Si se le había hecho la boca agua con solo ver el torso desnudo de Haruki, verlo completamente desnudo logró que su entrepierna reaccionara al instante. El cuerpo del muchacho era tan hermoso que no podía describirlo sin sentir que sus palabras se quedaban demasiado cortas.

Un ligero temblor se apoderó del cuerpo de Haruki al encontrarse sin su ropa y con la potente mirada de Hayato sobre su cuerpo. Ya no sentía miedo de que su cuerpo no fuera del agrado del hado. La forma en que lo recorría con la mirada y la veces en que se relamía los labios, lo hacían sentir seguro y deseado, aumentando su confianza cuando el mayor pronunciara un: _Eres hermoso_ mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas.

Quedar denudo apenas era el inicio y el cosquilleo en el estómago del rubio solo se incrementó cuando volviera a sentir la lengua del pelinegro sobre su cuello. De nuevo aquella lengua recorría el largo de su cuello, bajando poco a poco hasta su hombro y depositando un pequeño beso sobre este antes de bajar por su pecho y repartir varios besos mas.

—Aghmm…— Gimió lo mas bajo posible al sentir los labios y lengua de Hayato acariciar uno de sus pezones. La sensación era tan grata que su cuerpo comenzó a erizarse y su entrepierna reaccionó a aquellas atenciones que iban en aumento conforme la boca del hado bajaba.  
Los ojos del joven se mantenían cerrados, disfrutando en su totalidad de las caricias que el hado le daba. En un momento, Haruki se decidió a abrir los ojos. El cabello de Hayato, tan negro como el cielo nocturno, se desparramaba sobre su piel, sin embargo, el cabello del varón no fue lo que llamó su atención. Si levantaba un poco la vista, podía ver con claridad las dos profundas y gruesas cicatrices que el hado tenía en los omoplatos y que se extendían varios centímetros tanto a lo ancho como a lo largo. Sin meditarlo, llevó sus dos manos hasta esas marcas, acariciándolas con extremo cuidado, temiendo que el pelinegro aun sintiera dolor.

Las abruptas caricias en su espalda, hicieron que Hayato detuviera las caricias que él mismo le proporcionaba al joven y alzara la vista.

— ¿Te duelen…?—Haruki preguntó con tristeza.

Hayato se limitó a negar con la cabeza. El dolor de esas heridas se había marchado hace mucho, pero aun así seguía recordando el horrible dolor de su piel y musculo expuesto al rojo vivo.

Haruki no había sido testigo de ese atroz momento pero podía imaginarse la angustia y dolor por la que su _príncipe_ había pasado al darse cuenta que sus alas ya no estaban. El dolor físico podía haberse ido, pero las cicatrices eran un recordatorio del mal momento por el que había pasado Hayato.  
Deseando que todo el dolor que aun había en el corazón de Hayato desapareciera, Haruki acaricio con amor y ternura aquellas cicatrices que en ningún momento le resultaron desagradables.

—Te amo, príncipe…—Le dijo con una sonrisa, siendo él quien iniciara un beso, sin dejar de acariciar la espalda de Hayato quien había retomado sus caricias en los muslos del joven. En esos momentos, Haruki ya se encontraba mucho mas relajado y su cuerpo reaccionaba ya sin ese pudor que lo invadiera en un principio. Sus gemidos salían con mas confianza, sobretodo cuando las manos de Hayato bajaran hasta su pene y lo acariciara con esa dulzura que caracterizaba cada uno de sus roces. La mano del hado subía y bajaba por toda la base de su miembro, embarrando aquellas gotitas de su semen infértil, por todo el tronco.  
El propio ano del muchacho, reaccionaba a esas caricias, humedeciéndose de manera natural, preparándose para lo que seguía. Como doncel que era, su ano se humedecería cada vez mas conforme las caricias de su pareja avanzaban. Aquella humedad Haruki la podía sentir, y aunque era primera vez que sentía su ano tan empapado, la sensación era realmente agradable y placentera.

Consciente de lo húmedo que ya se encontraba Haruki, Hayato lo recostó y repartió un par de besos en sus labios antes de incorporarse y bajar de un jalón su pantalón. Su gruesa hombría se bamboleo un poco al verse desprotegida de la tela que la sostenía y apretaba.

El pene grande y largo, con algunas venas marcando el tronco, no pasó desapercibido para Haruki, que sin dejar de ver aquella parte del cuerpo de Hayato, pasó saliva. ¿En verdad aquello tan grande entraría en su cuerpo? Sabía que su cuerpo estaba preparado para recibir el pene de un varón, y que estos poseían hombrías mucho mas grandes y largas que las de los donceles para ayudar a la concepción, pero aun así no pensaba que la diferencia de tamaños fuera tan grande.

—Podemos esperar si tienes miedo. — Hayato dijo al percibir un ligero temblor en Haruki al colocarse entre sus piernas.

—N-No, está bien… En verdad quiero que continúes. — Dijo con sinceridad. Su cuerpo temblaba pero no de temor, sino mas bien de ansiedad y deseo por ser uno con Hayato.

Besando sus labios para tranquilizarlo, Hayato acaricio los muslos del doncel, bajando poco a poco hasta las nalgas de este que ya se encontraban mojadas por aquellos fluidos que le ayudarían a penetrar al joven. Dos de sus dedos separaron con cuidado los glúteos y acaricio con sus dígitos el borde de la entrada antes de meter su dedo índice. De inmediato su dedo fue apretado por el esfínter del rubio, quien ahogo un quejido en sus labios que aún se besaban.

Para Haruki era extraño sentir algo dentro de esa parte de su cuerpo, pero pronto la incomodidad se esfumó y el placer volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. Aquel dedo se sentía bastante bien moviéndose en su ano de adentro hacia fuera de manera lenta, tocando lo mayor posible. Sus propias manos apretaron las pieles de búfalo cuando un segundo digito acompañó al primero y la agradable sensación se multiplicó. El muchacho estaba disfrutando de las caricias en su parte trasera, tanto que sus gemidos volvían a salir de sus labios como cuando Hayato tocara su virgen pene.

Cuando Hayato sacó sus dedos del interior de Haruki, estos se encontraban completamente empapados de fluidos y sin señal de sangre que le indicara que había lastimado de alguna manera al doncel.  
Acomodándose mejor entre las piernas del rubio, Hayato tomó su miembro y lo llevó entre las nalgas de Haruki, que con las mejillas sonrojadas y con su labio inferior siendo mordido por sus dientes, observó como _su príncipe_ elevaba un poco sus caderas. En su entrada caliente y punzante, podía sentir la punta del gran miembro de Hayato, quien pese a lo excitado y ansioso que estaba por penetrar a _su bestia_ aún se tomaba el tiempo para que el joven se acostumbrara a las nuevas sensaciones.

Con lentitud, fue metiendo su pene, deteniéndose cuando notara un gesto de dolor en el doncel. Era de esperarse que dos de sus dedos no se compararan con su miembro, y pese a lo húmedo que se encontraba Haruki, era complicado meterlo.

—H-Hayato…— Gimió el nombre del hado cuando sintiera como todo el miembro de este había finalmente entrado por completo. Había sido doloroso en algunos momentos sentir como su ano se expandía poco a poco para darle espacio a enorme pene, pero ahora que estaban unidos de una manera tan especial, su cuerpo, en especial su ano, volvía a sentirse a gusto y con ganas de mas.

Las caderas de Hayato comenzaron a moverse con lentitud, sacando y metiendo su hombría de una manera leve y sin llegar a ser demasiado brusco. El interior de Haruki lo apretaba de una manera exquisita, llegando a sentir como las paredes anales del doncel, rozaban con su duro y ansioso pene.

Conforme Hayato se movía, algunos fluidos escurrieron entre los glúteos de Haruki, mezclándose con el hilito de sangre que demostraba que la virginidad del joven había sido tomada por el hado de grande cuernos.

Las manos de Haruki se aferraban a la espalda de Hayato, gimiendo a su oído cada vez que una nueva estocada tocaba un punto en extremo sensible en su interior. Sus manos acariciaban aquellas cicatrices en la espalda de su príncipe mientras su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las estocadas que el pelinegro imponía. Su cuerpo se encontraba en el punto máximo de placer, y el dolor de un inicio era ya cosa del paso.

Los gemidos y jadeos de ambos llenaban la cueva, resonando en cada pared e ignorando si el sonido de lo que pasaba adentro podía ser escuchado desde afuera. En esos momentos no había espacio para pensar en nadie mas, solo eran ellos dos, entregándose con infinito amor por primera vez.

El roce constante de su miembro con el vientre de Hayato, mezclado con las delirantes penetraciones que su ano recibía, ayudó a que el orgasmo del doncel llegara entre gemidos y espasmos de placer que a su vez, hicieron que su ano se contrajera, apretando el pene que aún se movía en su interior y que de manera inevitable también terminó por correrse.

Jadeante y con el cabello pegándosele en la frente, Hayato salió del interior de Haruki y se recostó a su lado, atrayendo al joven un abrazo y besando aquellos cabellos rubios y tan húmedos como los suyos.

Feliz por lo que había ocurrido, Haruki se dejó abrazar, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del hado y escuchando como su corazón latía con fuerza. Tal vez debía asearse y limpiar esa humedad que sentía sobre todo entre sus glúteos y piernas, pero estaba tan a gusto en los brazos de Hayato, que no deseaba apartarse ni un solo segundo de él.  
Acurrucándose mas y abrazando a _su príncipe_ , comenzó a sentirse adormilado, diciendo un _Te amo_ antes de caer dormido.

Apenas amanecía en _**El Páramo**_ cuando Hayato despertó de manera súbita por un fuerte dolor en la espalda. Apartando con cuidado el cuerpo desnudo de Haruki que aun dormía sobre su pecho, el hado se levantó de las pieles de búfalo y de manera rápida se colocó el pantalón a medio abrochar. El dolor se hacía cada vez mas intenso y podía sentir como si algo le quemara la piel, como si un pedazo de hierro estuviera sobre él.

Temeroso por no saber que era lo que le estaba pasando, estiró sus brazos hacia su espalda en busca de aquello que le estaba causando ese dolor, pero sobre su piel no había nada y lo único que pudo sentir fueron aquellas gruesas cicatrices que, no sabia si era producto de su dolor, percibía bastante calientes.

— ¿Hayato…?— Aun algo adormilado y al ya no sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Hayato, Haruki buscó con su mano al hado, encontrando solo el vacío de la cama. Tallándose los ojos, se incorporó un poco, despertando en su totalidad al escuchar los quejidos de dolor del que buscaba. — Hayato, ¿qué sucede?—Preguntó alarmado al ver como el _príncipe_ rascaba con insistencia su espalda.

—Q-Quítame… Lo que tengo… Me quema…

Sin importarle su desnudez, corrió de inmediato a auxiliar al hado, dispuesto a quitar eso que tanto incomodaba al otro. Sin embargo, además de las marcas de uñas que el mismo Hayato se había causado al intentar "quitar" eso que él creía tener, no había nada mas en su espalda. Era cierto que las cicatrices de Hayato lucían bastante rojas pero no había nada ajeno a eso.

—No tienes nada. — Dijo sin apartar su vista de la espalda ajena, comenzando a preocuparse por como Hayato se quejaba.

—D-Debo tener algo… El dolor es... ¡Aghm, maldita sea…!— Lanzando un quejido mas fuerte, salió de la cueva entre tambaleos al no estar usando su largo bastón, en busca de algo que le calmara ese espantoso dolor y ardor. Sus pasos vacilantes no lo llevaron muy lejos de la cueva, en donde cayó de rodillas entre quejidos de dolor. Sentía que la espalda se le iba a partir en dos.

 _Con que el solecito no llegó a dormir_ , pensó Diaval mientras sobrevolaba los terrenos de _**El Páramo**_. Si estuviera en su forma humana, tendría una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque sabía perfectamente la razón del porque Haruki no había llegado a su casa a dormir, y esa razón tenía marcado el nombre de Hayato de principio a fin.

Si se lo preguntaban, era cuestión de tiempo para que esos dos sucumbieran a la tentación y se dejaran llevar por el deseo, y aunque Allen no se lo había dicho cuando fuera a verlo, sabía que el doncel mayor intuía donde y que estaba haciendo su hijo fuera de casa.

El hombre-cuervo sabia en donde encontrar al pequeño rubio, y por eso volaba hacia donde la cueva en la que Hayato vivía. Sus suposiciones fueron correctas y mucho antes de volver a su forma humana, pudo visualizar la figura de Haruki fuera de la cueva, con la ropa arrugada y mal puesta. Pero aquello no fue lo único que vio. La imagen de Hayato, en el suelo, quejándose de dolor y tratando de quitarse algo inexistente de la espalda, lo alarmó de inmediato.

— ¡Diaval, ayúdame! ¡Algo le sucede a Hayato!— Con solo ver al hombre-cuervo aterrizar a unos metros de él, corrió en su auxilio, esperando que él pudiera saber que le ocurría a Hayato que seguía quejándose de dolor.

—Tranquilo _, solecito_.— Intentó calmar al joven, acariciando de manera rápida su hombro antes de acercarse un poco a Hayato.

El dolor en su espalda era ya tan fuerte, que no prestaba atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Diaval podía estar a su lado, preguntándole que le sucedía, pero él solo tenía cabeza para ese dolor que le desgarraba la espalda. Sin ser consciente, su magia comenzó a fluir de sus manos, derritiendo la poca nieve y hierva que había a su alrededor.

—Imposible…—Se escuchó decir a Diaval que incrédulo, veía como de la espalda de Hayato, nacían un nuevo par de alas. Las gruesas cicatrices en sus omoplatos, se abrían poco a poco, dejando a la vista las primeras plumas que salía. Algunos hilos de sangre bajaban por la espalda desnuda del hado conforme las cicatrices se iban abriendo para darle espacio a tremendas alas, y justificaba el dolor que Hayato sentía.  
El emerger de las alas de un hada no era doloroso, o al menos eso era lo que Seigi y otras hadas mas, le habían dicho a Diaval. Producía una extraña sensación que era acompañada por una gran comezón, pero nunca de dolor. Pero lo que le estaba sucediendo a Hayato era algo fuera de lo normal. Ningún hada, por mas poderosa que esta fuera, recuperaba sus alas una vez que estas habían sido cortadas. Aun con sus años de vida, Diaval no podía explicar cómo era que Hayato estaba recuperando las suyas.  
—No, espera. — Dijo deteniendo a Haruki que tenía la intención de ayudar a Hayato de la forma que le fuera posible. — El dolor que siente no lo deja controlar debidamente su magia, podría lastimarte por accidente. — Si sus alas estaban emergiendo de nuevo, eso significaba que su magia también regresaría al mismo nivel de antes.

Con cada segundo que pasaba, Haruki podía ver la enorme envergadura que esas alas, muy similares a las de un ave, tenían. Las dos gruesas cicatrices en los omoplatos de Hayato, ya se encontraban completamente abiertas de par en par y los quejidos que _su príncipe_ dejaba escapar cada tanto, le partían el corazón, sintiéndose impotente por no poder hacer nada que lo aliviara.

Aquellas alas casi emergían por completo y cuando lo hicieron, las heridas alrededor de estas se cerraron de manera inmediata y sin dejar alguna evidencia de que alguna vez fueron cortadas. La envergadura que podía igualar el tamaño de un hombre adulto, se extendió al verse libres del pequeño espacio que había dentro de la espalda de su dueño, y dando solo un par de aleteadas, se elevaron como antaño.

Hayato casi había olvidado como se sentía volar, ver todo desde las alturas mientras el viento golpeaba su rostro y las plumas de sus alas. ¿En verdad eso estaba pasando? ¿En verdad sus alas estaban de nuevo en su espalda, o solo se trataba de un cruel sueño que lo devolvería a la realidad en cuanto despertara? No, no podía ser un sueño, era real. El dolor que sintió cuando emergieron había sido demasiado real, y la magia que ahora sentía recorrer su cuerpo, como si una corriente eléctrica se desplazara por sus venas, también era real.

Mientras surcaba los cielos, su magia emergía de su cuerpo, borrando a su paso todo rastro de oscuridad. Todo árbol y flor florecían con nuevas hojas y ramas llenas de vida y los estanques, ríos o lagunas, ya fuera secos o congelados por el invierno, volvieron con aguas tan claras y limpias que se podia ver el fondo. Faltaba aun un poco para que el invierno se esfumara del todo de _**El Páramo**_ , pero aquella magia amarilla también derretía la nieve, trayendo consigo la primavera y toda la belleza y vida de esta. _**El Páramo**_ volvía a ser lo que antes era, solo faltaba una cosa.

Parado frente aquel muro de espinas, Hayato alzó las manos en el aire y dejó que una gran cantidad de magia fuera hasta las gruesas ramas llenas de espinas. Al instante, el muro comenzó a disminuir su tamaño hasta marchitarse. Aquella magia se extendió con rapidez por todo el muro de kilómetros de largo, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

Una agradable sensación invadió a Hayato cuando el muro desapareció. Su alma finalmente estaba libre de cualquier dolor o rencor. Con la destrucción del muro, había cerrado un capítulo de su vida y podía darle inicio a otro en donde el odio no sería parte de él.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente, volvió a extender sus alas y se elevó de nuevo, emprendiendo vuelo hasta la cueva en donde Haruki y Diaval lo esperaban.  
Sin tocar el suelo, tomo a Haruki y se elevó junto con él para mostrarle como es que _**El Páramo**_ se veía desde esa altura.

—Ahí está la aldea de las hadas de la nieve. — Señalando el bosque nevado que se veía a lo lejos. — Y ahí la villa de los elfos del sur, del norte y del oeste. Por allá el valle de los hipogrifos, y pasando esas montañas, está la cascada de la vida. Es en donde le diré a todos que serás _mi reina_.— Dijo con una sonrisa al joven que miraba todos los lugares que le enseñaba, sin miedo a la altura o a caerse.

—Todo es muy hermoso…— No importaba cuantas veces Haruki viera los paisajes de _**El Páramo**_ siempre volvía a quedar fascinados con ellos. — Y todos sabrán que tú eres _mi rey_.— Dijo con una sonrisa, besando al hado. Sus manos se enredaron en el cuello del pelinegro, hundiendo sus dedos en aquel oscuro cabello mientras sentía como las manos que lo sostenían de su cintura y caderas para que no cayera, lo estrechaban un poco.— Te amo…— Dijo con sus labios muy juntos.

—Y yo a ti, _bestia_

—Vaya, hasta que bajan. — Diaval comentó con una risita al ver que la pareja finalmente volvía a tierra. — Tu padre está algo preocupado porque no llegaste a dormir anoche. —Soltó de repente.

— ¡Se me olvido papá!—El pobre doncel dijo angustiado. Con la emoción del día anterior, había olvidado a su padre por completo. — Debe de estar muy preocupado por mí.

—Si, pero creo que intuye en donde y con quien estabas… O lo que estabas haciendo.— No pudo evitar decir un tanto pícaro, causando el sonrojo del joven.— Hoy, mañana o en tres días, era algo que terminarían por hacer, ¿no?— Sonriendo otro poco.— Pero lo que realmente quiero saber es como es que tus alas crecieron.— Cuestionó viendo a Hayato.

—No lo se. Creí que tú podrías darme una explicación. Lo único que puedo decirte es que sentí un fuerte dolor y ardor que no se quitó hasta que salieron.

–No tengo ni idea de cómo lo lograste. En mi vida había visto a muchas hadas perder sus alas, pero nunca recuperarlas. Te confesare que tu padre intentó varias cosas para que su ala creciera, pero no importaba que tomara o que magia utilizara, nada funcionó.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que yo…?

—No lo se… Tal vez hiciste algo que… ¿Hayato?— Dijo al percibir como el hado se quedaba pensativo y con la mirada perdida en la nada.

—Haruki…— Pronunció casi en un susurro. — Fue Haruki…

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Pero si yo no hice nada…— Dijo sin entender a que se refería el pelinegro.

—Tú tocaste las cicatrices que Stefan me dejó al cortarme las alas. Las tocaste varias veces mientras tú y yo…— Viendo de reojo a Diaval, dejó sus palabras inconclusas. No hacía falta decir mas para entender a lo que Hayato se refería. — ¿No lo entienden?— Le dijo tanto a Diaval como a Haruki que lo veían sin llegar a entender. — Fue tu amor, Haruki. Si algo me has enseñado, es que el amor es la magia mas poderosa que existe. Por años creí que el amor no existía, que era una simple mentira, pero ahora se que eso no es verdad. El amor rompió el hechizo que te lancé y que ninguna otra magia habría podido deshacer, y ahora, ese mismo amor ha hecho que mis alas regresen. — Esa era la única explicación que podía encontrar al resurgimiento de sus alas. Un viejo amor se había llevado sus alas, pero otro se las había devuelto. El amor verdadero le había devuelto sus alas.

Alrededor de _**La cascada de la Vida**_ se aglomeraban un sinfín de criaturas. Elfos de diferentes aldeas, hadas de todas las especies, se encontraban ahí, riendo y charlando en espera de que _su señor_ finalmente apareciera con aquel joven que había elegido como _su reina_. Hasta Allen se encontraba entre la multitud en compañía de Diaval, quien no perdía oportunidad en describirle cada cosa que el humano encontraba interesante. Esa era la primera vez que Allen visitaba _**El Páramo**_ , y debía admitir que era un lugar realmente bello.

Con sus alas de vuelta, la aparición de Hayato fue por los aires, aterrizando justo en medio de la pequeña islita que había en _**La cascada de la Vida**_ , con Haruki en sus brazos.  
Los murmullos de los asistentes, preguntándose cómo es que _su señor_ volvía a tener sus alas, no se hicieron esperar, y mas de uno concordó que tal vez el joven de sonrisa amigable y llena de luz que respondía al nombre de Haruki, tenía algo que ver.

Con tanto publico reunido, Haruki llegó a sentirse un poco nervioso, pues todos los ojos estaban dirigidos hacia él. Los pocos rostros conocidos que logró distinguir, como los de Diaval, su padre, Nacil y hasta el mismo Hinun, lograron tranquilizarlo y le dieron la confianza necesaria para mantenerse con las espalda erguida y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Pueblo del _**Paramo**_.—Hayato alzó la voz, callando los murmullos que aún se escuchaban y obteniendo la atención de todos los presentes.— Hoy inicia un nuevo ciclo en _**El Páramo**_ , en donde la oscuridad no se apoderara de nuevo de mi alma, y se los puedo asegurar porque he encontrado a la luz que ilumina mis días.— Dijo viendo a _su bestia_ y extendiendo su mano para que este la tomara y se acercara.— Gracias a Haruki, mis alas han vuelto y la oscuridad que envolvía nuestro mundo se esfumó para siempre, así como ese muro de espinas que dividía nuestro mundo y el de los humanos. Con gran satisfacción puedo decirles que el reino de las criaturas mágicas y humanas, distanciados por años por odios y avaricia, han vuelto a quedar en paz, y humanos y criaturas mágicas, vivirán en armonía. Humanos serán bienvenidos en mis tierras y ustedes. — Viendo a su pueblo. — Serán bienvenidos en el reino del Rey Philip. — Los gritos de gusto y aprobación se escucharon con fuerza, y muchas de las criaturas ahí presentes, no podían esperar para visitar ese otro reino igual de maravilloso que el suyo.

Vocbok, que también se encontraba entre los presentes, voló hasta Hayato y extendió sus patitas para entregarle una corona de flores doradas. Aquella corona, había sido hecha hacia siglos y había sido portada por la pareja de cada uno de los guardianes que _**El Páramo**_ había tenido desde su creación. Muchas décadas atrás, le perteneció a Aranor, el padre doncel de Hayato, y ahora le pertenecería a Haruki.

Hayato recibió la corona y con una sonrisa en su rostro, la colocó suavemente sobre la cabeza de Haruki que al igual que él, sonreía.

— ¡Pueblo del _**Paramo**_!— Tomando la mano de Haruki entre la suya, volvió a dirigirse a su pueblo. — ¡He aquí a _su reina_!— Anuncio con felicidad y orgullo.

La multitud estalló en gritos y aplausos, festejando la unión que ese día se hacía y que perduraría eternamente.

…

…

Como veras, la historia puede ser muy diferente a como la has escuchado, y el villano no resultó ser quien te habías imaginado. Si lo piensas detenidamente, nunca existió un héroe o un villano como tal y sería realmente injusto juzgar a alguien como "villano" por las acciones que en algún momento de su vida, ya sea impulsado por el amor o la avaricia, hiciera.

Estoy seguro que mucho de ustedes juzgaran a Stefan, pero yo le agradezco lo que hizo. No, no estoy loco. Gracias a él mis padres se conocieron y me trajeron a este mundo.  
¿Sorprendido por lo que he dicho? Tal vez un poco, ¿cierto?  
Así es, aquel que te ha narrado esta historia he sido yo, el hijo del guardián de _**El Páramo,**_ Hayato; y Haruki, el humano que logró sanar su corazón de todo ese odio y maldad que, aunque no lo creas, siempre habita en nosotros.

¿Qué cuál es mi nombre? ¿Cuál es mi historia? Bueno, eso te lo contare otro día.

NOTAS FINALES:

¡Y ahi esta, señores! El capitulo final que para su agrado y el mio, fue mas largo de lo esperado.

Primero que nada, quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia que logró obtener mas expectativas de lo que yo esperaba. En verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Segundo, como habrán leído, algunas cositas quedaron con un gran signo de interrogación, como la relación de Diaval y Allen o Nacil. No es que me haya olvidado de ellos o que simplemente haya decidido dejarlos fuera, No, planeo hacer una secuela y pre-cuela de esta historia, así como otras historias que probablemente estarán conectadas con esta y que ayudaran a resolver algunas dudas y relaciones que quedaron pendientes.

La fecha aproximada para que esto suceda, no lo se y la publicación de las mismas me temo que solo sera a través de wattpad y amoryaoi ya que en esta pagina no hay sección para historias originales.

Bien, creo que eso es todo. Me despido por ahora y nos vemos en la siguiente aventura de historias disney.


End file.
